


Fated

by Cleobitchra



Category: Faerie Folklore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunning and Manipulative., Dark elements, F/M, Faeries exist, Halfblood Hermione Granger, Mild Gore, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Multi, Sociopath Tom Riddle, UNDER CONSTRUCTION., non Canon, several years after Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 131,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleobitchra/pseuds/Cleobitchra
Summary: Voldemort's black gaze stares for what seems like hours. All is silence but my ragged breathing. My bloody lip dripping onto the forest floor. He finally speaks “It shall be a pleasure to bring you into submission Hermione”I shiver and snap my caramel eyes to his black voids. The way he speaks my name, almost like it's forbidden, a whisper spoken in the darkened depths of depravity. I shouldn’t like the way it falls from his lips, but- I snap out of it.“I will never yield to you Voldemort,” I say with utter clarity. “If I’m going to die I refuse to do so on my knees begging to a monster like you!” I spew with as much Gryffindor courage I can summon. I feel my curls rise with magic. My skin prickles and the bridge of my nose begins to perspire. Voldemort chuckles, his voice is a deep melodic sound, as smooth as crushed velvet. Although, his eyes, his ink black eyes give off a predatory gleam.“You’ll find I can be very ...persuasive”Review if you read, geeze people, reviews are like drugs to writers. Keep that shit coming yo!





	1. Bookcover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah Mills as Tom Riddle.  
> Imaan Hammam as Hermione Granger.
> 
>  
> 
> Under construction.


	2. Bookcover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cloaked figure searches the Albania forest for an ancient hag that foretells prophecies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> For about three years now I've been an avid reader of HP Fanfiction. I have a few fave pairings, and I may dabble in that later. However, I have always loved Tomione. I finally decided to write this plunny I've had in my head for about two years now. It's mainly plotted out, minus small interactions and the occasional steamy smut scene. ( sorry no smut without plot here). 
> 
> \- Cleobitchra

 

****

Albania Forest.  
December 3rd, 2004

A cloaked figure rustles across the darkened Albania forest. The forest is quite here. Palpable magic, a cruel magic that simmers through the frosted air. Claiming its foreboding silence.

Suddenly the cloaked figure stops near a hidden cave, only a skilled eye or perhaps someone who has been here before would know of such a spot. The cloaked figure enters and begins to interweave through a network of tunnels until it lands in front of a flamed corridor. The cloaked figure turns the corner and is greeted with an ancient hag. She’s stooped low and crooked, hair shriveled and skin the color of a rotting corpse. The room alone smells of rotten bones, mildew, and the sweet sickly smell of death. She glances up from her dinner of what looks like a muggle wanderer and smiles a toothless grin. “ Ahh, I wondered when you would return, your dark magic still lingers in the soil here. It keeps away the worst that the darkness offers, so I suppose I should thank you. Although, I know not why you’re here boy. Come to me, remove your cloak let me see how you've returned to your cradle” The old hag smiles toothlessly gesturing with her gnarled grey hands.  
The cloaked figure grips his wand tighter before finally removing his cloak. The sinister cloaked figure turns out to be a gorgeous man of about late twenties. He has a sculpted face and eyes as black as the forest night.  
“I see your strength has returned tenfold. You are much stronger than when you arrived at those cavern doors. But, still, you return here to this place you’ve defiled with dark magic for what?” The Hag wheezes as she begins to crack into the femur bone of her former victim.  
I refuse to let my reign crumble” is all the young man says with depthless eyes.  
The hag continues to feast, slurping the marrow from the bone. She finally licks her fingers and says “That prophecy isn’t the one to worry about my handsome fiend.”

“ How so?” the young man says with a raised eyebrow.

The hag stares up at the man and suddenly reaches out her hand “There is an ancient prophecy, a thousand years ago that trumpets that foolhardy prophecy you speak of..." the hag stops talking.

“Go on then hag," says the man.  
"I need to touch the heir of Slytherin." The man hands over his arm.

The ancient hag’s milky eyes flash black and then gold, her voice turns pleasant and beautiful, like a gurgling spring.

"If thou can claim the golden griffin’s chaste  
and trick her into losing her destined race.  
Then thou will not only destroy your mortal enemy's besotted place,  
but death shall never grace your face.  
Claim the last ethereal princess unjustly strewn in dirt, and the golden trio shall truly be hurt “

“ Why would the mudblood be of importance?” The handsome man ask?

"If thou can claim the golden griffin’s chaste  
and trick her into losing her destined race.  
Then thou will not only destroy your mortal enemy's besotted place,  
but death shall never grace your face.  
Claim the last ethereal princess unjustly strewn in dirt  
and the golden trio shall truly be hurt “  
repeats the hag, smiling she stares at the brooding young man.

“ A griffin is a half eagle and half lion, The mudblood actually the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?  
The hag shakes her head and whispers “ A lioness at heart, though eagle through blood.”  
“ So she’s a half-blood and Ravenclaw’s last heir… figures.. but how shall I receive immortality from her? “ but death shall never grace your face.” Answer me hag! Booms the forboding man.

Dark, intoxicating magic swarms the tiny cave, The hag stops smiling and reaches behind her mat, she pulls out a filthy rag wrapped around something rectangle. A little gold shows through the dirty cloth. The hag hands it over saying "Everything you need to know is in here Slytherin's Heir, now leave me to my ancient slumber Voldemort."

Voldemort stares at the huddled hag, his angelic face a stark contrast to his depthless soulless eyes.  
“ I wonder did you ever foretell your own demise hag, imagine how befitting that would turn out to be? Voldemort asks while stalking closer to the sentient being.  
“ I fear it’s the one thing we are not allowed to foretell, that is the way of prophecy tellers “ the hag wheezes while slowly starting to stand up as if finally realizing that she’s in a minimal space with a very dangerous and dark wizard.

Voldemort tilts his head to the side in a mocking manner, as if he was disturbed by the news  
“Pity… allow me to relieve you of such curiosity, Avada Kedavra.”

Green light flashes throughout the cave.  
Lord Voldemort stares at the hag’s lifeless form before putting back on his cloak and turning to leave.  
“ I came here once weak and forgotten, I now leave even stronger and soon to be more feared.” with that recognition, Voldemort turns and vanishes.  
Fiendfyre residue is all that’s left of the cave Voldemort spent his earlier years of recovery and vice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voldemort stands near the clearing of Albania Forest. A glittering object is held in his hand briefly before being stowed back into his robes. He touches his forearm and calls forth his inner circle. Within minutes they kneel around him waiting for his command.  
“From this night forward the mudblood Hermione Granger will not be harmed in any way, she will be brought to me with as little discomfort to her as possible. Anyone to do the opposite of what I command will forfeit their life as well as their families bloodline. Is... this... understood?  
“Yes My Lord” the upper circle rings out.  
“Leave”  
Apparition pops are heard before Voldemort is left with cold and silence.

 


	3. A Golden Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Harry!” I sob. Tears running and mixing with my bloody lip. I struggle through the dark aura and bondage, but its no use.  
> Ron is lying by the tree, shallow breaths rising from his chest.  
> “So many of my death eaters complain that she needs to learn her place…well, I’m here to rectify that… Crucio.”

September 18th, 2005  
The Black Forest, Germany

 

We were tired, no tired wasn’t the right word. We were past that. We were just surviving now. Voldemort came back our seventh year after Dumbledore was murdered by Snape. We fled to Grimmauld Place before we were apprehended from Hogwarts. Knowing we had less than an hour before they realized we were not at Hogwarts and this would be the next place they would look. We grabbed our emergency packs, We stocked them full of everything we would need to make a run for it. Everything from Polyjuice potion and extra wands to muggle camping equipment and fake passports.

I rushed to the Black’s library and grabbed a few last remaining books I couldn’t dare leave behind, and we headed to the Forest of Dean.

Since then It’s been seven long years of survival and running. Voldemort looks exactly like his former self before he tried to kill infant Harry. Somehow Voldemort figured out how to fully restore his previous body and mind. Voldemort was once again gorgeous, intelligent, cunning, manipulative and a brutal tyrant.

After Dumbledore was murdered by Snape it didn’t take long for “Prime Minister Tom Riddle” (although he’s more dictator) to take over the Ministry of Magic, our number slowly dwindled The Order of the Phoenix was a dying breed. It would be faster to list who was still alive or in hiding. Then to register the fallen and captured. My heart pangs and I swallow the hot lump in my throat.

Although I hate to admit, It was quite brilliant of Voldemort to come back as his former self, not many people were still alive that knew the link between the two. Those that did were either too scared to talk or were in his inner circle. Either way, Soon Prime Minster Riddle’s control has stretched to Germany, half of France, Ireland, and there’s now rumors of infiltration into American’s Magical Government. Shocking us all, Voldemort has not openly attacked Muggles, Yes his inner circle of death eaters may use some for sacrificial purposes or as imperioused slaves, but the majority of muggles still knew nothing of the magical world. I’ve hypothesized that Voldemort is waiting to have control of the entire magical world before attacking the technological side. That can't be said for muggleborns however, Many of the older muggleborns, ones that held influential positions were stripped of their titles and charged with treason, they were later given the kiss. Such was the fate of Professor Burbage.

The rest were put in Lord Voldemort’s new caste system. A pyramid of hierarchy with Voldemort and his purebloods on top of the wizarding world, the half-bloods in the middle, and the muggleborns at the bottom. Muggleborns were allowed menial jobs like clerical workers and janitors. Muggleborn children were allowed at Hogwarts. However, they were given their own unnamed house and were allowed to only learn up to a third years knowledge of magic. All muggle born wands were etched with a rune limiting their powers. It was indeed a horrific time to be a muggle born.

The Light side hasn’t seen a victory in years, and the toll is taking its weight on all of us. Ron has lost more than both Harry, and I combined. Fred and George Weasley died in battle last year in Moscow side by side, along with Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebott, and Lee Jordan. We were supposed to meet up with them in Moscow but were held off a day late due to having to backtrack for safety. When we finally arrived, we were faced with their dead inferi bodies. We barely escaped alive. Ron had Nightmares for months after that.

Harry is worse off, Voldemort is really starting to take a toll on Harry’s health, especially this past year. Almost every night he wakes up screaming in our bed we share. I soothe him back to sleep by repeating Hogwarts, A History and kneading his scar until he falls back to sleep. He never tells me what his nightmares entail but just says that “Somethings are left undiscussed.”

 

I’m the same old know it all, the brightest witch of my age. I’ve hardened, we all have, but I didn’t hesitate at the thought of throwing an unforgivable in battle or even to obtain information. That was my job in the group. I became the person that did the stuff that no one else wanted or could do. Harry would have just added the deeds to the weight he already bears and Ron, well Ron never had the stomach for the dirty tactics of warfare. His job was to focus on macro strategies. Ron was good at looking at the bigger picture. Like chess I smile stepping over a fallen tree, completely lost in my thoughts. I’ll be twenty-four tomorrow, I think as I take in my surroundings. If it weren’t for fear of our lives being in the balance, this would be a cool birthday to have. Hanging with my best friend and my- I glance over at Harry. My stomach flutters.

He’s walking with his hand on his scar, which could either mean he’s thinking or his scar is hurting. He glances at me and smiles. I smile back.

“Oi lets camp here, my feet are the size of bloody elf ears!” Ron exclaims are he plops onto the moss strewn ground.

“ Yes I suppose this would be the best place, I’ll set wards up, the tent is in the purse guys,” I say looking at Ron in irritation as I walk off.

"what I do M'ione"? Says Ron with half a beef jerky in his mouth. He looks at Harry in confusion.

Harry gestures to large ears while laughing.

" What? I think M'ione has nice sized ears..oh."

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I’m warm by the fire reading the fascinating golden book that stumbled across our paths when we first arrived in the Black Forrest days ago. It was just laying on our path as if someone had dropped it in a hurry. The small gold book glittered on the sun-dappled forest floor. After running a severe diagnostic test and close observation, we deemed the book to be just an average book that must have fallen from some unlucky owner. I was ecstatic to be able to keep the gorgeous book and at once began reading. The cover is ancient, and the gold leafing is fragile in areas. The front of the book has no wording, and the pages hold an ancient language I’ve never seen before.  
Thankfully, However, a few pages were translated and stated that this was an ancient Fae book.

Fae were real sentient immortal beings who were on this planet thousands of years before humans. They are an ancient race that stays to themselves and chooses not to mingle with human affairs, Wizard, and muggle alike. Our life spans are mere infantile moments to Fae beings I suppose. I stumble across a page depicting mahogany skinned Fae man with curly black ringlets. He’s on a throne of ivory and gold. The formidable man was surrounded by a court of Immortal Fae and other creatures. It’s his eyes that are most startling though, they seem to be made of the same gold leaf from the covering. “Oberon King of Seelie Court” is deciphered below in vibrant emerald green ink. … from Shakespeare?! I think… no way that’s too surreal. It seems like hours as I turn page after page of this ancient book. I’m sure this may be one of the only books left from their civilization. Which brings me back to the question I’ve had all night gnawing at my insides. Who and why did someone leave this book? Is someone trying to help Harry? Or perhaps some wizard really has left this precious book in the middle of the woods? I can't help but think something sinister is at play… the hairs on my neck stand up as I turn the pages. There are not many translations until I reach a few pages in the back. I gasp when I see Slytherin’s insignia and none other then the man himself depicted shaking Oberon’s hand, there was the same emerald ink writing below the picture:

 

If thou can claim the golden griffin’s chaste  
and trick her into losing her destined race.  
Then thou will not only destroy your mortal enemy's besotted place,  
but death shall never grace your face.  
Claim the last ethereal princess unjustly strewn in dirt

 

“Life debt” is scrawled under the poem.

I show the Harry and Ron, and they are beyond ideas as well.  
“So maybe we have to save a dirt-covered princess?” says Ron excitedly.

Harry shakes his head, kneading his scar in pain “Who knows how long ago this book was written on, Hermione didn’t think you say that Fae’s live for hundreds of years?

“Yes, but enough of that, this book will be here tomorrow. I will take first watch. I began to rise and stretch. “ I would like to enjoy the forest one more night before we head west.” I really just want to decipher why this book was left for us to find. Anything to save Harry and the rest of us from this nightmare.

“Oh no, you don’t Hermione! Tomorrow is your birthday the least you can do is sleep in and have a few carefree hours of sleep” says Ron, while Harry agrees with exhaustion.

“ Oh hush, My birthday will come and go another year, but we need to prepare and survive, and for that to happen we need Harry at his best health. Go rest Harry, that’s what I want for my birthday. There’s dreamless potion in the bag.

I kiss him on the forehead, my hands massaging his neck as he exhales in relief, my cooling charm on my hands must be doing the work of staving his headache off. Voldemort must be very busy somewhere torturing muggles. I think bitterly.

“Thank you, Hermione, I seriously love you.” Whispers Harry.

“ I love you more Harry,” I say as I kiss his forehead one more time.

“AHHH!” screams Harry clutching his scar in pain.  
Oyi mate are you okay!?” says Ron jumping from the kitchen

I startle and start to reach for Harry when he whispers “run” my blood runs cold, and the hair on my arms begins to prickle.

“Har-“ Is all I say before our tent is torn to shreds and were all kicked back three feet into the air I land onto a bush. We’ve been ambushed I realize with raw terror. The broken branches scratch my arms and face. I’m dizzy and inebriated from the impacted landing. I open my eyes and immediately regret it because instant nausea is what welcomes my body. I close my eyes tightly, whimpering as I feel that my incisor has stabbed through my lower lip. My lip bleeds profusely, I staunch the blood on my flannel sleeve as I look for my wand nowhere to be found. I hear screams of pain Harry!? Ron!? I rush out of the bush into the clearing where our tent use to be and grab my extendable coin purse and stuff into my bra. I see Ron crumpled by the base of a pine tree, one of his left ribs are sticking out of this chest and none other then Bellatrix Lestrange is standing over him cackling as she crucios his lifeless body. Harry is battling Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy and another death eater I don’t recognize all at once, the rest are circling us into a trap.

Ron’s screams snap me out of my logic induced calculations. “Bellatrix is pushing her heels into his open chest!  
I grow nauseated again as I scream “LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU DELUSIONAL BITCH!”

Everything seems to stop, Harry’s duel and even the closing circle of Voldemort’s subjects. Bellatrix freezes her torturing and slowly turns her head in my direction  
I feel the shift of her magic before I even hear her deranged words. Her magic feels jumpy and dark, but stagnant.

Bellatrix starts to saunter over to me,, and that’s when I realize I don’t have my fucking wand… think Hermione… think…  
“You dare speak to me, you a filthy mud-“  
“Now Now Bellatrix, it wouldn’t be fitting to insult the guest of honor,” a deep melodious voice says

Shit. Is all I think as my blood runs cold and my nose begins to sweat, something that happens when I’m nervous, or you know about to die..,  
I automatically think monster when I hear that voice. Because I know it belongs to precisely that, my nightmare.

I slowly turn and face Lord Voldemort for the first.  
Gorgeous isn’t the word to describe Lord Voldemort. His beauty is cruel and cold as a fallen angel. His face is masterfully sculpted, clear pale skin, full lips, and dark smoldering eyes that are looking directly into my caramel depths as I take in the most feared man on earth. The gods have indeed played a sinister joke by gifting this modern day conquer with such innocent beauty. Voldemort ’s dark magic begins to waft forward, and I'm knocked back to the ground as waves of suffocating dark magic are released from this man. So…much..power… how can one man… how will Harry… Harry!? I snap out of my stupor and see Voldemort’s “6’3” frame standing over me. His black depthless eyes boring into my wild eyes. I whimper as I try to pull from his smoldering gaze and utterly fail. What is wrong with me?

Voldemort smirks and flicks his wand, and I’m raised up to his level, my “5’7’” frame just barely dusting the forest floor. I stare in utter shock and fear. Wait, didn’t he say I’m the guest of honor?!

Apparently, both Harry and I came to the same realization became Harry bellows and rushes forward.

“ ARGGH leave her alone you snake bastard! It’s me you want, isn’t it? Well, I’m right here you coward!”

Voldemort’s gaze leaves mine, and he sighs turning to Harry and swishing his wand. Harry is automatically hunched over on the ground clutching his scar screaming in absolute pain.

“Harry” I whisper in fear as Voldemort’s Magic begins to caress me and I feel dragged back below the waves of his heady magical aura.

Voldemort walks over to Harry, his black eyes speckled with red. He slowly pushes Harry onto his back with his foot while stoically saying “As much as I would love to end the bane of my existence, I’ve heard that “your”little mudblood is one vicious hellcat, a true warrior in battle.  
He glances at my struggling form and then back at Harry with raised eyebrows.  
Harry rises up with rage, while Bellatrix is cackling with insane laughter twirling throughout the circle of loyal pureblood supremacist.  
“ mudblood mublooooood” she coos.

Voldemort roughly crucios Harry, and I sob relentlessly with horror as Harry screams in pain.  
“Harry!” I sob. Tears running and mixing with my bloody lip. I struggle through the dark aura and bondage, but its no use.

Ron is lying by the tree, shallow breaths rising from his chest.

“So many of my death eaters complain that she needs to learn her place…well, I’m here to rectify that… Crucio.”

Harry passes out after minutes, and Voldemort stares back at me.

He walks to me and stares at my disheveled and bloodied mess. It seems the closer he is to me, the more difficult it is to fight through his suffocating aura.

I stare at him defiantly. Breathing profoundly willing these bonds to be lifted so I can gouge his pretty eyes out.

“Leave us.”

The sound of disapparation pops is heard throughout the forest. Leaving me with alone with him.  
Voldemort's black gaze stares for what seems like hours. All is silence but my ragged breathing. My bloody lip dripping onto the forest floor in a steady rhythm.

He finally speaks “It shall be a pleasure to bring you into submission Hermione.”  
I shiver and snap my caramel eyes to his black voids. The way he pronounces my name, almost like it's forbidden, a whisper spoken in the darkened depths of depravity. I shouldn’t like the way it falls from his lips, but- I snap out of it.  
“I will never yield to you Voldemort,” I say with utter clarity. “If I’m going to die I refuse to do so on my knees begging to a monster like you!” I spew with as much Gryffindor courage I can summon. I feel my curls rise with magic. My skin prickles and the bridge of my nose begins to perspire.  
Voldemort chuckles, his voice is a deep melodic sound, as smooth as crushed velvet. Although, his eyes, his ink black eyes give off a predatory gleam.  
“You’ll find I can be very ...persuasive”


	4. A Deal is Made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I just wanted to say that after this short chapter, chapters will start to be longer. I just wanted to set the grounds for the remainder of the story. I've always believed that Hermione and Tom were a great dynamic. Almost like a Yin and Yang relationship. Anywho, without further ado.

“I will never yield to you Voldemort,” I say with utter clarity. “If I’m going to die I refuse to do so on my knee begging to a depraved monster,” I say with as much Gryffindor courage I can muster. I feel my curls rise with magic. My skin prickles and the bridge of my nose begins to perspire.

Voldemort chuckles, his deep voice smooth although contradicting his eyes, which give off a predatory gleam. “You’ll find I can be very… persuasive” He releases me from my bind and I fall ungracefully to the forest floor.  
"Humph!," I wheeze staring up at him with pure loathing.  
Voldemort stares down and licks his lips smirking at my predicament. " Do you need help from the dirt princess?" He asks innocently while continuing to lean against the very tree that snapped Ron's ribs. Nausea welcomes me again. Get it together Hermione. You're a fucking Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!  
“Playing with your victims now? That’s so unbecoming for a Dark Lord.” My voice shrills as I know I’ve surely sealed my doom. I can’t’… I just can’t see Harry and Ron killed.

Voldemort kicks off the tree he was leaning on and begins to stalk slowly over to me, never removing his black eyes, and although I was all brash Gryffindor talk before, as soon as Voldemort starts to walk over I began to feel his dark magical aura again, it billows like wasp of ominous smoke from him. A thick, suffocating heady aura. It felt as though I was in an ocean of his magic. I couldn’t move, didn’t want too. He continued to stalk over, and I finally snap out of it and began to back up against the roughly strewn pine tree. I wince in pain at the uncomfortableness. He eyes my erratic breathing as his hand grasps my neck, caressing ever so gently while eyeing my response, and I do not disappoint. I automatically tense up like a deer in the headlights. Voldemort continues to stroke my neck smirking ever so slightly. I close my eyes tightly.

Okay… what… is going on?! Must he be toying with me? Yes, Voldemort must enjoy playing with his victims before offing them. If so, then I’m royally fucked.

“I actually do prefer to play with my prey, and it’s very unbecoming for a lady to think such foul language… even mudbloods” He says harshly, I wince, I really should be used to the slur by now. Now I must be on defense the whole time. Not only is Voldemort a superb Legillimens, but now he somehow found a way to penetrate the mind without eye contact. Okay, remember to throw up your shields Hermione. I continue to breathe ragged and try to focus on blocking my mind.

Voldemort stares and then states as though casually bringing up a new book to read. “Let's have a competition, wit against wit per say.”

“A competition?” I say in utter shock.

Okay, What… is going on? Why am I not on the floor in agonizing pain? Moreover, why isn’t Harry Dead? Harry! Ron! I think as my heart pangs. I bite my lip in frustration, I feel tears on the verge of falling. Get it together Hermione! You’re never going to get out of here alive without a clear, logical head.

Voldemort smirks and his cruel gorgeous face highlights his smoldering gaze. “Yes a competition, I want to see, In person the brains behind the despicable Golden Trio.” He sneers tightening ever so slightly. “A trio who few still believe may be the downfall of my reign. A golden trio who will soon be a duo”. He smiles wickedly and licks his lips.

“Leave Harry out of this! He has more heart than you ever will! I will win whatever you put forth!” I spit with venom. You really want him to hurt you don’t you Hermione?  
His right-hand remains around my throat, he slowly brushes his thumb over my cracked lips, his wand trailing up and down the side of my face. Voldemorts eyes darken..  
.  
“A race” He states, eyeing me with what seems like fascination. Probably figuring how best to torture me after this complete bull- Shields Hermione.  
He continues to stare at me with voids depth of light, chaotic yet beguiling, I shiver at his closeness. His black curls impeccable, not a strand out of place.

‘A race to the Oos river. About 6 kilometers south from here.” If you arrive across before I catch you, then I’ll let you, the red-blooded traitor, and yes, even the boy who will soon die go. Wands, minds, and lives intact. I will even allow you your wand during this race, anti-apparating wards are already up Hermione. All orders for your immediate captures will be held off for 48 hours. This will allow you to prepare for an onslaught… for I’ll never stop searching…” Harry... I think sadly. Voldemort begins to stare off in space, and I’m shocked when his eyes become darker than black… how is that even possible, It’s absolutely scary, and he’s an utter monster I realize for the hundredth time today.

Voldemort grabs my neck in a death grip and pushes me against the tree. I began to gasp, my eyes go hazy as I gasp for unaccessible air. His lips brush my ears, and the rough bark pushes against my back and lower calves. I whimper involuntarily.

“ And if I win this little race Atlanta, well then its game over .” He whispers like a lover. He suddenly let's go, and I fall to the cooling summer earth. Sucking in fresh mouthfuls.

I automatically shiver as I vaguely remember the myth about Atlanta and a race of some sort…muggle literature at that… but my mind snaps back to the predicament at hand, our intended survival. Okay, stay south and just run like crazy. 3 miles is nothing to you, you love running, I try to weigh the pros and cons as I try to focus on the objective at hand. My chances of defeating this megalomaniac were as slim as Bellatrix ever gaining her sanity back. I Smirk. However, If I just maintained cl…

“Hermione, my dear, continue to disrespect me and I will make your odds significantly in my favor.” Lord Voldemort says amusingly.

That comment snaps me out of my panic stupor. “What will happen to me? I say genuinely dreading the answer.

He smiles wickedly, eyeing me up and down. “Winners discretion,” he says with a predatory gleam.

“ Why me?”

“I’ve told you, I want to see your mind against mine.”

Black eyes and caramel eyes stare for what seems like minutes before Hermione gasp.

“I accept” standing up I brush the gold-dusted leaves from my tangled curls.  
“Besides, what choice do I have. I seem to just be an appetizer for the main course” I said icily. I try to swallow the lump in my throat. “However, I will need an unbreakable vow that you will stay true to your words unless this is some futile end for me.

Voldemort looks into my caramel orbs as he raises his wand to his forearm. He licks his full lips slowly and smiles, a slow predatory smile. “Agreed my dear, Severus.”


	5. The Unbreakable Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape stares down at me with eyes as dark as his masters. He stares at my battered and bruised body, my tangled curls, and finally my inflamed caramel orbs.
> 
> “Miss Granger, I deem it unnecessary to tell you how to live your life, seeing that you have managed to not get yourself and those two dunderheads killed up until now. However, this an entirely new and dangerous “game” and the Dark Lord’s fascination with you should not be taken lightly… I would run little miss know-it-all… that way.” Snape drawls out slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> Thanks for all these dope reviews. I must say I’m really loving the vibes. So far, I have a quite a few ideas on how I want this story to play out! As Hermoine's character develops in the story you will see how TR and HG relationship dynamics changes. Expect lots of back and forth with TR and HG and eventual smutty moments. But for now, we have a chase. I wonder if Hermione will figure out her true heritage before its too late? Let's all hope so ;). Also, I want to grow as a writer so please give me ideas and suggestions if you have any! I promise to take into consideration and give props!  
> Chow.

 

“I accept” standing up I brush the gold-dusted leaves from my tangled curls.  
“Besides, what choice do I have I said icily. I try to swallow the lump in my throat. “However, I will need an unbreakable vow that you will stay true to your words unless this is some futile end for me.  
Voldemort raises his wand to his forearm and says “Agreed, Severus.”

Seconds pass before a pop is heard. Severus Snape stands tall in billowing black capes. The years have been surprisingly well for the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, he hasn’t aged much. Professor Snape’s featherlight raven hair was longer, the ends just brushing the tips of his angular shoulders. I suppose freeing yourself from one of your manipulate masters would relive a lot of stress. Professor Snape stands in front of Voldemort and me, He quickly observes the area. His eyes linger a few seconds longer on me. I’m surprised I’m alive too, traitor. I think harshly.

Snape gracefully bows before Voldemort and then rises, staring at his remaining master with unreadable eyes.  
“My Lord, Miss Granger, what do I owe the honor?” his baritone voice exactly how I remember it sounding in Hogwarts. I ache for those days, we knew nothing of hardship then. We were just kids with unrealistic views. Funny how small things like a murders voice can bring nostalgic memories. However, I’m snapped out of my reverie.

“Hermione and I require an unbreakable vow, and you shall perform the bonding” Voldemort grabs my wrist and drags me closer to the center of Professor Snape and himself. Snape looks at me with the slightest hint of curiosity.

It’s not like I have a choice, Snape! I think bitterly. Voldemort could kill us all in seconds if he wanted. Harry’s incapacitated and Ron.. well I don’t even know if he survived. My heart pangs and my eyes water. Get it together Hermione. I play this sick little game, and maybe I survive long enough to save Harry and Ron.  
“I believe we need to discuss what we will be saying with this unbreakable vow,” I say while standing my ground and yanking my arm from his grasp.

“Hermione, my patience is growing very thin." Growls Voldemort.  
"However, I shall humor you for a little while longer. I will leave you and your two comrades exactly how we found you before we attacked and will also allow you 48 hours of a cease-fire. During the race, you will be given your wand, slightly restricted to stop apparition and Patronus signals etcetera. If I catch you before you reach the other side of the Oos river, then well spoils go to the victor. Is that thorough enough?” Voldemort’s eyes gaze hungrily at me. My stomach tightens as I think over his words, trying to find anything that will limit my already slim odds. Professor Snape continues to stand in the shadows silently observing.  
“Will you agree that your followers will not harm Harry Potter or Ron Weasley while I play your games, as well as heal them to assure they survive during this race I intend to win?” I say calmly.

Voldemort stares haughtily at me, and I stare back, unwilling to back down from saving my friends from mortal injuries.  
" Fine, Fine. I'll heal the idiots as well" Voldemort finally says walking closer to me. He reaches into his robes, and I tense involuntarily. Voldemort pulls out a silver pocket watch and observes the time, he quickly puts it back in his dark robes.  
" I haven't much time to play Hermione, I am a busy man, after all, shall we?" he gestures to the spot before him.

I eye him warily as I slowly walk towards him. Professor Snape submerges from the shadows and takes his spot beside Voldemort, staring at my shaken form.

I face Voldemort, I barely reach up to his toned chest. So unfair how hot he is, He should look like... well he should look like how Harry described during our fourth year, during the Tri-wizard Tournament when he was reborn from the bone of his father, flesh of his rat-faced servant, and the blood of his enemy. Dark stuff. A pale and monstrous man with snakely features. That fit him better, But this gorgeous sculpted face, full lips, and his voice... I start to feel his darkened magic once again, suffocating and addicting...

" Stop it " I whispered slowly, leaning closer to him.  
" Stop what Hermoine?," He says, his voice like a lullaby. Voldemort smirks as I began to sway back and forth, my knees started to weaken.  
Snape clears his throat,, and I finally snap out of it. My cheeks reddened with embarrassment.  
" Stop throwing your magical aura at me... its too... I won't be able to compete in your race with you trying to suffocate me! " I sputter out as I raise my chin in defiance.

Voldemort chuckles darkly "So it's my fault that you are so sensitive to dark magic? I will not diminish my power because your use to running around with weak boys" He taunts.

I clench my fist and say " Fine, let's get this over with."

Voldemort extends his arm, "Mudbloods first," He says gesturing to the earthen floor. I roll my eyes and kneel to the leave strewn ground, Voldemort follows. We are facing each other, and He extends his right arm and raises his left eyebrow, I hesitate and stare back at his inky eyes.

Am I making a mistake? What if I'm falling right into his plan? But this may be the only way to save Harry and Ron! I slowly look towards the right, I can make out the main forest trail through the quickly darkening greenery, Maybe I could make a run for it, perhaps Harry and Ron were close? I do have my wand and extendable coin purse...

"You wouldn't get particularly far Miss Granger...", drawls Professor Snape from above. Merlin does everyone know how to read minds without eye contact?! I quickly calculate my odds of rushing past two full-grown wizards, and I must undoubtedly agree with Snape as I sigh and finally put my right arm into his masters own. Let's get this over with.

"Wise choice Hermione, now shall we continue? I have prior engagements," says Voldemort smoothly, confident as he eyes my visual discomfort.

"You may start Miss Granger," says Professor Snape as we rest the tip of his elegant black wand on top of our joined hands. My golden skinned and his pale. I take a shaky breath and look into the eyes of my nemesis and begin.

" Will you vow Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, keep true to your word, allowing Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and myself, Hermione Jean Granger go if I make it across the Oos River before you capture me. With our lives, souls, minds, and wands intact?" I ask Voldemort calmly, I shake the fog from his dark magic, I must remain clear-headed for this, I cannot mess up.  
" I do," says Voldemort smoothly.  
At Voldemort's words, a thin sliver of brilliant flame springs forth from Snape's wand and wounds its way around our joined arms. I'm startled as the lightened rope feels hot against our skin. I continue.  
" Will you fully heal both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to the best of your abilities as well as ensure no harm befalls them during our race ?"  
" Yes," he says, somewhat irritated. Another bright wisp of flame erupts from Snape's wand and joins its brother, dancing but never touching.  
" Lastly, If I were to win would you also stay true to your word and allow us 48 hours of ceasefire?" I ask  
"Yes," He says

  
A third flame joins the two around our arms, the heat intensifying ever so slightly.

Now it's my turn. I look up to Voldemorts eyes and gasp, they are starting to turn red. I try to pull my arm away,, but I'm stuck due to the bond. Fuck.

Voldemort's voice is slow and sensual as he says " Will you vow, Hermione Jean Granger to compete in this race and if you were to lose, freely submit to me and whatever I may choose to do?" His eyes are entirely red as he waits for me to answer.

" I do," I say faintly as my eyes stare in shock as the fourth and final flame erupts and circles our arms like the rest. This time, however, they swirl faster and faster until a blinding light flashes,, and a searing hot pain swathes our bodies as the bond takes place. I briefly close my eyes in shock before looking towards Voldemort. He rises before me and looks down at me with dark eyes, the red slowly diminishes. I stare back scared to move, I’m once again taken back by his cruel beauty. His hair covers his left eye as he stares at me. I slowly feel his dark magic caress my arms and neck. I swallow and stare defiantly back. I suddenly realize how cold it has gotten since nightfall. I shiver with dread, I will not show fear, I think weakly. I don’t rise yet, not fully ready for this chase of death.

Voldemort smiles darkly as if he knew exactly that. He stoops low and grabs my chin softly, lifting it to his smoldering gaze.  
“The next time you are kneeling before me, in this very same manner, I will be your master, until then little lioness.”  
Voldemort then materializes out of thin air, and its then that I know… I played right into his bloody plan.

I stare blankly at the spot where Voldemort currently was. My breath stilled in shock, that’s when I realize that Snape is still here. I rise and turn to face him, breathing in short, shallow breaths. I hold my gaze to his, hatred and betrayal clearly evident in my eyes.

  
Snape stares down at me with eyes as dark as his masters. He stares at my battered and bruised body, my tangled curls, and finally my inflamed caramel orbs.

“Miss Granger, I deem it unnecessary to tell you how to live your life, seeing that you have managed to not get yourself and those two dunderheads killed up until now. However, this an entirely new and dangerous “game” and the Dark Lord’s fascination with you should not be taken lightly… I would run little miss know-it-all… that way.” Snape drawls out as he points his long pale fingers towards the left. The area is darkened, but I can make out a small pathway covered with moss and leaves.

So I ran.


	6. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knee Tom Marvolo Riddle fiercely in the groin I hear him groan in pain. " I will NEVER submit to you, Riddle!" I scream as I book it towards the rushing river " You will pay for that, my dear," Voldemort says calmly. 
> 
>  
> 
> ....lol Tom was kinda asking for that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I slightly changed the end to give Tom more time to torture Hermione. I hope you guys like.  
> \- chow

Chapter 5, The Chase.

 

Every inch of my body hurt, My bloody scar worst of all, It felt like my head was on fire, nothing I wasn't use too, however. I turn, trying to look at Ron through cracked glasses. Surprisingly they healed his chest, but he was still feverish and in between consciousness. I struggle against the tightened ropes.  
"Hang in there Ron, I'll find a way out of here, and we will save Hermoine," I croak to Ron, He moans slightly. Hermione, I hope she's okay, the nightmares, the ones I've suffered for the past year come to my memory and I scream in pain.  
" Argh... Herm...ione.." I croak through the pain. I'm lost in my thoughts trying to block out the horrible things I know must be happening to Hermione. I'm powerless to help her...

"Hello boys, I hope my death eaters have been very hospitable? I see the blood traitor is comfortable" rings a very familiar voice above me.

I snap up from my sorrow induced delirium and see none other than Tom Riddle standing before me. His head tilted and his eyes red. I struggle against the ropes, but I seem to just be pulled right back to the large oak tree we are tied too.

" Where is she, Riddle?" I ask through gritted teeth, the closer he is, the more pain I seem to experience, my skull splitting open.

" Who? "Your" little girlfriend? "She's currently alone in the Black Forest running for all your lives, I should be getting back soon, I'm curious to see how she sounds when she's screaming my name, pain? Pleasure? It doesn't matter. I imagine I could ask you. Are the princesses screams in your nightmares anywhere close to the real thing? I don't like to brag, but I'm a master at creating nightmares, I consider it a hobby " Riddle says with complete malice etched upon his beautiful features.

" IF YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HER I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS RIDDLE!" I bellow, knocking my cracked glasses off. I'm breathing heavily as I try to focus my bleary vision on the snake face bastard, but with a splitting migraine, it's quite tricky. Ron starts to stir slightly, good.

" You Gryffindors really should work on your tempers, or at least do it with class boy."  
Voldemort bends down and reaches for something, the next thing I feel is him repositioning my glasses onto my face. He smiles back, and I glare, I try to say a threat, but it seems the bastard silenced me.

" Hermione is fated to be mine boy, she's roy-"  
Voldemort pauses midsentence, and his eyes grow red, It seems my little Griffin has a few tricks up her sleeve. Until next time Harry."  
Voldemort swishes his wand just when I make the connection. My eyes grow wide before I'm lost to the darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Lioness at Heart.

I run about half a mile before I plunge to the ground, not able to see anymore. The narrow path has gotten too dark to see, I would be stupid to use Lumos; however I raise the wand to my eyes breathing raggedly I mutter *visusnocturnus, and I'm instantly able to see as if it was morning, I guess the Black's library finally paid off. Okay, I think as I hide in nearby a bush and think, put yourself into the mind of that sociopath. My breathing slowly evens out, and I snap my eyes open. I stare at my wand and run a tracking diagnosis on it, bastard I think bitterly as the charm detects one. I pull my knotted curls into a bun and get to work.

It takes about 7 minutes, my forehead dripping with sweat, but I finally break the locating charms on my wand. Real tricky snake breath but you're going to have to be a little sneakier than that in fact... I smile, I hope you're ready to play Riddle. A moments later my wand and coin purse are tied around my shiny tawny coat with a lavender ribbon from my Yule Ball, I'm running at full speed. My Animagus is a lioness, we decided to become Animagus four years ago, it was almost the most logical step at that point. That's when we started our hiding, I swear I can still taste the bitter mandrake leaves. Harry is obviously a stag like his father, Ron is a bloody brown bear, and I'm a lioness, true to my house. I leap gracefully with my powerful hind legs. I should make it to the river in no time. I stop and scent the air- I can smell his dark aura, like leather, ink, and blood. Suddenly a glass vial of silver swirls crack before my front paws, The silver mist spreads fast around me, I'm coughing and before I know it I'm laying back in my human form. Jean shorts and my red flannel shirt sticking to my sweat-slicked body, my caramel toned legs are bruised and bloody from the unexpected transformation. I autonomously grab my wand and crouch low, yet my fingers just brush the wet soaked ground, dirt sticks to my fingers as I frantically search for my ivy wand. Where was my wand!? Whimpering low in pain I scan the forest surrounding and listen. Where is he?...

Red sparks fly my way, and I barely dive from the mark! Wide eye I shuffle back from the area the jinx came.  
Out appears Voldemort from behind a heavily vined tree, His eyes are red, ever the graceful angelic demon he is.

" I must admit little lioness that I would never have thought about you turning animagus. However, Malfoy assured me it wouldn't hurt to take some of his potion that reverts Animagi back their human self. It's bottled from quite a rare plant that blooms in one cave in Brazil. I must commend him for his foresight. A true Slytherin.  
I stare at Voldemort wholly defeated, No... A thud drops to the dampened floor by my feet, my wand. I snatch it with fervor.   
Voldemort stares at me with undecipherable eyes " Do not worry princess your time is not quite up, I'm enjoying this way too much to stop now. Do enjoy your freedom while you can, for I do not see much in your immediate future. Imagine a true lioness at heart," and with that, he vanished again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Friend of Your Father.

I sit there in utter shock I can still feel his dark magic lingering. He's playing with me, I should be dead right now, Harry.. Ron...  
I rise up and run, all logic and reasoning left my body the second Riddle disappeared, I flee as tears blur my eyes, I don't care where I'm running as long as I get out of here. I try to turn back into my lioness form, but it appears that blasted counter potion has lasting effects. My sides burn with each frantic step I take. Before long I'm standing before a shallow lake, probably no deeper than 4 feet. I'm hyperventilating as I stand by the waters end and look into the surface. I can't do this...He's too strong, and he's toying with me, this is all sport to him. I think as I break down and cry in anguish. I feel my tangled curls sizzle will magic. I'm going to be the deaths of Harry and Ron. I stare at myself through the lakes silvered reflection as my tears ripple, melting within the chilled waters.  
“Get it together Hermione, you’re not going to win behaving like this,” I say to myself as I use my dirty flannel to wipe the tears from my eyes.

“Certainly not,” says a high pitched girlish voice from the shallow lake. The smell of fresh rainwater and water lilies wafts through the air like a heavy mist.  
I jump in alertness and move back from the water's edge, I pull out my wand and try and make out a shape on the other side of the lake, A drooping willow covers a majority of the small lake, obscuring my view.  
" Show yourself," I say calmly, I refuse to die here by a kelpie or such...

  
" I cannot yet show myself... not until you have truly seen yourself, the glamour will be too strong, Hermione," replies the sing-song voice, it reminds me of a babbling brook near my childhood home.

" How do you know my name? Do you work for Riddle? I say as I slowly creep closer to the edge of the water, my wand raised in warning.  
The girlish voice giggles " Heavens no, and don't you worry, the Slytherin heir is held at bay, for now, although I don't know how much longer my protective barriers will hold his might..." The mysterious voice trails off, I see glints of sparkling skin. What is this creature?

“Even now I can see you father’s eyes.” Says the mysterious creature, her face half submerged in the icy lake water  
“ My father?... my parents are dead,” I say as my throat tightens. It’s been years, and I still freeze at the mention of them. I obliviated my parent’s memories of me and sent them to Australia to be safe. Ironically, my parents did not die at the hands of Lord Voldemort or his sycophants but rather from a muggle home robbery gone wrong. I buried them side by side in the backyard of my childhood home. Harry and Ron stood there as I said my goodbyes. I should have been there to save them, but I wasn’t… and now Harry and Ron… No! Get a grip, Hermione, I draw myself from my darkened thoughts.

“Yes, your parents are dead. A true tragedy. Your father was a great man, loved by all... and your mother, well your mother changed your father before his end, even with the short time they shared the love was genuine and true. ” The weird woman stares at me with silver copper eyes.

  
I stare dumbfounded at the mysterious women as I walk closer to the edge of the lake, my wand hand clenched over my ivy wand, this could be a trap of Voldemort’s

“My parents were married for 22 years …who are y-“  
The woman floats away from the slivers of moonlight that danced on the black lake surface, only a few ripples reach the murky waters end, where I stand trying to make out the mysterious guest, how is she not freezing in that water?

“Who I am is not important right now, I am merely here to give you a gift from your father, a gift that can either save you or I suppose your two mortal friends, however, you must choose one, while accepting the other as an inevitable fate. Break it apart and you shall be free” The mysterious women says as she pushes an object toward me, it floats on the water as if weightless.

As the object nears, I notice that it's small and round, about the size of a pearl. I pick it up from the water, and the small object glows warm and starts to sparkle. I open my mouth in amazement inside the little glass orb is what seems to be a garden full of blooming flowers and trees laden with ripe fruit. A large blue and green lake and purple mountains on the horizon take up a majority of the pearls view. I can smell honeysuckle and lavender, can almost hear the sweet songbirds songs. Beautiful is the only word. The tiny orb strangely reminds me of home, although I’m almost sure I’ve never been anywhere close to a paradise like this.  
“What magic is this?” I ask in awe.  
The woman smiles sadly “I’m forbidden to say much, you must find out on your destiny, your very clever like your mother, so I see no-“

She pauses suddenly, her shadowed form tenses as her head tilts the side; as if listening to the silence around us.  
“You must go, Hermione, I sense your serpentine captor’s dark powers, He has broken through my barriers! He is near, quickly go!” she exclaims.  
“I’m sure our paths will cross again, until then your Highness, stay on your path and remember your father's gift, use only if all hope is abandoned” Her eyes glow a startling gold... where have I seen those eyes before? With those finalizing words, the mysterious woman vanishes beneath cool lake waters. No ripples to be seen.  
I stare dumbfounded at the now empty lake and then at the warming glass orb in my trembling hand. Your Highness? She knows my... muggle parents?  
Before I’m able to fully process what just occurred I hear Voldemort’s voice and my blood runs cold, his magic feels enraged.

" Who is helping my little lioness I wonder?... no matter creature, you will pay with your life" Voldemorts voice is cold and deadly.  
I slowly creep to the other side of the small lake, crouching below the ancient willow tree. I quickly put the mysterious gift, the tiny pearl of paradise under my tongue. Not risking losing this precious lifesaver, if this could save...

“Hermione my sweet, I know you're close, I can smell your fear.”  
Riddle breathes in as if sniffing an ancient red wine, savoring the notes that clung to the aroma of pure terror. I hear him walking on top of the stagnant water as if it was a puddle. I silently use cast point me and my wand pints north, toward Voldemort. South is behind me I calmly think as I back up slowly.

“Ahh it’s simply intoxicating Hermione, I shall truly enjoy our time together, I can be a very generous master you know?” He says, His magic finds me before he turns toward the base of the willow, my direction.

I run like I have never ran before, a renewed energy and vigor.  
I will not submit to him.  
I will win.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prime Minister Riddle stands by the willow tree where his property was seconds before. His rage was slowly simmering to a lulling beast, slumbered for now.  
He stares down and picks up the lavender ribbon Hermione dropped behind, He picks it up and observes it in the moonlight before stuffing it into his robe and pulling out his pocket watch. Riddle quickly glances at the time and smiles devilishly.

" And now I wait," perhaps I can torment Potter again, He cracks so quickly with any mention of harm befalling my Hermione. ' Tom thinks cruelly as he materialized to his headquarters.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pieces Fall Together.

I run with a new determination, the trees were sparse here so the moonlight littered throughout the thinning forest, talk about a good omen. The Oos River should be about a mile away and my night vision has worn off. I pass a brook and leap, as I land I slip on a river rock and a snap is heard throughout the forest.

MMMPH...ARGH...I scream... Whimpering in a sobbed gasp I look at my right ankle, It has broken alright, The entire ankle is swollen, purple and yellow. I cry in anguish as I nearly black out from the raw pain. Okay, Hermione breathe I wrench out my coin purse as I scan the area for anywhere to hide. I need to catch my breath, I'm about a mile out and battered. I need time to think. I spot crooked tree, bleached white from the elements. It had an opening large enough for me to hide as my ankle healed. I slowly drag myself to the tree, grimacing as I lift myself into the hallowed opening. I grit in pain as I heavily charm the opening of the tree to look like a moss-covered tree.

I slowly remove my socks and hiking boots, I've taken a pain potion, so the pain is a little more bearable. I heal my ankle muttering the spell non-verbal. I dig in my coin purse for a soothing balm, when I feel the soft cover of the golden book we found in the forest, the one about ancient Fae...wait I think as I wrench out the book. There's... no way I think in disbelief as I turn to the back page, The one depicting Fae Oberon, King of the extinct Seelie Court and Salazar Slytherin himself shaking hands. Below is the beautiful green writing:

"If thou can claim the golden griffin’s chaste  
and trick her into losing her destined race.  
Then thou will not only destroy your mortal enemy's besotted place,  
but death shall never grace your face.  
Claim the last ethereal princess unjustly strewn in dirt

Below that was "Life Debt"... where have I ... my eyes widen, and I turn to the front of the book, A few pages back there was a page that was deciphering Fae customs, Laws they must abide by whether they wanted to or not.  
I quickly scan the page and there! Rule 6, If a mortal being saves a Fae's life, Then thou must bestow a life debt...  
So Salazar and Oberon have a life debt?... I'm lost in thought as my ankle throbs.  
Rule 3, Offspring are allowed to fight for their freedom, from marriage and life debts from their parents. Both parties must agree to the competition... I faintly flash to Voldemort and my agreement to a race... there's no way... My parents are muggles... I can't be...what about that weird woman and the "gift from my father"? I go over the poem that was scrawled in the back of the book. Princess strewn in dirt...

I flash to when I was strewn on the ground, Voldemort had just dropped me from his hold, He smirks from the tree and says" Do you need help from the dirt princess?"

My blood runs cold... It's the only logical reasoning...

" I'm half Fae and Oberon, the Fae King was my Father... and Voldemort wants to claim me to avoid death and... ruin Harry... Voldemort tricked me into an unbreakable vow, a race on his terms..." I whisper to myself. I'm lost in thought, genuinely shocked that my parents.. weren't really parents? How can I be fae? I look nothing like the pictures... I was the infamous muggleborn Hermione Granger, not some immortal being?

A slow, ominous clap is heard echoing throughout the silenced forest, Not now I think.

“Well done Hermione, I didn’t expect you to figure this out until you got closer to the river, I suppose I owe Snape a Firewhiskey, anyways perfect timing,” A voice that will haunt my nightmares for eternity says right above the stagnate tree hole I’ve found my self in.

A heavy thud and I see Voldemort’s dark emerald dragon skin boots and the click of his silver pocket watch snapping close. “Happy Birthday Hermione.”

My birthday, my heart sinks. I breathe deeply before straightening my spine and with my head held up high, I submerge and face my captor. I see him smiling like the victor I’m sure he feels to be. And it just dawns on me…like cold water has shocked me to clarity. I stare at him for what seems like a minute, and his smirk tilts even higher. I feel this hot pain in my throat, and it hurts to swallow as I come to the mystery the boys and I was wondering

“You left the book” I whisper finally in defeat.  
realizing the symbolic golden apple way too late.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mine. I stare at my prize greedily. She reemerges from her charm concealed hiding spot just as the day switches. I see her transformation from human to Half Fae as her 24th birthday dawns. He skin heals of all blood, dirt, scars, I pleasantly notice that the mudblood scar Bellatrix gave her in her teenage years has disappeared as well, luckily for Bellatrix I think darkly. Hermoine's curls lengthed to her waist and became perfect frizz free springs of coils, fluffy but wild like her magic I observe. As her body fills out to a more healthy weight as if she hasn't been on the run for nearly a decade, her breast and hips fill out to a pleasant size, and I hear a growl rumble in my throat. Her skin glistens in gold swirls from her fingertips to the middle of her arm, some swirls slowly etching towards her back. What was most startling was her eyes, They were a dazzling gold color. Ravishing she was, and I chose to claim her now. I slowly stock closer to my fae princess, I should have reclaimed her ages ago I think as my anger simmers at the idea of Potter touching what's mine.  
" Did you like your early birthday gift? I thought it only fitting since we are fated to be together" I stalk around her in predatory circles, viewing my prize from every angle. I wonder how she will squirm under me, her lovely golden skin will look beautiful painted with fresh bruises, her transformation has ruined my former masterpiece. But Alas, she was a masterpiece in her own. I could taste her magic, Strong and flowy. I snifted the air, she smelled of jasmine and sunlight. A true daughter of the Summer Fae King.  
I summon a gold gilded mirror for her to see her change, I catch her off guard as she gazes shocked at her new image. Even in tattered clothing, she looked like a real queen. I wave my wand and her clothing changes to a pure gold floor length dress of sheer chiffon that draped her elegantly.

Let me enlighten you, Hermione, I draw " as you know my ancestors Salizar Slytherin saved your father from the malicious Unseelie Court, where dark Fae reside. Your family was the light Fae, The Seelie Court, the boring good guys... I slowly crouch behind her as she continues to stare shocked at her transformation. I lean my lips to her ears "As you know you were promised to me as a gift, thanks to Slytherins acquired life debt from your father. I imagine your father, almost a thousand years ago was very careful about his spilling seed. However as the ancient Fae race grew older, the population finally started to dwindle off, some say a curse was stricken throughout the lands, a magical blight that cursed many fae women from offspring. Not much was found for that matter. However, I'm sure we can delve into that together" I purr into her ear.  
Hermione moans slightly, I smirk and caress her shoulders. Shes still looking towards the mirror but her golden eyes are looking directly into my black ones. My aura surrounds her, suffocating her senses. My little lioness is such a treat to watch as she struggles against my pure raw power. I wrap my arm around her throat and lock eyes with her. I dare her to move as I snatch her coin purse and wand.

" Where was I?... Yes, Your Mother ... get this, Your real mother Amelia was the last heir of Ravenclaw, imagine that, you're the brightest witch your age because of pure blood. I grip her throat tighter. Anyways, Your mother was the only heir of Heartland family, A pureblood family that died off when the only heir disappeared, it was rumored that she was an adventuer...perhaps she stumbled across Fae territory..."

I breathed in her scent, She fights weakly against my hold. I simply relish in her discomfort. "Well safe to say the Ms. Heartland met your father Oberon and conceived you, Hermione. Your mother died in labor, my condolences I add sarcastically. Oberon, your father, knowing his race was dying. Bestowed you upon a greaving muggle couple, blocking your Fae essence until you've come of age in Fae terms, twenty- four, and now; I turn her around "I must sadly say that this race has come to an end" I grin like the fiend I am.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
I startle awake from the shock of my incredible formation and Voldemort's magic. I knee Tom Marvolo Riddle fiercely in the groin I hear him groan in pain.

" I will NEVER submit to you, Riddle!" I scream as I book it towards the rushing river

" You will pay for that, my dear," Voldemort says through gritted teeth.

By then I am already 15 feet from the river shore, This new agility and energy were incredible. I dive in, and I'm halfway across that river when I glance back and see no sign of him. Good, I hope he's choking on on his bile, I think bitterly. I continue to focus on my strokes in the water, my newly lengthened curls, and the dress was slowing me down. Before long I began to make out the other side of the shore! Nearly there I think in triumph.

My bare toes barely touching the sliding sands, barely reaching, the beginning of the shore! I smile in relief. Suddenly, I feel a sharp yank downward, and I'm yanked back into the frigid waters. My golden eyes widen in shock. No! Something strong and constricting grabs hard onto my newly healed right ankle. Mmphm! I gurgle, trying to keep my mouth closed! Wincing, I slowly make out a water snake with red eyes clutching a death grip onto my ankle. I immediately use my nails to start clawing the snake's body from my leg. The snake bares its fangs in warning. I look directly into the snake's red eyes and think FUCK YOU RIDDLE! And I scratch with ferocity true to my house's name. The snake squeezes tighter, snap! I freeze in utter pain, Voldemort breaks my ankle again. My vision clouds in red. I float as I'm dragged back to the other side. My eyes flitter back and forth in pain... my oxygen slowly depleting. My lungs burn, but I try to fight through the pain and keep my mouth closed, my tongue clamped tightly down. Before long I'm back on the damned shore, gasping for air. I'm dragged to the middle of the frigid sand, mud, and grit clinging to my sopping form as I try and use my hand to grab onto leverage. The massive snake finally stops, near the middle of the river bank where a brother snake greets us, by slithering to wrestles my arms up. I arch my back in frustration as I fight like a frightened animal. " AGGH NOOOO!!" I scream as uncontrolled tears poured from my golden eyes. My ankle was in excruciating pain, but I cared not. I could not lose to this monster. I'd rather die right now. I try my hardest to break free, but the two snakes were relentless. All I was accomplishing was tiring myself out as I struggled in the mud; But, I still continue with what seems like 20 mins, My ankle is purple and throbbing hotly. I sob in an uncontrolled rage, my golden swirls on full show. Ron... Harry... I finally think of defeat. I turn to the river and stare as tears fall down my face and mix with the sand. I continue to sob loudly as I mourn how close I was to freedom for us all, I could almost feel the sands of the other side... I 've failed Harry and the rest of the Wizarding world. I finally just stop struggling, my body sore and battered. All that is heard is my ragged breathing and the hisses of the snakes. The two snakes finally loosen their grips and slither off towards the forest. We are doomed I think in finality. ... I hear soft footsteps as Tom Marovolo Riddle finally appears. His maroon eyes slowly turning to black tunnel once more. He slowly encircles me like earlier, I stare with pure hatred as Voldemort stands above me, staring at his captured prey in a fierce victorious gaze. " You are simply ravishing Hermoine" Voldemort growls. It sends jolts to my lower stomach, and I shiver as I stare at him with malice etched on every part of my face. " You radiate power, You cannot even sense how much you have." He stoops down as he summons a handkerchief and slowly begins cleaning the mud and grime from my face and neck. Each swipe was slow and humiliating. I just stare at him unwilling to just accept my defeat. I was exhausted. My mind had too much to process. His magic began to swarm around me again " You know, at first I considered obliviating you and re-forming you in my own image... but I much like the idea of breaking your fiery demeanor, It seems to have only strengthened since your transformation" He whispers, referring to my melted gold eyes, brimming with hatred. He continues to gently wipe the mud and blood away.  
I raise my eyes to his and finally whimper "kill me...please" I fully realize the irony... how merely hours ago I told him I would never beg... and still I cared not to live in a world he ruled. " Oh, no princess" he sensually purrs, and I whimper in frustration. " Once we are bonded, we are to share your essence, in retrospect I will become eternal like you. We shall share one flame so to speak, and you shall be my imprisoned faery queen, similar to the fairy tales you like to read, No?" He taunts slowly, continuing to clean the grime. I stare in horror unable to control the sobs that have started again, I briefly wonder if this is how it's going to be? An eternity of misery and pain, inflicted by a gorgeous monster? " Fear not Hermione" He whispers swiping mud from my bottom lip. " You will soon accept your place and relish in it, I will show you great pleasure and great power," He says as he summons a beautiful ornate box. I stare in fear, my body too exhausted from this hellish nightmare I've been dragged through. I now understand why he was cleaning my face and neck. I stare in horror as my new master pulls out a sparkling golden snake with an emerald eye. It was utterly beautiful but was dripping with evil magic, much like the possesser. Prime Minister Riddle holds the snake up to the moonlight eyeing it's beauty while hissing softly at the snake. He finally stares down at my fear glazed eyes and says softly " I had this made specifically for you, Hermione... as soon as I heard the prophecy I had this little "necklace" crafted, To have the brains of the Gold Trio at my feet? The clever mudblood who foiled every single one of my plans? Oh, I was ecstatic at the idea... It has many little secrets I can't wait to explore." Voldemort finishes as he looks at me with pure hunger. I automatically clench my legs closed. I could feel the darkness emitting from Voldemort as he lays the enchanted collar near the base of my neck and hisses a command. The golden snake begins to slither around my neck Its head and tail resting in front of my throat before solidifying into pure gold. The collar felt heavy and foreign on my throat, but the message was clear... I was the property of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the heir of Slytherin. Voldemorts magic began to caress my body, I moan involuntarily and sob shortly after in shock.

Tom Riddle leans towards my face and kisses me softly on the lips before reciting;

Claim the last ethereal princess unjustly strewn in the dirt, and the golden trio shall truly be hurt “

My eyes widen in terror... Voldemort leans closer placing his lips to my ear "Stupefy" he whispers like a lover in a caress.

Blackness is a welcome relief from my new reality, I succumb to the darkness with a sigh.

 


	7. A Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That wasn’t so hard now was it, Hermione?”, purrs Riddle into my curls. I continue to shiver into his chest, too scared to move. Just play the game until you get Harry and Ron, this becomes my chanted mantra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... remember when I said that this Fic will be dark? Yeah well, this chapter is kinda like a warning chapter.... because its about to get way worse w/ chapter 8 and onward. I mean does fluffy and Tom Riddle even belong in the same sentence? 
> 
> Enjoy guys.

 

I awake disoriented, a massive object pressed into my throat, I jump awake hands clenching my throat, fearing that I was being strangled. My hands brush across intricate scales, the warmed metal throbbing as if alive. I cry silently as memories flood back to me. I stifle a sob as I remember being dragged underwater by a massive snake and thrust unto the freezing sandy shore… failing Harry and Ron. I release a ragged breath. I remember begging Voldemort to kill me, bile rises in my throat.

I sat up taking in my surroundings. I’m in a massive bed. Imagine three king-sized beds together. The sheets are a cool emerald  
Green silk, they glisten like scales as I slowly peer under the covers. My eyes bulge at my attire. That… that SNAKE. I lay in a flowing sheer ivory gown, as thin as air. Mortified as I stare at my darkened nipples through the sheer material. I sob a low guttural moan. I was not prepared for this. I’ve never done more than kiss Harry! We… wanted to wait till after the war…I think?… I can’t remember why we never had sex. We love each other... I rub my temples; my head was getting fuzzy. I walked right into his trap, and now I’m lying in …his… bed. I freeze with realization. I stop breathing and slowly get out of Voldemort’s bed…I refuse to sleep there. I’m literally in the enemy’s bed. What would Harry…. trying to hold back tears I quickly wrap the emerald sheet tighter. I must find them I think with determination as I take in my surroundings.

The room itself is made entirely out of dark black marble. Fissures of pure silver scattered randomly throughout the vast room’s columns and ceiling. It was beautiful, like a silvered forest, I grudgingly admit. It was a cold beautiful, however… like its master… our master, I realize with tears in my eyes. I’m stuck an eternity with him, my nightmare. Being Fae is really…I lurch in fear! The pearl! Where was it!? I panic quietly, not wanting to alert anybody… Suddenly I feel a warm pop in my right fist. I slowly unclench my hand, and I gasp in surprise, the tiny pearl from the mysterious women appeared in my palm, unbelievable. This must be some magic Fae power ... I wonder… I hold my palm out in concertation. Seconds pass, and I finally blow out in frustration, of course, I won’t be able to summon my wand. Wait, can I even use my wand? My heart sinks like he will even give me one. I need to get to Harry and Ron, as long as they are safe then I shall live this eternal hell with a glimmer of hope. I silently will the pearl to vanish and come forth, it complies with my wishes. Excellent I think as I vanish the pearl once more.

Across from of the massive bed in a vast roaring fire with two armchairs the color of silver and black furnishings. In the center of the room rested a beautifully tiled enormous snake, the tiled snake was a swirl of iridescent greens and silvers a perfect complement to the smooth black marble flooring. The coiled snake moved ever so slightly as if it was taking a nap. I guess I’m genuinely in the snake pit I think dryly. My eyes continue to search the room, on the right side are two double doors and massive marble bookcases on each side of those doors. I glance upwards and notice that the right side extends to another level and contains a vast personal library. I involuntarily licked my lips. Focus Hermione, I growl. The left side has a smaller set of doors, and a soft glow emits from underneath, that would most likely lead out. I’m carefully put more pressure on my right foot until I realize that I can put my entire weight down with no pain. Across from the roaring fireplace is an armoire made of glassed silver. I walk over to it with baited breath, I swing open the elegant handle and view a single garment. It’s a beautiful maroon floor length dress with long sleeves, I peer closer and observe that it's interwoven with gold thread, making it glitter in the candlelight. I quickly change into it deciding to forgo the gold heels for practicality. I observe my reflection in the large silver mirror in the center of the room; apparently, It was also very form fitting I fume. You could make out the subtle curves of my breast and nipples. The material hugs my body like paint clings to an artists skin. The front had a plunging neckline that stopped below my sternum, the lower part flowed out like petals. The golden serpent around my throat stands out in stark contrast to my waist length wild curls. I honestly looked like a captured fae princess. I feel sick… seriously, what’s with all the symbolism? He continues to rub my defeat in my face. I turn and head to the door on the left, emitting the soft glow. I stare in the corridor listening for anything. I turn right and see a dead end, the same black and silver marble stretching onwards on both sides.  
“Left I go” I mutter as I turn to head toward the winding left corridor. Every so often I come to a dark wooden door, every single one locked. I sigh as I know I’m continuing to play into his hand, what I really want to do is go back to his bed and hide under the covers. I’m scared of my new position in this world, and I dread to see what has become of Harry and Ron, Although I’m almost sure that Voldemort would have waited to kill them until I was awake, mainly so he could enjoy my misery.

“Sociopath” I gruff as I continue to trek onwards, The marble floor is frigid against my bare feet, but I'm soundless, and that's what I need. The left corridor slowly begins ascending upwards until I reach a giant archway etched with tiny snakes. I started to hear voices as I near the end, staying close to the arch columns.

“My Lord, everything is prepared for tomorrow night,” says a pompous voice, obviously a Malfoy I think  
“Excellent,” drawls Prime Minister Riddle.

I tense up at the voice, remembering the past horrors. I turn my head and peek around the corner.  
We are in the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

  
Has Voldemort made Hogwarts his home base?

We've heard rumors of massive construction projects happening at Hogwarts but to add additional quarters? Where does his narcissism end? I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear my name.  
"My Lord, did you still desire for me to check on Miss Granger's condition?" asked Snape. I quickly turn back around the black marble column, my heart thumping loudly in my constricted chest. I swallow the lump tightly. I begin to dread facing Riddle again. I will most likely have nightmares forever because of that night. I shudder as the bridge of my nose starts to sweat.

" I don't think that will be necessary Severus, Hermione, come to me. Honestly, my dear, I can smell the fear wafting from you."

I widen my eyes in fear… Okay, get it together… 3…2..1. I gracefully glide around the column and continue walking towards Riddle. I enter what I presume is the throne room. The closer I saunter over to Riddle the more I can feel his magic. I tighten my fist to my side. The throne room is vast and ominous, both sides are lined with snakehead pillars covered in black marble, they illuminate the path in an eerie glow. There's not much in the room except a considerable strip of black and silver marble flooring with a massive silver throne at the end. That’s where Riddle lounges lazily upon it, his eyes stare at me, his smirk widens as he sees the emerald sheets I have clung to my body. He raises his wand and the sheet vanishes, leaving me in the form-fitting blood red dress. I glare at him but keep my head up. I finally reach the end of the long walk. Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape stand to the left of their Lord Voldemort. Snape yes me warily, taking in my transformation. Malfoy stares at my body, desire in his eyes, My face reddens in embarrassment as I return my gaze to Tom Riddle. He sits leaning forward in all black, he stares at my form hungrily before rising and slowly stepping off the dais. I hold my gaze as my heart beats loudly.

I began to feel the tendrils of his magic, and I stiffen in fear. Tom Riddle finally reaches me, and my knees weaken... he eyes me with a strange glint in his eyes, his magic caresses my core. I almost moan right there, what is wrong with me? I gasp loudly. Riddle towers over me looking down as he tilts my chin up. I don't break eye contact as he stares for a few seconds before frowning.  
" Leave us now" is all he says.  
"Yes Lord" They both ring out as they disapparate from the chamber.

Riddle tightens his grip on my chin, and I grimace.  
“How Hermione?…why can’t I delve into your mind anymore? He asks slowly, observing my reactions. My eyes flash open in shock. He can’t read my mind anymore! Somehow... maybe being half Fae has something to do with him not being able to penetrate my mind! He will never know my plans for helping Harry and Ron escape. Relief washes through my eyes. Riddle apparently doesn’t need mind reading because he observes these emotions as they pass through my golden orbs, mainly the relief. He lets go of my chin gently, rubbing his thumb over my lips. I hold my gaze, not as afraid anymore.

“ No matter, once we have completed the bond I will have complete control.” Says Riddle as he quietly observes my face. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.  
“Isn’t this enough of a bond?” I say bitterly referring to the control he has over me. He glances at the collar as he sits back down on his throne. His beautiful features smile evilly.  
“Oh, that’s not a part of the Fae prophecy my princess, I’ve had that-” he points wickedly to the collar, “-created so I can torment you…for example... Hermione, I order you to come over and straddle my lap. Riddle licks his lips while putting his hands behind his head.  
I automatically scoff and turn on my heels.  
“Burn in hell Ridd-" I gasp, stopping mid-sentence. It feels as though my throat was closing up! I turn back around staring at Riddle in pained confusion! He slowly arches his left eyebrow as if to nonverbally ask what’s taking so long.  
I will not…I will not touch that monster...I turn and run towards the exit, suddenly I thrash to the floor in pain, my hand raises to my throat. My eyes widen in shock, I can’t breathe! It's as if some magic force was constricting my airway…The damned serpent collar... I gasp, shocks of pain wreck my body. I sob as the pain starts to slowly radiate through my body. The cruciatus curse was mere children’s play to the feeling this necklace inflicted on me. I slowly crawl back towards Riddle’s cruel form… every so often, I sob with relief as the pain subsides the closer I get to carry out his command. I slowly crawl onto Riddle’s lap. I grunt in pain as I try to swing my left leg over his body, As soon as I follow through the pain is immediately lifted and I moan in respite. I fall into Riddles' chest; small tremors shake my body.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it, Hermione?", Purrs Riddle into my curls. I continue to shiver into his chest, too scared to move. Just play the game until you get Harry and Ron becomes my chanted mantra. Riddle starts to play in my hair, twirling his fingers through different curls. His scent is divine, pure power… My eyes roll to the back of my head as he unleashes his magical aura all at once, no filter, just absolute power. Whimpering, I drown in pleasure; his magic lulls me into a trance as his left thumb slowly massages my mound through my dress. The cooling material feels divine against my heated core. I moan wantonly as Riddle brings his lips to my ear.

“Now Hermione, if I give you a direct command you must obey, or that harrowing encounter will occur again” He continues to rub slowly, his magic seems to feed off my essence. I moan in complete bliss, not fully aware where I was anymore all that mattered was this feeling of pure euphoria! I try, and I just cannot snap out of it. I sob in pleasure and fear as I slowly rotate my pelvis towards him. Riddle continues to slowly rotate his thumb gently over my pearl. I whimper a stifled moan.

“From now on, Hermione I order you to call me Master, do you understand?” Riddle whispers as he pushes hard on my mound and I push into his chest in shock.  
“ Yes, Master! " I sob in horror as I climax hard in Riddle’s lap. I breathe raggedly and bury my head in his chest as the pleasure shocks through my core. He begins to stroke my hair as I cry relentlessly.

“Good girl” He murmurs.

Play the game. Save Harry and Ron. I repeat this over and over as tears fall from my face unto Riddle's chest.


	8. Riddle's Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You orgasm so beautifully, Hermione"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't read this if I was you. DARK and will probably get darker as the story progresses.

 

 

 

 

“From now on, Hermione I order you to call me Master, do you understand?” Riddle whispers as he pushes hard on my mound and I push into his chest in shock.  
“ Yes, Master! " I sob in horror as I climax hard in Riddle’s lap. I breathe raggedly and bury my head in his chest as the pleasure shocks through my core. He begins to stroke my hair as I cry relentlessly.  
“Good girl” He murmurs.  
\---  
Riddle continues to run his fingers through my hair as I remain fixated on his lap. My breathing returns to normal as I come down from my forced orgasm. Tears continue to leak silently down my face while Riddle’s magic slowly caresses me. I began to drift to sleep as my eyes grow heavy…I’m shifted awake as Riddle grabs my long curls and pulls. My neck snaps back, and I startle in surprise. I look at him as he smiles innocently.  
“There’s no time for rest now princess, we must complete the bond,” Riddle says this while licking his lips and leering at my body. He still holds my brown curls tightly in his fist.  
“ What are you… how is this bond completed?” I ask breathlessly, already knowing the answer. Riddle finally let’s go of my hair and wraps a finger under my collar, I lean forward as he gently pulls me closer.  
" We must join bodies, and I then shall be your complete master… body and soul” He finishes as his lips dance around my collarbone. I moan again, and he chuckles deeply.  
“You may have my body and soul, but you shall never have my mind master” I spitefully retort, I thank Merlin that he no longer had free access to my mind or I would be utterly ruined.  
“We’ll see Hermione after all an eternity is a very long time” with those words Riddle, and I disappear from the throne room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Riddle throws me back onto the massive bed, I’m a flash of curls and red fabric as I land in the middle. I automatically scamper to the far end, away from the monster. Riddle slowly takes off his black jacket, revealing an expensive black button up and toned arms. He moves over to me like a snake approaching prey. I continue to back up until I’m against the black stoned bed frame, nowhere to go.

“You just can’t take me, I’m not your property,” I say slowly as if trying to reason with him.

“Oh, but I can Hermione, we are fated to be together, even Potter could not take what is mine? don’t you see?” Riddle asks cruelly as he continues to crawl slowly over to me.

“How do you know that?” I ask in shock.

“Fae glamour, your father, must have cast it on you as a child, I’m sure every time you’ve gotten close to the opposite sex with intentions of defiling yourself, you and your partner would become confused and forgetful of your choices. This ensured you would remain a virgin until the Slytherin heir reclaimed his life debt, as I shall do now”, He says this as he grabs my left ankle and yanks roughly. I yelp painfully as I slide on the slippery emerald silk sheets towards him. I whimper as he magically forces my arms above my head and my legs wide open. I gasp in shock as he snaps his fingers and I’m in nothing but emerald green lingerie. My brown nipples harden through the lacy material. I stare frightened in my vulnerable state. Riddle leans over me and takes in my naked form.  
“I must say, you really pull off my house colors” He starts to lazily pinch my right nipple, and I arch my back in compliance.  
" Aghh!" I yelp.  
“Such a responsive little pet, aren’t you?” He asks, switching to my left nipple as he continued to pinch my flesh.  
“I’m not your pet!” I whimper breathlessly, I begin to feel my lace underwear dampen. Get ahold of yourself, Hermione, moaning wantonly for the enemy. I bite my lip hard.  
“You’re not my pet what?…” He asks darkly, and I began to feel that tightening feeling in my throat, a warning.  
“I’m not your pet… master” I say weakly, the words loosen the constricting magic. I close my eyes in embarrassment. I’m nothing but his whore now.  
As if to emphasize just that, Riddle flicks his wand,, and my lingerie is gone. I try to break out of my hold, the gold swirls began to ignite, dancing around my arms and back.  
“ You are truly one of a kind Hermione... and your all mine” Riddle slowly laps at my nipples hungrily, I stifle a moan.  
“Do you like that Hermione?” Riddle purrs, he slowly trails his tongue to my stomach and licks my navel.  
“ Go...fuck…yourself master” I moan slowly, as his magic begins to swirl around my heightened body.  
“Why when I can fuck you?” Riddle latches his mouth onto my clitoris and sucks hard, His eyes harden as I arch forward.  
“Mmph! Yes!” I pant in utter shock, my eyes widen as Riddle relentlessly laps at my center, every so often biting my nub. This feels so good I think as I stare at Riddle with lust filled eyes. My mouth parts open in need…

“You taste like apricots,” he growls as gazes up from feasting and stares with red eyes.

Riddle’s red eyes snap me out of my pleasure induced trance. I lurch up and try to fight off the connection. I sob in fear, this is happening whether I wanted it or not. Riddle stops licking me as I continue to cry. My juices drip from his chin as he stares at me with a malicious grin.  
“Just get it over with,” I say quietly.  
Riddle laughs while grabbing my throat, “Oh no my princess, I won’t take you until you beg me too.”  
I stare mortified and whisper “I will never beg”  
“ I believe we both know you will… I order you to count out every orgasm I give you, shall we?”  
“Yes, master” I sob, knowing full well that my body will do whatever he wants. Riddle suddenly flicks his elder wand,, and my arms are yanked upwards! I’m now hanging from the ceiling, my hands still magically bound above my head. I wince in pain as my toes barely grace the bed. Riddle gets on his knees and stares level to my flat stomach.  
“Remember to count Hermione, you’ve already had one in the throne room, now, where was I?” Riddle grabs my golden thighs and lifts them onto his shoulders. I am completely at his mercy as he begins to lick my sopping core. He adds one slender middle finger to my slicked entrance and pushes in slowly as he sucks my clit. I hiss loudly, not accustomed to the foreign feeling but wanting more. He begins to flex his finger forward as if telling me to come over. I start to feel an electric pressure build below. I try to stifle my moans of pleasure, but I cannot. How dare my body betray me! I think bitterly as my hips roll forward, trying their hardest to make his finger plunge deeper into my unexplored cavern. I’m at that cliff of pleasure when Riddle slaps my ass hard,, and I come for him.  
Sobbing I cry “Two, master!”  
My thighs began to twitch with the after-effects of Riddle’s torment, I dangle my head in shame as he continues to pleasure me with his mouth and hands. I hang helplessly as orgasm after orgasm is pulled from my body. Riddle eyes never leave mine as I moan and rotate in pleasure. His magic pinches my nipples as if his aura was made of flesh itself.  
" You orgasm so beautifully, Hermione."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
45 mins later.  
“Five, master!” I cry out, as the fifth orgasm shatters my tired body” My eyes roll to the back and my curls spark with pleasure and magic. My body drips with sweat and my back aches from hanging so long. I’ve fought as much as I can but Riddle is too skilled, It makes me wonder what else he’s good at… I think this as I guide my eyes to look at his groin, I notice a massive bulge. I lick my lips.  
“Are you ready for me to take you, Hermione? You certainly feel ready for me... Your such a good faery princess getting nice and wet for your master. ” Riddle purrs wickedly as he runs his fingers across my swollen dripping slit, glistening with my juices and his saliva. I jump up as his finger lightly touches my overly abused clitoris, before plunging two fingers into me.  
“Mmmm” I grumble weakly as I'm still dangling from the ceiling.  
I can’t take much more of this. My body felt boneless, and I refuse to admit how bad I wanted him to fill me! Ugh, this was pure torture! I wanted my tormentor to impale me violently with his cock. I wanted him to fill the ache between my legs so bad…I sob as I finally open my legs wider, staring at him in defeat.  
“You know what to say pet,” Riddle says darkly as he eyes me.  
“ Please…Master” I whisper in disgrace.  
“ Please what pet?” Riddle taunts as he slowly pumps his two fingers in and out of my slickness.  
“ Please… fuck me master” I whimper. I want it now. I can’t take the stimulation anymore. Riddle removes his wet fingers, and I moan in disappointment.  
He smiles wickedly, his eyes dark and foreboding as he removes the rest of his clothing. The rest of his body is as flawless as his face,, and I moan at the unfairness. I stare greedily at his chiseled abs and toned chest, his skin was pale and smooth with a smattering of curly hair near his navel, I guide my heavy-lidded eyes lower until I see his penis. I whimper at the size, no fucking way ’s fitting, I think as I stare in horror. Riddles penis was massive! It had to be about eleven inches and was entirely too thick. The head was huge, and his thick shaft was laced with thick veins. All in all, it was a damn snake I gasp in horror and partly clouded lust.

Riddle chuckles as he lowers my sore body to the bed and lines the head of his massive penis to my slippery entrance. I stare waiting, Riddle gazes to my golden orbs wide with fright, he uses the head to massage my clit slowly and says, “ You don’t know how long I’ve waited to have you exactly where you are now. You, the destroyer of all my plans, Potter would not have survived long without your cleverness…now I have you beneath me, where you belong” Riddle pushes in hard, as his teeth clamp down on my exposed throat.  
“AHHRGHMHH” I sob as the feeling of his head breaking my hymen startles me awake from my lust induced state. It hurts badly! Like the feeling of being ripped open from the inside out. I try to push him off of me, my nails scratching his chest and arms. Riddles continues to pump in and out of my deflowered hole. He growls loudly as he finally pushes himself to the hilt. No amount of foreplay has me ready for this. It’s pure agony.  
“ Please stoooop master, please!” I sob as I continue to try and push him off me. However, Riddle is relentless as he pounds into me with fierce anger, he continues to suck my neck, blood dripping onto my serpentine collar.  
“ You…feel…so…tight…Her…mione” Riddle growls, plunging to the hilt with every word as if my pleas to stop only egged him on. I stare at him with wide eyes as he begins to massage my tired clitoris again.  
“NO!” I beg as he begins to pinch my pearl with fervor.  
“ Yes,” Riddle says cruelly as he drags another orgasm from me.  
“Six, master!” I cry out as he flips me over and takes me from behind. I moan as the pain finally starts to lessen. At this angle, every thrust is met with pleasured gasps. I lower my head and push my ass backward onto Riddle. Not caring that I was being fucked hard… I wanted to come again.  
Riddle yanks my curls and grabs the side of my waist roughly as he continues to pound into me. I continue to moan like the wanton slut I’ve become.  
“Your mine, do you understand?” Ask Riddle through clenched teeth. His pumps become faster and more profound.  
“Yes, Master!” I scream as I orgasm for the last time tonight, my tight walls clamp onto Riddle, and he fills me with his warm semen, growling as he does. I fall onto my stomach in exhaustion. My eyes close and I drift off covered in sweat, my blood, and Riddle’s cum.

" Seven" Riddle smirks.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I slowly dress as I stare down at what’s mine hungrily. I will never get enough. Hermione is still covered in our mess, beautiful, she was so exhausted that she passed out after her seventh orgasm, I’ll aim for ten next time I think as I stroke the red bite mark I inflicted on her neck. She moans, and I lick my lips. With a flick of my wand, I apply a contraceptive charm and clean her. Afterward, I tuck her into bed and walk up the round stairway to my personal library. There I pour myself a fire whiskey, touching my wand to my temple as I pull forth my memories of the last two hours, all the way from the throne room up until this very moment, and empty them into a clear vial. I cork the bottle and finish my fire whiskey in one gulp. I look over the railing at Hermione one more time before apparating away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can’t sleep I think as the chain around my ankle rattles. Every night is followed by nightmares…nightmares of her screaming… of her blood everywhere… I retch bile all over the Malfoy Dungeon as my scar begins to burn.  
“ Hermione” I whisper weakly as I push my cracked glasses upwards and stare at my tiny cell. They separated Ron and I… I actually didn’t know how long I’ve been here. Days? Months? I didn’t know. All I knew was that Hermione was in danger…I’m startled from my sleep as an apparition pop is heard in my tiny cell. I open my eyes and see Riddle standing before me, he stares down at me with black eyes.  
“ Riddle…what did you do with Hermione?” I ask fiercely, gritting through the pain.

“Hello Potter, that’s actually why I’m here,” He says while conjuring a black pensive and pouring silvered smoke into the stone. He vanishes my ankle chain, freeing me from my binds  
“ Care to have a look?” He asks innocently.

 


	9. A Game of Chess.

Sept 20th,, 2004 ( two days after the race)  
Hogwarts, Chamber of Secrets.  
To say I woke up sore would be too cliché, everything felt on fire. I wince as I move my arms and ease out of bed. Voldemort is nowhere to be found, and I sigh in relief. I put on the golden robe that was left near the front of the bed, assuming it was for me and continued to shuffle slowly towards the double doors on the right side. I remember that monster telling me the lavatory was this way. I push the door open, and I’m greeted by a round room decked in pure silver, lighting bolts of black littered the blinding stone. A complete contrast from the rest of this place, I wonder why. I ponder as I observe three black doors across from me, both left and right doors are locked, hmmm I will have to figure out how to break past the wards… the middle door swings open and after walking past a long corridor, I arrive at a beautiful bathroom, although to call it that was laughable. The “bathtub” alone was the size of the Gryffindor common room, the levers for soap were shaped like opened mouthed serpents, silver with emerald eyes. It appears the water falls from the ceiling, I notice as I glance upwards. A steam room and sauna lay to the right side, the toilets were in an enclosed area behind the sauna. Finally, the center belonged to a training ring, including weights and magical equipment. Leave it to Riddle to have an entire gym for a bathroom. I immediately run the pool sized bath by pulling a silver chain, after sniffing a few soaps, I choose sandalwood and vanilla soap. I discover a little closet supplied with healing potions, calming droughts, and tons of fluffy towels, along with a bottle of conditioner. Thaaank Merlin  
I return to the steamy filled pool to see Riddle sitting alongside the bubbly waters. Beside him is a table laden with fruits, sweet bread, and tea. My stomach instantly rumbles, and I realize the last time I ate was before that cursed race. Riddle rises at my entrance smiling strangely “Hello Hermione, you simply look ravishing after a thorough fuck. Care for some tea?” I stare for a second in thought before pouring several pain potions into the water, glaring at Riddle the whole time. Afterward, I dive into the warm soapy water, I swim to the bottom as I sit cross-legged and my cheeks puffed out. My arms swirl around me, the pressure from the water lulls my frantic beating heart, and although this moment may only be mere seconds in my eternal life, I was at peace. My muscles began to soften, and I start to figure this out.  
Okay, Hermione, just weigh out your options … Pros, I can save Harry and Ron, Riddle can’t read my mind anymore, immortality…I can eventually find a way to defeat him… my hair is fantastic soft…Okay not bad... what are the cons, well immortality trapped with Riddle, I don’t have safe access to Fae books or lore, and I need to figure out what my Father’s side changed about me, magically wise. I know I still have magic… I can feel this pleasant hum of power below my skin…  
okay, what else…. well Riddle himself is the biggest con… He’s addictive poison...My mind wanders to the events of last night,, and I blush… stay on subject… okay, it's settled, after freeing Harry and Ron, I shall give him hell and also find a way to defeat him… this is route is going to be full of pain and sorrow, but I refuse to let this be easy for Riddle...

I look up towards the surface, the light filters through and makes beautiful iridescent patches throughout the bottom of the silver tiled tub… I sigh contentedly… I wish I could stay under here forever, cocooned in warm comfort and dazzling colors... but alas my lungs can only hold so much…

I break through the surface and gasp in steamy scented air, I began to stroke towards Riddle, my muscles felt totally better,, and my intimate parts felt normal again, thanks to the pain potions. My sopping hair hangs behind me as I finally meet the edge of the pool. Riddle stares at me with gorgeous amusement, he’s drinking tea and reading a book on American political infrastructure.  
“Honestly Hermione, must all Gryffindors be so melodramatic?” He says this as he hands me a flute of orange juice. I took it without a word and drank deeply… I sigh in content, it’s been months since I’ve had orange juice…so divine I think as I down it in three gulps. I lick my lips and stare warily at Riddle, He stares back a strange glint in his eyes.  
“Turn around, Hermione,” He says as he gives me a ripe strawberry. I’m about to say something along the lines of you turn around, and I’ll show you where he can place this strawberry… but I thought about it, for some reason Riddle is in a perfect mood and I really don’t want to ruin that...bad things tended to happen when he was irate. Besides, I’m sure if I would say that, then he would most likely repeat last nights events… I shiver in the warm water as I finally decide to take the strawberry and turn around, I nibble in silence as I wait for Riddle to do whatever.”  
I startle as I feel him slowly lather my curls with minty shampoo, his nails slowly scratch my scalp in soothing circles, it feels so divine that I began to relax again in the water, quietly munching on the juicy berry. I’m lost in thought as Riddle continues to wash my hair. Why is he being so nice?  
“Must you always weight every option I ask of you? I may not be able to read your mind anymore, but I can still read your eyes, and it's quite adorable to watch the distrust”, Riddle chuckles darkly.  
“Must you always make me do things against my will?” I ask softly, careful with my words. I really hated calling him master. Ugh.  
“If you learned your place, I wouldn’t have too Hermione,” Riddle retorts as he begins to rinse the minted soap from my curls and then adds conditioner, he slowly runs his conditioned fingers throughout my hair.  
“You must mean as your whore,” I say bitterly as I clench my legs closed. I finish my berry and hold out my hand.  
Riddle chuckles deeply as he hands me another, “You will be my whore in private, but my Queen to everyone else, you have no choice in the matter…”  
He wants me to be his queen? Why? It’s not like we agree on the same ideas, the complete opposite actually… I wonder is it only because we share-  
“You’re doing it again Hermione,” Riddle chuckles as he begins to rinse the conditioner from my curls, my hair feels soft and smells of jasmine.  
“Why do you want me as your Queen? It’s not like you don’t already have my immortality” I finally ask in curiosity.  
“Must you ask? Even as a supposed mudblood you were beautiful, smart, clever, brave, fearless… all these are attributes for a queen; although the Gryffindor like qualities is quite aggravating. Still, many death eaters asked for you as a gift if caught, Malfoy is one example-.”  
I automatically shiver, not wanting to know if he meant Draco or his pompous peacock father.  
He continues “The benefit of you being immortal and one of a kind just adds to the prospect.”  
“Ahh right you like to collect rare things” I murmur as I remember the founder’s objects…  
“You know me too well, now up you go, Hermione, we have much to do,” He helps me up and wraps a warm fluffy towel around my body, my wet hair drips down my back.  
“Why are you in such a good mood?” I finally ask him suspiciously as he leads me to the table filled with treats and pours me a cup of tea.  
“Oh, I suppose because I have finally infiltrated every branch of the MACUSA, no easy feat my dear. Also … I have found an exciting new hobby” He finishes this last part with a malicious gleam. I continue to eye him warily as I slip back on my golden robe and finally sit down to breakfast. I observe him carefully as he continues to fix our tea.  
“What kind of hobby,” I ask.  
I surely can’t picture the Dark Lord picking up gardening or restoring vintage automobiles, I stifle a laugh as I try to portray Riddle planting hydrangeas…  
Riddle smiles innocently, his black eyes sparkle and he looks divine… he would be a perfect mate to have if he wasn’t a racist power-hungry murdering sociopath…  
“Oh, I’ve been reminiscing memories with an old acquaintance… did you want sugar? , Riddle says casually as he peers toward me.  
“Oh, honey please, if you don’t mind me asking what acquaintance?, I ask curiosity, I’m truly curious to see who Voldemort confines in.. I assumed “hobby” meant torturing poor muggles. I began to eat my breakfast, savoring every bite.  
“Oh, It’s Potter.”, Says Riddle casually.  
I stop mid-chew. oooof course! Sociopath… I internally sigh with relief; well at least my theory of Harry and Ron being alive was correct… just hold on a little longer guys.  
“Wh- what are you doing to Harry?!” I ask angrily, trying to calm my voice  
“I told you we are reminiscing about memories,” Riddle says this as he commences to eat his grapes.  
“What kind of memories,” I ask with furrowed eyebrows, refusing to let this go, knowing that this couldn’t be good.  
“I’ve shown him our memories of our time together Hermione” He purrs as he awaits my reaction.  
I automatically freeze in fear and embarrassment.  
Harry as seen everything… everything. He knows I begged for Riddle to fill me, worse than that he sees me.  
I jump up in anger and disbelief “ You... you are plain EVIL!”, I slowly back away from the table.  
Harry... I can't bear to see what those memories did to him.  
“ It seems terrible tempers are a universal trait with Gryffindors, Potter wasn’t too happy either, Do you know he actually cried? , Riddle laughs incredulously, a child at Christmas.

I continue to stare in utter shock, seriously why am I even surprised anymore, Riddle seriously likes to play with people.  
“ I presume showing him I made you orgasm seven times, was what did it…. Or maybe seeing you thrust back when I was taking you from behind, It was quite a view Hermione”, Riddle ponders in humor.  
“ You … you … are just horrible!” I screech as I turn around in fury and walk back to his bedroom. I feel my curls sizzle with magic as my skin hummed with power and swirls. I do not slow down until I arrive at the glassed armoire and wretch it open violently. Inside were a variety of expensive clothes, different colors, and material. I quickly grab a royal blue tunic and silver robes, next, I find white form-fitting pants and silver flats. I quickly put them on turning around when I hear Riddle approach saying,  
“Hermione my dear, it seems your Fae powers are finally awakening.”  
I peer to him in confusion and follow his eyes towards the floor and gasp as I continue to eye the path I just took from the bathroom. The entire trail is filled with soft green grass and enticing wildflowers as if belonging to some summer woodlands. I slowly bend down, and the flowers I touch began to bloom more. I guess my father really was the fae king of summer. I start to walk again, I frown in confusion when nothing…oh! I remove my silver flats and step forward. Soft green grass and flowers sprout underneath my steps once more. I proceed to stare at the flowers and grass, the smell is inviting and warm. I peer towards the bathroom and notice the trail near the hallway, leading to the toilet is slowly disappearing back to cool black marble.  
Riddle approaches my flowered trail, and the greenery slowly shrivels, as it dying rapidly, it eventually blackens into nothing, I stare at him in shock, how dark would his magic have to be?

“It seems my princess, that we are complete opposites, Yin and Yang per say,” Riddle says this as he slowly walks towards me and grabs my throat, staring at me in curiosity. The surrounding plant life all shrivel away.

“How beautiful, I’m curious to see what other powers you may have…However, training must wait another time, care for a game of chess?” Riddle says, as he releases me and conjures a silver and gold chess set.

I nod slowly, thinking as if I have a choice.  
“ How do I turn it off?” I ask, knowing well that escaping will be harder if I’m literally leaving him a trail.  
Riddle peers at me with undecipherable eyes before saying, “ I would have no clue since I am not a highborn Fae of the Seelie Court, However, you may utilize my library above, perhaps you may find something, I have warded the books I presume would only get you into trouble.  
I stare for a second in shock. Well, that was easy. “Thank you, master,” I say, laying it on thick.  
Riddle smirks, “Quite welcome. Now your move”, he gestures towards the chess table he conjured between the armchairs. I sit on the gold side.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
What seems like an hour passes and Riddle and I are are still playing. I’ve held up good. However, the game is close to an end, and he had me trapped, I’m immensely into the game when I hear him sigh. I peer up to see him looking at his silver pocket watch and stand up.  
“As much as I have enjoyed our time together Hermione, I must leave; my new world will not run its own. I shall return at eight pm and expect you ready, a house elf will help you prepare, and you will wear what I chose or go in nothing”, He grabs his cloak, ready to apparate.

“ Wait!” I gasp, totally forgetting the game. Riddle turns around waiting.  
“ Where are we going?” I ask baited breath.  
He stares into my golden eyes before finally grabbing his king and knocking over my golden king  
“To watch your friends die, Hermione.” I stare with ire in my eyes.  
He grabs my golden queen and whispers “checkmate” as he apparates away.

“ That’s what you think Riddle,”


	10. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermoine shows her teeth and Riddle.... well Riddle is just a sick fuck!

 

 

Since this afternoon I have been holed away in Riddle’s Library. Pouring over any and everything that that pertained to Fae mythology lore, fact or mythology based at this point.  
I stretch my aching shoulders peering at Riddle’s private collection. Riddle’s taste in books was vast. Majority of his library was stocked with dark stuff, no surprise there, but there was also muggle literature, and scientific medical documents, history books on war, herbology, seriously his stock was impressive. The library was separated from the lower level by winding marble staircase and black matte glass. The inside was just gorgeous. Ten solid black marble bookcases went about a quarter a mile back, A silver and green desk were accompanied by a thick forest green leather sofa and two black armchairs.

It’s here that I am snapped from my daydreaming. The clock chimes and I glance over in anxiety. Six pm. My heart beats with adrenaline. Almost time I think in determination. I go over what I’ve learned one more time. Summer Fae all could summon greenery and trees when you learn to master. They- we also can heal other people’s wounds and inflictions although we will feel slightly drained of energy and will need time to recuperate. I practiced this trait with a flower from the ground, I tore it apart and practiced and practiced until I finally restored the daisy. After I got the hang of it was quite easy, I just needed to use the power I felt humming under my skin and will it to do what I wanted, If I can master this power I may be able to defeat Riddle. I think for the sixth time today. Lastly, Oberon and his offspring were able to detect a person’s emotions…like if someone deceitful, or sick, or wished ill upon you. I haven’t been able to try this out yet, Riddle hasn’t returned nor anyone else… As if that was the critical thought; A pop is heard below and I automatically will the books to go back to their bookcases with minor concentration, I smile and admit it was worth the two hours of practice. Being half Fae was kind of cool.  
I rush down the stairs ready to try my new powers on Riddle when I almost run into a tiny little house elf with wrinkly skin.  
“ Oh I’m dreadfully sorry- what’s your name? I’m Hermione Granger” I say as I help the ancient house-elf up.  
“ Heartland, Miss.” Says the old elf.  
“ Oh, That’s a lovely name Heartland,” I say as I smile...  
“ No Miss, that is your name. Miss Heartland. You are not a muggle-born Mistress. Now my name is Hodgy at your service. I’ve served Master Riddle ever since he found his magical ancestral home.”  
Hmm, interesting I think…Soo Riddle has found Salazar Slytherin’s Home away from Home, As I refer to Hogwarts.

“ You are quite right Hodgy, thank you, this is all quite new. Now I presume Riddle sent you here to get me ready?”

“ Yes, Miss please follow me,” And Hodgy turns towards the bathroom where she runs the bath water, adding oils and jasmine petals. I automatically dive in ready to get this over with and see the look on Riddles face when I save Harry and Ron. I bob up from the water and stare at Hodgy as she beckons for me to come to the edge. I focus my magic and start to feel warm motherly vibes, as well as well contained fear. I must be channeling Hodgy’s feelings! I swim over as I help her bathe me and quickly dry off while running back into the bedroom  
“ I’ll race ya Hodgy.”  
I laugh as I run through the doors and there stands Hodgy opening a garment bag. She glances up, and her wrinkly ears tweak as she smiles

“ Mistress finally made it, come look at this beautiful dress please..”

“ No fair,” I say as I smile, walking over to the garment. My breathe automatically stalls when I see the dress.  
Sure Riddle liked symbolism and all, but I could not disagree that this dress was beautiful… gorgeous actually. The dress was a tasteful corset top and flowing tulip bottomed. The dress was a shimmery blend of peaches, pinks, and golds. What really made it gorgeous was that the dress was magicked to show billowing flowers and opalescence butterflies drifting throughout the summer garden scenery. Although It was beautiful, I knew Riddle’s reason behind it.  
Hodgy helps me put the flowing dress on, and it fits perfect. Hugging my chest in an alluring way. My gold swirls accentuate the dress nicely, and my brown curls lay waist length. Hodgy magically places a subtle golden crown made of flowers on my head and arranges my curls to fall beautifully on my face. She then applies subtle makeup and guides me to a mirror. I stare and sigh, I look as beautiful as ever I think, having grown accustomed to my ethereal appearance.

“ I must guide you the throne room, Master Riddle is waiting,” says Hodgy urgently.

“ Yes, let's go see the snake. I just need my shoes…” , I say this as I’m looking around.

“ Mister Riddle says that he did not require Hodgy to bring shoes” reveals Hodgy staring at the flower-strewn ground  
.  
“ Right, of course, Thanks for the help, Hodgy,” I walk out of the room to meet Riddle.

Riddle Is sitting on his throne deep in thought, when he sees me approaching he rises and meets me in the middle, a flowered trail follows me. I stop and use this time to check Riddle out, He’s as handsome as ever. He’s wearing an all-black form-fitted suit, d]charcoal silver shoes, and a black serpent crown upon his head, a true Dark Lord I presume.  
“Ah you look ravishing as ever, Hermione,” He says while he circles around me, appraising me like some object. The wildflowers wilt within his proximity.  
“ Thanks, Master” I gruff as I try to feel his mind. I feel absolutely nothing towards his way. Which would probably be a good observation for the sociopath, however, his eyes deft told me he wanted to rip this dress off and seize claim, and I could feel my magic humming against me, like a bird in a cage. I guess this not being too able to read each other’s minds was a two-way street. Excellent, a level playing field… somewhat. I shudder as I try to direct the attention.  
“ Where are my friend's deaths to be held?” I ask stoically.  
“ Upstairs my dear,” and he grabs me as we apparate away.

We materialize in front of the Great Hall door; however, everything looks different. The same black and silver marble scheme in the Chamber of Secrets has taken over the once stoned corridor. The only remnants of the Old Hogwarts were the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall and the Main Entrance.  
“ How much did you specifically take over as your private quarters?” I ask.  
“ I took over the south-west portion. The Entrance, Court Yard and the Great Hall, oh and I presume the Room of Requirement, but that’s just severely warded.” Riddle says this as he looks at his pocket watch.  
“ But—that’s a large portion of the school Riddle, how?” I ask in disbelief practically one-third!

“Magic Hermione, I ordered the castle to make more rooms and the castle, being a sentient being made more room and floors. Honestly, I’ll let you explore later, but first please allow me this night”, he smiles cruelly. I stare back, my eyes blank as I mentally prepare.

“Now, Hermione I order you to remain in your seat unless I say so, also you will not be defiant, you will sit there an ever-regal queen. Do you understand? “ He grabs my chin and holds it there, His eyes looking at my lips.

I want to spit in his face, but I began to feel the tingle of the disobedience curse upon my throat.  
“Yes, master.”

“Shall we?”, Riddle says as he flicks his wand and the Great Hall’s door swings open. He grabs my arm and loops it through his.  
I follow Lord Voldemort into the Great Hall, A trail of flowers followed. Half vivid and lively, the other half shriveled and dying.  
He honestly had a way with imagery.

The Great Hall was devoid off all furniture besides A massive silver throne and beside that stood a slightly smaller golden throne. I smile, this will be perfect. We continue onwards through the black marble palace. I peer upwards toward the enchanted sky to see a beautiful depiction of a galaxy at night. Silver stars sprinkled the night sky. I could see random bolts of gold lighting gracing the night sky. Geeze If Lord Voldemort ever wanted out of the “dragging the world to hell with him” thing, He would totally make big coins in the interior designs. I plan to say that when I see the supposed inner circle of Voldemort’s reign.

Majority of the sacred twenty-eight were there, The Malfoys of course, Lucius and Narcissa are kneeling with blank looks as we approached, Draco stares at me in complete shock, as if I had two heads, his eyes slowly stare at the serpent collar around my throat and then towards my golden eyes. Lucius subtlety knocks him upon the ankle with his silvered cane, and Draco snaps out of it and bows. Draco has filled out since our school years. He was taller and broader, he also seemed to have grown into his once pointed chin. Draco’s hair was still a blinding silver white and kept in the similar poised and elegant hairstyles he wore during school, perhaps a tad bit longer.

Everyone in the room bows. I pass Bellatrix who is fuming at the mouth, silent rage ready to burst, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange quietly tries to hush her while staring at Voldemort in fear. I pass many of my old Slytherin schoolmates and their parents. I see dark-skinned Zabini and his black widowed mother, she seems to have another poor pureblood aristocrat ensnared in her web. I notice as she has her arm slung around a handsome olive-skinned man in dark blue robes. Zabini kneels as he stares at me with his ever-mysterious gaze, I never quite knew what he was ever up to at Hogwarts, besides his good academics; I knew not much about his mysterious life. Goyle…Crabbe…Yaxley…Dolohov… I pass Pansy Parkinson and notice that she has been married to Theodore Nott. It seems pug face is all settled in with a baby in the oven as well, I see. I stare at her stomach in shock as she too is also shocked that I am in a dress let alone holding Riddle’s arm, on my way to a throne that was apparently mine. As we continue to pass Voldemort’s inner circle, I begin to start noticing the reoccurring shocked facial patterns, I lean towards Riddle as I whisper  
“ You told no one of my true bloodlines,” I say. I continue to search until I find Headmaster Snape standing in the shadow, his black eyes follow me as I proceed towards the dais.

“ Correct, Only Severus and Lucius knew about your royal blood and our little race, you shall learn how to rule soon enough Hermione,” murmurs Voldemort back.

We finally reach the podium and Riddle helps me towards the golden throne, it was a blinding beauty and feels warm as I sit upon it. However, as soon as I rest my arms on the throne's armrest, golden vines wrap around my wrist and hold them in place. I silently will the vines to unbind my hands, but they remain, I stare at Riddle in frustration. He just smiles innocently before saying.

“ Hermione Granger is no more and never was, here sits Hermione Heartland, last heir of Ravenclaw and the only daughter of the Oberon, The Fae King Summer Seelie Court and now your Queen” , He sits down onto his throne and stares at the shocked faces in amusement as he motions for them to rise. I continue to struggle against the vines,, but it’s no use I’m stuck. I began to scan the room again when I notice a flash of red hair and my heart stops, Ron! I think, but that happiness turns to anger when I see the traitor Percy Weasley.  
A couple years back, Percy Weasley came begging Voldemort to allow him to live as his "rightful" place as pureblood, claiming that he wanted nothing to do with his blood traitor family, he even offered the location to where Ginny and her Army of Dumbledore friends were hiding out, he just asked to spare Ginny. The last thing we heard was that Percy and Ginny were apart of Voldemort’s inner circle and the DA was obliterated. I see Percy uncomfortably shuffle to the side,, and out appears Ginny as soon as her eyes fall on mine I know she’s been imperiused. Her eyes alone, but it was her feelings too… the surface I felt fuzzy nothing, but when I focused deeper I could feel anger, sadness, betrayal, and relief… I quickly dart my eyes away, Ginny isn’t in mortal danger…  
I’m snapped out of my memories when Bellatrix finally snaps and says “MY Lord there is no way this mud blood…this despicable creature… could be anything else but dirt! She has obviously hexed you of some-“  
There is a gasp throughout the throne room as Voldemort’s magic begins to seep from his seated position. The flowers and grass that have not yet disappeared began to shrivel at Riddle’s dark anger.  
“Not only do you disrespect my ensnared queen, but you dare question me, Bellatrix”? He asks quietly. However, his eyes deepen to ink. I have never felt Riddle’s magic like this, where my encounter has been intoxicating and left me inebriated… now it felt enraged, begging to unleash its horrific power.  
Bellatrix lays prone faced towards the ground “My Lord! forgive me for ever question-“  
“Lestrange help see your wife to the kitchen to oversee the house elves for the remainder of the night, thank you” Is all Riddle says before conjuring a fire whiskey.  
I stare in quiet humor as flabbergasted Bellatrix is ushered from the floor and apparated by her husband to the kitchens.

The Great Hall remains silent as Voldemort savors his whiskey. He waves his hands, and from the corners on the grounds I see imperioused muggles come forth and began serving drinks while holding blank glassy stares. They were completely naked and seemed to range from ages twenty to sixty, as I horrifically watch a lady that could have resembled my Gram-gram’s age, being mocked at by Crabbe and Goyle. Ugh, pigs… They continue to laugh and gesture at her sagging bosom. I clench my eyes and smirk as Goyle’s glass of wine shatters and splashes everyone in a two-foot vicinity. Riddle has gone over to talk to Lucius in hushed tones, so the only one that was watching my concentration and reaction was Severus I noticed. Sneaky bastard I think I as watch him detach from his beloved shadows and slithers towards the throne, Snape stares into my sparkling eyes before bowing gracefully low and saying  
“ I see that you are beginning to be… accustomed to your place here Miss Heartland? “, Snape stares at me as I shake my head in fury  
“ You know well that I am not accustomed to this nightmare! You lot have truly rotted Hogwarts from the inside out!” I finish as I raise my head haughtily as I try and fail to break the binds. I peer at Snape and can see him looking at me with blank eyes… I wonder… I began to focus my magic towards him, and I started to feel his mind… Silence…irritation…lust… Is Snape attracted to me? My eyes widen,, and for the first time in ever, Riddle appears at the right time. He walks up towards his silver throne and sits upon it, he then gives Snape a nod, and the latter disappears out the Great Hall Door.  
Silence falls,, and the entire inner circle and their family stare at the dais where we preside, complete opposites in nature and physical attributes.  
Riddle finally speaks up “ It is time to celebrate why we are here, Not only am I immortal but I have also captured Harry Potter the boy who shall die and his blooded traitor friend. Bring them forth” He says gleefully. My heart begins to beat faster. Riddle stares at me, before leaning over and whispering in my ear...

“Remember what I said Hermione, “If you are to be my queen you must be able to withstand viewing such atrocities, why not start with the death of your loved ones?” He licks my earlobe, and I move my head in anger. He smiles in amusement. “ Bring them forth.”

Harry and Ron are lead …no dragged to the front of the dais by the Carrow twins. Tears immediately stream from my eyes as I view my friends. Ron was barely walking, his back was hunched, and it seemed that his left wrist was broken. his eyes scanned the crowd until he sees Ginny and Percy.  
“ GINNY?! Ginny! What- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER PERCY?! You sold Ginny, our little sister!? I’m going to KIL- ARGH” Ron screams as he’s crucioed by Alecto Carrow, her yellowed teeth bared as she tortures Ron. Ron pants in silent agony, before stopping and allowing them to drag him towards the throne. I lean forward but go no farther, and I turn to see that Riddle’s eye’s have not left me, He looks at me as if to be drinking in my misery.

“Don’t mind me, Hermione, you are simply beautiful when in sorrow, please continue?” He says as he extends his arm towards the depravity.

I look away in disgust and finally gaze upon Harry. Harry has been blinded. His green eyes plucked from his face. The flesh around his eyes was red and inflamed. Shreds of sinew hang like mocking eyelashes. I stare with complete and utter horror on my face. Bile begins to rise to my throat as tears run freely from my face, I sob once as I try to control my crying. I cannot anger Riddle yet, or everything will be ruined, I think frantically. So I sit there, and I continue to watch in horror as Ron finally notices me and freaks out  
“ HERMIONE!” He looks at the throne and the snake collar and loses it. His face turns as red as his hair  
“ WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU SNAKE BAST- AGGGHRH,” Ron is cut short due to Riddle switching his wand and Ron’s legs were snapped the wrong way. My stomach rolls at the absolutely horrifying noises coming from Ron’s throat. Ginny is dragged out a side door by Percy, I see that she has snapped out of the curse and was trying to get to Ron. I close my eyes in horror because I just can’t bear to see the pain Ronald was in, I would rather be down there with them suffering, then literally sitting on a throne of gold, unharmed and forced to watch their torture and death without being able to do anything. Ronald lays to the ground near Harry panting, his face was blanch with pain. A startling contrast to his red hair. I finally sob loudly, and Harry raises his head towards the thrones, his eyes caked with black crusted blood and infection.

“ Hermione?... Hermione, I’m so sorry” Harry whispers faintly.

“Har-“ I sob, tears streaming out of me, a violent spark of grass and flowers ignite below our thrones as I try to break out of my binds. Instantly dying when coming too close to Riddle’s silvered side.

“ Enough, “ Voldemort says as he rises and crucios Harry.

Harry’s back arches up, but besides that, he does not make a noise. All is silent except my sobbing. I need to control myself I try to tell myself. Riddle slowly saunters towards Harry and Ron laying on the floor.  
“Harry, I must admit that you lasted a long time, hiding like a cockroach beneath my reign. But alas I have finally found you and have also taken all that you hold dear…I have enjoyed your company these past few days in my home. I genuinely wish you could see my face as I take your life, but I am known to lose it in the heat of torture. Now Harry, my dear boy…I presume a quick Avada Kedavra will suffice.  
Riddle reaches raises his wand-

“ Master?” I say in a calm voice... My golden eyes show no anger or sorrow.

The entire and when I say the entire Great Hall is silence with shock, I mean the entirety. Riddle turns around slowly walks up to me, his ink eyes hold curiosity.

“ Yes, my dear? I’m kind of in the middle of a moderately important leap in my reign” He places his left charcoal silvered shoe and rest it on the dais, He gestures his right arm toward my battered friends.

“ I …please allow me to say goodbye …please master?” I say looking at Riddle, I try to portray a helpless Fae princess, but I’m pretty sure I just look insane with grief. Riddle stares at me with undecipherable eyes, and I stare back, willing myself to remain calm, but trying to portray pure sorrow.

Finally, Riddle says, after what felt like a lifetime “ How could I say no to you when you look so beautiful, you have one minute.” and he sits upon his silvered throne and conjures another fire whiskey. My heart leaps as I’m released, the golden ivy returning into the throne. I walk steadily towards my fallen friends. I stoop low and grab both of them in a right embrace. I start to slowly channel my healing powers into them, making sure to push slowly to not direct too much attention.

“ I’m sorry guys, I truly am, I tried my hardest to outrun hi-“

“ No Hermione it's not your fault, please take care of Ginny …Please” Ron grunts in pain, spitting blood up.

“ Shh Ronald I promise, listen… you guys cannot come back. do you understand?” I’m still hugging them, and we are whispering. I will truly miss these two.

“ What are you-“ says Harry before his eyes heal within seconds, I surge my magic forward and watch as Ron’s legs reposition themselves and they are healed from all wounds, I gasp as I see a clarity in Harry’s newly formed eyes and realize that he’s been cured of his mental ailments as well! No more demons haunting his dream. I will the pearl into my hand as I hear Riddle darkly growl, “ Hermione…”

I guess everyone is finally noticing the shift in magic. My light and airy magic takes over. I crash my lips to Harry’s as I smash the tiny pearl onto the black marble floor.  
The pearl smashes, and my magic roars alive, my swirls blaze and my curls frizzle with gold sparks. I continue to kiss Harry passionately knowing this may be the last time I ever will, instantly Harry and Ron are taken up in a shimmery mist, and they just vanish. I stand there for a few seconds, relieved that it worked, they were gone. I smile as I turn around to see Riddle standing about five feet from me. His eyes were a livid red, and his hand clenched deathly pale against the elder wand. I could feel how his magic instantly reclaims dominance within the Great Hall, all my beautiful flowers are obliterated in a breath. His loyal death eaters and their families have all cowered fearing they may be caught in the crossfire of Lord Voldemort’s wrath.  
I slowly walk towards him, the constricting feeling slowly beginning to take over, I arrive a breath away from him before throwing his silver king chess piece onto the marble floor.

"Check…mate,” I say with gasped breathed before crashing to the floor, as the disobedience curse finally takes over. I lay on the ground in absolute pain, but I refused to make a noise, I just stare at Riddle with pained triumph in my golden eyes. My hair was sprayed around me like a soft brown halo. I finally whimper in pain and feel blood trickle down my nose onto the marble floor. Riddle sighs before finally raising his wand and murmuring “Stupefy.”

  
I welcome the cool blackness once more, anything but this nightmare.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I stare at the irritating minx strewn before my feet. She truly is coming into her powers, I will have to severely rectify her actions as well as make adjustments to her collar, no one will touch her the way I do... I look up towards my cowering Death Eaters.

  
“What are you still doing here? GO FIND POTTER NOW!” I bellow, finally losing my cool. My magic lashes out and destroys the window behind my throne And a shatter of colored glass rains down. Instantly everyone apparates out, I stare down at Hermione in a fury, the nerve of her... I glance at the chess piece and suddenly smile. Oh yes, that is brilliant.

  
“ Severus,” I say  
Severus steps from the shadows, his hands concealed inside his black robes.  
“My Lord?” he drawls coolly.  
“Kindly see Hermione safely to my Chambers, I have to make a visit,” I say before heading to my personal dungeon.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I arrive in my private torture chamber, formerly known as the Room of Requirement. Upon entering, I found a beautiful creature naked and strapped to a table. The creature has pale blue skin that shimmered in the light. Her hair was long and remained in its blueish wet look, although it has been hours since I've had her captured from her little pond near France. Her face was oval shaped, and she had small gills behind her neck, her skin was beginning to wither due to lack of sufficient water, a delicate thing really. I think before wishing forth a bright operating light. The extra light makes her skin dazzle, and sparkling light danced around the room...sigh... a pity I can't keep her I think before cursing her awake.

The water nymph gasps awake in pain and stares at me with cooled eyes.  
" Hello nymph," I say observing the dark blue and purple bruises that littered her battered body. Wounds from an earlier discussion we've had.

" I told you all I could Voldemort, you must understand Fae rules- AHH.."

I crucio her violently before lifting the unforgivable and saying " Yes yes I know, you took a vow to Oberon to not say anything, and you are physically and mentally bound to that... as we have discovered from earlier, besides I know now what you gave my lioness" I say this as I peer down at her naked body, her fingers and toes were slightly webbed.

" Then what do you want? Release me. I am one of the only remaining water nymphs left...", She says this with fearful eyes.

" Yes pity, I really would have liked to have kept you as a pet, I'm sure Hermione would have been grateful for the companionship, However you shall be contributing your death to two great causes today. "

I slash upwards violently, and a deep gash appears from her navel all the way towards her clavicle. Silvery blue blood pools out of her cavity. Her eyes stare up in utter shock, her plump mouth ironically gasps for air. She was truly a pretty little thing.

" Firstly, I need to know more about Fae, and I can't simply go about dissecting my Hermione, So that's where you come into play."  
I wipe the silvered blood from her full blue lips and then swish my wand sideways. A slice appears horizontally across her stomach. By now, the nymph is laying on the table in slight convulsion, her muddled gold eyes staring at the bright operation light in confusion.

" Secondly, " I say as I began to peel back the water nymph's lacerated flesh, peering at her organs in fascination.  
" I really need to teach Hermione a lesson on defying me, so thank you once again for your services."

I watch devoid of emotion as the last water nymph's eyes lose their light.


	11. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning.

Bloody hell, that witch is fantastic!” I scream as I look around the beautiful area we appeared. We were greeted by the aroma of honeysuckle and apples, birds were chirping in the sun-dappled trees. At first, I thought I was dead, and this was the other side, but then I turned and saw Harry staring at the ground, his newly healed eyes were still red around the edges, freshly formed skin. I bend my legs and notice that although they are healed, they are still tender to move. I turn around and still see Harry on the ground, I can see that he’s on the verge of snapping in rage.  
“ Mate… were going to go back and get her… and Ginny too, come one” I heave Harry up, and he hugs me.  
“Hermione healed us and then helped us escape, she sacrificed … she’s all alone with Voldemort… Ron, the things he’s… She told us to not return because she knows its futile. Voldemort told me everything, Ron! Hermione and that evil git are bound forever!” Harry screams this in frustration as he lets go. He sits there staring at the ground before grabbing the crushed glass from the pearl that Hermine shattered to free us, He puts it into his bloodied shirt pocket walking towards the leave littered trail.  
I stare in shock, eventually grabbing a few apples from the nearby tree and following Harry as he tells his stay at Malfoy Manner. I was held prisoner at the Lestrange’s, and it was a nightmare. I almost lose my lunch of apples and carrots (that we found along the way), thinking about the insanity Bellatrix put me through.  
It’s turning dark when we finally stumble upon a small cottage, It was beautiful and had stained glassed windows in the front. The cabin sat beside a sparkling lake, dragonflies lazily sawm near the jeweled toned surface, and giant purple mountains sat perched on the horizon. This place was gorgeous, I snap out of it as I see Harry walking towards the cottage. There was a light on, it’s flame glittered through the stained-glassed windows  
“Harry wait!” I hiss quietly as I rush up to him and drag his arm back. He wrenches his arm away and asks me what my fucking problem is?  
“What’s my fucking problem?” I stare in disbelief, I swear he can be so unreasonable when in hero mode.  
“Oh, I don’t know mate, maybe I don’t want to die after just being set free by Hermione! Oh, and we don’t have bloody wands!” I raise my hands in emphasis. Harry just stares in realization.  
“I…- I’m sorry,” He says, “ It’s just the things Riddle showed me he was doing to Hermione…I want to kill him”, Harry finishes quietly, his fist clenched white in simmering anger.  
“And we will find a way, we must play it smart, like if Hermione was here” I laugh out.  
" I can picture her voice now... Now, boys, we did not just escape by the skin of our teeth just to be careless and be caught again!" I mimic Hermione's haughty voice.  
Harry chuckles… “Yeah your right, come on, it doesn’t hurt to sneak up and look, besides I get the feeling that we are far away from Riddle.”  
We slowly sneak up to the cottage, carefully to stay below the stained glass. Harry investigates the corner glass and his eyebrows furrow.  
“What is it?” I ask I feel my heart beating through my chest.  
Harry stands up and walks to the door before opening the cottage and steeping inside, I follow him in shock.  
“Well that’s one way to do it,” I mutter as I turn the corner view to the interior of the cottage  
.  
It’s quite lavish, but it’s evident that it’s been inhabitable for a very long time. There’s dust everywhere, on the table is a single golden candlestick with a charmed candle able to burn forever. On the table is a letter and Harry has just opened it up, reading as he uses the candlelight…Harry stares up confused.  
“ You better take a look at this Ron.”  
I grab the paper, its heavy and cream colored the fading ink still sparkle gold, I began to read…“Bloody hell”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I’m rennervated, and I instantly feel pain everywhere. I gasp awake and look at my surroundings. I’m in Riddle’s bed, and He’s sitting on the edge of the bed staring with red eyes. We are separated by about two feet, but I still scoot back towards the marbled head base, I’m startled by the coldness. Déjà vu I muse dryly. The room is darkened, dying embers in the fireplace giving only Riddle’s body outline. I silently stare at Riddle’s, my muscles tense from the curse. I continue to steady my breathing staring at his dark fury. My airy magic, bright and flighty ventures toward the ending perimeter of our one-foot neutral zone, Riddle watches with a cryptic gaze. I’m able to finally move my magic it seems as I connect with his dark drowning aura. I could literally see my golden tendrils hesitantly approach Riddle’s well-contained waves of darkness as if a glass wall was what held the waves at bay. I waver before gently touching Riddle; when our magic connects; It's spontaneous as we both shiver as if drenched in ice and our magic quickly recedes away from the union. I look up to see Riddle’s eyes slowly ebb to black ink. I only see his outline as he slowly crawls over to me.  
Do not kick him in the face … Do not kick him in the face… my heart beats frantically. I’m still exhausted from the energy it took to heal Harry and Ron, so I wait with baited breath as I feel Riddles waves of power lap at my feet; some twisted beach of despair. I smell a faint hint of water lilies and notice a sliver spatters on his face. I stare in confusion… where have I smelled that scent before?  
“ What did-,” I ask before Riddle’s magic grabs my throat and holds me in place. I gasp, taking shallow breaths as Riddle stares at my bright eyes. The floral smell in overpowering now.  
“Hermione Hermione Hermione… You're really proving to be as stubborn as you were rumored to be”  
I continue to stare, my eyes blazing golden ire. I’m not afraid of him; I tell myself.  
He’s a breathe away, his breath smells of hot cinnamon. I faintly wonder what his lips taste like before I bite my own to focus. I feel I have reopened my lip wound. The smell of metallic lilies empowers the air.  
“ I have tried to be lenient, I even refuse to raise my wands towards you, something I can ensure you no one else can say they have the privilege of receiving …”  
I nearly scoff at his audacity, but then I think about it… he technically hasn’t cursed me with his wand per say… I mean this damned collar is a curse in its own but... I guess it’s my decision if I disobey or not… but that doesn’t count out all the torture, mentally, sexually and said otherwise… in his own twisted way, he deems this fair… as fair as it will be with a Dark Lord. I sigh… Let's see how long not raising his wand will last…I feel both of Riddle’s arms surround me, entrapping me between his heated gaze and the cold marbled headboard.

“ – but still you choose to defy me? I must admit it was quite a Slytherin move to wait until the last minute to free your idiotic friends. A quality I hold dear to my heart, however, I still must punish you for your disobedience,” and with that ominous statement Riddle harshly grabs my arm and apparates us to the 7th floor.

I can tell from how quiet the castle is, that it was still close to late hours, all that was heard was the occasional creak and our breathing. I pass the Fat Lady’s corridor and my heart pangs, through that hallways is Gryffindor common room. I long to see it one for time. We turn sharply right, Riddle has not let go of my right arm, and I know its bruised. This part of the castle has stayed how it was in my school years. I’m surprised that Riddle has not decked out the whole castle in black and silver marble. I’m pulled through my thoughts when we approach a dark wall I am not familiar with. I look around the area through squinted eyes and realize that we are on the way to the Room of Requirement. This must be the wards he was talking about. The door is the same color as the walls and would look like a stone wall if one was not to know that there was a corridor on the other side. I hear Riddle hiss in parseltongue before the door starts sliding forwards and then moving to the left. Riddle finally lets go of my arm and gestures towards the newly formed door. Clouds pass by, and the moon eventually filters our dark journey, I gaze at Riddle fully for the first time.  
He is covered in what seems to be dried silver paint, it simmered blue through the moonlight. His hands were completely covered with the mysterious substance, as well as spattered throughout his dark attire. I stare in silence as I try to figure out what awaits me near the end of this hallway.  
“What’s all over you Riddle?” I whisper fearfully.  
“ Now where’s the fun in that Hermione?”, Riddle says my name with a devilish gleam. I shiver before walking through the warded door, It feels as if I’m stepping through molasses, my arms slow down, but, before I know it I’m walking normal speed again. I can feel the dark magic as we passed the ward. Riddle walks ahead and before I know it we are at the Room of Requirement’s door. It still had its simple wooden door. Riddle does not walk past it three times; however, he merely pushes the door open and forces me inside. I growl in frustration, and I feel my magic jump out. He chuckles darkly.  
We are in what seems to be a dark room, I hear a steady rhythm sound as if water was dripping onto the floor. My senses are assaulted with the scent of water lilies. My eyes clenched shut as Riddle finally turns on a blinding operation light. I squint my eyes as I adjust to the harsh light.  
Laying on what seems to be a scientific examination table is a merely grotesque sight. I automatically know who it is when I see her face… After finding out my heritage, I deduced that the mysterious woman in the pond was a subspecies of Fae, called water nymphs. They were subjects to the Seelie court and my father, Oberon… I feel the bile rise in my throat as I stare at Riddle’s punishment. The creature’s eyes are opened in indescribable pain and shock. They were the colors of silver with muddled gold. Her ashen blue face was splattered with silver and blue-grey gore. I realized now that Riddle was covered in her blood. Riddle stares at me with dark brooding eyes as I take in the slaughter. The water Fae was strapped to the table completely naked. Her chest and stomach cavity seemed to have been surgically opened, and a majority of her blue and purple colored organs were placed on the table beside her mangled body, silver blood pooled around them and dripped to the ground. I notice a journal with emerald green handwriting, drops of silver blood flecked the page. I wretch my breakfast all over the blood pooled floor.  
“ You …were.. you were using her as a science experiment?” I stare at him in complete disbelief, when will his depravity end? I think in horror. My mouth is acrid and dry. I dry heave as I stare at Riddles’ punishment.  
He continues to stare at me, I am still in the floral dress from earlier, the bottom was soaked with the poor nymph’s blood, I close my eyes in pain… she was only helping me... she was trying to help me escape this… reality.  
“ Yes, the nymph served her purposes well I see” Riddle walks over to me and stares down at my shaken frame.  
“How? I finally say, my throat felt on fire,, and my magic hummed angrily. I could not bring back the dead.  
Riddle smirks before pulling out a pale lavender ribbon, the same ribbon from my Yule gown… the same fabric I used in my Animagus form and must have dropped near the lake… I stare up in rage…  
“ I used a recalling spell to find our little friend…it was quite easy since she was already weake-”

I punch Riddle square in the face, a squelching sound is heard throughout the small room. This punch makes the one I gave Draco in the third year look like a playful slap. Riddle's head snaps back,, and he automatically grabs his broken nose, I don't let up, however.  
I jumped on top of him and began kicking and screeching as I try my hardest to hurt him. My magic thrums throughout my skin,, and I feel my aura attack his own. Riddle growls deeply,,,, and I’m magically pushed back from him and smacked violently into the silver spattered wall.  
“ MMMPH!” I gasp in pain as I try to breathe again. Riddle is beyond livid, he grabs me by my throat, and I’m left there once again gasping for air. Riddles’ eyes are beyond black, staring at him gives me chills left only for nightmares. The bridge of my nose begins to sweat as I continue to gasp for breath.  
Riddle stares at me, his nose was still pouring blood, mixing with the dried silvered dust on his black shirt. He was a canvas of death, and his magic exuded just that.  
” You want to act like an animal then I shall treat you like one, Hermione” Riddle snarls my name with much spite.  
“Says …the snake” I gasp in mock fury.  
He hisses and drops me, I land on my bottom, I gasp in breaths and get ready to attack him with my magic when he flicks his wand,,,, and I’m affixed to a golden chair, directly in front of the nymph’s eviscerated carcass. My dress was utterly ruined. Covered in silver and red blood, the opalescence butterflies were hunched near the center of my bosom, wary of venturing towards the blood-soaked flowers. I scream in absolute rage, my skin and blood crackle with my fury. I try and cannot move from the binds  
“ You son of a bi-” I’m cut short from my rant when Riddle conjures a silver metal ball with into my mouth, I’m stopped mid-sentence as he slowly tightens the black leather straps.  
“ You do not get to talk Hermione, You will shut up and listen…for once.”, Riddle yanks my curls up, and I whimper in pain, I slowly began to drool. The metal ball was held tight in place.  
“I’ve been told for years that you were highly intelligent, but you seem to be being very foolish Hermione... You will be my queen whether you want too or not. I care not if that means you stay strapped to that golden throne below for an eternity..”  
Riddle begins to bind my hair and tie it together with my cursed lavender ribbon. Riddle walks towards the front of me, trailing his fingertips along my clavicle before roughly ripping aside my blood-soaked dress and violently tearing my red panties apart, I gasp in pain at the sting of my lingerie’s being ripped off me.  
“MMPHHARG” I garble as the metal ball cuts out my cry of pain.  
Riddle has rammed his stiff cock forcefully into my unprepared slit. I careen into Riddle's chest, as I see stars and feel hot white pain between my legs. Riddle buries himself all the way in before slowly pulling out. He has magicked my legs to the chair and had complete access to me, he began rubbing my clit fiercely as he continued to plunge in and out of my soon slicked cavern. I moan in rage as I violently came on Riddles dick, he continues to pump, more profound and harder, as if to prolong my orgasm before he finally succumbs to my clenching walls and releases his seed all over my dress and lowers half. His eyes are black he stares down at me, panting with adrenaline. I try to scream very horrible obscenities, but the silver ball suppresses my rage. Riddle cleans himself up before lowering my now cum stained dress back down. He grabs my curls back, and I'm forced to stare at him.  
“I suppose a few hours in here will clear your mind, I really don’t want to think of the repercussions if I were to arrive back and you were not… conditioned", he releases my hair, and my head snaps forward. My magic slowly begins to crackle in anger, I feel an undercurrent of wild grass and a starting of a sapling tree. The angrier I get; the more significant the tree gets, until I gasp in exhaustion. The tree is a baby willow the size of a house elf. My face drips with sweat and saliva as I drop my head, I’m so tired after that irate burst of magic; I just raise my head at Riddle, breathing raggedly through the silver gag.  
He stares at the tiny tree then slowly drags his gaze throughout the wild grass, the silver blood was intermingling with the soil.  
“ I order you to stay in this chair until I arrive back, do not try and escape Hermione,” whispers Riddle as he finally looks into my golden eyes.  
He leaves the Room of Requirement.  
The room smelled of water lilies, blood, and sex  
I stare at the nymph’s mangled body and scream in violent fury.


	12. Let the Games Begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally walks up to me and I can smell his cologne. It's an enticing, a mix of spices and dark coffee. He is a breath away and I have to tilt my head full up to stare at his six-foot frame. I'm caught off guard as Malfoy quietly stares at my lazy golden swirls, my magic was content so they swayed like petals in a summer breeze. He then follows his gaze to my serpent collar, the scaled gold and emerald eyes glinted in warning... finally his clouded eyes find my golden orbs. There his grey eyes look into me... fear and anger are shown in his depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guuuuise.  
> ( This is a quick chapter, but I promise it's leading to some good stuff)
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I just want to say thank you for all the support and reviews! I had a few people ask me when Hemione was going to fight back. You have to believe me when I say I'm ready for Hermione to give Tom a run for his money. However, we have to remember that HG has just turned half Fae like three days ago! Shes still trying to get acclimated to her new Fae powers, being bound to Riddle for eternity, and it doesn't help that she is being controlled by that damned serpent collar! I promise you that HG will start figuring out the best way to fight Riddle... Right now shes just happy Harry and Ron escaped... Now she's ready to play the game of serpents. Oh hey also... Draco is in this chapter and in fact, He will be in the next few chapters...YAAAS!

  
I sit in that chair for what seemed like hours…days?.  
Who knows, I’m sure the room has been willed to confuse time. I have tried to request things, anything! But it doesn’t work. Riddle must have figured out how to control the Room of Requirements. I think bitterly. My mouth hurts from having the silver ball in my mouth. I slowly stare at the water nymph's displayed body. Her eyes still remain open and her mouth skewed in undeniable pain. The lower half of her body is covered by a large willow tree. The soft green leaves drape over her like some natural burial shroud. It's the best I can do. I think weakly. I have been practicing my new magic as I've been strapped to his horrific scene. The entire room was covered in wild grass, knee high and wild like my magic. The tree concealed part of the operation light, giving the impression that we were outside. The harsh light filtered through the tangled silver and green wisps. The nymphs lacerated skin sparkled in the reflected light of the room.

I was tired. I just wanted to swim to the bottom of that silvered pool and stay there. I've realized that I needed to come up with the next plan. This whole time my primary goal was to just help Harry and Ron escape, afterward, I chose to suffer in silence while finding a way to destroy him from the inside. Well... people are being hurt because of me... I view the nymph's body again. Focus...I can't fight Riddle head on, I think about the sickening punch to the nose; I graced Riddle with, my knuckles ached from the reminder, and I smirk, serves the self-righteous bastard right.  
Nevertheless, I cannot continue fighting Riddle tooth and nail... and defying him will only get me into situations like this. I think of Harry and Ron, I hope that wherever they are, that it's as far away from Riddle as possible... I needed parchment and ink... and I needed this damned collar off! I will never be able to escape if Voldemort can just pop right to my location and snatch me back to this hell again. I try to break my bonds once more, useless of course. My wrists are rubbed raw ... It doesn't have to be hell... I mean let's not deny that sex with him feels so good... it shouldn't, but it does...

Think ..think..think... I just can't submit to his evil... it's entirely against my moral fiber. I stare at the grass and blue flowers.

I snap my head up a fire in my eyes... however.... yes I need parchment and ink.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I wake up when I hear the door creak open. Cool gold eyes meet blank black ones.

Riddle's nose was healed, as perfect as ever. He stood and took in the room, viewing the giant willow tree.

" My my you were quite busy weren't you princess?" , He walks to the front of me and raises my chin gently. I stare at him, my eyes were devoid of all anger.

" I assume you are ready to behave?", Riddle asks softly. I merely nod is exhaustion.

" Excellent" Riddle purrs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

one week later.

Chamber of Secrets.

It seems that Riddle only uses the Great Hall for special occasions. Since Harry and Ron's escape, we have held court below Hogwarts. After leaving the Room of Requirement, Riddle has only continued my punishment. For the past week; as if a cruel reminder to any that he was now immortal and even stronger,- I have been forced to go everywhere with him, whether that's the Ministry of Magic; which was now a place to not only regulate the slowly combining magical community but also a place where many never returned. However, a majority of our visits have been Malfoy's Manner or the Chamber of Secrets throne room. That's currently where I am as I'm pulled from my thoughts...

" Hermione?" Says Riddle, He pulls the thick silver chain that connects from the base of his throne and ending connected to my serpent collar. I'm pulled from going over my plans.

" Yes, master?" I ask quietly. I have been behaving since my last punishment, I know that fighting Riddle in the state I'm in will not only lead to more pain, but I could also get people hurt... Like Ginny and whoever else, he has in his dungeon. I'm sitting perched on a fluffy black pillow, directly below Riddle's silver throne. I stare at him with softly simmered eyes. He has not made this week easy for me. He takes me whenever and wherever and I allow it to happen... because well damn it, it feels good!... and because I need him to think I'm warming up to him I quickly add. I stare at Riddle waiting for him to reply.

" I am quite pleased that you are coming around to your position in my reign, in fact, I am taking you to a vital social function tonight, I'm sure you will behave or else repercussions will be made, I've heard that Ginny Weasely will be there, You were friends in school hmm?" Riddle says this as he grabs the silver chain and pulls gently toward him, I sigh as I stand up, raise my thigh high navy blue dress up and straddle Riddle's lap. My center instantly jumps when I come in contact with his body."

" You know we were friends master, you tried to possess her in my third grade, ring any bells? " I say this haughtily, , and he pulls me closer; I comply.

" Ahh yes, I remember, quite fun actually...you smell divine princess..." He stops talking as he grabs my throat and begins kissing me passionately on the mouth. I'm caught off guard and almost fall off, Riddle steadies me with his arm and pulls me closer. I'm lost in our magic. Both auras, dark and light, dance around us like some kind of mating dance. I lose myself in his scent; cinnamon, leather, ink, and just pure power. My eyes roll to the back of my head, and I wantonly moan as Riddle begins to lick and suck my neck, slowly trailing to my clavicle and breast. I want him so bad. I can't describe it really. It's like when our magic isn't at war against each other... when they just coexisted... well it was just awesome. I felt full of power and pleasure, , and nothing really mattered but-

" Ahem,- My Lord," says a voice.

Tom and I are pulled from our world of pleasure to see Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy standing at the bottom of the dais. Lucius was staring as if they were to be crucoied for disturbing the Dark Lord's makeout session. Draco, on the other hand, was staring with clouded grey eyes. When did they arrive?! I think in mortification. I quickly pull my navy dress down and climb off Riddle. I plop onto the fluffy black pillow and grab the large volume I was reading about Magical Manifesto's and their impact on the magical and muggle community, and hide my reddened face behind it. Great.

Riddle looks amused as he stands up and straightens his attire. " Ahh Malfoy Sr and Malfoy Jr, I hope all is well since the last meeting?" He begins to walk towards the two Malfoys, where they kneel quickly before rising.

" Yes My Lord, also I just wanted to go over tonights...festivities, I surely hope Miss Heartland will be gracing us with her presence?, Narcissa has duly noted... several times.. that she would be distraught to remain not on speaking terms with the new queen. Lucius finishes his statement by my staring at my collar and then my gold dusted eyes. I stare back in irritation. He's such a pompous peacock I fume silently. Draco has decided to keep his mouth shut, he continued to stare at me with steel grey eyes.

" Hermione will be joining me tonight, and I will personally make sure that Narcissa and Hermione are fully acquainted before the night, Now shall we visit Severus in his office?" Riddle says this as he stares at my freshly reddened lips.

" Thank you, My Lord" Lucius bows deeply, before adding "You wouldn't mind if Draco kept Miss Heartland busy? they were schoolmates in these very same walls".,

Draco just continues to stare at me, his arrogance almost matching his fathers

I scoff at his incredulity. Malfoy and I were nowhere near mates at school, and the war made sure we were on entirely opposite spectrums. I am about to say just this when an idea occurs to me.

" You know I wouldn't mind a few minutes of fresh air, I promise to not escape," I say this sarcastically while pointing to my collar.

Riddle stares at me then Draco before finally saying " Very well, I'm sure even captured princesses need their legs stretched... Draco give my Hermione a tour of the new castle...oh and Draco? Riddle walks over to me and swishes his wand, the silver chain binding me to his throne disappears and I'm free... well kinda I fume. Riddle continues to stare at Darco as he helps me up from my pillow.

" Yes my Lord?" , Draco asks, finally breaking his gaze from me to stare at Lord Voldemort.

" I highly recommend keeping your filthy thoughts inside the recesses of your mind or face my wrath... understood", ask Riddle slowly, his eyes bore into Dracos with much ferocity, I could feel Riddle's dark magic.

Draco must have realized that his mental walls have been breached because his face turns pale white, he quickly glances at my confused facial expression, before coughing and saying quickly.

" Yes, of course, my Lord! I would never- we are just going to view the castle and the library, I remember how fond... Miss Heartland is with books.." Draco finishes with a red face.

Why is he acting so weird? I mean granted anyone with a sound mind would act weird around Voldemort.. but still...

" Excellent, shall we Lucius?, do behave Hermoine" Riddle kisses my left cheek and apparates away with Malfoy Sr.

The silence is awkward, we stand about three feet away, and I start to become self-conscious again.

" Are we going to actually go anywhere or just stand here and reminisce about the good old times, Malfoy?" I ask while tapping my silvered heel in impatience.

Draco finally walks up to me, and I can smell his cologne. It's an enticing, a mix of spices and dark coffee. He is a breath away, and I have to tilt my head full up to stare at his six-foot frame. I'm caught off guard as Malfoy quietly stares at my lazy golden swirls, my magic was content, so they swayed like petals in a summer breeze. He then follows his gaze to my serpent collar, the scaled gold and emerald eyes glinted in warning... finally his clouded eyes find my golden orbs. There his grey eyes look into me... fear and anger are shown in his depths

"Does he hurt you, Granger?" He whispers softly, his eyes soften at my shock.

My mouth opens and closes like some bizarre fish. I continue to stare at Malfoy, and he stares at me.

I was prepared for verbal sparring, maybe something about me still being a mudblood in his book, or perhaps a crude joke about Harry and Ron... but not a valid concern for my well being.

Draco just stares with clouded grey eyes.

 

 


	13. Wistful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is being sweet?! and TR, SS, and LM throw back a few dranks... lol

 

 

Draco finally walks up to me, and I can smell his cologne. It's an enticing, a mix of spices and dark coffee. He is a breath away, and I have to tilt my head fully up to stare at his six-foot frame. I'm caught off guard as Malfoy quietly stares at my lazy golden swirls, my magic was content, so they swayed like petals in a summer breeze. He then follows his gaze to my serpent collar, the scaled gold and emerald eyes glinted in warning... finally his clouded eyes find my golden orbs. There his grey eyes investigate me... fear and anger are shown in his depths

"Does he hurt you, Granger?" He whispers softly, his eyes soften at my shock.

My mouth opens and closes like some bizarre fish. I continue to stare at Malfoy,, and he stares at me.

I was prepared for verbal sparring, maybe something about me still being a mudblood in his book, or perhaps a crude joke about Harry and Ron... but not a sincere concern for my wellbeing.

Draco just stares with clouded grey eyes.

I'm staring speechlessly. Does he care what I’m going through? Everything I’ve dealt with since the unbreakable vow, I’ve dealt with alone, I was so used to being a trio, ever since stepping into this magical world. Harry and Ron were by my side and now? I was alone to deal with this nightmare. No Ronald here to be the heart and the spirit of the group, Ronald who pulled us back up when we were just about ready to give up…No Harry here to hold tightly, whispering lies that it was going to get better...Could Draco be a friend I could confide in? I hardly doubt Tom would allow such things. I bite my lip fiercely and look away from Draco’s eyes. I can’t seem to will away the tears at the brim of falling. Get it together I think furiously.

Before I know it I’m tugged into a tight embrace from Malfoy. My eyes go wide in alarm. What the?

“Come here Granger,” growls Malfoy, before apparating us away.

 

We materialize into Hogwarts library behind a tiny alcove desk. It’s hardly noticed when passed by due to a big statue of Wilfred the Wistful, I use to hide in the library for hours in this very spot. I stare at Draco as if he’s the one that grew two heads. He has let me go by now and is silencing the small area.

“Are you trying to get us killed Malfoy!?” I furiously wipe the tears from my eyes.

“Same old Granger…” Malfoy mutters before hopping on top of the small desk. His broad shoulders would not fit in the tiny space, so he leaned forward his silver hair falling forward, as fine as spider silk I notice.

“You know its Heartland now, Malfoy,” I say as I throw up my magic for extra protection around our nook. I’m getting quite good at controlling it. I stare at Malfoy, this close to him makes my heart flutter, and I notice that he’s back to staring at me like I might disappear at any moment.

“You’ll always be Granger to me,” Draco says stoically.

“Oh right, I assume because I was raised by muggles?” I ask angrily.

Draco just stares before laughing.

“You know what Malfoy? You are a still pompous idi-” I began on one of my infamous rants.

“ Whoa Whoa I didn’t mean because of you being raised muggle, your highness” He adds sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and furrow my eyebrows.

“I meant because your just Granger… Sweet, stubborn, fiery Granger and you don’t …”, Draco trails off as he starts to look away from my eyes.

“ I don’t what, Draco?” I ask quietly. I stare at him, my features have softened at his kind words.

“ You don’t bloody deserve this all this stuff that’s happening to you!”, Draco roars. Thankfully we set up silencing charms.

“ I can handle myself just fine thank you very-” I retort before Draco interrupts

“ Potter can't even save his fucking girlfriend,, and now you’re here to suffer at the hands that monster,” says Draco angrily.

“ Harry did try to protect me he-“

“ But he’s not here now, is he? But you are and…uugggh… look, Granger, I didn’t come here to hear your razor tongue verbally assault me… I just… I can’t do much Hermione…My mother would be targeted… but I can be here for you… to you know cry and to talk about what he …until you know, you find a way to get from under his grasp… It’s not like they don’t call you the brightest… Bloody hell Granger I just realized that since your immortal you're going to be the brightest witch of well ever! Humph!”

I hug Draco fiercely. I just needed someone to hug,, and Draco was so familiar, and he understands what I’m going through… having dealt with this seventh year. I cry hard. I just let all the tears and mental exhaustion out. We stand there for what seems like twenty minutes, and I just cry. Draco holds me and just rubs my head and lets me cry. He smells good, and I realize how close we are. I move back quickly before looking away sheepishly.

“ I apologize for the outburst Malfoy.”

“ Merlin, If I knew all a hug took from you was a few kind words in a small library alcove. I would have tried fourth year!- Ow hey!” Draco chuckles as he brings forth a green handkerchief and hands it over for me to wipe my tears.

“Thank you Draco,” I say softly, still embarrassed that I just let everything out…but I felt calmer and ready to kick Riddle’s ass. I feel my magic perk at the challenge.

“ No problem Hermione, Now let's continue to tour the rest of the castle before were caught and I’m murdered.” Says Draco as he hops off the desk and begins removing the wards.

“ Oh! If you don’t mind, I wanted to grab a few books, you know light reading.”

“ Same old Granger...”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“ My Lord, Lucius, What do I owe this pleasure?” , drawls the headmaster of Hogwarts.

“ Severus I came because I was curious about how your little experiment is going?, I care to see the results,” I say casually, I slowly walk around Severus office. The foolish man had decided to keep his same living quarters as when he was a mere potion master. Old habits die hard I presume, at that, I briefly think of my lioness and her simmered anger. I don’t need to read her mind when I can feel her magic.

Lucius sits down in the black armchair and orders tea from a severely timid house elf.

“Yes, my Lord. However, I am unhappy to report that certain materials needed for the potion will not be harvestable until three moons from now. The cold frost is needed.” Severus bows in apology.

I stare at my two most loyal, opposite in all ways, but valued for my reign. So I allow them some discrepancies.

“How unfortunate… Lucius, how are we faring financially in America? I do hope you have good news, I’m not feeling too particularly lenient today.” I say while leaning on the desk.

Lucius sips his tea before setting it down, he then flicks his wand and shows three magical charts that highlighted our very profitable incline.

“It does seem I will be saving our skin again Severus… yes as you can see from the charts, we have established a fine network of trading between the goblins banks. In fact, the prospective incline should be double what we projected.”, drawls Lucius while smirking at the Head Master.

Severus, the ever-sour sport glares at Malfoy while grabbing two glasses and filling them with Fire Whiskey, he hands one to me, pours whiskey straight into Lucius’ raised teacup, while taking the last drink straight back and refiling his glass for a second.

“ Excellent Malfoy,” I say, before long I shall be able to tackle American soil, I just needed a stronger foundation.

“Thank you, my Lord, we Malfoys breathe money.” He sips his tea and grips his silvered cane.

Severus rolls his eyes before starting up his potion cauldron. There we sit and discuss tactics and tonight’s revelry.

\------

Alas, I must get going gentlemen. Narcissa will have my hide if I do not return and help with the preparations. I ensure you tonight will be extremely wicked.” Malfoy smiles, and for once the façade of his proper demeanor is cracked apart, a glimpse of the depraved monster lurked.

“Ahh yes that reminds, I must return to Hermione to prepare, I’m assuming dinner first as usual?”

“ Of course My Lord, We would be so honored,,” Says Lucius, He begins to start fastening his long black cloak on. “My Lord if you don’t mind me being so bold as to ask how Miss Heartland has been acclimating to her new position?”

I finish my glass. I do enjoy the burning feel the scorched drink leaves down my throat.

“She is adjusting just fine now, I just had to show her where her place was. Although the little lioness has been acting too well behaved lately, so I’m sure something defiant will arise from the cunning minx”, I smirk as I think about the way her anger swells. She’s quite magnificent in rage.

Lucius chuckles while Severus stares in thought.

“ My Lord, does Hermione know what she will be stepping into tonight?” asked Severus.

“Of course not, I do enjoy seeing the look of fright on her lovely face… as if there’s no way it could keep possibly getting worse, It’s quite adorable really.” I motion for another refill.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ You call this light reading Granger?”I ask playfully as I charm about eleven books to follow as we travel back towards the Great Entrance. We pass many students, and they respectfully move aside, bowing their heads. Thankfully we do not pass the new muggle born class system, they were easily viewed by their plain grey robes. I can imagine the ruckus she would commit when she saw them. They weren’t abused, no Severus Snape was not a cruel Headmaster, they were,, however, ostracized from all events and Quidditch games, but still Miss Goody two SPEW will exclaim the injustices. I stare down at Hermione as she jabs on about some theory about transfiguration and potions being combined to open new branches of magical blah blah, seriously did she ever take a breath? Her mouth just keeps going, is this how Potter and Weasel feel? I stare at her lips... they were quite full and a warm pink. I start to think about her pink lips wrapped around my dick…what is wrong with you Malfoy? Merlin, the girl, was just crying about that monster…I’m dead oh my gods I’m dead. I remember what Lord Voldemort threatened me about before I apparated away with Granger.

I highly recommend keeping your filthy thoughts inside the recesses of your mind or face my wrath…

I’m dead…. I’m soooo dead. I automatically go back to earlier in the Chamber of Secrets where I couldn’t help but have a nasty daydream of bending Hermione over a library desk and fucking her golden brains out, while she read from Hogwarts, A History… I’ve had that same daydream ever since I saw Hermione Granger reappear from four years of hiding… I mean Lord Voldemort shouldn’t have her exposed like that if he didn’t want any wizard not blind to ogle… But in all actuality Lord Voldemort could not have read my mind, I had my shields up strong. He must have just assumed it was better to place the threat… right, that’s it. I try and relieve myself.

I stare up from Hermione’s educational rant to almost run smack dab into the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort quickly takes in our appearance with cold, calculating eyes.

Crap I think.

“ Ah there they are, Hermione I hope you had a nice tour. However, you should go get ready my dear, I presume Draco kept his mouth shut about the festivities tonight?” Lord Voldemort ask while slowly assessing Hermione and her…books. Gulp…shields up Draco shields up.

“ Honestly I had so much fun touring the castle that I totally forgot about tonight, I do suppose that we did stop at the library for a while too long, but I mean libraries and me, right? Anyways I found this fascinating series of novels on the trials and errors of Alchemy. A quite interesting read really…,”

 

Lord Voldemort slowly stares up from Granger's chattering to and gaze at me with an absolute blank mask. His eyes as black as death. Hermione is too busy chattering about the different books she’s encumbered to even notice the change in atmosphere.

Oh, Merlin, he was talking about that dream in the Chamber of Secrets...

 

“ Hello, Earth to Draco?”

I look down to see Hermione staring at me with concern.

“ I’m sorry your majesty” I bow deeply. Okay, way to overdo it Draco…

“ Uh okay… I just wanted to know whether you were going to be at this mysterious event or not?” Hermione asks as she continues to read her book.

Bloody hell witch! I’m about to be murdered, and you can't even unglue your eyes from the page!

“ I uhm I don’t know actually,” I look at the Dark Lord as I say this.

“ Oh well, I guess I’ll see you around then, thanks for the tour, I’m going to go get ready.” , She smiles as she magically takes the books with …well I’m assuming her new Fae powers? wandless?

I slowly turn around and quickly bow to the Dark Lord. He continues to stare, and I know it’s the calm before the storm.

Time to go.

“ Well my Lord I must get going, thank you once again for allowing me in your wonderful home… castle…er… goodbye”, I turned around with slow baited breaths and began the walk towards the Entrance Hall’s massive oak doors. Almost there…

“ Malfoy,” Says Lord Voldemort, right when my hand touches the smoothed wood.

Fuck.

“ Yes my Lord?” I try my hardest to keep my voice steady.

“ Would you please follow me to the library?" Lord Voldemort smiles as he leads the way.

Yup, I’m a goner, I think glumly as I death march to the library.

I should have snogged her senseless…


	14. A Trio Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Granger, Clever as ever I presume”, Zabini continues to stare at me with mysterious eyes. He extends his arm out slowly and waits for me to grab it.  
> “ Zabini, where are we going?” I ask warily as I stare up at him.  
> Zabini stares back down with jagged brown eyes, he looks at my eyes and midnight black attire, the black swirls illuminated my golden skin, he lets go of my arm gently.  
> “ The west gardens, they are rarely visited and Draco wants discretion, I shall not hurt you little lion” murmurs Zabini before continuing to stalk towards the western gardens.

I know I should be getting ready.

I let the soothing water lessen my tensed muscle, I’m glad I asked Hodgy to conjure a shower near the steam room, more practical when you’re trying to hurry and get some last-minute reading in. I think about my plans as the scalding water pummels my back.

I’m sure Tom would be here any minute, and I was nowhere near ready for whatever macabre party we were to attend.

I could feint illness...although I not even sure if Fae could get sick.

Moreover, I simply could not pass up the opportunity to sneak into the Malfoy’s library, they were bound to have something about Fae in there.

I also needed darker literature, long was the girl that hesitated at the lull of dark tomes.

Knowledge was knowledge, now if you were insane enough to have a go at it, well then be my guest… However, there’s no way I can pull off defeating Tom without it…

I began to rinse the conditioner from my hair and continue to let the hot water burn away my sins.

If I have decrypted the Fae language correctly, then I may have found a very archaic way to defeat Riddle for good… a mere theory really, I needed my wand first of all, and books on dark, archaic alchemy, another reason why I needed to visit the Malfoy Library. There’s no way I could ask Riddle to borrow his dark books like that doesn’t wave a suspicious flag. I also needed to find a way to travel-

I’m nearly startled to death from my thoughts when Tom whispers in my ear, seriously this guy makes no noise.

“What is my little lioness daydreaming about” Purrs Tom, He is already naked as he presses his length against my backside.

“ I’m going over plans for your defeat,” I say matter of factly as I push backward impulsively.

It seems that our bond is really starting to strengthen. It was as if as soon as I was able to master my new magic and we connected a week ago, well there was a primal awakening and I either hungered for Riddle, and I wanted to become apart of him, be consumed by his magic. We either couldn’t keep ourselves off each other… or I really wanted to lead him to a pack of centaurs, we would be at each other’s throats, ever the opposing forces we were.

Riddle gently pushes the side of my face to the shower’s wall while holding tightly to my hips.

“Hermione my dear, I will always be a step ahead. Now, I’m afraid that we do not have much time to play, none the less I sure you will be good and come for me, hmm princess?” Riddle whispers this into my ear as he thrums his fingers around my clitoris. Our magic dances around us, it’s a game really, an eternal chase.

I moan in frustration “Just fuck me Riddle” I tilt my head back and let the scalding water run rivulets through my hair.

I wanted his length inside of me right now, or I was going- fuck it. I flip Riddle over and push him into the shower wall.

I kiss him fiercely as I roughly impale myself onto his hardened cock. I moan wantonly in relief, ah complete. I feel a bright zap of pleasure when I sink to the base of Riddle.

I growl wanting more, my magic shifted to frenzied hunger.

He does that to me.

“Circe’s witch!” Riddle rumbles, his voice is heavy with lust.

I continue to rut into him in frenzied desire. My gold eyes burn with longing as I snatch Tom's lips and bit down hard. There’s no way sex should feel this good, it has to be the damn bond.

I grunt in pleasure as Riddle has finally grabbed his footing and is giving me fast deep strokes, I don’t even have time to get adjusted to him leaving my silken entrance; before he is filling me to the hilt again.

I seriously could just fuck him for eternity. My enemy and lover.

I orgasm and am grateful that he holds on to me because I instantly become boneless.

“Why haven’t we ever done shower sex before? It's amazing” I exclaimed breathlessly.

I began to lather his chest and clean his think member off.

“Because you have finally stopped fighting me and gave in to the pleasure,” Riddle says with desire still laced in his voice.

“I have many plans for you Hermione, I love to see your face when you are in the throes of orgasms, I can literally taste your magic, it's quite intoxicating.”

 

I shiver at him while I continue to clean him of our lovemaking.

  
\-----------

I was swathed in a beautiful long sleeved black gown, the entire dress was made of light chiffon fabric and was spattered with black designs, similar to trees and swirls of powdered crystal.

The sheer black chiffon clung to my body and flowed like a form-fitting sheath dress, you could visibly see large expansions of my golden skin, the shape of my breast and the slim form of my stomach and left hip bone, thankfully the shimmery black swirls covered my most intimate parts and much of my arms and legs.

Hodgy has magicked my hair into an elegant twisted bun, a few tendrils of chocolate brown hair frame my heart-shaped face beautifully.

She finishes by adding dramatic black makeup and paints gold leaf onto my full lips, charming it to stay through dinner.

I stare at the finish outcome while thanking Hodgy.

All in all, with the snake collar and these neck- breaking gold heels I looked quite beautiful but fearless, sexy even.

Riddle approaches me and drinks in my appearance greedily.

He is equally handsome and daunting.

Tom kept his typically form-fitting modern black suits; however, he had Slytherin green tie and cough links of deep green.

His black hair was styled back in glossy waves; he looked ever the powerful tyrant he was.

My magic simmers.

“Why black? Usually, you like to parade me around in flowers.”, not that I’m complaining, this was more my style.

Tom approaches me and nips at my clavicle before saying thickly.

“This dress is most fitting for tonight’s events, you shall thank me later I presume, now we must go before I ravage you again.”

And with that, we apparate to Malfoy’s Manner.

\------------------

Dinner with Death Eaters

I’ve been To Malfoy’s Manner numerous times this past week, so I’m not amazed at the grand estate. There are few families here for dinner, I’m assuming that majority will be arriving for the later event, whatever that turns out to be. When we enter, we are greeted and whisked away to the dining room where everyone waits for us. I quickly scan the room and notice that Draco is not among the pureblood elite. My heart quickly lets down, drat I was hoping to have an excuse to visit the library now I must create one.

“Looking for someone?” Riddle asks with a smirked glint in his eyes, everyone bows, and he waves his hand in greeting. I stare at the room while I answer that I was looking for Ginny.

“These dinner parties are for the inner circle and invited guest, now follow me, my dear.”

For the next hour, I am paraded around and introduced to many famous puppets of Riddle’s reign. I soon began to feel suffocated by all the attention we were receiving, I seriously don’t know how Tom could enjoy these sycophants.

I was finally formally introduced to Narcissa Malfoy, she was calm and gracious as she welcomed me into her home, stating that if the Dark Lord allowed I was welcomed to visit her anytime, I smiled and told her that I would most definitely be back, excellent, an excuse to visit the library whenever I think in triumph.

Narcissa had a mysteriously regal beauty about her. She could seriously be an Icelandic model with her cold beauty; she wore a beautiful, modest forest green dress that accented her willowy body. Her long silvered blond hair was swept into a low chignon, she had silver flowers interlaced throughout her hair, and they simply brought out her dark blue eyes. She really was gorgeous I think absently. Whereas Bellatrix was dark and insane, Narcissa was mysterious and graceful. Lucius Malfoy looked extremely excited and was very well into his third glass of elven wine as he talked fervently to Tom. I excuse myself and say that I was going to get us refreshments.

I pass many recognizable faces, Parkinson and Nott approach me, and we have a polite talk before I excuse myself. Pansy was surprisingly gracious, although I assume she has no choice. Nott was and always has been a gentleman to me, even in school. I suppose because we have always been in advance classes together and actually had to work on quite a few projects. I remember the very first project we worked on together in advance runes, it was then that he told me he did not believe in that nonsense that muggleborns were inferior, I mean just look at you, Granger… he also said if I told anyone he would deny this conversation… our last project together, during our seventh year we made out. It was an experimental kiss for both of us, I assumed I wanted to kiss a Slytherin, and well I presume Nott wanted to kiss a "mudblood."

Afterward, we went our separate ways and never mentioned it again. Not even Harry and Ron know, nor will they ever I muse.

I grab a red wine and a Fire Whiskey before heading back towards Riddle, He has been talking to many guests that he has invited to tonight’s festivities. I see Brazil’s Prime Minister and an array of feral looking German wizards eagerly listening to Riddles words. Tom honestly looked formidable in his element, controlling the masses with a smile and silvered tongue. He was indeed a perfect politician.

I pass by Snape and Zabini, they are in the shadows discussing whatever snakes hiss about. I approach them, and they bow. Snape looks at my attire before telling me I look quite lovely.

Zabini continues to stare at me with cryptic eyes. Seriously this man had to be a prodigy at poker. Zabini was quite lovely I noticed, He had his mother’s beautiful cheekbones and her dark, flawless skin. He was wearing an expensive dark green, almost black suit of velvet.

“Thank you, Headmaster, you gentlemen both look handsome as well tonight, I hope I am not intruding on any time of importance,” I ask as I view the dark men’s calm demeanor.

“Certainly not Miss Heartland, I was just conversing with Zabini about his new position at Hogwarts” Snape drawls in his dark baritone voice. He has his very black robes fastened with silver buttons. He views the room slowly as he converses. The ever-apparent spy.

I stare at Zabini with shock, and he just stares and nods his head. “ Yes, I shall be taking over Professor Vector’s role as the Arithmancy teacher next semester. Zabini begins to sip his scotch as he subtlety looks at my black swathed form. I knew Zabini was brilliant, a genius really. In fact, I’m sure that Draco, Zabini, and myself were always neck to neck with top grades. A crown I kept onto for all seven years I think smugly.

“That’s quite incredible Zabini, seriously I knew you were exceptionally smart, and I remember having advance arithmancy together, but I never would have assumed you would pursue a masters in the field. I shall have to come to a few of your lectures if you wouldn’t mind. Congratulations really” I smile sweetly and magically refill both Snape’s and Zabini’s glasses. They both nod in thanks, before Zabini adds

“Thank you, Miss Heartland, I shall look forward to your visits. In fact, if you were to ever want to work on scientific discoveries together, I would be ever so grateful to work alongside the intelligent heir of Ravenclaw” Zabini murmurs as we look onward.

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind! A tough project would be the perfect hobby for me” I finish as I stare at Riddle, who has noticed my prolonged return. His dark eyes bore into me from across the room, I can feel his magic slither towards me. Ever possessive you are Tom.

“Alas I must return to the center of the party, I did enjoy our chat gentlemen.”, And with that, I saunter back to Riddle. I may have just found an unknowing participant in my theory. I arrive just in time for Narcissa to graciously announce that dinner will be served in ten minutes and to please head towards the formal dining room. I stare at the clock in irritation, will I ever find a chance to escape upstairs.”

 

\---------

Thank the gods because I finally get my chance nearing close to the end of dinner.

I noticed that Draco was still not present, and I asked Narcissa quietly where he was, she murmured back that he was not feeling good and was sleeping until tonight’s festivities occurred. Something was not right, I just had a feeling...

Riddle and I were at the center of the long dining table. Lucius sat on Riddle’s right, and I sat on his left, Narcissa was next to me. The majority of dinner was mundane, there were talk and praise of Prime Minister Riddle and his accomplishments. Lucius did make an announcement that tonight would be something new, a treat that shall occur every three months. He also stated that there will be a grand ball next month for Halloween, and the majority of the room whispered in excited tones. Apparently, Malfoy’s Halloween parties were always extravagant and deviant.

Riddle is ever the gentlemen throughout the whole dinner, he occasionally leans over a few times and whispers immoral promises into my ear, all while smiling like some fallen angel. Seriously, he just liked watching me squirm.

Somewhat towards dessert I see Zabini rises and excuse himself before walking out the dining doors, I wonder where he is off to I think. I’m slowly eating my dark chocolate and raspberry ganache, trying to ignore Riddle’s hand on my thigh; I began to believe that I would never find a chance to sneak away when suddenly, a low-ranking death eater rushes to Snape, bowing before whispering something frantically in the Headmaster’s ear. Snape nods curtly before waving his hand in dismissal. He then starts at Riddle with dark eyes, nodding ever so slightly, Riddle stares at him for moments, before whispering to me.

“I must attend to some urgent matters, but I shall be back before the event, do to be a good girl and remain with Narcissa, I shall know if you leave the premises and you will pay gravely Hermione, understood?” Riddle stares at my serpent collar then back to my eyes with a cold gaze.

“Yes, master” I whisper with feared eyes, although inside my magic swelled, I finally have a chance now, and I will seize it.

“I will take care of Miss Heartland, my Lord,” Narcissa says kindly while eyeing Tom cautiously.

Riddle stares at her with black eyes, before he smiles and replies with honeyed-voice “Yes I’m sure you will my dear, Lucius, come we have matters to attend to.”

Riddle, Snape, Malfoy, and a slightly sulking Bellatrix leave the dining room with remarkable stealth.

 

Two Snakes and a Griffin.

Tom and his commanders could be back any moment, I need to sneak to the library now, perhaps check and make sure Draco was okay…,Sigh, I sit in the ladies waiting room, a high ceiling room of grand design. The pureblood women are gossiping about the newest scandals. I can’t just leave now, it would be too suspicious, I analyze.

So, I play the game of snakes. I laugh at the right moment, and I gasp in alarm when there are passive-aggressive mentions of ridiculous scandals. Seriously, this was emotionally taxing. I notice that the majority of the women were quite tipsy by now, the elven wine was quite sneaky like that.

Besides myself, Narcissa and Parkinson are the only ones that are not drinking. For a different reason, I’m sure. I test the room's energy with my powers, and I notice that there’s an array mix of jealousy, superiority, lust, purpose, and wariness in the opulent room. Many of the women center their attention on me, as their new queen I’m sure they hoped to gain positions of favor in Riddle’s sovereignty. I notice Narcissa observing my continuing discomfort, this really wasn’t the scene for me. I hated the carefully played words and the ulterior motive; although that’s exactly what I was doing. I ponder in amusement as I look at the crystal doors leading to the darkened hallway…. I’m playing this game to survive… although are these women not doing the same thing? Trying to survive in a snake pit?

Narcissa stands up gracefully and walks over to where I was standing perusing the small bookcase she had in the corner of the bright room. They weren’t many, mostly books on learning different languages and magical gardening. You can learn a lot by a person’s choice of literature.

“Miss Heartland, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind following me into the parlor, there is this simply beautiful vase form your father’s bloodline. Simply alluring.” Narcissa says softly as she smiles with beautiful dark blue eyes.

“ Oh, yes of course, and please call me Hermione” I stare at the clock quickly before following her out the door. Narcissa’s flowing forest green dress swishes softly as she veers right and up the first flight of stairs. I stare in confusion before following her up the dark wooden stairs.

“ Mrs. Malfoy, isn’t the parlor near the main entrance?” I ask in hushed voices.

“ Oh, quite my dear. However I assumed you would like to go somewhere more in your element, and please call me Narcissa.”, She looks back and smiles gracefully before continuing to tell me that she was taking me to the library for some fresh air, she would tell the ladies that I requested to lie down before the main event, Fae bodies are quite delicate. She winks at that last statement.

“ I … thank you Narcissa, was it that obvious that I wanted to leave?” I ask while smiling and catching up to her long legs.

“ No, not to any that do not know Hermione Granger, However, I’ve heard enough stories from my Draco during his school years to know that you would not enjoy social gossip and scandals. I told the Dark Lord that I would look after you and I am dutifully carrying out my duty.”

We have stopped at the front of the deep mahogany library doors. Narcissa grabs my hands and looks into my eyes with soft motherly affection. I stare in confused shock, there’s no way she could think I was looking for a way out…

“May you find all the answers you seek within these doors.”, and with those words, the gracious Lady of Malfoy House returned to the shrill laughter below,

Narcissa Malfoy was an enigma I resolved.

 

\---

I walk into the library and quickly scan the area, it was dark and quiet, which means no one was here. Excellent. I search around the darkened room until I find a candle, I place my thumb and pointer finger onto the wick and focus my magic on igniting. It instantly works. I wasted no time and began searching the enormous library, I find the section where Fae literature would technically be when I hear a disembodied voice further down the aisle.

“You will not find anything about Fae Hermione, I’ve already looked.”

My heart keels and I turn around quickly, my candle goes out, and I’m in darkness again. I really needed my damn wand, I fume.

“Who's there? Draco is that you?” I ask in a throaty voice. I slowly place my body closer to the bookshelf.

“No Granger, however, I’m here to take you to him,” says a smoky voice that I recognized.

“Zabini,” I say, just as he cast a wandless luminous. I’m meeting face to face with Blaise Zabini. His dark skin glowed relatively beautiful in the Lumos alight aisle.

“ Hello, Granger, Clever as ever I presume,” Zabini continues to stare at me with mysterious eyes. He extends his arm out slowly and waits for me to grab it.

We walk for a few minutes in silence before heading towards the rear glass doors, It seems we were heading outside.

“ Zabini, where are we going?” I ask warily as I stare up at him.

Zabini stares back down with jagged brown eyes, he looks at my eyes and midnight black attire, the black swirls illuminated my golden skin, he lets go of my arm gently.

“ The west gardens, they are rarely visited, and Draco wants discretion, I shall not hurt you little lion” murmurs Zabini before continuing to stalk towards the western gardens.

I follow the mysterious man, this night was probably the most we’ve ever spoken then our seven years at Hogwarts combined! The walk was long since we were in the south part of the estate. I eventually ask Zabini to slow down, and I quickly remove my killer heels. I race to catch up, deep purple followers follow in my wake. Zabini stares at the Fae magic with silent eyes before turning to lead the way.

\---

The west garden was technically just a substantial sprawling maze of green shrubbery, The maze entrance was in the shape of a cobra opening its mouth, its fangs were torches. The green walls reached almost fifteen feet and blocked all outside noise upon entering, I immediately feel hesitant. I wonder if this is how Harry felt in the tri-wizard tournament… although he had many monsters to deal with, I just have two snakes. I peer at Zabini as he stops to stare at me and my flowered trail.

“ I would stay close Granger, the last thing I need is Lord Voldemort’s plaything getting lost in an enchanted maze,” Zabini smirks as he continues to move around the maze blindly.

This maze makes me so nervous that I’m at the point where I start to ask myself why I would willingly walk into a dark secluded maze with a man as mysterious as Zabini, he was secretive, and that’s scary not knowing what he was capable of. Before I can ask where precisely in the maze where we headed too Zabini stops in front of a green leafed wall, I notice on the ground there are a few red roses.

Zabini taps his wand to the center of the tall shrub and mutters softly “revelare.”

The green wall melts into stairs that lead halfway up the tall wall towards a long flat pathway. There was a hidden stoned floor halfway up, it was lined with benches and at the very end was a battered Draco drinking from a bottle of fire whiskey.

“ Draco!” I say in alarm as I rush over to him, He stares weakly before rising up and bowing.

“ Hello, Granger, you look as beautiful as ever. I glad to see that Zabini did not scare you off”, Draco finishes this while plopping back onto the ivory bench.

“ I almost did Malfoy, she was quite startled when I ambushed her, you were right of course she was in your library,” Zabini drawls while he slowly sauntered over to us.

“ Draco what has happened to you? “Your hurt badly,” I say this softly as I take the bottle from him.

“ I’m fine Granger, really. I just wanted to make sure that Riddle didn’t punish you” Draco looks into my eyes with well maintained far. His silvered hair was shining in the moonlight. I see him wince as he shifts over for me to sit. I oblige and smell his enticing cologne again.

“ Why would Riddle punish me…oh did he find out about the library?!” I ask in shock, Riddle tortured Draco!

 

Draco looks in irritation as Zabini tries to control his smirk.

“ Uhm yeah something along those lines, he didn’t like that I took you to the library and I assume he just wanted to lay down the rules… you know Heartland is mine blah blah I’m megalomaniac rubbish” Draco reaches for the bottle and takes a long swig.

I stare in confusion before saying “ I’m sorry Draco, it’s all my fault… he’s very possessive with me”. I hug Draco gently while Zabini quietly observes.

“Oh stop Granger, none of this is nowhere near your fault, Riddle is a monster that needs to be stopped,” says Draco bitterly. I notice that he has dark circles under his eyes. He continues to stare at me with softened eyes.

Zabini’s smoky voice pierces my thoughts, “ Of course he needs to be stopped Draco, he’s gaining to much power, and now he’s immortal. The problem we have is that there is no one to defeat him. Merlin knows where Potter is…” , He finishes this statement by looking at me with darkened eyes.

Draco growls in agreement.

I stare at the two men, I want to tell them I’m close to figuring out how to ensnare Riddle, but can I trust Zabini? I really know nothing about the dark and handsome Slytherin… and as if Draco could read my mind, he grabs my hand. I look into his eyes.

“Hermione, I promise you that Blaise is like a brother to me, anything you say here will be kept among us, you have my word.” Draco keeps his hand in mine.

I stare at Zabini,,,, and he stares back before he nods “I ensure you, Granger, that I am not an enemy, nor have I ever been.”

I stare at the two Slytherins before finally sighing.

“Well…I’m partially theorizing, but there may be a way for me to bind lord Voldemort to Tír na nÓg; an ancestral plane to Earth, where Fae used to live. If this blight thing is true, then most of the land should be empty of life” … “Imagine Riddle,, an Immortal king with none to rule, an ironic punishment fitting him.” I don’t add that to complete the ritual I would be stuck there with him if I survived the ritual that is.

I stare anxiously at Malfoy and Zabini’s shrewd faces.

Zabini speaks first. “What would stop him from returning here, as an angry immortal Fae?”

I smile sweetly before saying “Why I’m glad you asked”

“The Fae book that I knicked from of the restricted section describes a ritual where you could change a mortal into a Fae. It requires deep ancient magick, with a “k,” an archaic form of our modern used magic. That’s what the Fae race power dwells from. Tom’s library had a couple of books on magick fundamentals, but honestly, it was one of those fields that many dares dabble in, like time travel for example.”

I stop and stare at Malfoy then Zabini, expecting to be bombarded with questions. However, I was met with silence for me to continue. Well, I could get used to this I presume, thinking about how Harry and Ron would have asked at least five questions by now.. my heart pangs a bit.

“Yes… where was I?... right… so I’m certain that since I'm half Fae, I should be able to perform large implementations of magick. Here’s the part where I’m technically theorizing. Since I’m a half witch and half Fae I should be able to utilize both magic and magick combined, I would need my wand of course… but if I can somehow get another Fae’s essence. I can combine alchemy and transfiguration to change Riddle to Fae. His magic …or soul… I’ve discovered the Fae word meant the same for both you see So Riddle’s magical aura would determine if he was Seelie or Unseelie, I bet 20 galleons on Unseelie.” I smirk before continuing. “Since he’s now Fae, I would be able to then bind him to Tír na nÓg for an eternity. I would just need to combine Fae ruins with our modern rune schematics.

I can see the two Slytherins’ going over my theory in their head, cold and calculating.

Draco asks “ Why alchemy Granger? Why not transfigurations and potions, wouldn’t that make the change more precise?”

I smile before replying, “Ahh I thought so as well, but remember in the sixth year when Professor Tolgins said that alchemy, although archaic and physically exhausting, was more effective with nature-based magic. Fae culture is mostly centered on nature and natural forces. So, alchemy; which main components are based on the elements, metals, and the balance of forces, should technically be more effective than the precise, logical formalities of brewing potions.” , I finish and take a deep breath.

Draco stares in shock “That’s bloody brilliant Granger…seriously you may have just created a new branch of magic.”

I smile sheepishly, my face instantly flushing. “ It’s nothing really, besides it’s still a theory, I have much to prepare before I would be close to ready” I sigh, it doesn’t help that Riddle is down my neck, but I have a plan for that…

“ I agree with Draco, this is highly clever however what are the complications?” Blaise asks stoically, ever the perfect scientist I muse.

“ Well for one the easy stuff; I would have to run a few arithmancy calculations to determine which day would give me optimal results of succeeding… I also need to find more Fae books on their magick alchemy rituals… and I need my wand to practice this new power, but I’m already working on that.”

“ Well, why not use my wand or buy one?” Ask Draco curiously.

“ I suppose using a wand that I’ve had since the very beginning of my magical journey, will hold enough magical essence to sustain the rigorous alchemy rituals. Like having a best friend there to support you.”

“ You said easy stuff Granger?” drawls Zabini.

“ Yes, well the hard part would be to find a way to get Tír na nÓg for the rune entrapment to work. There’s been rumored that there are a few portals on Earth that will transport you, similar to rifts in the fabric between our dimensions. However, there hasn’t been one seen for almost two- hundred years. So, I need to find a way to travel to my homeland. I also am theorizing that’s where Harry and Ron are, so maybe there’s a way to contact them… but still, this situation makes the chances slim.” I stare at the two suave Slytherins in apprehension.

“ You would need a rift thing to get back too right? I mean after you seal Voldy to his fate.” Draco says this with steeled eyes.

“ Yes, of course, your right,” I say while quickly glancing at Zabini. He stares back with knowing eyes. The statistics of me locating another rift would be near to none; however, I do have an eternity, if I survive, I add glumly. If the archaic ritual doesn’t do it, then Riddle will personally see my end.

Zabini stares onwards before saying, “I can obviously help with the arithmancy calculations, I would just need the numeral quadrants and the specificities of the ritual. We can compare observations when I move to the castle in three weeks. Snape wants me to trail Professor Vector for the remainder of the semester,,,, and I will take over next term.

“Thank you Zabini,” I say thrilled to have at least one teammate. My luck was turning around.

“Please Hermione, call me Blaise. We are about to commit treason together, I do believe that calls for first name bases", Blaise smiles and alights his brown eyes to warm chocolate. He has a pretty smile, maybe that’s why he scowls all the time, I muse.

“Blaise then.” I smile sweetly.

Draco finishes his fire whiskey before saying “I shall check our library for anything about the subjects at the matter, and unbeknownst to many I happen to have a rare magical antique store in Ital; Il Drago Di Smeraldo. I shall request any and all books on fae.”

“The emerald dragon” I murmur as I nod in thanks.

“I never thought you were one to collect antiques Draco?” I ask playfully.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Hermione” replies Draco, grimacing as he rises from the ivory bench. He conjures three new glasses filled with fire whiskey. “I do believe this union requires a toast.”

“Agreed” drawls Blaise before accepting with a nodded thanks. I accept mine and murmur; thank you. We clink our glasses and drink the fiery drink.

A trio once more, I muse, the number 3 means completeness, and it reassured me that I may be able to do this after all…


	15. The Death Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Violence etc.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, ( sorry for the late update)  
> So I was going to make this chapter really short, but then I kinda wanted to add certain elements into this chapter that will be understood later on, so yeah I added way more then I expected. I hope you guys enjoy. This is a messed up chapter but no smut in this chapter sorry... but there will be some in Chapter 16 ;)
> 
> enjoooooy.

 

 

 

          

The two Slytherins and I finish our Fire Whiskey and descend the hidden stairs. When we land on the maze floor, the stairs slowly shift back into the high foliaged wall, the second level hidden once more.

“I believe it’s time to get Hermione back to the library. It wouldn’t fair well to die before we even get our hands dirty”, Zabini says while looking at his black watch.

“Before I go back at least tell me what’s happening tonight?” I began to follow Draco and Blaise back towards the Manor.

Draco slows down as I catch up, he stares in amazement at the flowers trailing behind.

“My father has been very secretive about it; honestly, he hasn’t even told my mother.”, says Draco.

“Great, I’m sure it will be something horrendous?” I mutter as we reach a door.

Blaise and Draco stared at each other before staring down at my slim frame.

Blaise is the one to speak.

“Hermione, we are sure to walk into the very depths of immorality tonight,” Blaise stares once again dark and mysterious.

Draco shows me a secret pathway that leads directly to the Library door. The wooden wall moves seamlessly back into the wall as if there wasn’t a long corridor on the other side. I look around quickly before slipping into the library once more.

I grab a random book on Wizard history throughout Britain and perch myself by the settee that was glittered with moonlight. The pillows were rather comfy, and the liquor Draco gave me was starting to make my head hazy. I laid my head on the rich velvet pillow and closed my eyes.

\-------

“Wake up little faery princess,” hums a deep voice.

I’m startled awake from my impromptu nap by Riddle’s hot breath on my ear. I turn over in confusion, and I’m swept away in his kiss. Riddle has pinned me down to the velvet settee and continues kissing me passionately. He sucks and bites my lips with fervor. His shadowy magic caresses my body like phantom hands. I’m lost away in his power, and I moan.

Riddle pulls away smirking, he begins straightening his suit. “you taste like fire whiskey” drawls Tom. He lowers his hand, and I grab it, still shaken from my sleep.

“I had one in the sitting room, and it left me quite dizzy. Narcissa was kind enough to lead up here to rest until the main event; I must have dozed off…” I lie, I can still feel the heavy cling of whiskey and his magic thrumming through my blood, and it leaves me uneasy. I wonder if he can tell that I’m lying? I quickly glance over at him while we head towards what I assume is where the main event is to be held.

Riddle led us down an unfamiliar dark corridor with borrowed brows it seemed so out of place with his perfect face, although Riddle was a conundrum in this own right. I assume because his soul didn’t match his gorgeous face.

We pass sleeping portraits of Malfoy’s fair headed forbearers. They seemed to be haughtier the farther the bloodline procured back. Riddle glances sideways and catches that I have been staring at him deep in thought.

“And what is on my little lioness’s mind?”

I snap my eye forward in humored mortification. How big is this place?

“I was just thinking how handsome you are and that it didn’t fit with how evil you can be,” I say breathlessly as we continue to travel throughout the maze of halls. Riddle stops at an unsuspicious brown door.

“How evil I can be? I’m sure you must mean how evil I am”, Riddle says this as he backs me into the door and hovers over me, a breath away, as he stares into my eyes with a devilish gleam. Tom grabs my neck and gently caresses as he awaits my answer.

“You’re not evil all the time, not when we are simply discussing magical theory or when we are reading by the fire, you are certainly more tolerable… and there even times when I forget that you are a Dark Lord that has murdered my friends and stole my freedom.”

And It’s that very reason why you must be defeated, Tom. I think as I stare back with softened eyes, my gold magic cautiously swirled around his waves of dark aura. Riddle stares with a strange glint in his eyes. I lower my head, and he gently lifts it towards his gaze once more.

“I do believe that if I would have met you in my youth, that I would be different then how I am now,” Tom says this faintly, his magic intensified, and I began to swoon in desire.

“However, my little princess … I am already too far gone down the pathway of darkness”, Riddle sensuously places his lips on mine and kisses me lightly. I return the kiss, swimming in his dark waves.

Riddle finally breaks that kiss and stares at my puffy lips and heavy-lidded eyes, it seemed he liked the effect he had on me.

” I shall truly revel when I lead you down the same very path” Murmurs Lord Voldemort.

 

\---

Old Friends.

Tom Riddle opens the brown door, and we are greeted with an expansion of silvered green hills, outside once more I muse as we head towards what I assume is the eastern gardens. Tom has given me a sober up potion, and I’m quite grateful, although I’m almost sure it was for his benefit and my misery.

We finally arrive at the eastern garden mazes. There is a crowd of people as we approach. I notice Draco and Zabini standing off with Nott, Pansy, and Rosier Jr. They seem to be observing the flowing flock of the upper echelons of wizarding society. I notice that there are about a hundred more people since dinner. I see Ginny and Percy standing towards the shadows; Ginny is once again under the imperio spell her eyes are glazed and blank when we pass by. She doesn’t even recognize me I think as my throat tightens, Percy hasn’t met my gaze since I’ve been back from hiding. Coward, I think bitterly.

Everyone was waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive before entering. We approach Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa near the entrance of the fanged archway. Malfoy turns and smiles devilishly when he sees that we are finally here. Narcissa smiles at me and motions for Draco to grab her arm. I reach out my magic toward her and could tell she has well-hidden disgust and fear, the surface showed cold grace.

Narcissa feared tonight.

Riddle grabs unto my arm before whispering into my ears. “Hermione, there is simply nothing you can do about tonight, you will watch, you will not be a heroic Gryffindor, you will sit and observe. I will not order you to do this because you will do this. understood?”

I shiver at his words and nod meekly. I notice that Draco has observed our subtle discourse and has a clenched fist. Riddle notice as well and smiles at Draco with feigned innocence and grabs me closer.

Malfoy Sr. points his wand to his throat before saying with magnified voice “Ladies and Gentlemen I hope you all ready for a night of depravity, inside you will observe prisoners and terrorist of our Prime Minister Riddle’s reign. They will have the chance to fight their darkest fears not many will survive” Malfoy waits as the excited whispers among the crowd die down. Bellatrix is once again happy as she jumps up and down with exhilaration.

Lucius Malfoy bows and extends his arm toward the blackened maze.

“and now friends I introduce you to the Death Games,” at his word the cobra archway intensifies and large black marbled structure stretched high like it’s sister garden’s foliage wall.

I clench my hand over Riddle’s own in fear, I know it was quite ironic, but I didn’t care, I was scared. I’m bound to see old friends and… I let go of his hand and stare at him knowingly.

That’s why Riddle dressed me in black, a symbol of mourning. Riddles smiles in acknowledgment.

Riddle and I follow Malfoy and Narcissa, the rest follow behind. We have entered a massive oval colosseum. Like the one in Italy, however, this structure has made entirely of hard obsidian. The black stone is carved with benches that continued to stretch at least thirty levels up. The center was the shape of a runner’s track, and the walls were at least twenty feet from the first spherical row of seats. I shiver at the palpable promise of death and torture.

We are led my Malfoy to a center box, there are about twenty comfortable seats, including two black obsidian thrones. The viewing box is covered from all sides expect the front, I assume this will be where Riddle’s inner circle will watch the horror. Riddle leads me to the two black thrones, and we sit. Malfoy and Narcissa sit next to Riddle’s left side, and Severus Snape sits on my right side. Next, Draco sits beside the headmaster and smiles at me, as if to say be strong.

Bellatrix and the rest of the inner circle arrive and take their seats. I also notice that the German wizards and the Prime Mister of Brazil are also seated close to the front. They are whispering excited among each other; my stomach lurches at nearly everyone’s excitement for death and torture. I suppose only a few selected people looked highly uncomfortable, Draco and Narcissa were a few, and surprisingly Headmaster Snape. Snape has always been a man that kept to himself and the shadows, preferring to stay locked away in his potions lab. However, I’m sure he was forced here like the rest of us. Snape’s tunneled eyes were void of all emotion as he slowly sipped his fire whiskey.

It’s been nearly fifteen minutes before the rest of the hundreds of people have sat, and the chatter has died down significantly. A blank-faced muggle walks around with a tray of drinks; she’s naked except for a grey shift dress. Her brown mouse hair placed in a high ponytail and she had the Malfoy crest branded on her left wrist. I stare in disgust as she walks throughout the black box and refills refreshments. Once it seems that the majority of everyone is seated, Malfoy Sr. rises and heads towards the center of the boxed room where he gleefully stares at his horrific design.

“And now ladies and gentlemen, I shall initiate the first prisoner’s trial. If you look towards the left and right walls, there will be information on the prisoner and their crime, now enough with the pleasantries” and with those words, the entire obsidian structure goes black. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. I glance to the left and can still see Riddle’s dark magic simmering.

All is dark before the right and left walls light up in dazzling shimmery magic before magicking into a gigantic screen, on the display is a portrait of slightly ramshackle middle-aged women, she looked frightened, and half her face burned severely. Below her scared avatar, the cursive wording was beginning to show:

Prisoner 5671XXVi

Name: Glynnis Fenwick

Age; 36

Blood Status: Muggleborn

Crime: Treason against the Ministry

Lights are turned on from somewhere above, and the stage below illuminated again. Where it was once a smooth stoned platform, the arena has now been conjured to resemble a dark forest of Cyprus trees. In the middle was a vast white slab of stone. All is quiet in the arena; not a movement heard before the lower gate is raised high and a the shaken and burned Glynnis Fenwick is forced out.

The slightly overweight witch looks around in fright. She must not know what’s going on I observe. I clutch the end of the throne handle tightly, and my golden knuckles turn white in apprehension. It’s too quiet… I think suddenly. The middle ages women must have felt the same thing because she runs to the nearest Cyprus tree and crouches low. She uses this time to view her surroundings. The entire coliseum is entirely with a mixture of fear and excitement.

I notice that Malfoy Sr has a very dark gleam in his eyes as he views something in the corner of the arena. I follow his gaze and see a slow crouching form on four legs began to sneak its way to the injured witch. She has decided to take this time to grab a large stick; it seemed she was trying to shape it into a spear, but really, she was giving off her location to the mysterious predator. I finally glimpse a large red, black scorpion tail, and my blood runs cold as I gasp loudly.

Riddle glances at me and smiles darkly. “Hermione have you seen something?”, he slowly drinks his fire whiskey and stares at my chagrin.

“Manticore,” is all I whisper slowly as I close my eyes tightly.

“Ahh my Lord, it seems Miss Heartland has exceptional eyesight, you are quite right Miss Heartland. I assure you that many more atrocities will be witnessed tonight.” Malfoy Sr says this with crazed eyes. He motions for the imperio muggle women to refill his glass. I continued to stare in unspoken horror.

The manticore’s tawny lion body rippled with muscles and brutal scars. It's face, which was very much human formed was anything but human, his eyes were red, and his jaws dripped with thick frothy saliva. Lastly, it’s scorpion tail was glistening with black poison. It seemed to sizzle when it dribbled to the soft grassed arena. The box section where we sat was utterly silent, by now the witch has moved onward to the stone slab in the center, she still does not know what hunts her quietly.

“Open your eyes, Hermione; you will watch this. It will make you a stronger queen for me”, Riddle whispers this to me gently, and I slowly open my eyes, knowing that he can order me to open anytime. I whimper as the burnt witch finally hears a twig snap behind her, she turns in fear and out approaches the manticore’s face from the shadowed bushes. It stares at her with sentient intelligence, perhaps waiting to strike.

Glynnis stares at the shadowed face in confusion, sounds from in the arena must be magically amplified because we hear the witch say,

“Barry is that you? I …I thought you were dea-ahh!”

The manticore slowly stalks out and towards the ragged witch, as if to show her that Barry was no more, It’s scorpion tail was raised for attack.

It’s honestly a magnificent beast to witness. It was about the size of a motorcycle, the manticore’s face was so human-looking that it was truly horrific to see. The poor witch snaps out of it and runs toward the white stone slab. She makes it about halfway there before the manticore's scorpion tail pierces through her left shoulder blade.

The witch screams in absolute pain as she’s slowly dragged on top of the stone slab by the manticore’s sharp jaws. I faintly remember Professor Grubblyplank telling us that manticore venom could paralyze a full-grown male in five minutes, although they will still feel everything. I repeat this unhelpful information out loud, a bad habit from my school years. It takes about three minutes before the women’s screams are silenced.

The crowd jeers and screams as the women are slowly devoured alive. The manticore croons gradually as he devours the witch. It’s quite unsettling to hear the manticore hum softly as he ate, it was as if the monster was singing to her as he devoured her. A sickening crunch is heard as the beast breaks into the ribcage. I grow nauseated and turn my heard to the right. I see that Draco is paler than usual and has also decided to look away from the spectacle. Snape stares ahead with harden eyes and drinks his liquor. I finally turn to see my left side.

Riddle stares at the carnage in bored reflection, as if a witch being devoured by a beast alive as simply another weekend spectacle, it probably was for him I think sickly.

Malfoy Sr and Bellatrix both had faces of hunger. Narcissa, unlike her sister, was visibly uncomfortable, I could tell by her white gripped knuckles and her cooled eyes. I don’t dare turn around and see how the other spectators were faring.

I continue to stare at Lucius Malfoy; the cold pompous gentlemen were nowhere to be seen. Instead, a blood-crazed man sat. His eyes were what changed. They had a deviant craze. Riddle notices that I was staring at Lucius with wide eyes and leans over before saying

“In a way, I assume Lucius is more of a monster then even I am, he truly has an art form with torture.”

I stare at Riddle with hatred before turning my eyes back to the horror.

The arena goes dark.

The bloody manticore and mangled witches’ body vanishes with the darkness.

 

The arena was lit once more, and the scene has shifted to a very familiar forest.

A portion of the Forbidden Forest looks to have been transported to the arena, although it was most likely a conjure. The ancient forest trees were heavy with silence. The massive gate raises again and out walks a softly coated centaur with long sandy blond hair and tail. I instantly look at Draco, and he looks back. We knew this centaur. It was Firenze our old Divination Professor; he also saved Harry from Riddle in his first year. I heard Riddle growl when he noticed

The screen flashes with the new prisoner information.

Prisoner: 00318XVX

Name: Firenze

Age: unknown

Blood Status: Centaur

Crime: Accomplice with the Order of the Phoenix.

Firenze slowly observers the area with wise eyes, his ears seem to twitch at the slightest noise, he notices a bow near the gate and quickly grabs the bow and arms it with an arrow. Firenze senses something we do not. I continue to stare with baited breath. How did Firenze get caught? I haven’t heard anything from him since fleeing seventh year.

“Miss Heartland this specific nightmare was supposed to be for your dear Ronald Weasley, however, due to unforeseen circumstances, this centaur has taken his place... A pity really, I would have loved to hear the little blood traitor cry before being devoured... fear not, I’ve been told that both species of the beast have been fighting over the Forbidden Forest for centuries, so this shall still be quite enjoyable.” Lucius says softly while looking at my horrified eyes with lust. My eyes widen a fraction as I understand his clue.

I know precisely what beast lurked among the trees, and as if to finally make its appearance known, the entire arena echoes with an excited clinking sound.

Firenze fire two quick arrows into the hidden tree line, before a sharp, shrill sound, is heard. A large black shadow drops from the tree shadows and slowly creeps over to the alert centaur.

“I shall liquefy your flesh and dine as you watch centaur,” says a high-pitched sound, it wasn’t human.

A gigantic acromantula submerges from the densely packed trees. Screams of alarm are heard throughout the arena as the black and hairy acromantula full body lowers into view. It’s the size of a horse, and its legs were double that, at least a fifteen-foot leg span. Firenze’s two arrows were true to aim and were lodged rather profoundly into two of the giant spiders eight eyes. The wounds dripped with a thick whitish fluid. I’m transfixed in my seat with pure terror. This was supposed to be Ronald down there I think as I helplessly watch Firenze and the acromantula battle. Firenze is faster at running and firing off arrows. Every single one meets its mark; however, they seem just to be irritating the spider then causing much harm. Soon, the spider rushes forward and tries to strike with its very sharp chelicerates. The first strike misses Firenze as he dodges to the side. The giant acromantula shrieks in a fury, six of her eight eyes were black and blank of emotion. The second strike pierces the prophetic centaur on his muscled back. Firenze wails in pain and the spider’s pinchers click in frenzied excitement as Firenze reaches for his back in shock as if he did not foresee his failing, or perhaps he was reaching for the arrows forgetting that he ran out.

The centaur drops the futile bow and slowly tries to walk away from the hungered beast. He finally falls in a patch of moonlight defeated. I stare in horror as tears fall down my face. Firenze’s body is still twitching as if his brain did not know that the fight was up. His hoofed legs continued to kick out as the spider’s deadly chelicerates began piercing his soft underbelly. The acromantula venom must have finally reached his nervous system because the old divination professor finally stops moving; his glassy knowing eyes stare at the moonlight in glassed ignorance. The clinking sound of the acromantula fastens with the arachnid’s excitement. I feel the tears freely falling down my cheeks. I feel as each drop unceremoniously falls onto my black dress, the faint rhythm is heard over the clinking pinchers of the acromantula. I feel Snape reach over and squeezes my hand before whispering faintly.

“It’s a brave new world princess,”

I squeeze his hand back.

I wish I could say that I grew accustomed to the depravity of Lucius Malfoy’s mind. However, every single slaughter was more horrific than the next. Narcissa has already left the arena, feigning that she was tired and had social functions in the morning. Draco was still here; he was particularly green in the face and sweaty after a muggle man (whose crime was snapping out of his master’s imperio), was suffocated and then eaten by a Lethifold. The arena was set up in a large circular dais with tall archways. Each archway had what seemed to be billowing black curtains. The billowing Lethifold attacked the muggle man. He screamed “What are you?” the whole time. He died never knowing what his demise was. I shudder at the thought. Riddle thought it was hilarious, of course.

We were about an hour into the spectacle of death. The crowd grew drunk with bloodlust and liquor. I could feel the demand for more torture in that air. Humans were simply barbaric; I think as see a very familiar scene before me. Harry and Ron’s dorm room at Hogwarts. I spent enough time in there planning the demise of Riddle to know. The bunk beds were messy just like in my memories. Scarlet and gold were spattered throughout the warm and cozy boys dormitory. It looked entirely wrong in this place.

I automatically sit up and lean forward, who… I stare at the screens; my heart was in the throat. Two names pop up, and I stare in horror.

Prisoner: 0033XXII

Name: Dean Thomas

Age: 23

Blood Status: half-blood

Crime: Terrorist from Dumbledore’s Army

 

Prisoner: 67IICX

Name: Seamus Finnigan

Age: 24

Blood Status: half-blood

Crime: Terrorist from Dumbledore’s Army

 

The faces of my old Gryffindor comrades show on the screen. Dean looks the same, his brown skin was somewhat darker, and he has grown a beard. Seamus Finnigan has seen better days. He was missing his left eye and his pinky and ring finger on his left wrist. He still had his impish looks though.

They are both released one after another. Dean arrives in his mock dormitory with a cautious approach. He turns around when he sees Seamus, and they embrace with tight hugs.

I feel my heart constrict. I can’t watch this. I can’t. I began to rise, and I feel as Riddle puts his hands on my thigh, blocking my way. I stare at him and mouth the word “please.” He stares at me before shaking his head slightly before turning to watch the reunion below. I stare ahead with tears in my eyes. I refused to glance to the left and see Snape and Draco.

The two Gryffindors are trying to peer into the stands, but it seems that the lights are too bright.

“ Show yer faces you, cowards! I bet you wouldn’t last a minute down here!” , shouts Seamus.

Lucius stands near the front of the box and says in a clear, booming voice, his voice had been altered.

“ TWO WIZARDS ENTER, ONE WIZARD LEAVES. FIGHT TO THE DEATH”

Draco and I both stare at his father in complete shock…they were best friends, like "Harry and Ron" best friends. I remember them being inseparable during the first three years at school. Lucius did his sick homework… the silvered bastard.

“Fuck you! I would never fight my best mate! You're going to have to kill me!”, Bellowed Dean. He pumps his fist in the air as Seamus agrees wholeheartedly.

Malfoy Sr. swishes his wand, and the gates open once more. A little girl in Gryffindor Hogwarts robes walks out onto the arena; her long plaited hair clicked softly as her glass beads moved with her movement. She was scared; tears were streaming down her face. I notice both Seamus and Dean’s faces turn white with fear.

“Madison!” , Dean yells as he tries to run towards his little sister, but it seemed an invisible wall kept the sibling Gryffindors apart. Seamus grabbed a heavy oak chair and tried to break the charm. The chair breaks apart into sharply jagged planks of wood.

“ Dean! I want mommy and daddy! I want mommy Dean!” screamed the little first year as she banged on the wall.

Malfoy has silenced Dean and Seamus’s angry ranting and empty threats.

“ YOU WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH OR THE GIRL DIES IN BOTH YOUR PLACES,” bellowed Malfoy, he clearly and utterly devoid of sanity. His voice came out haunting and cursed. I continue to stare as I see Seamus continue to try and break the glassed charm. When will he know that it was futile? They were not going to save his best friend’s sister that way. I frantically began crying again; these men were my comrades. I stare at Draco and see that he is downing a bottle of fire whiskey.

It seems that Dean has come to the same realization as me because he grabs the beater bat and stalks towards Seamus. His eyes were full of grief. Seamus turns just in time to be stricken on the front of his head. The blow is heard throughout the arena, and Madison’s screams grow louder as her brother and his best friend began fighting in the Gryffindor dormitory, a place they spent much of their friendship. Seamus has gained leverage and was pounding Dean in the head and chest. Dean has covered his head as best as he can as Seamus continues to hit blow after blow. The little first year was beating on the glass wall in pure terror, staring at her bloodied brother. I notice that Snape has his hands balled into a tight fist and is staring straight ahead at the little girl.

I stare at Riddle; he seems to have been completely bored by the entire spectacle, besides when the muggle man died not ever knowing what exactly was suffocating him. I grab his hand. Our magic flares and he stares at me with a perfectly arched brow.

“Please intervene…please” I pleaded softly. I let my magic caress him softly. He stares at me before returning his gaze towards the spectacle. The crowd roared while the two men continued to pummel the each other.

“ Hermione, I would be careful with your wishes, I shall not bestow two gifts. Besides, could you choose between two best friends?”

I stare at Riddle; he was trying to hint at something I realized. I slowly turn my head towards my friends and their battle. Dean was now on top, and he was beating Seamus with the strewn beaters bat. He was screaming insanely as tears and blood poured from his face. Seamus finally ends the fight when he reaches for the broken chair and drives the fractured leg through Dean’s chest. The sickening squelch in heard throughout out the arena as Dean falls over, shock still etched on his eyes. Seamus screams “ I’m sorry…I’m sorry” over and over again. Madison is screaming bloody murder at sight the Dean’s chest squirting blood onto the dark wood floors. I have bitten my tongue and can taste blood; the saltiness lets me know this isn't a nightmare.

The arena is darkened once more and what takes place is a greenhouse. The area is filled with a variety of flora and fauna. I stare at the screen waiting for the next victim of these games.

Prisoner: 000110XXV

Name: Neville Longbottom

Age: 24

Blood Status: pureblood

Crime: Affiliations with Desirable No 1.

 

By now I can’t say that I’m surprised, The boys and I thought Neville died a long time ago. Two years ago he stopped sending messages, which usually means you’re dead or captured. I feel tears brim to my eyes as Neville Longbottom walks toward his death with his head held high. The greenhouse was eerily silent as Neville approached. He still looked the same, but he toned up. He was no longer the chubby nervous kid. Instead, he was muscled and tall.

It was his eyes that changed the most though, even upon the cursed black throne I could see that he was dead inside. He walked to the giant wiggling plant in the center of the arena. It was a ghastly size, it seemed to be a hybrid between venomous tentacula, devils snare, and a muggle venus fly trap. It had a gigantic head with harry black leaves and red prickly fangs. It’s “body” was a writhing mass of oily black vines, as thick as a man's torso. It easily latches onto the already defeated Neville and begins to drag him to the creature’s mouth. Neville didn’t fight; he just allowed the beast to pull him towards it’s gaping maw slowly.

I stare at Riddle, he has finally sat up from his chair and was watching with fascination, his black eyes were following the slow procession of hunger.

“Master…please” I ask again; I cannot bear to watch another friend die, I will jump down this wall before I let Neville be dragged to his death. Fight Neville I think in futile. Riddle stares at me again with irritation in his eyes.

“ Hermione, I’ve waited all night for this very finale” growled Riddle as he gazed his eyes back to Neville. By now the massive plant was squeezing him tightly…any moment soon and his spine was going to break.

“ You... you said that you needed a someone to tend your garden supply, you wanted to add more dangerous plants and didn’t have the time to tend to them, right? Well, Neville is a prodigy with herbology, seriously he would be able to help, and he’s pureblood, why waste pureblood? Please, Tom, he’s my friend.”, I whisper to him in anguish as I hysterically slide from the throne and bow before Riddle. I instantly feel his magic leap towards me, and I look into Riddle’s eyes, my gold orbs held nothing but mercy. I don’t care if I have to beg, I can't see any more of my friends die.

Riddle stares at me with what seems like softened eyes, but the look quickly changes to amusement. No, I didn’t see softness from Riddle, he’s the enemy and has never forgotten that. Riddle stares at Neville’s purpled form then back to my bowing one.

The rest of the box is staring at us, curious to see Riddle’s decision.

“ You beg so prettily Hermione... I shall spare your friend; however, you must be the one to take care of your pet, I have too much to do, then nurse a broken boy back to health… Lucius spare this pathetic creature a death he is not even worthy of.”, says Voldemort in finality.

“ As you wish my Lord,” drawls Malfoy Sr as he swishes his wand and the arena goes black., The crowd begins to murmur in confusion before the arena is alighted again and a hazy lake is shown. I can tell that Malfoy Sr is somewhat annoyed that Neville escaped his well-planned out death. Get over it you pompous sadistic peacock I fume in silence.

Riddle grabs my arm and lifts me gently from the obsidian floor.

“ Come, Hermione, I do believe that we shall call it a night, Severus, do bring Hermione’s new project along with you, he can sleep in the kitchens with the house elves. Lucius a pleasure like always.”, Tom does not wait for an answer as he leads me towards the box exit. Everyone rises and bows, I catch Draco’s grey eyes, and he stares back with remorse … as if this whole macabre nightmare was his fault. No Draco we are dealt the hands we are given, and you are nothing like your father. His eyes soften when I smile sadly.

I turn to glimpse a kappa approaching a chained goblin. I quickly close my eyes and lean my head into Riddle’s black jacket.

“Thank you” I whisper as we walk across the lawn to the apparating zone.

“Think nothing of it princess,” Is all Tom says as he grabs me into his arms and whisks us back home.


	16. The Magical Manifesto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter because finals are a beetch.  
> Noah Mills as Tom Riddle and Imaan Hammam as Hermione Granger.

 October 1st. 

 

The shade was very cooling through my unruly black hair. I quickly glance up from the maps that were supplied in the cabin to see Ron pushing the fishermen’s boat into the crystal lake. His legs were stronger than ever as he hopped effortlessly into the birch and ivory wooded boat. My eyes were new. I didn’t even need glasses or contacts… _all thanks to Hermione. Just hold on a little longer Mione, I’ll be there to save you and kill Riddle._

 I glance back to the maps. The note Hermione’s father Oberon left her in the cabin was very detailed, as well as sentimental. The part that mainly focused on saved Hermione from her prior predicament. Oberon explained that there is a sister pearl that will transport Hermione here. The thing is after she uses the pearl she will be trapped here, in fae world. she can bring whoever she wants, as long as they are holding onto her. Oberon used the last of his might to create a portal ( about a 6-day travel from the cottage) that will transfer whoever has the pearl to the mortal realm. He died making sure she had a chance at a good life, _any father willing to do that was good In my book._

I mark our journey on the map _. If we cut across the wooded forest up east we ought to able to cut a day or so off the trek._ I glance up in time to see Ron running back; his arms were brimming with shimmery fish. We planned to leave as soon as we got in contact with Hermione. Truly her father thought of everything when he constructed this cabin for her. Oberon gifted Hermione with quite a few gifts. An array of wands, potions, armor, and weapons, but most specifically yesterday we found an amulet that allowed you to communicate with the mortal realm, you would be in an outer body experience as you visit your intended person's dreams. I’ve been wearing it ever since we discovered it in hopes that Hermione would fall asleep soon _. I needed to tell her the plan and make sure she was okay_.

“Any luck mate?” asked Ron as he began gutting and drying the fish.

“Somewhat, I have the route all planned out, and our food supply looks good. I just need to wait until Hermione falls asleep and this amulet transports me to her”

I hold up the small gold trinket, it was the size of a walnut shell and was pure gold with weird runes etched upon them. It was quite beautiful and will match Hermione’s eyes… _I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the whole Hermione being half Fae_ …We planned to be well prepared for this journey. Although Oberon made sure to supply the cabin with gear; we needed to make we had enough food, he also claimed that the land we were in Tír na nÓg, land of Fae. It was vast but not full of many Fae, perhaps just old tree spirits…not much lethal due to an unknown blight. Oberon stated in the letter that no one knew what curse has stricken his race, but they were a nearly extinct species now.

Ron stares at me and grabs the map nearest to me, he begins marking all the nearest waterways.

“Well it looks like we wait, who knows how many days and nights are here compared to home,” Ron says as he circles the river that winded west towards a blacked expanse of land.

“Yes we wait”, _just fight on a little longer Hermione_.

 I began memorizing the route to Oberon’s portal, clutching the amulet tightly on my fist _…just hold on_ …

“ Yes Neville, you feel how warm the soil is?, here that’s it,  plant more flowers over here.” I scoot over as I pat the side beside me. Neville scoots over but still doesn’t murmur a word. His shaggy brown hair was longer, almost shoulder length. His face has lost all remnants of his school weight, he had grown into his looks and was quite handsome. Neville hasn’t said a word besides Hermione since he has been here. He would just continue to stare off into the distance, his eyes brows in an incessant furrow. _What did they do to you Neville?_ I remember his parents and the same state they were left in, I’m sure by now they have been exterminated. It’s been three days since the horrific Death Games. Tom has been gone on a business trip to Brazil. It seems he had been very busy expanding his influence, _I must ask him about his political stretch. Tom_ has left me alone, I guess granting me time to fix my broken friend. I tried healing him with my Fae magic, but it didn’t work, so I’ve been using muggle alternatives. I noticed that Neville would continue to stare at the flowers behind me, honestly, I was used to the silken petals _. They were a part of me as any other part of my body. I ‘ve even noticed that the color of any type of flowers depended on my mood. bright colors when happy, deeper darker hues when irate._

I’ve been using therapy since discovering Neville’s interest at my flowered steps. _I don’t know why I haven’t thought about it earlier!_ Neville continues to plant the soft petaled flowers into the sun enriched soil. It was quite easy to request soil and gardening tools. Professor MIllyweed even offered an unused greenhouse near the Black Lake. Since then Neville and I have spent the last three days in the greenhouse, kitchens, and the library. I’ve noticed that Neville was calmer with the house elves, and they were ever the doting and tending creatures they’ve been bred to be. I cleared out one of the many pantries and set up a simple bedroom for Neville to stay in. The best would be for him to stay out of the way from anyone that could harm him. The gardening was working…slowly. As we planted I would recall our fond memories of our Herbology classes. He wouldn’t talk however just smile and stare at me, as if he was trying. I continue to watch as Neville begins sifting his soft his rough hands through the soft soil.

“ I do think umbrella flowers would look quite beautiful here, they would attract Snarklepluffs, they are actually descended from your homeland, Hermione.”, wafts an airy feminine voice.

I turn my head quickly, _there’s only one voice…_ Luna Lovegood stands willowing as ever, her dirty blond hair was plaited into a thick braid that reached waist length. She was swathed in a beautiful blue robe and silver boots. She smiles at us as she walks over. I crash into her and hug her fiercely. Blond hair and petals fly everywhere. Luna’s magic is whimsical.

“ Luna! Your alive, how…are you okay?” I give the once over and can see that she’s well-nourished and unharmed. She still looked the same from school, her large silver eyes and oval face were quite nostalgic. She was taller now, more legs than anything.  I sigh in relief.  “ I’m glad your okay Luna”. I hug her once more. Neville has been watching us quietly. He stares at Luna with unreadable eyes.

“ I’m glad you guys are safe as well,  it does feel weird to finally be able to say that you're the heir of Ravenclaw and Fae”, Says Luna lightly as she plops down by Neville and hugs him softly. Neville smiles sweetly and hands Luna a pink tulip.

  _Able?…_

“ Luna, what do you mean able?” , I observe how Neville begins to be more animated around Luna.

 “Oh… well, I suppose in our school years I always knew your aura was particularly different, you had a golden haze, it took a few years of knowing you, but it soon began to shine brightly. I even had a dream about you in your changing state. However, whenever I tried to tell you or even write about it; I would get really confused and forget the task. I assume your father may have charmed you.” Luna begins to gather her thick plait into a high bun before helping Neville plant flowers. She was telling him about journeys to Ireland to try and find Warckleschlemps. Neville listens to her every word, shaking his head and smiling at her soft airy laughs. I observe their interaction as I go over Luna’s words. _I wonder could Luna be an oracle? A slightly rarer form of a Seer. An oracle was so rare that the last one_ was _likely eighty years ago, and they usually don’t even know they are foretelling the future. The dreams are usually just brushed aside as well dreams._

 _“_ Luna, are you perhaps an oracle? I finally ask her in curiosity.

“ Yes, I suppose I am, however, I really don’t have many. I dreamed you and Neville were here., Luna replies softly while blowing the dirt out of Neville’s hair.

“ Does anyone know Luna?” , I’m fearful that she would be used by Riddle as well.

“ No, not really, people tend not to listen to the things I say. Quite ironic really. The Dark Lord has kept me alive due to my pureblood status, he ordered my father killed however and turned the Quibbler into a propaganda magazine for his regime. I run the Quibbler, as well as search for new magical creatures. That’s why I’m here actually, the Quibbler not magizoology. I’m running an article on you and Emperor Riddle.”

I stand up at the last part of her words.

“ _Emperor_ Riddle is back?” Great, this means I could give him my manifesto! Ultimatum whatever.

“Hey, Luna, could you do me a favor? Please just watch Neville and I’ll go fetch snakey?” It seems that Neville was enjoying Luna’s company.

“ Sure…I do believe I could help heal him if you wanted?”  Luna stands up and gives me a tight hug before staring at me with a distant yet knowing look. Her hand was holding until Neville’s own. both barefoot in the soft warm and. I nod kindly as I view the flowers scattered around the warm greenhouse, _beautiful_.

“Riddle is your opposite Hermione. You balance him out, an integrity to his mayhem…at the cost of destroying yourself.” , Luna says sadly.

“ He can damn well try.”

 

I run to the Chamber of Secrets, Tom has turned the second-floor girl's lavatory into the main entrance of the Chamber of Secret, he still has not stated the secret entrances nor what the blinding silver room’s doors lead to. I will figure out eventually. I have arrived at the door to the subterranean palace and the door moves instantly. I quickly step onto the winding black marble stairs and they slowly descend towards the caverns below the Black Lake. I rush into the throne room quickly observing the silence. I continue my run towards the bedroom hoping to find Tom there. I arrive at the door and stop quickly, my heart is beating erratically, and I begin taking shallow breaths, okay Hermione, you got this…you will not back down. I open the door to a peculiar sight.

Tom Riddle, the ever formal and rigid conqueror of half the magical world was lying facedown horizontally on the massive bed, his clothing crumpled as he lay exhausted on the bed. I stifle a laugh as I saunter to the bed, I still had soil on my hands and overalls.  

“I take it Brazil was quite exhilarating? How many villages did you burn down Emperor?” , I say this as I strip off my overalls, I’m standing in shirt and underwear. Riddle raises his head and smiles mischievously as he nonverbally cleans me of dirt. He rolls over and props his head up as he eyes my long legs and unruly hair piled high in a puff of curls, loose tendrils haloed my face.

“My lioness missed me so much that she strips willing?”, Riddle says softly while rising from the bed and pecking my forehead softly with a kiss before walking towards the fire mantel and grabbing a dark novel.

“Actually, I wanted to discuss with you something that would benefit both of us immensely. It’s just a project I have been working on in my free time of being imprisoned here.” I say this sarcastically as I step over the tiled serpent  snoozing on the marble floor, honestly is all you do is sleep? I quickly head to the armoire and put on a pair of leggings and tie a flannel shirt around my waist.  Riddle finally allowed me to choose my clothing on days when we had nothing planned… working progress with this control freak. Riddle eyes me as I walk over with a fire whiskey and smile. I extend the drink in peace offering and Tom takes it with a nod before turning the page.

“ I wondering what you have been up to my dear, well let's hear it, I have a few hours before I must attend a Wizengamot trial,” Riddle says with curiosity spotted in his black eyes.

I head over to my armchair and stick both my arms under the chair before heaving a rather large roll of parchment, I know that I kind of went overboard with the amount of article and subclauses but I wanted to make sure that the magical world would be safe once Tom and I were trapped in Tír na nÓg;  A secure magically binding. I hand over the roll of parchment as I bite my lip.

“ A project you say?” Riddle unravels the roll and reads the title out loud.

“ The Magical Muggleborn Manifesto….do tell how _this_ would benefit me?” , Riddle looks at me with amusement in his eyes. While slowly glancing through the scroll. _Okay, here I go._

“ Tom you know as well as I do that blood does not possess anything to do with magical prowess. Blood is used for nourishment for the body”, I say bravely as I eye him, my gaze unwavering.

“ and blood rituals” adds Toms casually, as he conjures a quill and ticks one of my subclauses

“Yes for you I presume blood rituals….Now imagine a world that you rule where you would have devoted spies…soldiers…politicians planted throughout the magical and muggle world alike, unbeknownst to anyone but you. I slowly push aside the scroll and straddle his lap. Riddle stares at me with heavy eyes.

“Imagine if you implemented a law stating that muggle-borns will start going to a Hogwarts sister boarding school at the age of seven. They will live there permanently and are permitted visit their parents two weeks out the summer and specific holidays. Here at this boarding school, these muggleborn children will stay until they go to Hogwarts at age eleven. We have a book that tells us every magical child born in Britain, why not implement it for further uses? We can train these children from an early age, mold them to be the smartest, strongest, cunning and most importantly loyal followers. When they arrive at Hogwarts they will already be adjusted to magic, like their half-blood and pureblood counterparts. They will be sorted and treated equally. We will keep track of their test scores and what their weakness or strengths are. When they take their OWLS in fifth grade they must pass lets says, 80 percent of their test to be able to advance to the last two years. If they fail, then they will be taken out of class and their strengths will be utilized to your reigns benefit, whether that means going to muggle medical school, training to become an assassin, or perhaps just working at a magical store, securing secrets. Tom, you could virtually have a hidden network, all because you finally looked past the outdated ideologies of your house.” I finish as I grab his drink and take a sip. Riddle ponders over my words, rubbing my bottom with slow strong hands.

“Quite interesting Hermione, I take it you would want to oversee the administration?”

“Yes of course, I want to be able to see everything as its constructed, creating the learning curriculum, choosing who to hire for the day to day running of the boarding house.  Honestly, Besides a select few of your death eaters, I don’t want a single one of those sycophants anywhere near these children…especially Malfoy… I would, of course, run everything through you. I also would like to start with the muggle children and any still of age that would like to learn magic.”

“ I take it you want your wand back…little lioness?” Riddle ponders as he magically refills his drink.

“ Yes…among other things. I would like my wand back and I also want you to train me, I notice that you arise near dawn every morning to work out. I want to become stronger so I can try and harness modern magic and Fae magik. I do believe it will physically taxing on my body… I _don’t add that alchemy alone is tiring. Our magical auras began exploring the air, swirling between us in an internal cat and mouse game. Quite much like us I muse, Riddle wants to drown me in his magic, but I persevere._

“About time little lioness, I was wondering when you would ask me. I am quite curious to observe your balancing of both magics. they are quite opposite in their channeling… yes, you may have your wand, however, we will go over the rules at a later date, continue with your wishes… oh and that’s no on the necklace it will stay indefinitely., Riddle smirks as I fume at his no.

“ I also want to be able to study and perform experiments of my own, I have a brilliant mind and I need to exercise it. I want to be able to have free excess to the library and the potions labs. I also want you to promise you will not harm any of my friends, even Harry unless provoked or harmed yourself. You are immortal now Tom. I don’t want you harming Neville or Luna or anyone else that I may need to help me” _I think about Draco and Tom torturing him for allowing me to cry on him_.

Riddle just stares at my request with dark eyes, I’m sure he’s about to say no.

“I want to be the queen you want Tom, I do believe that if we were to come to terms, a level playing field per say, then we could achieve so much more. I swear I will never do anything that would harm you or your reign… I will not back down from this, I will fight you until my eternal days are ended”. I internally smile as I proudly believe I was getting better at Fae wordplay. I stare at him as I bit my lip anxiously, awaiting his response. I feel his stiff member through my clothing and I slowly began moving my hips.

“Fine… However, I will be going over this document and then I will be having my lawyers look over it. In the meantime, I will allow you your wand and to use the muggle-born children here as test subjects for your magical boarding school charity cause. We will also be starting training tomorrow morning at 4.am. You still meet me in the bathroom training room.” Riddle finishes as he stares at my lips and neck hungrily.

_That was too easy…_

“Why?...why are you giving me what I want so easily?”

“I’m sorry should I make you suck my cock first?” Riddle asks suggestively, his mischievous grin illuminated by the fire.

“Tom you usually always have an ultimatum so why now do you now freely give me all my wishes?” I ask, not quite ready to believe that he had no ulterior motives.

Riddle stares at my curls and soft lips. Riddles dark magic began caressing my clavicle softly, as if hesitant.

“Hodgy”, he murmurs softly. A familiar pop is heard but I’m lost in his eyes.

“ Yes master”

Riddles dark eyes never leave mine, I could look into them forever, his face was simply gorgeous and deviant.

“ Please relay to Miss Lovegood our condolences, we are going to have to reschedule today's interview. Also, look after Hermione’s pet.” , With those words,s Riddle apparated to the bathroom.

_Riddle was really fucking smooth. We materialized into the Olympic sized bathtub, the water was steamy and overflowing with bubbles. I gasp at the change of sensations, we were both naked and the water felt magnificent. Tom pushes me to the wall of the pool and kisses me passionately before staring at my lust lidded eyes._

_Riddle’s voice is gravelly with lust._

_“You asked me why I agreed so easily…because I want you Hermione” , Riddle pushes the penis of his head into my vagina and we both moan in pleasure before he begins stroking slowly._

_“_ I’ve felt a pull form you ever since you first touched my blasted journal, I tried to deny that some mud blood would be of any importance to me…But I kept my eyes on you, I began to realize that you were the brains of the trio and I was going to have you no matter your blood ...after the ancient prophecy was revealed I knew…” _,_ Riddle growls low as I began sucking and biting his neck hard. I’m lost in his magic as I moan freely around his thick member. The water was sloshing all over the floor and Riddle began picking up tempo.

“I knew after the prophecy that you were my supposed conscience, one I severely lack nor wanted. However, if this means I achieve immortality with a fiery gorgeous woman by my side, then so be it”, Riddle says this as he roughly impales me, his strokes relentless and erratic. We were lost in the storm of our magic. My skin and curls crackled with insurmountable pleasure.  I fall off my cliff of pleasure directly into Riddle’s dark waves. I eventually notice my orgasm has been magically prolonged, as Tom continues to push through my clenching walls. The feeling is purely divine and I sob as I succumbed to pure pleasure _. I want this for eternity!_

Riddle growls as he starts to slow his pace, my core continues to spasm in an orgasmic haze of pleasure and pain…I honestly can’t take it anymore as I scream his name in lust.

“You are my equal Hermione and you will be given what you desire”, With those word Ton finally comes and I cry in pleasure as the prolonging charm is finally lifted. I fold into his body breathing slowly as I internally process his words.


	17. The House of Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you all are enjoying the story. I must warn you that Riddle's good behavior takes an abrupt stop, and he was doing so well at behaving. This is a warning chapter, so just a heads up. Also, this is my first attempt at writing Fanfic, I would appreciate if you guys gave me reviews and feedback! It will only help me as a writer. Thanks for the support.
> 
> Chow.

 

 

After our bath, Tom decided to call off his plans and we trained until nightfall. I wasn’t allowed my wand yet, Riddle wanted to work on my Fae magik. I showed him what I could do; mainly grow medium sized trees and summon specific items from thin air. It was very taxing thanks to superfluous energy used a mere steamy hour ago. Tom stands over me as I try to heal an injured Bowtruckle, one of the poor creature’s limbs were hanging from a few wiry threads. Surprisingly, Tom puts the creature under stasis, rendering the guardian unconscious. I quietly ask him why as I try and focus

 he replies, “I figured the screaming would bother his lioness.”

That instantly brings me back to Tom’s words from earlier but I try to concentrate on reforming this bow truckle’s entire arm, however, it was quite difficult when you had a Dark Lord breathing down your neck…  _Tom stated that he felt a pull from the very moment I touched his Horcrux journal…don’t deny that you didn’t feel the same electric jolt the moment your finger brushed the smooth leather, that’s why you told Harry it was evil… I huff in irritation…this just makes everything more difficult._

“Focus Hermione, although I assume this may be too advance for you, I did score higher than you on OWLs”, growls Tom darkly, he continues to circle around me.

I close my eyes _, okay that’s it, he’s been so brash after our little bath. I’ve had enough_

 _“ Tom Marvolo Riddle_ I’m mature enough to admit that I’m mentally distracted right now,  as I should be, not even two hours ago you profess what could only be your version of “ I love you”. You... my _enemy_ , who I shouldn’t even be having _this_  conversation with”, I spew. 

…  _or feelings for that matter,_ I think in irritation and my magic agrees.

“You…you continue to keep me guessing and I know you do that because it amuses you! I mean really, one day I’m your enemy, forced to kneel at your feet and the next I’m your equal? Your supposed queen?  I mean honestly I’m getting whiplash from the mixed messages here, Oh I feel so sorry for your death eaters if this is how you relay orders!”, I stare angrily as I feel my magik crackle underneath my skin.

Riddle continues to stare at me in amusement.  _Oh, I’m not done you smug bastard._

“And I’ll have you know that I received ten O’s and _one_  E in defense against the Dark Arts!, and at that time I was  _still_ muggleborn raised and fighting a lifelong war thanks to a megalomaniac …besides, I scored all O’s on my NEWT’s” I grumbly add as I continue to stare at him, he really gets me riled up so easily.

My hands remained over the Bowtruckle forgotten. Riddle stares at my irate eyes and smiles sweetly before stooping down and removing my hands from the tree guardian.

“It appears that I have an effect on you as well, my dear”

I stare down at the fully revived Bowtruckle. The newly formed flesh was a brighter green than rest of the little creature’s dark green body, like fresh saplings.

He was right, and I was screwed.

 

 

I couldn’t sleep, I kept going over Tom’s words from earlier. It didn’t help that I could feel Tom’s warmth behind me. After his exhausting training, we had a simple dinner and went to bed. Riddle promised that in months’ time I should be able to heal human wounds without much concentration _. I certainly hope he’s not going to create volunteers_.

I turn over to peer at Tom, heavy with sleep he looked like a regular man, his devilishly angelic face was relaxed in the lulls of sleep. I breathe in his scent before drifting off... ink…cinnamon…leather…power…

 

 

I awaken in quite a peculiar dream.

The warm sunlight is the first thing I notice, it’s warm embrace a stark difference to the chamber. I open my eyes to find myself staring at a patch of warm green grass, I sit in confusion as I take in my surroundings. It appears that I have been transferred to a small circular patch of grass surrounded by beautiful trees, they were very tall and covered with soft green moss. I could tell this forest was ancient, the way the trees stood, and the breeze that blew said that very much. _I felt safe here_ , I quickly realize. I look at my attire and observe that I’m in a beautifully modest ivory maxi dress. The fabric was unfamiliar but felt like cooled water through my hands.  _Where am I…_

“ Mione?”

My heart stills as I know whose voice still gives me flutters. I turn around with tears in my eyes.

_Harry…_

Harry stands about a foot away from me, his expression is awed as he takes in my form. I stare fixed to my spot. Harry has no glasses and his green eyes sparkle with a fire I have not seen for years. His unruly black hair stood windswept and his face had its infamous gobsmacked look.  _I don’t care if I’m dreaming…_ I run to Harry and crash into him, I instantly clutch his chest in a tight embrace. He wraps his arms around me and borrows his head into my fluff of riotous curls.

“You smell like sunshine Mione”, whispers Harry softly. I sob quietly as I breathe in Harry’s chest.

“You smell the same as if you were really here Harry”,  _his scent of broom handle polish, butterbeer, and well just home;_ brings back fond memories. I break from my contact and stare at Harry, he stares back sheepishly while running his hands through his unruly hair.

“ Well, I reckon I really am… well real, well I mean I’m visiting your dream state from Fae world..Tar na..”

“ Tír na nÓg!?”  I say in excitement,  _so my theory was right. Harry and Ron were safe in Tír na nÓg…and apparently, I have somehow astral traveled to my homeland … and Harry is here._

 I stare at Harry differently before jumping up and kissing him passionately as I tug on his black hair, it’s not long before  I feel a slight zap of pain.

 

“ Ah!”

I jump up in fear and look around in confusion before I realize that I was back in the silken bed, with a now very grumpy dark lord.

_Why did I wake up? last thing I remember I was trying to snog Harry senseless…_

“What is wrong Hermione? growls Riddle. He shifts over and stares at me clearly annoyed.

 My heart pounds as I think probably for the twentieth time how grateful I am that Tom couldn’t read my mind.

“ Oh ..I had a bad dream…sorry”  I edge a little away from his form, my heart was in my throat and I didn’t want to give him any misgivings.

“There’s a dreamless potion in the drawer near the bed….do take some. I have a very busy day ruling the magical world. Goodnight lioness … or perhaps the next time you wake me,  I shall sleep with a part of me inside of you”, Riddle growls his voice heavy with sleep. He turns over and is surely dreaming about world domination… _sweet dreams_

I shiver as I drink the potion, knowing Riddle that threat could mean many different possibilities. I fall asleep faintly; recalling a chilling memory when I was strewn on the frigid sand, a foreign object around my throat

“ It has many little secrets I can't wait to explore”

 

 

 “That snakey bastard!” I growl as I wake up to the same sun-dappled patch of heaven. Harry is still waiting in the same area, he perks up at my arrival.

“What has he done!?”

“He’s magicked this damned collar to not only make me obey his orders but apparently also harm anyone who tries to be sexually intimate with me. I’m sure since we're not corporeal form, that zap was the worst it should be. Although I’m sure I’ll wake up if we instantly become intimate…wanna have a go and conclude my theory? I ask suggestively as I slowly saunter over to him.

Harry smiles and his green eyes twinkle. “Come over here beautiful.”

 

This time I was ready for the jolt as I wake up, slightly groggy from the potion. I turn over and see that Tom was still sleeping. _I could just smuggle his beautiful face with this pillow_ …

I quickly succumb to the drowsy lulls of the potion and astral travel to Harry

 

 

“ Looks like Riddle thought of everything, huh?” Harry stoically says. He stares at me with malleable eyes as I arise from the soft grass and sit beside him.

“ Yes well, Riddle had over a year of planning. I’m just happy to see you again Harry, to be able to feel your warmth.”, I hug him to emphasizes and he smiles before returning the embrace.

“ How’s Ron doing?” , I ask as I get comfortable. Harry shifts closer to me and kisses my forehead before replying.

“Ron is back to normal, thanks to you, He’s ready to go back and save you and Ginny. He’s also been really helpful with the maps your father left.”

 we continue to sit upon the soft grass, Harry lays his head in my lap and we spend the next few hours talking about everything up to now. Harry gives me a letter and promises to let me read it when he leaves, I would apparently have about ten minutes before my incorporeal form will be drawn back it’s shell. Harry also promises to bring Fae books and maps with him the next time we dream this heaven together.

 I may not be able to be intimate with Harry, but just being able to hear his heartbeat and feel his skin was enough. I twirl flowers through Harry’s wild hair as we come up with a plan. Harry tells me the great news of there being a sister pearl as well as a portal created by my king father. I tell him my plan of binding Riddle to my Fae world,  _I leave out the mention of likely being bound with him_ … _unless there’s a way I can remove this collar_  and reclaim my essence he possessed.

 Harry and Ron’s job will be too deliver the pearl and then look for an alternative portal back to Earth when I bind Tom… also Harry came up with the brilliant idea of helping Neville and Luna escape with Ginny to Tír na nÓg. That’s where we decide was safe for everyone to be, at least until we figure out how to seal Riddle there. Luna will also be a great addition to Fae world, she will be able to keep them out of trouble with her otherworldly knowledge. Harry finds a rune schematic that will subdue a wizard’s power for one hour. He wanted to trap Riddle disguised as a Polyjuice death eater and then commence with the plan.  _I smirk at the thought of how livid Tom will._

 It’s then that we decide to wait until the Halloween ball the Malfoy’s are having and to set the portal there. I promised Harry that I will have created a way to converse; besides awaiting nightfall. The ball is the perfect decoy, this way I’ll be more likely able to slip away and obtain the pearl as well as help Ginny, Luna, and Neville, escape to Tír na nÓg.

_There will be so much debauchery and revelry that a few minutes of disappearing would be all I needed to change places with a Polyjuiced Draco or Blaise…. it was brilliant… I was starting to feel a plan coming along… that reminds me…_

I stare at Harry as he begins to fall asleep, the beautiful sunlight was warming and welcoming.

“ Harry?” I murmur as I softly blow on his eyelashes.

“Mmhm?” , Harry mumbles half asleep. I take this time to slowly unravel the letter from my father. The letter was on thick creamy paper, the ink was a beautiful gold ink that glimmered in the sunlight. I began reading as Harry slept contently on my lap.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope that you have found this cabin with no strife, there’s not much I can do at the weakened state I’m in, but I have set up ancient wards to protect the perimeter. Please use this time to heal and plan your freedom. I regret how your mother and I could not be there to see the strong, beautiful, intelligent, woman we know you are to be._

_I must beg for your forgiveness Hermione, I was tricked at the Unseelie Court, almost eight hundred years ago. The ever sly, Salazar Slytherin used this opportunity to gain immortality for his bloodline. I wish I could take the debt from you, my beautiful daughter who will know nothing of her heritage until it’s too late. Alas, I could not take the life debt’s burden; however, I can help you along your way as an immortal._

_In this cabin, you will find a vast amount of survival equipment, wands, medical supplies, maps, and fae books. I have a map that activates and will reveal the location of Seelie Court, however, you must be touching this personally my dear daughter. The Seelie court, though most likely extinct by now, has been hidden for a millennium and shall continue till the worlds return to dust._

_The day you were born was the day Amelia died, It took almost all my energy to create a portal to the mortal realm and bestowed you upon a newly grieving mortal couple, they lost their infant child during delivery and I took that opportunity to bind your fae powers until you were of Fae age and charm the mortals to view you as their own, I know over time the love they bestowed was genuine. I wanted you to have a normal life Hermione, a normal life with a normal loving family._

_If you are anything like your mother, then I know that you will use the first pearl that I gave to the nymph Eurydice, to save your loved ones. If this is the case, the pearl has a sister, one that will send you back to the cabin. I have used the rest of my essence to create a portal, a way to travel back to earth one more time. The portal shall stay open for fifteen minutes after the rift if opened, all you must do is hold the pearl and think about the location you want the portal to open in the mortal world. Take this chance to grab all your loved ones and escape the heir of Slytherin._

_Your mother was a beautiful and strong woman, her intelligence was above none other and her tongue was just as sharp. I saw that same spark in your infant eyes, as well as her beautiful curls. Hermione, I would die a thousand more times if it gave you a chance at happiness. I beg you to take heed stay out of Unseelie lands, a dark place where magik older than time lies ravenous and waiting, you are the daughter of Oberon and shall be highly coveted. Go live, Hermione._

_I wish you the best my beautiful Hermione,_

_Love your father, King Oberon_

 

I feel a lump in my throat as I reread the letter two more times.  _I knew nothing of my real father and mother…but it still ached… although my muggle parents will always be first in my heart… I wanted that missing piece only my real parents could fill. I vow to find Seelie Court and look for more clues._

I stare down at Harry. He looks quite happy and at peace, I’m sure he hasn’t been getting much sleep worrying about me.

“Bye Harry …”  I whisper softly as I gently kiss Harry on the lips;

 

 

I’m instantly jolted awake. Once again, I was in the enemy’s bed…

 I refused to answer the question gnawing within me and I push the dilemma to the back of my mind, I’m more willing to mentally go over alchemy calculations. I lay in the early morning listening to Tom’s breathing as I battle the waging war within me.

It’s a little before 4 am as I slowly slide out of the silken bed. I wanted to run a lap or two on the track Riddle conjured into the bathroom,  _like the room needed to be any bigger_. I allow my mind to wander over this months event. From my birthday all the towards last night’s astral journey _. I seriously had too much to deal with right now…and how in the hell can a witch have feelings for two wizards?... on top of that   Tom and Harry were different in many ways. Harry was like warm butterscotch and sweaters and cozy fires, Harry was comfort… home. I imagine being on the run with someone for years kinda does that to you; Now Riddle…well, Riddle was taboo, he was an electric storm, he was the rush you got when sneaking into a forbidden. Whereas Harry was comfort and practicality, Riddle was addicting poison. My own personal drug._

I feel a slight breeze as I see Tom pass me with long deep strides, his one step was about two worth of mine. I keep my pace as I watch Riddle throw out an easy lap before slowing down to my normal pace. The spongy track matches the rhythm of my beating heart as I try and subtly view Riddle sideways. He keeps up easily with my pace.

“ Good morning princess, did you sleep well?”

“ Before you or after you threatened to stick your prick into me?, I say with ease… _running has always been my specialty. Just ask all the snatchers and Death Eaters I’ve left in my dust, that’s the thing with war; you need to know the difference between standing your ground and running to fight another day._

“ I assure you, Hermione, that it wasn’t a threat…more like a gift really”, with that taunt Riddle speeds up and I try to catch up to him, a smile on my face _. He really does keep me on_  my toes.

 

After about four miles worth of laps, Tom finally allows us to stop. I ask him why so much running when I needed the energy to train my fae magik. He replied that when I most likely would really need my magik, would be at a time when I was physically exhausted and likely dealing with a life or death matter… and cardio was good for the body.

“Okay so when am I allowed my wand?” I ask eagerly. We have just bathed in warm soapy water and consumed a quick breakfast of fruit and eggs. Riddle was heading towards the hallway, I follow him demanding an answer.  We promptly stop in the sliver circular room and Tom goes to the right black door. I quickly hasten my steps. He’s never opened the two other doors!...nor did trying to lift the wards help. I latch onto Tom as he opens the door. I peer into a long dark corridor, at the end I notice a faint green glow.  _I didn’t like the vibes._

I snap out of my logical calculations to see Riddle’s hand extended and he nonverbally summons comfortable clothes for the both of us _.. I really was getting too used to walking around naked with him_ ,  _for some reason I’m getting chilling drawls of magic towards the door_

“Where exactly does this lead to Tom?” , I truly was curious to know.  _The possibilities were endless, the Chamber of Secrets was plural for a reason._

_“This door leads to the Ancient House of Slytherin, grab my arm, Hermione”._

I grab Riddle’s arm for dear life.

_That would explain it._

**The Ancient House of Slytherin**

 

I hold on to Riddle we continue onward. Riddle stares down at me in amusement.

“ You are relatively safe with me Hermione, honestly I’m insulted”, Tom says this while showing a dazzling smile. My knees go weak, seriously he knew the effect he had on me.

“ It’s just… I feel a weird pull towards that area” I point towards the faint green glow, we were halfway there before Riddle stops and hold me at arm’s length away.

“ Go on…” , Tom stares at me with black tunnels. I bite my lip and stare back at the weird green glow, before staring back at Tom’s face.

 “I can't really explain it, I just feel this…taunting pull towards that way, I know I shouldn’t go but I want too… it’s like a dark tome that you know you shouldn’t read, but it still calls to your curiosity” , I finish this sentence as I drag my gaze towards the door _… the pull was quite peculiar_ …

“Interesting…” , I hear Riddle distantly as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

“Stay close little lioness”

 

The rest of the journey doesn’t take long, I continue to feel the dark and enticing pull towards Riddle’s family home. We arrive at an elegant black door, as I peer closer I observe that the entire door was etched with a writhing mass of stilled snaked. The stoned scales were shiny liked opalescent oil. The torches attached to both sides of the door give off a green flickering illumination, giving the stone snakes the impression of writhing. I shudder as I slowly approach the door, above the door I observe elegant Latin etched upon the mantle.

**_Domus et Serpentium_ **

 

“ The House of Snakes”  I murmur out loud, I start to grow excited with curiosity!

Besides Riddle, who knows the last time a person has seen the private home for Salazar Slytherin… Although he was a racist trickster he was still wickedly brilliant and contributed to many magical advancements during the Middle Ages.

 

“Tom… where exactly does this place lead too? I can’t possibly believe that Slytherin would have his private home literally next to Hogwarts. “, I run my fingers over the snakes in curiosity and shiver at the apprehension.

 

“Correct, my ancestor has charmed the mansion to appear anywhere you desire, no easy feat I imagine. However, the main area I prefer is in a secluded French countryside.”, Riddle slowly walks towards the serpentine door and places his left hand on the stoned serpents before hissing a long string of syllables. I jump back startled as the snakes slowly began to move towards the perimeter creating an archway and revealing a gothic mansion surrounded by a beautiful gothic courtyard. Riddle extends his arm and gently helps me through the archway. When I turn around I notice that the stone archway was attached to a high wrought iron gate. The courtyard was dark stone and withered plants. The Mansion itself was taller than wide, It reached five levels of sprawling dark grey stone and black marble. serpent faced gargoyles lay scattered menacingly throughout the impressive tower. The mansion was beautiful, in a dark foreboding way. It didn’t help that the land outside the wrought iron gates was a sprawling tumble of grassy hills and vineyards, a stark difference to the neglected gardens we trod through. I still felt a dark pull toward the Mansion, like it beckoned for me. I swallow the lump in my throat as I’m led towards the house of Salazar Slytherin.

 

 Upon entrance, I am immediately shocked at how modern the main level was. Riddle kept true to the style plan he had in the chamber, black and silver marble decked everything. The main entrance of the mansion had a very high ceiling light and a rather large winding staircase of black marble, there were giant stone snakes withered throughout the banister. I peer up to view a dazzling chandelier of pure emerald, I observe that the staircase seemed to ascend at least five levels. To the left I glimpse an unused dining room, the right held double door that remained closed. We slowly ascend towards the second floor before heading towards the double doors directly adjacent to the sprawling stairway.

 

Tom opens the door and awaits my response.

 

I stare at the beautiful room. I was half library and well half laboratory. The lab was quite modern, everything was white and glass. There was an array of different sized glass vials filled with potions ingredients, as well as different types of cauldrons. Pewter, bronze, gold, even glass. The rest of the lab as covered with glass boards to write down calculations and notes. The library…oh the library was too die for. It was quite vast having three levels and reaching about half a football fields length. The bookshelves were solid gold and were elegantly carved with flowers, lions, eagles, and tiny snakes. The front of the room had a simple furniture set amongst about a hundred fluffy pillows, they ranged in size and color, dark blues and sultry reds to bright bronze and golden shimmery tufts of fabric.  _I could read here all day,_ I dreamily contemplate as I stare at the welcoming fire. This room was perfect…

 

“You made this for me?” , I turn to face Tom, he has been watching me with fascination, his magic was excitedly lapping at my ankles, as if calming waves of dark power. Riddle slowly walks over to me, nodding as he takes in my schoolgirl giddiness, my cheeks were flushed with the excitement… the very idea of reading all these books was making me salivate. Riddle brushes his thumb softly over my lips.

 

“ Yes, you required a lab to conduct experiments and I had the extra room here. I do hope you like it?” , Riddle asks quietly while staring at my lips.

“Yes I simply love it, thank you, Tom!...I lo.. the library is the most beautiful I’ve ever seen” I began to stare at the three levels of golden bookcases.

 

“ I am glad you like it, the more books you acquire the more levels you will gain, something much fitting for an eternal book nerd I would presume.” , Riddle says with amusement as I throw one of the shimmery pillows at him. He gracefully dodges the fluffy arsenal before stalking over to me with a predatory glint in his handsome eyes, I have jumped into the pile of pillows in glee. Seriously anything to take my mind off the difficult decisions I must make.

“ Now… why don’t you thank me properly, Hermione hmm?”, Riddle was hovering over me, his strong frame covered the light. I feel my core twinge with need as I view his lust filled eyes through the spaces between the pillows. I squirm down until I am finally free of the pillowed prison. I stand up smiling and gasping for breath. My wild curls were a haloed mane around my heart-shaped face. I smile mischievously.

“You have to catch me first, your good at that right?”, I book it towards the back of the library, giggling as I glance around and see the shocked face of Tom Riddle.  _A look I wasn’t accustomed too_.

“ Slooooow Poke” , I taunt as I turn towards the left.

 

I stare at my witch before slowly smiling at her fire.  _The little tease_.

I slowly rise before brushing off my dark suit. “Ready or not here I come princess”, I head towards the second floor knowing my lioness too well.

 

Riddle was good. He almost caught me when I got sidetracked near the alchemy section.  _I needed to remember to return and pick up a few._ This personal library was gigantic. I tricked him by removing my shoes and running for fifteen minutes, trying to leave an erratic trail; before finally sneaking towards the front of the library. I planned on creating a pillowed fort and bombarding Tom with pillows upon sight when I began to feel that strange pull. It was beckoning to me, taunting me to follow its hypnotic trance.

I followed willingly, my flats were forgotten as I walked on a soft pile of grass and flowers. Controlled by a haunting aura. I followed the downstairs and into the dining room. The state of my conscious was quite weird, It felt similar to imperio, however, I could turn back around if I wanted too, I had complete control of my action, however, I  _didn’_ t want too. I wanted to discover what was beckoning. It was as if  my magik itself had taken control.

Before long I have passed the opulent dining rim with its long black marble dining room table, and have entered into the empty kitchen. I stop as I listen. I feel the pull towards the pantry door. I heard towards the simple wooden door and pull it open.

Inside the small pantry ae simple simples shelves full of preservatives and giant bags of dried legumes.

 _Odd, I feel the pull from this way…_  I slowly observe the tiny pantry before finally pulling a large barrel from the back wall. surprisingly it was empty, beneath the barrel in a wooden trap door. I feel a strong pulse of magik as I heave the trap door open. I know I should stop and go find Riddle _, I almost certain that he knows nothing about this trap door_ … but I couldn’t stop myself from descending. I continued to hear the beckoning lull and the beating of my blood through my veins.

I arrive at a black door. The door itself was black metal and smooth, devoid of any marks. The runes around the door were many and very ancient. It seemed similar to fae runes. The door wasn’t beautiful, the aura leaching from it was purely terrifying. It was a dark blanket of silence, an everlasting wave of suffocation.

I couldn’t stop myself from touching the ice cold door, I stared at the rune etched door in total and undeniable helpless as my eyes grow as black as the door _._

_“ Hermione?” , a distant voice says in question…hey, I know that voice…_

I snap out of my trance and instantly feel drained of energy, my skin was covered in a fine mist of cold sweat. I feel Riddle’s arms holding me, his eyes were blank of emotion but I could feel that his magic was angry.

“ Where am I, Tom?” , I faintly remember walking towards the dining room…

 

Riddle stands softly and walks slowly over to the ancient door.

“I do not know, I followed your flowery path to the kitchen.”, Riddle begins jotting down the weird runes as he continues to talk.

“ I noticed that the pantry door was ajar, I quickly followed you into this cellar and saw you touching the door, your eyes were completely black and you were whimpering quietly”, Riddle says this last part through gritted teeth.

 “ I can’t remember much but I do remember wanting to find this door and go through it.”, I shiver in trepidation as I ask him what the door leads too.

“ I have no clue, until this moment, I knew nothing about this cellar nor dark door. I have really only explored the first three levels of the house. Come, Hermione, I presume it’s best to get you home..you look absolutely dreadful my dear., Riddle softly grabs my arm and heaves me up.

We head towards the ladder leading into the kitchen. I stare back once again at the taunting door. Riddle observes my reaction and tightens his grasp before saying

“ Hermione my love, I do believe it’s for your safety that I order you to stay away from this cellar. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master”, I say quietly.  _My curiosity was not quelled, it only grew._

 

We leave the house of Slytherin and head to Hogwarts.

 

 

 

**The Desacration of Luna Lovegood.**

 

 _Honestly, I wanted to hex this incessant waif of a girl!_ I stare in mild irritation at my Hermione’s dear and very airy friend, Luna Lovegood.  After taking Hermione back for a long nap, I took the time to observe how Severus was doing with our project, it seemed we were a long way away from any sort of advancement, and I admit that has left me quite irate _. I needed to relive this stress,_  I think darkly.

Currently, we were at this stupid interview for the Quibbler, it was quite genius to spare the Lovegood bloodline as well as the magazine for my uses., but the girl's carefree whimsical spirit was quite grating. I stare on in annoyance as Hermione and Luna chat on and on and on. I catch random phrases about Longbottom faring well during Luna’s visits… something about Wrackleschlumps…what?... honestly what was this woman’s problem?  

I look at Lovegood and observe her large silver eyes, they were bright with excitement and they made her look rather pretty and innocent. _I liked ruining pretty things_ … I stare at her plump pink lips as she dreamily discusses her travel to the Ecuadorian rainforest, in search of a rare species of butterfly that would feed on your bad memories. I continue to observe my Hermione and the Lovegood girl go over plans for the muggle boarding school.  _I wanted to shove my cock down her throat just th shut her up_. I think darkly in frustration.

It seems I shall get my wish, as Severus gracefully enters, bowing before implying to Hermione that the muggle-born students had a free period and were awaiting her acknowledgment. Hermione quickly asks Luna if she would like to come with., being ever so sly and seeing a perfect opportunity when given, I command that Luna will stay here and interview Headmaster Severus as well. Severus just stands with a raised eyebrow, he sees the knowing glint in my eye. Luna, however, is unaware of her fate and Hermione just stares at me for a few seconds... eyeing me with skepticism, before deeming me up to nothing.

“ Okay…well do  _behave_  gentlemen. Luna, I will owl you later, Neville has asked about you quite a lot recently” Hermione hugs her long-legged friend before rushing out the door, A swirl of curls and gold, apparently excited to converse with mudbloods. 

I slowly turn towards Luna Lovegood, She was wearing a simple pale lavender dress and silver robes. She finally sees the glint of lust and her big eyes question my slow saunter towards her.

“ My Lord what would you like me to interview Headmaster Snape about?, I’m sure a potions edition would be quite popular in these times, although I would have to shorten my article about the Secret Goblin War of 1863…” , Luna rambles on in a dreamy voice.

I smile evilly.  _Her innocence was perfect._

I saunter over to her and put my right hand softly on her shoulders, I play with a tendril of her blonde hair and she stiffens a little in fear. Severus stands in the shadows quietly observing with a gruff gaze _, he really knew how to be a sour sport._ I slowly push the Lovegood girl onto her knees and her eyes widened in complete realization”

“ Oh”, is all she mutters in shock.

“ Severus, do summon Lucius.”

 

I watch on my magicked throne, as Severus and Lucius take the girl. She was quite a ball of fun. At first, Severus was severely against the idea of defiling Luna Lovegood, however, after three fire whiskey’s and the imperio blonde’s luscious lips on his cock, Severus was all in... _literally I muse_

Besides Severus will  _always_  follow an order, even if he’s against it. I lean back as I observe my twisted minds creation as Longbottom sat strapped to a chair facing the desecration of Luna Lovegood. It was Lucius' idea to bring him in to watch,  _he truly was an evil bastard_. Longbottom’s face was red in anger as his magically muted voice screamed…well actually I don’t know what he was screaming, _I’d rather much hear the little sprite below moaning in pleasure, hence why Longbottom was muted. Honestly, it was almost worth Hermione’s fiery ire to view this legged creature moan and beg for more as if two grown wizards weren’t enough_. I return my eyes to the view below.

 Luna Lovegood was sandwich between Severus and Lucius. Severus lay on a conjured mattress, Luna lay with her chest towards him and his heavy cock was impaled into Luna’s pink swollen center. Severus lay below the sobbing girl, one thumb fiercely rubbing the girl’s clitoris with skilled strokes. His other hand was switching between Luna’s nipples, tweaking one minute and harshly pulling the next. Luna loudly mewled as Lucius roughly pulled her long golden hair. Where’s Severus was a giver, Lucius was a taker. He cared not for your pleasure, more just his own. Lucius was relentless as he continued to viciously pound into the Lovegood girl’s anal canal. Lucius used his cane to randomly smack the airy girl on the back. She would howl in pain and tears and Neville would cry in fury.  _It was truly a magnificent site,_ I sit back and enjoy the debauchery.

After what seemed like two hours and Lovegood, undoubtedly had a thorough fuck; did I finally rise from my chair and walk over to the revelry. a sweat covered Luna stares at me with wide lust filled orbs. She has been relieved of the imperio a long time ago and has begged to be filled ever since.  I release my cock as I stare into her blue eyes. _I’m slightly aggravated that they still seem to still have that distant dreamy look…no matter_. I guide the head of my penis to her soft lips _._

She willingly opens her mouth and I gently put my throbbing member into her mouth. I close my eyes in bliss as I enjoy the feeling of Luna Lovegood willingly deep throating me. She begins to choke as I latch my hands onto her head and push down roughly. I moan as her throat vibrations shook my core.

I turn to look at Neville who by now, is just starting with tears in his eyes. Longbottom’s look was blank again…  _damn… soft Gryffindors, Hermione is going to be quite mad that I rebroke her pet._  I must remember to obliviate the girl and Longbottom. Although, I do quite enjoy the lingering aspects of fear in my victim's eyes…I much preferred my Hermione happy versus vengeful

I look down at the little blonde who was roughly clawing at my thighs, Her eyes were wide in fear as she tried to dislodge my cock from her throat. The added friction excites a lust-crazed Lucius who has know begun biting Luna’s back harshly. As if in retribution, Severus began licking and sucking her nipples ardently. I slowly let go and she sputters out salvia as she tries to regain precious oxygen. She lets out a dainty moan as she suddenly orgasms for the third time tonight.

Luna cries softly in pleasure as I grab her long hair and direct her attention back to my smoldered gaze, she looks into my eyes with lust and fear _._

 _“_ Be a good little slut and finish the job…good girl” I close my eyes as I enjoy Lovegood’s ill attempts at a blowjob.

Torturing was  _such_  a good stress reliever _._


	18. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 8th, 2005

The Cellar

I observe silently as the strange man studies the rune etched door, he was highly recommended by Hermione, though _unbeknownst to her_. Apparently, he published numerous tomes on magical artifacts and was a supposed genius in the field of archaic artifacts,  _he just looked like a mole to me. I had him kidnapped earlier this morning, while I trained with Hermione. Dolohov was more than happy to take command and had the old man waiting for me in my study by the time our four miles were done. A surly Severus was waiting with the frightened man._

I silently observe the old man as he squints through his severely thick glasses, muttering every often. I allow my mind to wonder as I watch Severus and the mole deep in conversation, the Headmaster was quite interested this archaic finding, mainly the runes. I suppose because this could possibly shorten his project.  _I began to think of Hermione. I did not like finding her the way I did yesterday morning, she looked utterly helpless in the dark room. I may like to inflict small torments onto my witch but that’s my will as too what and when those inflictions shall be…not some damn door in my home at that matter…I do believe that that door is Unseelie, which If so, then I had a double edge sword in the home of my ancestor._ I continue to stare at the two of them as they observe and the door The little wizard was very animated as he continued to decipher parts of the runes, forgetting his kidnapping amidst the lure of academic research.  Severus and the archaic professor were debating the chances of this door being a portal. _I figured that much…I wanted to know where it led to and what was specifically trying to lure my witch away. That’s what I cared about… I grudgingly admit that since the death of Nagini three years ago, by the cursed Longbottom at that; I haven’t been fond of anyone, in particular, I mainly used witches to control my sexual urges… many rarely survived for that matter…But with Hermione it was different, she made me feel complete…like she was the part of me that held the good I severely lacked…I wish there was a way to keep a part of her with me forever… she was getting quite strong…Oh… that’s brilliant._

I look up from my thoughts and stride over to the two wizards, upon arrival the little mole begins to tremble.  _pathetic really._

“What have you two discovered?” I stare at the little wizard as he shifts uncomfortably…  _from what I’ve heard, not much more than what I’ve come up with earlier._

“ We…well Emp.. Emperor Riddle, this door seems to be from Fae Unsee…Unseelie origin”,  The little wizard squints in fear as he stumbles through his words. Severus respectfully steps aside as I continue to approach the door, observing the ancient craftsmanship.  _Now, why would Salazar have an Unseelie door in his home? …_  It seems my ancestor was a man of many secrets.

 _“_ What do the runes depict”, I ask the old man truly curious, I couldn’t find much material on the secretive Unseelie court. However, after reading a few coveted tomes I discover they were depicted as quite malicious and cunning, even going as far as viewing humans as food and toys. 

The archaic professor quickly pushes his thick glasses onto his narrow face before replying quickly,  _“ Well my lord…ther…there isn’t much information on the Unseelie culture. The last time an Unseelie has been reported was about six hundred yea..years ago. However, I have deciphered a few of the runes.”, The little man eagerly hands over a torn sheet of parchment. I quickly glance over the three runes strewn hastily. The tiny wizard continues._

_“The first rune is one that the Seelie Court has on many of their resurfaced artifacts. It seems to mean journey or travel… an… and the one below means eternity.”_

I glance at the first rune, which is a layered mass of swirls, the eternity rune looked like a simple bow… _I  stare at the third one and the word scrawled next to it... now, this changes everything…_  I quickly put the parchment into my robes before turning and walking towards the cellar exit.

“I thank you for your services, Professor Gludenberh. However, I’ve recently come up with a brilliant idea and I must leave immediately. Severus do kindly dispose of our guest”, I do not turn to see the reactions, I have too much research to conclude.

“ Wait! please… I ca ca.. I can help… I promise I won’t say anything “ , he begs on his knees as his beady eyes frantically shift between Severus and my own dark form.  I stare at his pitiful state before saying maliciously.

“This is the Ancient House of Salazar Slytherin, you forfeited your life the moment you stepped across the threshold…oh and Severus? Do get a signed autograph from the man, Hermione is an avid fan of his research ”, I smile before turning around and ascending towards the kitchens.

I leave the pathetic man staring in shock at my abrupt departure. Severus remains in the shadows.

 

 

 

 

I move from the corner without a sound and slowly glide before the still kneeling Professor Aldrich Gludenberh. He was staring at me with trembling eyes as he tried to form words of mercy.  _I certainly hated doing Voldemort’s dirty work._

I conjure the very tome I remember Hermione reading; The Various Uses of Ancient Objects Throughout the Magical History of Great Britain, below was scrawled Aldrich Gludenberh. I hand the sobbing man the book and a self-ink quill before I spell Hermione’s name out loud slowly. The old professor hands back the book in trembling hands, he has been stuttering pleas the whole time. However, I stare on with hardened eye, I _was used to this depravity…I was a monster myself I presume, in my own ways…_ I continue to stare at the man until he finally stops crying on the floor, finally realizing the futility of it all.… _this man really thinks that I could disobey a direct order?..._ Eventually, the old man stands up and pulls out a handkerchief. He begins cleaning his face and the grey wisp of a beard, he eventually stares at me with acceptance. 

“I do apologize for the Dark Lord’s crude ways, however, I must carry out my orders and I’m sure you understand the secrecy of this, safe journeys… Avada Kedavra”, I nonverbally vanish the brilliant professor’s body, not caring to watch the light leave the old mans eyes. I stare at the ominous door once more, it seems to enjoy the presence of death. I clutch the heavy tome tighter before turning and heading towards the school … _I really need a vacation._

 

 

 

 

October 10th, 2005

Ancient House of Slytherin

11:39 am.

The past week has been a blur of progress. The sorting of the muggleborns into their rightful houses went quite smoothly and new robes were ordered. The majority were divided amongst the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, a couple in my mother’s house and none in Slytherin.  _No shock there_. We secretly celebrated as we burned the bland grey robes they were forced to wear. There only twenty-five muggle born students here, all under the ages of thirteen. The rest of the muggleborns in Britain would not be allowed back to Hogwarts until the Magical Manifesto was signed and decreed, also the muggleborn boarding house still needed to be constructed in Hogsmeade. The muggleborn transition was rough the first day, the pureblood brats of society were quite used to their hierarchal status in the school. However, after a scathing lecture in the breakfast hall from Headmaster Snape and the houses were in line. It was a small step towards allowing any witch or wizard the chance to learn.

I set up a personal studying group once a week with the muggleborn children, at least until they were able to catch up with their counterparts. When I wasn’t with the children I was balancing other obligations. I would hang with Neville and Luna in the greenhouse, each other’s bond for the other seemed to have strengthened over night, They were inseparable and it made me happy to see Neville find someone that could help him recover. Besides the greenhouse, I would train with Riddle, where I guiltily looked forward to our afterwork out sex… or I was planning Tom’s binding with Harry, our astral travels were what kept me level-headed about this espionage… this insanity the Fates weaved for me.

 I have used the past week to run as many arithmancy calculations to determine the optimal day to turn Riddle Fae and then bind him to Tír na nÓg. The way the heavens were aligned would play a major effect on the rate of succession. After seven different calculations and a combined thirty-six hours of grueling research; I have concluded that the blood moon would be the only night to complete the archaic ritual, any other date pulled forth from hours of long arithmancy equations deemed a less likely chance, or I had to exclude very important people from the plan… the disappointing part was that the next blood moon was two years from now… December 31st, 2007. I notice that the blood moon falls on Riddle’s birthday. I just don’t know if that’s a good omen or bad… _Would I be able to contest Riddle’s dark magic till then?_ Hopefully, Blaise’s calculations were different, he was supposed to be moving into the castle later this week.

I lay on the pile of pillows in my library, the silence was mocking as I held an internal battle within;  _I knew that trapping Tom in Tír na nÓg would highly benefit the wizarding and muggle world alike, he was too dangerous… too powerful, not to mention he was now immortal and highly intelligent. The world was practically his playground….But… I mean he was so brilliant!... and he could be nice when he wanted too, although it was usually for ulterior motives…except for this place._  I quickly open my golden orbs and stare lovingly at the three leveled library, the gorgeous ivory and gold staircase was like the winding one outside..   _he gave you this gorgeous library… it’s still a gilded cage in the end. If there was a way to change Riddle’s evil ways then he would be an optimal ruler for the magical world!... I think back to how Tom was laughing maniacally as the muggle man was suffocated to death by a Lethifold… yeah… might be better to bind him._

               I’m dragged from my thoughts by the faint smell of my simmering stabilization potion, I’ve been preparing it since breakfast, the alluring smell of lemongrass wafted from the pristine lab. The potion needed to simmer for a month before it’s potency would be effective enough to be of aid. I had to magically control the fire’s temperature, a charm that would need to be redone once a week until the potions stabilizing effects are reinforced. I needed this potion as an amplifier to Riddle’s change. Turning a human into a Fae being was hard work. Not only would I have to find a Fae essence and force it into Riddle’s body, kinda like a reversed making of a Horcrux, I would also have to find four elemental components needed to bind him to  Tír na nÓg; I needed dragons fire… this was going to require outside help since I knew of none that owned dragons. Mermaid tears, I could easily acquire this form the potions storeroom or the black lake. Air from  Tír na nÓg, I had a slight idea as too how to obtain this however, I would have to wait until October 31st. lastly, I needed stone. Since gold and silver metals are great channelers for alchemy, I had to sneak into the Great Hall and scrap silver and gold shavings from the bottom of our thrones. I figured the more personal these artifacts the more effective. Now really I just needed to find a way to communicate with Harry and the others, something besides astral dreaming. I also needed to create a fae rune schematic that will bind Riddle and I to Fae land… also if I can find a way to remove myself of this collar then even better. I would be able to escape Tír na nÓg with Harry and Ron _. Like you would ever leave him…_ I ignore the distant but logical voice in my head. Honestly,  _who knows where he goes or what he does when he’s not here… He could be just returning from ordering a whole village massacred and I willingly sit in his lap like some trained kitten, happy that her master has returned._  I roll in mortification my cheeks were inflamed as I bury myself into the cushions, ready to lie beneath forever.  _I was an utter joke, how was I going to save anyone when I couldn’t even control my own traitorous body around him_. I huff in irritation as I resurface. I stare at the giant grandfather clock, realizing that I only had about twenty minutes before Riddle would be here for our afternoon training.

During breakfast, I finally received my wand. I had tears in my eyes when Riddle finally bestowed my beautiful vine wand back to me. I instantly felt the difference in my two magics. My fae magik was wild and flighty, and it was quite hard to control when emotional. The magic channeled through my wand was easier to reign, it felt logical and calculative...familiar.  I wouldn’t say the two magics didn’t get along together, it was more than both magics needed to learn to work together. It was quite difficult casting simple spells, like Lumos and basic shield charms. My fae magick tried to take control and the magic centered in my wand did not seem to like the added help. The feeling of my skin crackling intensified as my two magics battled for control and I would just end up drained and frustrated. It was going to take time to wield both…  _I do have two years apparently…_  This thought brings me back to the dilemma with Riddle.

I bite my lips in frustration.  _I need to take a walk_ , I ungracefully roll out of my fluffy confine and stand up. I quickly glance up at the clock before deciding that a walk by the pantry wouldn’t hurt,  _I wasn’t obeying Tom’s order directly and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that strange door, I wondered where it lead too…Tom wasn’t being too forthcoming with any information and I knew he was looking into it…I could tell by the way his magic flared at discovering my invulnerability in that cellar alone… He’s been overprotective ever since. He has strongly warded the entire home, except my area, the first level, and the lifeless courtyard.  I voiced to Riddle that I was quite upset that he warded the rest of the mansion off, I wanted to explore none other then Salazar Slytherin’s House. However, Riddle said he did not like the idea of me wandering alone in his dark mansion, he would unward the levels as he deems fit, and that was the final say…or so he thinks. I plan on figuring out how to break the wards, it was just a matter of time before I could wield both magics. I arrive in the dining room and pause, breathing as I try to sense the pull towards the kitchen. I frown, ever since the day Riddle found me standing blank-eyed at the black door in the cellar, I haven’t been able to feel the taunting pull, I felt nothing. It’s as if Riddle has found a way to block the trance. When I arrive at the pantry door, I slowly put my hands on the handle and my neck slowly constricts. I lift my fingers when I began to start feeling the pain. What does Slytherin have in this cellar and why am I so pulled towards it?_

_“ I haven’t figured out if the reason your so stubborn is because  your naturally a curious creature or simply  because your domineering Gryffindor qualities are  bound to show through ?”_

I jump slightly as I turn to see Tom sitting on the kitchen island while cutting into a pomegranate. The deep red juice drips unto the white floor. He drinks in my startled look in amusement before hopping down and offering me half the blooded fruit.  I

walk past him in irritation and he chuckles as he follows me into the lab.

“I’m not stubborn, I just want to know why I am so drawn to that door, what’s on the other side? What were those runes of? I began to bombard Tom with questions. Riddle grabs my neck and begins snogging me senseless, I stop my ranting as I’m pulled into his dark waves. I taste the sweet-tart taste of pomegranate and I moan as his tongue dominates my mouth with skill. I began to place my hands on his chest, Riddle pulls back and views my lidded gaze with ravenous eyes, my lips were swollen with desire.

“ I simply love the effect I have on you Hermione, now shall we go out for dinner tonight?”

I snap out of our magic and stare at his cocky grin. _His black hair was swept perfectly to the side and I really wanted to run my hands through his glossy locks._

“Riddle tell me what you know about the door! I should be able to know what’s affecting me... what if its Fae?”. Tom stares at my fiery disposition before sighing.

“ Hermione… whatever that door leads to is dark… darker than dark actually. I would say primordial. Why are you so easily drawn towards it? I do not know.  I am researching the matter. I will discuss with you my findings when I feel it’s safe to do so… I do not wish to hear about this blasted door again”, growls Riddle before slowly stalking over to me, his magic challenges me, I stand my ground but say nothing more on the subject, _fine…I’ll figure out a way myself…._

“We have training lioness”

And with that, the smug bastard walks back towards Hogwarts.

I wish I could say training was enjoyable, reobtaining my wand should have been a day of enjoyment, but it was anything but. My two magics did not like coexisting together and it was beginning to be quite frustrating! I couldn’t do the simplest of spells unless I was using only one of my magics, either my logical wand or my fae powers… and even then, I could feel the latter begging to be released. This aggravating balance ended up creating a very exhausting and fruitless training, it didn’t help that Riddle was berating my performance the whole time through… although his critiques and advice were helpful. I was still glad it was over and really wanted to just focus on the Manifesto. Tom promised we could sign the document and set forth the motion.

I quickly showered and dressed quickly as I planned on meeting him in his library. I eagerly arrive to see a sour looking Lucius Malfoy and Tom. Tom was leaning over a heavy tome, I try to glimpse the title as I approach, however, Riddle finally notices my entrance and vanishes the book before rising to greet me.

 _Ever the sneaking one Riddle…_ I observe as Lucius stiffly bows before sitting on the green leather armchair. Riddle grabs my hand and kisses the back of it, I shiver instantly, and he smiles before purring,

“Hermione my dear, I do believe it’s time to sign this magical decree and allow you time with your new hobby”, he gently guides me towards my parchment that I crafted, I notice a few subclauses have been edited out and I frown at Tom. He smirks knowing exactly why I was soured.

“I ensure you, Hermione, that I read through every single sentence of this… what did you call it? … oh yes, “ light reading” and I have found every one of your sly attempts at deceit, you duplicitous little minx.”

I glower as I read through the changes he’s made, I notice instantly that he deciphered and deleted the part stating the crafter of this magical decree was considered free of all bindings… honestly, I hid this so far into the manifesto, that the reader had to look up seven different sub notes…. I also notice that he changed this treaty for two hundred years, instead of the four hundred and fifty I requested. He did, however, agree to leave in the sacred twenty eights head of households blood oath agreement ( and signature), that their house and its correspondents will agree to this clause or suffer a curse to their bloodline. _I really wasn’t playing around…I figure that’s why Lucius Malfoy was angry._ I chuckle softly as I see the pompous peacock bristle at my observance. _Serves you right Lucius_ …

“Well you can’t blame a trapped girl for trying, now can you?”, I haughtily continue to scan the parchment and finally agree to sign it after making sure nothing else was changed. Riddle summons Severus to officiate the document. Headmaster Snape hands us all brass colored quills, I bend over the desk and begin signing my name. I cringe slightly as the quill quickly pricks my pointer finger, and my name begins to flow through my blood. I finish and set down the brass quill, Riddle hands me a silvered handkerchief before signing his own name in long elegant scrawl. I clutch my throbbing finger as I watch Lucius grudgingly sign his name, he stares at me with concealed ire before grabbing his own handkerchief and staunching his precious blood.  Riddle rolls up the parchment and hands it over to Severus, he was to bring the document to tonight’s meeting, ensuring the rest of the pureblood families signed the document.

 “I ensure you Hermione, that this document will be in tomorrow’s Daily Prophet, now I must hold a very important meeting with my most loyal commanders, come I shall walk you to your lessons with the muggleborns.”, Riddle grabs my arm and I secretly heal his hand as we descend from his library.

“ I will never get sick of the feeling of your magic thrumming throughout my skin, lioness”, Tom says in gratitude.

“Thank you for doing this Tom… I know I’m not technically muggleborn but I _believed_ I was my whole school year… and doing the best and scoring the top grades was what I did to prove to those pompous pureblood idiots that blood didn’t matter…. and I know that your followers are not too happy about having to sign the document” ,I feel my magic caress his as I stop and grab his hand, We were in the middle of the first floor, near the library. He stares at my delicate fingers before following my gold swirls towards my matching eyes. I can feel his magic roar like waves at my open intimacy. I have never publicly shown any positive gestures towards Riddle, I was usually quietly bickering with him or trying my hardest to bite my tongue. Tom smiles at me, a beautiful smile that was rare in him. I really only seen this break in his polished façade when we were alone reading by the fire and fluffy pillows or when we debated magical theories. When he was just Tom. I began to feel my cheeks redden

“Your quite welcome Hermione, I have told you that you are my queen and shall have what you desire.”, he smiles as he kisses my hand softly. Students and Professors walk past awkwardly, our hands stayed combined as we continue to stare at each other. Our magic begins to frolic around out vicinity, as if my fae magik wanted my essence back from the dark waves.

 I can tell Tom wants to say more but stops himself… _I know this opening up wasn’t easy for the dark lord, it certainly wasn’t easy for me._ I smile as I break the hand grasp, I was staring to feel intoxicated by his aura and needed a level head. Riddle smirks before bowing gracefully and turning on his heels.

 “Tom?”, I say fervently.  My throat was dry, _I simply couldn’t understand these dynamics we play at._

Riddle turns around and raises an elegant eyebrow, awaiting my response, I walk to him with a lump in my throat.

“What… what am I to you? … you say I’m your queen, yet… I’m your enemy forced to submit”, I gesture at the serpent coiled around my throat.

“What am I to you?”, I whisper as I stare at him. He stares back softly, taking in my inner turmoil whilst also observing my outer discomfort. Tom takes his time answering as if really mulling over the answer. He finally says softly back.

“Enemy…queen, I suppose both, Hermione.” , Riddle stares at my stunned expression before turning and heading back towards his dark palace below.

I stand in the empty hall as I will my tears away. I feel my two magics flare as I clutch my wand tightly.

I eventually head into the school library, internally denying my love for that monster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 12th, 2005

 

The past two days I have ignored Riddle as much as I could. I still had to train with him in the mornings, and he insisted on eating breakfast with me, you could simply taste the chilling silence in the air as I refused to budge from my silence. Riddle was getting quite irritated with my short-tempered disposition. I cared not, I was being quite immature by only answering his questions and besides that focusing on everything _but_ him. _I was truly doing this more for my own sanity then to be spiteful. Although, I’m sure Riddle thinks my recent mood was for the latter. I was grateful my father had thought of just about everything, if it wasn’t for Harry’s presence and our patch of heaven, then I’m sure I would be utterly lost to Riddle’s suffocating demeanor_. _Just having Harry to hold and comfort me, to see his smiles and  a healthy spark in his gorgeous eyes… Although I enjoyed our dreams together, I was starting to fear them… I was starting to love Harry less, not completely! I would never stop loving Harry,  we've been through entirely too much...however I simply wasn’t in love with him anymore. I feared it was because Riddle’s  magic was drawing me in… I haven’t told Harry yet, nor was I ready to admit I may love a sociopathic murderer._

I compartmentalize my feelings before knocking on the seventh-floor arithmancy office. I wait in apprehension for Blaise Zabini to answer, I have heard from Snape and Riddle that Professor Vector gladly gave the newly arrived Blaise the arithmancy office, claiming she wanted the office on the fourth floor, the one with the private bathroom. I haven’t talked to Blaise or Draco since the Death Games, obviously due to trying to all maintain a low profile. I was quite nervous to hear his calculations, I was sincerely hoping that somehow my seven calculations were in error. I bite my lip lost in thought as the door finally opens.

Blaise Zabini stood a solid height of “6’5” and he has definitely kept his chaser body since school. I quickly observe his form-fitting forest green square vest and charcoal black button down before smiling and handing him a welcome gift. It was an assortment of saltwater taffies in a brightly silvered bow. I clearly remember Zabini receiving many boxes of the sticky gunk from home. _I always thought it was peculiar that a pureblood was so fond of muggle candies._

I could probably count the times I have seen Blaise Zabini smile and it was truly a beautiful thing to behold, his dark skin illuminated and his jagged brown eyes warmed to chocolate.

 “Why thank you, I see that the lioness is ever observant. I feel esteemed to have caught your eye during school.”, Blaise says smoothly as he gestures his hand towards his new office. I enter as my cheeks redden. _Was the enigmatic Zabini flirting with me?_ I murmur that I was graced with a photographic memory and had always found his taste in candies rather peculiar.

Zabini chuckles deeply and I quietly observe his office.

Zabini’s taste was quite different to Professor Vector’s style. Where the former arithmancy professor’s office was scattered with charts and heavy tomes depicting her desired profession; Blaise’s room was immaculate.  It was as enigmatic as it’s owner, my eyes take in the dark and polished look of his office. The entire room bare except the necessities, a dark wooden desk that held nothing but a beautiful solid emerald pensive and several vials of silver memories. The rest of the room had two chairs facing the desk and built-in bookcases surround the entire room. They were full of complex arithmancy tomes. I notice many were in Italian and Latin. Perhaps the most interesting object in this orderly office was the giant emerald and obsidian chest near the corner of the room. It was quite beautiful and daunting. I slowly run my fingers over the emerald stones. I feel Zabini’s eyes on my back as I pretend to admire the chest, I effortlessly push out my magic and feel his mind.

 _Zabini’s mind was just as mysterious as his clever front. His surface was an unsettling calm like the silence heard in a primordial forest. I sensed wise, knowing, calculating… as I dig deeper I began to feel the continued silence, like the eerie silence before a storm. I also feel patience and well-contained lust…_ I shiver involuntarily as I turn around to stare at Zabini _. Honestly were all Slytherin men this intense?_

_Blaise’s demeanor was ever cool, in fact he was already leaning on his desk pretending to go over his student's papers. However, I knew, no felt his hidden desire.and also his piercing gaze. I began to feel my pulse quicken, his ability to maintain his emotions was quite unsettling… I guess it was a good trait to have on your side._

“I’m sorry Zabini, I was just admiring this _beautiful_ chest. It’s simply gorgeous.” , I gesture to the chest as I try to cover up my awkward silence. Blaise casually glances up from his papers and stares at the chest before staring at my gold eyes.

“Yes quite beautiful… It’s a family heirloom from Italy”, Zabini begins to conjure tea and biscuits, he fixes my tea with honey and cream and hands me the steaming cup with brown jagged eyes. I take my preferred cup knowing that he’s subtlety showing me he can play the game was well. I grab the delicate tea saucer, thanking Zabini quietly.

I sit down in the arm chair next to his, there’s a small round table that separates us, however, I still can feel his silencing magic. _I began to wonder was I naturally more Intune to magical aura’s since I’m half Fae? Honestly being this first of something was quite irksome. You had nothing to reference with!_  I listen as Zabini begins to talk about his calculations with a clear and scientific voice. I listen as I wait for my tea to cool. I watch as Zabini begins to pull out his papers when I feel a sharp prick in the middle of my finger. I jump slightly and stare at the tea cup in alarm. My pointer finger was dripping delicate drops of blood. It seemed the handle of the tiny tea cup has cut my finger, upon closer inspection I see a jagged line on the inside of the tea cup handle, hence the tiny laceration on my finger. 

“Oh no Zabini, I am terribly sorry… I seem to have knicked my self on the tea cup”,  I began to stand up as I cover my dripping finger, _honestly it was only a prick and it was flowing awfully much._

Blaise rises as he watches my startled eyes, he quickly draws a white handkerchief and winds it tightly around my hand _._

 _“Here allow me, princess, I am sorry for the incident, and please call me Blaise, Hermione.”_ , Blaise stares at me with shadowy eyes and I just quietly shake my head in reverence, I felt slightly dizzy from his close proximity. He soon vanishes the blood stained cloth and heals my finger to new. I notice the skin is slightly pink but anew.

“ Thank you Blaise, I’m known to have my bouts of clumsiness so please no fault on your side, please continue.”

Blaise smoothly continues his speech as he hands over complex calculations. I pour over his work, he was truly a master with his calculations. I was crude compared to his delicacy. Zabini makes me a fresh cup of tea as I observe his work. I sigh as I conclude his final answers.

“ It seems that we have came to the same date then, the next blood moon December 25th 2007.” I stare at him as I bit my lip in frustration. _I was hoping that maybe my calculations were off…_

_Blaise nods his head in confirmation, I could still feel his silencing magic._

_“ It seems we shall have two years to plan this, Granger”, He vanishes his paperwork and helps me rise up._

_“ Yes, I presume that’s a positive way to think about this Blaise.” I turn by his door and stare at his tall form._

_Blaise Zabini stares down at my wild curls before saying softly._

“ Yes, well I’m sure we will need every amount of that time… Ah yes, I have forgotten to tell you that Draco would like for us to meet tonight at midnight, if you can sneak away from the heir… a secret meeting in the astrology tower. Since Draco is an inner circle Death Eater, he will able to apparate into the castle without raising the alarm.”

I instantly perk up at the mention of the silvered pureblood’s name. I don’t notice the subtly clench of Zabini’s jaw.

“I will most certainly try, what did he want to discuss in secret?, I have stepped into the hall and I instantly feel a little better, being close to Zabini was as almost suffocating as Tom’s magic… in a more clinical way. Blaise stares in his muscled form before replying

“ I am not sure, however, he did say that it was quite worth the stealth, I hope to see you there, until then princess” , Zabini bows before heading back into his mysterious office.

My gold swirls shiver as I walk towards my library, the faint scratch a phantom sting on my finger.

 

I stare at my chest before slowly opening the family heirloom. Inside there wasn’t much besides a few dark tomes, my father’s dragon stringed wand, a well-aged Odgen’s Fire Whiskey, and a large black chest. I pull the dark metal box out as I unward the curse simmering over its surface. I view the contents with a sly grin; an elegant crystal glass tumbler with gold flecks of lipstick was nestled carefully on dark velvet cushions, besides the glass was a simple vial with a few strands of brown curly hair, lastly, the white handkerchief with Granger’s blood. It was neatly folded magically when I summoned it here.  I stare at the box for a few more minutes before adding the gift of muggle taffy Hermione gifted me., _I was practically ready..._

I slowly close the box and ward the chest; thinking all my desire I shall soon fulfill. I turn to my emerald pensive and began pulling forth new memories of the little lioness.

_You should really be more careful around a nest of snakes Hermione_


	19. Flourish and Blotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stares back at me, completely shell-shocked at her predicament. I assume I would have a hard time wrapping myself around the idea of not being real but feeling real… I truly scared even myself at times.
> 
> “ I will never help you… I will fight you the whole way so just delete me now you crazy son of a bitch“, she spits onto my face. Well, that certainly feels real...
> 
> I sigh patiently as I summon a green handkerchief and wipe her spittle from my face. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy… I finally ball the cloth and shove it into her delicate mouth. She whimpers in anger as I let go of her hair. She stares with absolute rage and I’m almost certain if she was the real Hermione that she would be crackling with elegant magic.
> 
> “I could make you compliant you know? I could make you want me to do all the dirty things I plan on doing anyways”, I say this darkly as I sit back into my chair.
> 
> Hermione’s eyes go wide in fear, I’m certain she’s finally understanding the futility of it all.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

I leave Zabini’s office with an uneasy feeling, I automatically shake it off as just his magic being intense.  _He was a comrade now and I needed to trust him_. I absently rub the finger that I knicked earlier. I trek towards my library to check on the stabilizing potion, I arrive at my lab to find a single red rose and a note with Riddle’s elegant handwriting.

“Dinner at 8pm” , I say out loud. _Well, just great I must stare across from the jerk when I could be planning his demise.…_

I began researching rune schematics...

 

Before long I notice that it’s four pm and time for my daily meeting with Luna and Neville in the greenhouse.

I make it to the greenhouse with not too many distractions. I was stopped a couple times by muggleborn students who would hug me before giggling off towards their houses. Upon entering the greenhouse, I see a sleeping Neville laying on Luna’s lap as she sings softly. I tiptoe in and Luna smiles at my arrival, she magically conjures a pillow and presides to rest Neville’s head on it. She then rises and stretches, her long silver hair swishing in the sunlight. I motion for her hand and guide her towards the lake. We sit there, and I tell her the entire plan, I ask her if she was willing to risk her life to help, She automatically obliges.

“ I have dreamed of helping you since we embraced weeks ago, I am quite excited to see Fae land”, she wafts dreamily as she stares towards the lake.

“ Yes Hermione, I will gladly take Neville back with me, He seems to be recovering much better with stories of my travels, besides you have much to prepare for…oh? yes, I’m sorry… I cant tell by your look that you are wondering why I already knew you were going to ask?”, Luna smiles sweetly as she begins to braid my hair.

“You dreamed it”, I say as I sink my toes into the cold water, water lilies spring forth and I admire the beauty.

“ Yes, I dreamed that you were going to ask, I also dreamed that Neville will be happy and will also recover much faster… although it does begin to get hazy, I’m still not the best at interpreting my dreams”, I‘m lost in thought as Luna stands up and stretches. Her simple navy robe was splattered with stars and comets.

“ I must go to the library before I leave, do you think Hodgy would mind apparating Neville to his room? I will swing by to pick him up and we will floo home. I have already set up a greenhouse for him, I plan on searching for Gripplylurks to plant before we leave for Tir na nÓg, they shall guard the house against wrongdoers.” Luna helps me up before starting off towards the lake.

“ Yes that’s fine, I will stay with Neville for a bit before I have to go to dinner with Voldy.”  I scrunch my face and Luna laughs as she waves goodbye and heads toward the castle, her blonde hair a glossy shimmer.

 

 

 

I really didn’t like lying to Hermione, but I couldn’t tell her where I was truly going, It was too mortifying to explain. I simply couldn’t remember why I wanted to go …but I knew I _wanted_ too, well my body wanted too… kinda like when Wrackspurts are pulled towards their death. I was a curious Ravenclaw, the downfall of my house.

I knew where they were, I saw them both heading towards this direction earlier. My long legs have taken me to the potions office and I hesitate as I recall the explicit dreams that I've waken up to, my body throbbing with want. I eventually knock slowly as I begin nervously twirling my blonde hair.

Severus Snape opens the door and peers down at me.

I smile before saying “I think I want to be here? I’m not sure why though..”

Severus continues to stare silently before finally sighing and saying in a deep fluid voice “It seems Lucius that I do owe you fifty Galleons, do come in Ms. Lovegood” Severus abruptly turns around, leaving me at the open door. _One last chance to run I presume._

 I nervously step into the dusky office. Severus has poured himself four fingers worth of whiskey and begins drinking it as he observes me. I see that Lucius has also begun eyeing me with dark eyes. He rises at my advancement and slowly circles around me. I turn around and follow his gaze, _he may seem like a beautiful gentleman, but he was anything but…_

“Luna my dear, I’ve wondered when you would grace us with your presence… Severus shall we call for tea? , Lucius smiles wickedly before closing the door.

 

 

 

 _Hermione looks quite ravishing tonight,_ I stare at her with blank eyes although my blood boiled with desire. _I wanted to command everyone out of this restaurant and fuck her on this table, I grow stiff at the thought of her brown and gold skin swirling as I push her over the precipice of pleasure numerous times. When she orgasmed I felt her excitement, her magic would fuse with my dark aura and it felt simply …well indescribable_ She takes this moment to finally stare at my intense eyes as I imagine her moaning around my cock.

 Hermione’s face reddens slightly at my gaze and soon finds the tablecloth highly interesting, she stares fiercely at the maroon cloth. She has been trying to avoid my gaze and has been quite intrigued by the small French restaurant we’ve apparated to. _.._ **sigh** _…I knew she was still upset with my crude departure two days ago, but honestly does she not know how hard a two-way relationship was for me.?I was use to commanding and receiving. Honestly, she should be more considerate of her position. After she helped Potter escape, I planned on having her simply as my bed warmer, forever perched at my feet. However, she was simply too special for that… this draws me back to her question from earlier in the week. I reach over and pour the infuriating minx another glass of blood red wine. I internally growl I was really trying to work things out the normal way with Hermione, however, my patience for her theatrics would only last so long before I would merely take her, whether she wanted it or not…_ depending on the outcome of this dinner, I was willing to slip her lust potion tonight. She looked simply too tempting in her clinging olive-green bondage dress and spiked gold heels _. I had to give it to Narcissa, she had excellent taste._

“Hermione my dear, how long must we keep up this awkward charade, I certainly miss your writhing body beneath mine?”, I smirk suggestively at my lioness. She stares at me with flaming cheeks before saying casually.

“I am just trying to get used to my _position_ in your world _master?_ _Emperor?_ Führer? honestly, I can’t keep up with your megalomaniac pursuits”, her honeyed voice is laced with sharp sarcasm. I growl out loud in irritation… _seriously this witche pushes me_.  

 Hermione smirks slightly, as she slowly eats her rich chocolate cake. She has declined dinner and ordered dessert upon arrival, were all Gryffindor's so problematic? _Fine, I’ll give you what you want you infuriating_ … I raise my wand in irritation and silence our private booth. I notice that she slightly stiffens at my quick movement, I roll my eyes, _Honestly…_

She stares at me like a deer in the headlights, waiting for my response. I know she feels the change in our magic.

 

“ Hermione my dear, I shall most likely only say this once. When I first discovered you were the mastermind behind a majority of Potter’s triumph, I wanted to extinguish you; a mere mudblood child at that. After numerous reports of your intelligence and subtle ruthlessness … oh yes, I know about Umbridge’s traumatizing trip in the Forbidden Forrest”, I smile sinisterly. 

“Yes, well she was asking for it. I actually despise the bitch more than you”, she continues to stare deadpanned. _Seriously I was going to crucio_ her _._ I take a large gulp of fire whiskey before continuing.

“Yes, I assume she is quite creepy, you would think by now that someone would tell her pink wasn’t her color … anyways, after you grew into a beautiful woman and fled Hogwarts I began to want you more than to just torture... well I mean I was _still_ going to torture you, but I wanted you as a pet, you were to be my mudblood whore… I was even considering parading you around naked and collared in jewels”, I stare at her with dark eyes. _I really didn’t like losing, especially to Potter._ She stares at me with horror and she begins drinking her wine deeply. I chuckle before continuing.

“ You have to remember my dear, that at this point you were the brains behind the trio and thusly were the destroyer of a majority of my plans., not to mention what was considered your bloodline... So I of course, I would not have made you how you are portrayed now. However after discovering our entwined fate and…spending time with you did I come to the irritable conclusion that, although I may not be able to love per say,  I do quite enjoy our time together and your wellbeing is one of my several priorities, and not because we share essence, I rather like when you are in a good mood and happy to see me.”, my voice is deep at this point. _I detested this “opening up”, but apparently Lucius claims it helps him get laid with Narcissa…_

“ Hermione, you are my enemy because I know if I were to release you of your binding, you would go running to Potter and continue on with your futile attempts at defeating me” _,_ I say this harshly as I stare at her with dark eyes. Hermione stares back with stilled motion, I’m sure she was shocked I have discussed this much about the subject at matter _. I usually just ordered her around when her razor wit got on my nerves._

I continue after draining my drink, “Hermione, I really wish you could just see that I will _always_ be a step ahead of you. If I could trust you then I would release more information to you, imagine the power we could consume. Alas, you are still stuck in this early stage of our eternal relationship. Yes, I’ve kidnaped you and forced you to be mine, but it was prophesied for you to be my witch”, I swipe my hand through my hair casually before smiling at her innocently.

“You can honestly call this a relationship?”, she finally scoffs, her voice was shrill.

“You honestly cannot?”, I purr as I stare across from the maroon table. Her nipples were poking through her dress and my magic roared in want. Hermione bites her lip as she ponders the question, before saying softly.

“I guess beyond the forcing me against my will part and trying to destroy my friends… I could consider this a relationship… a very _weird_ one”, she stares at me with harsh eyes, before softening slightly at my smile.

“I am still the dark lord, give me some lead way here. I do believe I shall start bringing you along on some of my more darker duties as Emperor of this newly forming magical world.”, I watched gleefully as my little lioness shivers.

“I have so much to do already, what with training, and the boarding sc-“

“I’ve been told that the Longbottom boy is now under the care of your vapid friend Lovegood, that surely opens quite a few hours a week for me to take _my_ lioness on dates.”, I take a bite of her cake, smirking as she glowers.

“You think inflicting fear and agony is an ideal date?”, she rolls her eyes sarcastically as she licks her thumb clean of rich frosting. I internally growl as I think about her lips wrapped around my penis.

“It could be”, I can hear the heavy lust etched through my voice. Hermione slowly bites into her chocolate dipped strawberry (I’ve noticed that she has an affinity for chocolate), her face red with discomfort. I enjoy that she is quite inexperienced with lovemaking, it's exhilarating watching her orgasm, each rush a new sensation for her.   

“I would think that there’s enough immorality around that you could use your brilliant mind in other ways”, my little minx says this as she continues to lick the chocolate from her fingers. She magics us both new glasses. _Hmm my little witch was becoming inebriated, I completely throw out the lust potion idea.”_

“I‘ll have you know my brash Gryffindor, that I have in fact many hobbies besides dominating. One, for example, I enjoy the concept of combing muggle science and our magic to create quite extraordinary inventions, Severus is also my lab partner, so to speak.”

“That’s…that’s just amazing! What have you created?”,

" I couldn’t tell my _enemy_ all my creations, but we constructed a wizarding equivalent to security cameras, in fact, we shall be installing a few in Hogwarts next term, I think it’s an ideal place to test out the invention, don’t you?”, I internally laugh as I watch Hermione’s eyes widen a fraction before returning to golden lucidity. 

“That’s quite fascinating Tom, I do believe you shall catch a load of teenagers making out”, She covers up quite well. However, Hermione doesn’t know that her eyes told _everything_ , I really didn’t miss my lack of legilimency with her. She was hesitant, almost scared. Her eyes golden look up with a logical gaze.

“What else does the dark lord do in his free time?”, she asks curiously. I’m sure she will be adding looking for my lab on her “Fix the World” list.

“Well, I enjoy kickboxing, chemistry, and most recently I’ve started learning Mandarin.; I like to remain mysterious so if you ever tell anyone I shall strap you to our bed and devour you until your juices run dry, I lick my lip ravenously as I subtly observe Hermione clench her legs closed. 

“Your secret is safe with me.”, She smiles mischievously, and I can’t help but chuckle.

 

We enjoy the rest of the dinner in moderate silence, simply taking in the ambiance. Halfway through I gift her with the signed book from the late Aldrich Gludenberh. She was simply ecstatic and gave me a huge hug before settling into my lap, her drunken laughs were soft and flowy.

We discuss an array of topics and by discuss I mean debate. After Hermione’s second slice of cake and fourth glass of wine; I deemed it time to go. I was ready to bury my length in the little witch

 

Chamber of Secrets

Oct, 12th, 2005

9 pm.

               We floo back to the chamber where I throw her on the bed with a growl. She giggles as I magically vanish our clothes before grabbing her wrist and flicking my wand. Hermione squeals as she’s strung into the air, her thighs are spread apart, and I glimpse her dripping center. I have her arms magically bound behind her and they arch her back slightly. I step back and view my creation.

Hermione is floating in an invisible magical swing, _as to say_. Her thighs were forced apart and her golden back was arched putting her lovely breast on display.  I observe as her brown nipples begin to harden.

“Tom what are you doing?”, my little lioness giggles. Her curls swayed slightly as she shakes her head in drunken embarrassment.

“ I’m just having a little fun, you have been quite naughty this past couple of days” , my voice is dark with lust as I put two of my fingers into her wetness. She instantly moans and tries to push into me.

“ My my you are quite eager aren’t you? Are you going to be my little whore tonight Hermione?”, I question as I begin to slowly twist my two fingers around her entrance, my thumb continues to thrum her clitoris. She begins mewling instantly. _She was like an instrument and I was a master at her undoing._ I curl my two fingers towards my form and she begins to beg for more. I stare in fascination before biting her left nipple hard.

“ Mmph! You bastard!, she moans as she leans into my chest, my finger sink deeper as she grinds her core into them. I look into heavy lidded eyes and know she’s close to that precipice.  I stare at her nipple, dark red from the abuse... _she bruises prettily…_

“I’m sorry my dear, I simply couldn’t control my dark urges, your nipples are simply delicious”, I empathize this as I begin to lick and suck her nipples hungrily. I caress and knead her breast as I began to add pressure to her spot. it’s not long before she’s mewling and Hermione keels in bliss as I continue to stroke my fingers through her silken canal. Her sensitive core shivers and clenches my fingers greedily as I continue to stroke my lioness. She finally comes down from her bliss and stares breathlessly at me, I stop the attack on her breast and smirk. I then remove my fingers and my witch whimpers at the loss, I finally grab my aching cock and guide the veiny member to Hermione’s dripping vagina. I taste my two fingers as I wait for her to look at me, her eyes widen slightly as she observes my tasting of her.

“ Simply divine, I could devour you for hours”, I will my contraption to begin swinging and my magic obliges. We both hissed in pleasure as the tip of my penis enters before she’s pulled back, this happens a few times before she finally growls in frustration.

“ Tom… stop this teasing or I’ll finish the job my- Oh oh  yeeees Merlin! Please fuck me Tom!”, screams Hermione in drunk passion. I have entered her fully to the hilt before swinging her back, I begin to increase the speed and commence to giving her a thorough fuck. The only sounds heard are the slapping of our flesh, Hermione’s moans, and my own guttural. Her breast jiggle with each swing onto my cock. I eventually stop the swing and give her long slow deep strokes, she grinds her pelvis savagely unto my own. I stick my pointer finger towards the entrance of her puckered anus and she instantly whimpers no.

“Shhh Hermione” , I whisper throatily as I slowly began inserting the tip of my finger into her asshole. It gives quite the resistance, however with the help of her running juices my finger eventually enters her anal canal. I immediately began quickening my pace and I move my finger around. Hermione moans at the new sensations and its not long before she falls into orgasmic bliss, beautifully calling my name as I fall in after her.

 

Chamber of Secrets

11:15 pm

 

I wake up with blurred vision and sore center. I peer over at Riddle and see that he is out cold, I take it ravaging me does that to him. I slowly get out of the bed and instantly regret it as my stomach lurches and I have slight vertigo before I’m finally able to make it to the lavish bathroom, I enter the supply closet full of potions and look clumsily until I find the right bottle. I greedily down the lavender potion and sigh in relief as my head begins to clear and Im devoid of all alcohol in my system. I quickly look for a pain potion before downing that one too. I really despised the sluggish effects of alcohol, however, I deemed it the only way to lower Tom’s guard down, at least enough for me to sneak to the astronomy tower for an hour. Riddle’s collar rejected my animagus form so stalking through the quiet castle was out the question. I quickly summon clothing; simple black leggings and shirt, a deep blue robe and soft black flats. I’m thankful I have my wand as I charm my thick hair into a single plait, my magic was excited as I slowly enter back into the bedroom. My heart beats into my throat as I slowly stalk towards the door leading out of the bedroom. I glance at Riddle and see that he is still in the same position. I nonverbally mutter a warming charm near my preferred area and pray to the gods that it will suffice for a mere hour, I close the door gently and run left towards the winding corridor. I book it past the throne room and towards the first floor.

Surprisingly I passed no one on patrol, I was ready to use my forced queen role if need be. My fae magic was quite helpful, it sensed which way was best to reach the astronomy tower. With the aid of my magic and keeping to the shadows, I made It to the towers by 11:55 pm. I stand by the end of the winding stairs _breathing deeply. I soon sense a silence wash over the dark area and I know instantly It’s Zabini._

“Hello Blaise”, I whisper softly, trying to figure out where he was hidden. I finally sense a formidable silence near the knight guarding the astronomy door. I turn towards the knight with beating heart.

Blaise Zabini’s materializes from the hidden alcove, quietly taking in my appearance as he brushes dust off his black suede suit.

“ Hermione, ever so clever. Draco is waiting, shall we?” , He extends his arm towards me, I hesitate a second before interloping my arm through his… _why does my finger tingle?_

We slowly ascend the dark lit corridor. The ascent is long and the silence is uncomfortable. _I wonder what the ever quiet Zabini is thinking about?_ I glint through the darkness and can observe his slight gaze at me.

“ Blaise?”

“ Yes, princess?”, Zabini’s deep voice rings out. I could sense his silent aura, it was almost left a ringing sound in my ears.

“I was…just wondering what the ever mysterious Blaise was thinking about?, besides academics and quidditch you were quite mysterious.” , I glance at his darkened form as we continue to ascend the winding stone stairs. I observe his clinical silence as I breathe in his earthy scent of cinnamon and rosewood. _he smelled quite nice._ Zabini takes a few moments before answering.

“ I was recalling a fond memory at Hogwarts actually…It was nothing really… fifth year I was heading towards this very astronomy tower to study for our OWL’s and you passed by, a fluff of curls. You magically charmed a dozen books and charts to follow in your wake.” , Zabini chuckles.

I listen as I faintly recall that memory, _Harry and Ron refused to take the trek to the astronomy tower with me, so I went by myself and remember crossing Zabini alone for the first time in years..._

“ You passed me and smiled before saying Hello Zabini… I remember just staring speechless as the whole library followed after. That was the first time you had ever spoken a word to me, well since…”, He trails of

“ Flourish and Blotts…,” I murmur quietly. I thought he forgot about the encounter.

Zabini tenses before replying stoically.

“So you remember?”

We have arrived at the heavy wooden door of the astronomy tower. Pale moonlight filters through the high arched windows and gives me a clear view of Zabini’s calm disposition.

I quietly grab the handle of the door pushing it slightly before turning back and whispering quietly

“How could I not?”

 

I can feel Zabini’s magic roar at my reply, however, he remains silent as he helps me heave the door open.

Waiting was the ever-elegant Draco Malfoy. He was decked in a crisp pale silver suit and black dragonhide boots. He smiles deeply at our arrival and jumps down from the arch window he was perched on.

He checks me over before giving me a tight hug. I hug him back deeply. _I truly did miss Draco, he’s been quite a comfort here and I’ve been worried ever since the horrific games._

“Granger, have you been well? Has snake face been a gentleman? My father was quite angry about the Manifesto, I give you props on that, it was quite brilliant.”, Draco stares at my form, brushing his hands through his silvered hair.

“ I’ve been fine Draco. I ‘ve told you before I can handle Riddle. In fact I have some good news!” I jump up in down in excitement. _I was ready to discuss the whole plan with these Slytherin men, their analytical minds would be able to view any holes in the blueprint”_

Draco perches back up on the window and Zabini has opted to lean near the door, his mood was brooding and I wondered why _._ Draco pierces my thoughts.

“ You have to wait your turn princess, after all, I did call this secret rendezvous”, Draco smirks at me as he reaches down and helps me onto the ledge beside him.

“ Fair enough Draco, well what’s this mysterious meeting about.”, I glance at Zabini and smile sweetly before beckoning him to join us. The corner of his mouth turns slightly before he saunters over and sits on my left side. _Boy, if Ronald could see me now he would most likely die of shock,_ I muse as I stare at Draco pull out three rather rudimentary rings. They appeared to be made of black metal and were devoid of any marks. Blaise speaks first and for once he seems quite intrigued

“Where did you find _three_ , of these?”, I stare at the two in confusion.

Draco smugly puts one on his finger and the metal band effortlessly disappears around his finger.

 “My antique store in Italy, I know a treasure hunter who discovered these in a cave near Mesopotamia. They very expensive, 14,553,752 Galleons in fact but, if we are going against the dark lord we need our minds shielded completely…I don’t care to relive past occurrences. I haven’t stepped foot in a library since”, Draco shivers before staring at the both of us. I mentally convert the cost to pounds and my head spins,

“ Draco you spent 51,740,850.00 £ on these?” , I hit him hard on the arm and he laughs before rubbing his arm.

“ Your right Granger, honestly It’s been added birthday money for the past fifteen years.  Besides, Lord Voldemort is no man to go up against unprepared, just ask Potter and Wea…sorry” , Draco smiles sheepishly before handing us both rings. I brush the insult off _, I’m sure Draco and Harry will never see eye to eye… childhood rivals and all. I quickly recall Harry’s mood when I told him Malfoy and Zabini were helping._ I smile faintly before staring at the two men. Their combined warmth was keeping my small frame quite warm in the crisp October air. I slowly turn my ring in my hands and the cold metal begins to warm.

“So these rings give the wearers mind impenetrable walls? , I ask in wonder, I view as Zabini puts the ring around his silver chain and it disappears.

“Correct Granger, ten points to Gryffindor” , smirks Malfoy and I lightly smack his hand away from my hair. Zabini’s just observes before rolling his eyes.

“ Are you going to put yours on Hermione?, Riddle will not know that it’s there.” , Zabini asks stoically.

“ Oh I actually don’t need this…although I believe Luna and Neville will find this hand” I quickly explain to them all the new powers I’ve acquired since turning Fae.

“ Well that would have been nice to know before I splurged on three rings,”  grumbles Draco.

We all laugh at the situation before I finally get to business bringing the two Slytherin men up to date.

I explain to them how the night of the ball will occur, as well as telling them their supposed parts. I tell them who will be traveling back with Harry and Ron, and how the three of us will use these two years to research and plan the ritual, while Harry and the rest will look set up the rune schematic in Tír na nÓg, as well as look for a portal back to earth.

“Wait, so how did you discover a way to communicate with Potter and Weasel?”, Draco ask while hopping down and then reaching up to help me down. Blaise stretches his legs out and stares at us from the window ledge.

I quickly explain how my father bestowed many gifts, one allowing me to astral project to Harry. I also explain in humiliation how Riddle has cursed my collar and that I wasn’t allowed much intimate contact and wondering what else he’s added to this damned thing.

Malfoy stares at me before asking, with careful words “So…lets say you hypothetically kissed or did…other things with someone besides Riddle, I mean you _are_ immortal Hermione… So let's say that happens, what do you reckon would occur?”.

Zabini scoffs quietly but remains quiet waiting for my answer.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I’m sure it wouldn’t be pleasant at all. Harry and I were in incorporeal form when we kissed and I’m pretty sure Riddle wasn’t thinking about that as an option for infidelity… yet we still received a nasty zap, and it apparently only works when we tried to become sexually intimate. When he hugged me or laid his head on my lap nothing unpleasant befell, I’m quite curious to know what curse Riddle used on this collar”, I absently brush my hands across the warmed scales.

. “I can work with that” Malfoy quietly mutters to himself.

 “I’m sorry?”, I ask, missing his mumbled words.

Draco stiffens slightly before saying smoothly,  “I can work with that Hermione, I know a few individuals that are good at breaking cursed objects, when you’re ready I shall send word” Draco says smugly before glancing at Zabini and raising and lowering his silver eyebrows in arrogance. Zabini just glares wordlessly before hopping down as well.

“Oh excellent Draco, thank you! That’s just perfect, I would have to keep this on until it got closer to the blood moon, but still-” , I hug him tightly before releasing a shocked Draco and Zabini is even more shocked when I hug him next.

“ I ‘m sorry, I know you Slytherins aren’t too big on hugging, but I really appreciate your help! I know you guys are risking more than your lives”, I release Zabini as I walk towards the heavy door. 

“ I must go now, I’m sure I won't be able to ruse Riddle for long, I will figure out a way to make communication easier and relatively safer… goodnight guys” , I smile before turning and descending toward Tom.

 

 

 

 

I watch as Hermione smiles briefly before slowly descending the winding staircase, her golden swirls illuminated the aged Hogwarts stone like fireflies on a summer night. I quickly glance at Draco to see him entranced as his eyes held a smoldering gaze I silently nod my goodnight as I too descend the dark stairs. Draco continues to stay perch on the high arch window, the moonlight reflecting his silver hair.

“ Blaise?”

I turn around and await Malfoy’s request

He stares at me for a minute before replying “ Please look after Hermione, you’re here in the castle and Riddle already suspects me. That little Gryffindor really thinks she can handle all this…but Potter and Weasel aren’t here... and Riddle is well, you know how evil he can be… anyways look after her will you mate?”

I nod slowly before saying “ I will look after Hermione to the best of my ability”, with those words I head towards my office. The castle is silent as I’m lost in my thoughts… _I recall Draco’s entranced looks towards Granger…._ _I was beginning to think that Hermione’s fae heritage may have given her the ability to allure the opposite sex. I was almost certain after reading several tomes on Fae history which depicted that many highborn Fae were known to possess innumerable powers. Although Draco and I were not good examples on Hermione’s charm. Draco has been smitten with the little minx since third grade, ironically after she punched his arrogant face._ I smile at the memory of Draco rushing into the Slytherin dormitory in fury, sputtering how  “That damned mudblood would pay”... His slight obsession has only increased since then. That’s where the hatred of Potter really resided with Draco during school.  When Hermione went on the run with Potter, Draco begged Lord Voldemort to be gifted the mudblood if she was found. That all changed when her true heritage was discovered. It was quite the talk, still is actually...

  _Hermione has always been full of an inextinguishable fire and I wanted her...badly.  I still remember the first time we ever met; It was the summer before our first year, I was at Flourish and Blotts , my mother was in line waiting to pay for my school items when I decided to look around. It wasn’t long before a curious puff of curls caught my attention._

_She was in the history section, a skinny little thing, all hair, and teeth really, yet… I was still enamored. It was her eyes I have decided, she held so much intensity as she poured over the Hogwarts, A History. I knew she was muggleborn, however, I was quite curious about the girl._

_“ You know that book is nothing compared to the castle itself?”, I watch as she finally realized that there was someone talking to her. She tears her eyes from the page and her cheeks redden at my appearance._

_“ Oh, I’m sorry! I was reading about there being moving staircase in the castle! I imagine it’s not quite safe but still, I cannot wait to see the architectural structures. I’m Hermione Granger.” , she extends her hand and I shake it careful to not release my name._

_Hermione…Granger…my theory of her being m.,uggleborn seems to be correct. I say her name out loud and decide I liked the sound of it._

_“Yes well, there are quite more interesting things then moving staircases. Hogwarts is the best school in the magical world, in fact, my mother has moved us all the way from Italy, so I could attend. I take it you’re a first year as well?”, I stare in glee as Hermione nods her head excitedly._

_“ Yes! I cannot wait to start classes… I’m quite interested in starting transfiguration and charms, although potions do seem like it will be quite enjoyable.”, the skinny puff of energy jumps up and down on her feet as she rambles on._

_“ I see that you are a future Ravenclaw…although Gryffindor isn’t out of the running. Slytherin is most definitely out.” , I observe as she takes in my words and become curious._

_“ Why would Slytherin not be a choice?”, her question is so innocent that I want to walk away from the burden._

_Even at eleven I was quite intelligent and did not want to be the pureblood that had to tell this fiery girl that she would always be viewed as inferior in our magical world._

_“Well Hermione you are muggleborn and those in Slytherin… well not all, but the majority view anything pertaining to muggles as inferior. In fact, only purebloods and rarely half-bloods are welcomed in the prestigious house. You would be safe in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw Hermione.”, I pause before asking did she know what a muggle was?_

_I observe as she quickly looks to a middle-aged couple paying for a stack of books. They were obviously muggles, they gave it away by their odd clothes and the amount of time it was taking to pay in wizard currency. The Granger girl stares back at me with a tilted chin._

_“Well, I appreciate the heads up. I shall show these pompous purebloods that their archaic ideologies are well…simply that, outdated! I will score the highest marks in the school, every single year… and I will wipe it across their smug faces that a muggleborn girl scored higher than their inept children, who have been surrounded by magic their whole lives” , I see the magic crackle throughout her wild curls and its then that I knew she was someone I wanted to be mine…not now, no… she needed to come into her own, as well as I… but I vowed to watch her blossom and pluck her when she was ripest_

_I silently watch as Hermione Granger carefully puts the heavy tome onto the lower shelf. She smiles softly before walking towards her awaiting parents, she turns around carefully and stares at me with soft brown eyes, before saying_

_“If you haven’t figured it out by now, I shall be Gryffindor, see you around then”_

 

I’m brought from my thoughts as I reach my office. I  enter and softly close the door, I figured transporting the emerald pensive to my chambers, however, I deemed this secluded seventh floor safe enough indulge in my restrained urges. I swish my wand and summon the black box. I empty the contents onto the dark wooden desk. I began pouring the silvered fog into the jeweled basin. _I faintly recall the soft laughter of Hermione’s voice, she was truly a gem…I’m sure I will not hear that laughter for some time…well at least not in here. I finish pouring the rest of my memories of Granger into the green pensive_. _For this charm to work I needed to supply the pensive with every single memory I’ve ever had of her._ I slowly drop the glass tumbler into the silvery mist, the same one she drank from in the Malfoy garden, there were still smatterings of gold leaf stuck to the glass…. _saliva, check…_ The pensive brightens to a shimmery white. _Perfect…n_ ext, I grab the glass vial of Hermione’s curly strands and drop three of them into the shimmery pensive, instantly the pensive changes to a soft champagne color, the potion within was fizzing and the smell of crisp apples and jasmine wafted throughout my dim office. I briefly close my eyes as the smell reminds me of the shampoo she used during school. I drop the blood-stained handkerchief and awaited the transformation. The pensive turns blinding gold before dimming down to a swirling golden of fog. I smile and waste no time diving in. 

I walk into the Slytherin common room, the cold leather seats and stone walls were still the same. However, what _was_ different was a fluff of riotous curls sleeping on the sofa closest to the dying embers. I flick my wand and the fire relights, I greedily take in her form.

Hermione was wearing her old school uniform and she looked _very_ fuckable. I slowly look at her sleeping form. Her soft hair was pulled back thanks to a crimson headband, her full lips were parted in sleep and looked quite inviting. I slowly swipe my finger across her cheek, I continue to sweep downwards and trail past her bare neck. She whimpers softly and I lick my lips hungrily. _She looked simply too real, I was an absolute genius to have created this… this escape from reality._ I hungrily stare at her rising breast and creamy legs _. It was time to wake up Miss Granger._

“ Granger it’s time to wake up, it seems you have lost your way lioness”, I murmur this thickly, not quite sure how much longer I would be able to maintain my Id.

Goldeyes look up in alarm.

“Blaise?... where am I? , Hermione rubs her head in confusion.

I smile at her naivety, _she looks so real I muse._

“ You are in my house's common room Granger, tell me what’s the last thing you remember?”, I slowly sit next to her as she withdraws her golden legs towards her chest as if that position was going to hold any comfort or protection.

She stares at me with blank golden eyes before blinking.

“ Well… I remember… I remember walking to your office to go over our athrimancy calculations… Blaise, why am I in school robes?” , she finally realizes that something is amidst and stares at me with calculated fear, she slowly searches behind her.

“You will not find your wand in here Hermione” I slowly rise and stare at the tiny woman. _It really worked and she was acting just like the real Hermione._

“Where is it?, I must get back to Riddle, I’m sure he’s looking for me” , She rises and walks towards the exit. I smirk as I follow her. _I was willing to play this game for so long, remember the true reason as to why you’ve created this spell._  

Hermione gasp as she walks into a dark green and black room. The main feature was a large black bed. _my bed_. I slowly put my lips to her ear and say slowly.

“ I suppose your wand is with the _real_ Hermione”

She turns around quickly, obviously trying to understand the logic behind all this. I have definitely perfected this spell I muse smugly.

“ What do you mean the _real Hermione_ , I certainly feel real.” , She pushes past me violently and wretches the door we just left in fury. the fiery vixen was faced with solid blank stone, Hermione quietly touches it before turning around and growling.

“ Quit fucking around Zabini, What are you playing at? Let me out **now”** , she stalks over to me and before I can dodge the little lioness she pounds her fist into my chest while trying to reach for my oak wand. I calmly flick my wand and Hermione is magically attached to a simple black chair. She tries to fight against the black ropes, however they remain bound.

“What have you done to my fae magic, Zabini?” , Hermione asks with molten gold eyes. I stare back clinically as I observe her every action, her response, her body…

“ I guess I should have been more precise with you. Your wand and your fae magic are with the real Hermione, you are simply a combination of my memories.. years’ worth of memories…and of course, your DNA.”  

Her eyes widen as I quickly tell her of how I easily obtained her salvia, hair, and blood without any suspicion.  I slowly tuck a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

“ the teacup…” , she says while staring at me with new light.

“ Yes, the teacup. I suppose you are still confused, even a brilliant mind as your own would need this explained. Unbeknownst to many, I have a research lab in Italy, I create and manufacture an array of magical and muggle weapons and useful _items_.” Hermione stares in shock, _Yes I tend to get that look a lot when I explain, In fact, I was filthy rich, however unlike the Malfoy ’s, I was modest about it._ I continue as I see questions brimming in her eyes.

“About four years ago I came upon the idea of creating a version of the pensive whereas you could obtain the DNA of a human and combine those with every single memory you have of them to create a said, “conscious copy” of the real person. I’m able to control what aspects of yours I want to be portrayed and those I don’t”, I say this as I rub my sore chest. _I must remain on my toes with Granger, it wouldn’t make sense to alter her personality, the data would be all off..._ Hermione finally snaps from her logical deductions.

“ This is inhumane Zabini! I feel real! I feel like I’m really the real me! You can’t ... you can't do something like this! I suppose when you're done doing whatever your sick mind wants your going to delete me? like I’m some computer! file!?"  She spews in fury and tries to break her roped binds.

I summon an identical black chair mere inches from her and sit down. I observe her heavy breathing; her top two buttons were undone, and I was growing very impatient.

“ You are mere memories, granted years’ worth of memories from school, and of course her DNA, I assure you after I deem the spell completed you will return to what you were before, memories…I do hope that doesn’t sound confusing?” , I watch as the wheels turn in Hermione’s eyes.

“Why Blaise?”, she finally whispers. I stare with calculating eyes as I take in her seething fury. Even with no magic, she was quite a sight.

“ Hermione… I have wanted you since we were mere children in Flourish and Blotts. I vowed that the fiery little muggleborn would be mine. I observed your blossoming all throughout school, my trying pursuits didn’t help that Potter and Weasley kept a close perimeter around you... So, I deemed to patiently wait until we left school, of course, I had to consider your fleeing, as well as your true heritage coming to light, _not to mention Lord Voldemort’s interest,_ I think darkly before adding

“This is where you come into play… Until I have helped real Hermione defeat Riddle, I shall use this situation of ours to learn everything about the real Hermione, mind, and body… and you shall help me. You will eventually give into me Hermione because you really have no choice.” I lick my lips as I begin to think of all the vile things I wanted to do to this witch… _most importantly I couldn’t wait until she wanted me too._ I stare calmly, I had all the time in the world, so to speak, and I’ve waited a very long time for this.

She stares back at me, completely shell-shocked at her predicament. I assume I would have a hard time wrapping myself around the idea of not being real but feeling real… _I truly scared even myself at times._

“ I will never help you… I will fight you the whole way so just delete me now you crazy son of a bitch“, she spits onto my face.  

_Well, that certainly feels real..._

I sigh patiently as I summon a green handkerchief and wipe her spittle from my face. _I knew this wasn’t going to be easy…_ I finally ball the cloth and shove it into her delicate mouth. _She whimpers in anger as I  finally let go of her hair. She stares with absolute rage and I’m almost certain if she was the real Hermione that she would be crackling with elegant magic._

“I could make you compliant you know? I could make you _want me_ to do all the dirty things I plan on doing anyway”, I say this darkly as I sit back into my chair.

Hermione’s eyes go wide in fear, I’m certain she’s finally understanding the futility of it all.

“ Lucky for you I need you as close to the real Hermione as possible, or my data will be useless, besides I do like a challenge, princess.” I slowly put my hand on her bare thigh as I continue with my silken words.

“I do however have an excellent little trick, In this, let's call it a simulator, yes, in this simulation I can control time. Years in here will be mere minutes in the real world. I smile deviously as Hermione’s head snaps up and looks into my brown eyes with defeat.

“ I do believe we shall have lots of fun, Hermione”

 

 

I step out of the emerald pensive and quickly look at my watch, _It has only been twenty minutes._

 _I smile recalling how I left a horny Hermione strung up with two magical dildos filing her holes. It truly only took three years in the simulation for her to finally come around. I recall the ethereal look on Hermione’s face as she organisms._ I was so close to going back into the pensive and impaling myself into her warmth. _Later ..._

I knew if Voldemort ever found out I would risk a fate worse than death, ‘I’ve once seen the dark lord torture a man for three hours, simply for the mere accident of stepping on his shoes…Oh, and did Riddle know some dark curses, apparently the one used on the lower Death Eater felt like his insides were on fire, though no damage was done, well physically at least…I couldn’t imagine the agony. Still, it was worth it. I had no doubt that with Hermione, Malfoy, and my own brain power together we were likely to fair well binding Riddle. We apparently even had Potter and his interminable luck. After Riddle’s bind, I will have free reign to pursue the fuck out of Granger. I will stealthily dominate Potter and Malfoy, or any wizard for that matter who tried to vie for Hermione’s attention, for by then I shall know this little witch like my own self.

_I was truly going to enjoy this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of BZ creation from Black Mirror, its a pretty good series.


	20. Warrior Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ How will you ever go back to Potter? I have ruined you irrevocably “ , he whispers darkly as I bite his neck harshly.
> 
> “ I’ve been ruined Riddle”, I reply through clenched teeth as he grabs my throat roughly and grinds upwards.
> 
> We were going to destroy each other…I just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , I just want to thank everyone that is still following the story and the positive review. I've moved states so sorry for the long wait. I would like to mention one guest comment where they specifically said “ They hope this isn’t another story where Riddle is too stupid enough to see that Hermione was against him, and why wasn’t she with him 100%... sigh. At first I was I was going to go into a loooong rant about that ( esp. since It was a guest “critique”) However, I decided to use that energy into the story instead of giving away hints. I will say this though, I ensure you that neither Hermione nor Riddle are anywhere near the lower planes of average intelligence. ( that’s what makes them most both attractive, sapiosexual here lol). This story is meant to be majority Hermione’s POV and a smattering of Riddle’s …now on with the story. 
> 
> Also, I just broke my laptop charger so this chapter has been cut short :( ... I will get a new one tomorrow and add the rest, which will be the weeks before the Halloween ball and the party itself. I literally cannot wait for that chapter... I believe that Riddle will show a new face lol.

Next Day. 13th

I make it back to the Chamber relatively fast. I knew that by now the heating charm besides Riddle was gone and I would at least like to be _in_ the Chamber of Secrets before he starts hunting for me. Before long, I enter the throne room and stare at the contrasted thrones. _Much like their possessors,_ I muse as I walk towards the dais. I softly run my hands across the intricate golden throne. I sit down and stare at the utter emptiness. The silence was a heavy garb in the opulent room, yet it made my troubled thoughts ever so clear.

 _Would it really be that bad? You could eventually do so much for the wizard and muggle world alike, and… Tom would be by my side._ I scoff at the oxymoron. Riddle was an enigma, He was intelligent and powerful, not to mention drop dead gorgeous beyond mental understanding. He has spared _some_ of my friends lives and has even granted muggleborns as equal citizens, _although for his own ulterior ends…yet… Riddle has basically enslaved me, tortured my friends in front of me…_ My throat tightens… _raped me whilst ensuring I enjoyed every second of it…_

He was almost too complex, we kept each other busy, a battle of opposed forces… Yet I fucking yearned for it. Riddle was ruthless and cunning! He was a murder and _enjoyed_ the act. He was a complete sociopath and… I loved him. Riddle was perfect if I could just remove his dark side… _or be his light._ I groan at the difficultness of this all… I briefly think of Harry…. Sweet and valiant Harry.  _How could I ever really go back to someone as sweet and gentle as Harry…when Tom was so dark and alluring…he was my drug._ I groan at the difficultness of this all…

 

“ So this is where you’ve been little lioness?”

I startle awake and look around, it seems I have fallen asleep upon my throne. Riddle stands upon the dais, in breathable black clothes and a devilish smile. I rise and rub my groggy eyes, _I wonder how long I’ve been out…_

“I couldn’t sleep, and I thought a walk to the throne room would help. It seems a nap on my throne was all I needed”, I reply drily as I observe Tom’s dark workout clothes. I internally groan, I really wasn’t open to working on my powers. I verbally view my displeasure and Riddle smirks darkly. He approaches me as he magically unbinds my heavy plait and my heavy hair drapes across my shoulders.

 _“_ Yes, I’m sure you have much to think about, what with the planning of my demise”¸ he whispers softly as he grabs my hand. I comply, knowing that I didn’t have a choice.

“Let's get this over with Riddle”, I grumble in irritancy as I pulled out my ivy wand. _I was truly exhausted and wanted nothing more but to sleep my troubles away._ Riddle pulls me towards his chest and chuckles at my surprise. _His solid form was quite welcoming to my weariness._

“ Oh no Hermione, we will be conducting a new training regime. I do believe this may be the only way to combine your two magics. Shall we?”

And with those words, Tom apparates us from the dark room.

 

We arrive at the center of the Forbidden Forest. The area is devoid of trees and shrubbery, a clinging chill hangs in the silent forest. Riddle kisses my forehead before he lets go of my waist and saunters toward the center. He stares at me with dark tunnels, as if questioning how he should proceed. I instantly know I’m not going to like this training.

“ Hermione…I must say I won’t enjoy this… _much._..however I need a formidable queen. You shall learn to combine both powers, or we will reside here until you do”, his voice is dark and low as he quickly flashes his wand.

It’s a second before I feel a stinging gash upon my cheek, I stare in shock at Riddle’s attack. My hand grasps my cheek and I feel the familiar stickiness of my blood. _He has never raised his wand towards me, usually, his methods of punishments are more…creative._

“Riddle what are you playing at?”, I automatically counter his next slicing hex as he nonverbally spells his attack.

I barely block his hex and my golden swirls began to ignite in fury. My hair crackles as my Fae magic begs to be released.

Riddle raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he views my simmered anger. His eyes remain dark and calculating as he begins to bombard me with slicing hexes and shield charms. His form was impeccable and he is relentless as his dark aura oozes across the misted area. I am a swirl of curls and gold as I skillfully dance around his attacks, he does not allow me a moment of reprise and it is then that I realize this was Tom Riddle unconstrained. His dark power is suffocating and intense. I can’t do much but dodge his attacks with my wand and try to outrun his well-placed curses. I misstep and yelp in pain as Riddle’s sliding hex catches my right elbow. I slip on the blood-spattered ground and whimper in pain. _I’m sure by now many predators can smell my fear and blood from the many wounds I have been gifted by the snake bastard._

Yet, no predator is worth the thought when Riddle stands over me with dark undecipherable eyes. My stomach tightens in sudden fear. _He must know about the plan…_ I began to scoot back from his opposing form. My face and elbow sting as blood continues to flow.

“Why must I always be bleeding on the forest floor?”, I whisper in quiet rage as I spit out blood.

Riddle takes in my disheveled frame and licks his lips before replying softly, “Learn to channel both magics little lioness, or we will be out here until you are bled dry.” He quickly flicks his wand in three lightning successions, I dodge the first two hexes before the third painfully finds its mark across my abdomen. I growl in pain as I kick up and dodge a fifth slice aim toward my head. My Fae power instantly manifests a gigantic tree from between our battled stances. The tree violently reaches towards Riddle and I gasp in shock as Riddle is thrown back and yet, he somehow lands on his feet. I gleefully laugh as I observe his bloodied lip. _Serves you right…_

Lord Voldemort stares at me with black orbs as he gently traces the gash around his lip. My throat tightens as I raise a bubble charm around me, my wand magic and fae magick seemed to be trying to protect me. It was as if my fae magick was becoming instinctive, protective of my battered body.

“ Excellent, now try and use your fae magick to protect you and your wand for offensive spells...you are focusing on one magic too long, give me all you got lioness ...I promise I won’t bite too much”, Riddle says this as he lays forth a sequence of dark spells. My fae magick instantly warps the gigantic tree around my frame and I gasp as the wood is shredded beyond any simple slicing hex.

“ That could have killed me you power hungry snake-faced-“, I angrily dodge another slicing hex, this one leaves a deep gash in the dark earth. a puckered wound of dirt and grass. I can feel my magic roar at Riddle’s carelessness… _he was truly a monster_.

“You're immortal my love and this shall benefit us both immensely. Now …focus”, Riddle growls and does not let up the dark curses as we continue our dance of death.

 

It’s early dawn when Riddle finally carries my battered body towards the castle, I am covered head to toe in deep gashes and my blood pours freely. After hours of relentless attacks and blocks, my Fae magick and wand are finally one. I can freely preform calculating offensive spells while my Fae magick instinctively protects my person.  The battlefield was left strewn with twisted lacerated trees and dark gore. I stare at Riddle weakly as he continues to carry me towards the castle, my curly hair was matted with blood and dirt. Riddle stares ahead darkly as he effortlessly carries my shattered form towards his domain.

“ Why…not…ap..apparate?” , I whimper in pain. I was beyond exhaustion as I tried to fight through the lulling cull of unconsciousness.

Riddle stares down at me with a calm demeanor. He was immaculate as I was not able to lay another scratch on him since his shield charms were quick and scathing. I continue to fight through the pain and exhaustion.

“ I presume because I know I shall _rarely_ see you in this form again… bloodied and ragged, a true warrior queen”, Riddle whispers softly, as if to comfort me. I stare at him with unfocused eyes.

“You are quite beautiful Hermione”

I finally give into the pain and succumb to welcoming darkness.

_I was way over my curly little head._

 -------------------------------

 

I summon Hodgey and order her to clean and heal my unconscious Hermione of our battle. I truly did not like laying my wand on my other half, although her blood did run prettily across her golden skin and she was quite beautiful full of rage, I simply did not like seeing her in discomfort. Alas, I needed the lioness to tune her powers and I knew the only way would be to attack her relentlessly. I stare down at Hermione as Hodgey quickly heals her torn skin and changes her into soft cotton pajamas.

 _Hermione’s face was quite peaceful when she slept as if she had not a care in the world. I wonder where her dreams take her too…I’m sure far away from this nightmare that she will not admit she enjoys. No matter, she has no choice in the matter and shall continue to be trapped if that’s what she portrays this life to be._ I absently twirl my Slytherin ring around my finger… _I do believe it’s time to carry out my brilliant plan._

I glance at my Hermione and her snake necklace one more time and internally growl, _you can try but you won’t ever escape me._

I apparate from the Chamber of Secrets.

 --------------

I materialize near Wellington Hospital in Central London. I quickly transfigure my dark clothes into muggle doctor robes. I am not bothered as I calmly walk towards the intensive care unit. It’s quite empty here and I only have to kill one nosey nurse. I vanish her plump body from my pathway and put my hand on the nearest door handle. I sniff the air quietly. _I can smell the arrival of death…perfect._

I open the door and am greeted by an elderly woman, her skin was saggy and grey, her breathing was shallow and wet. I quietly observe her stilled manner… _I haven’t much time._  I take off my Slytherin ring and hold it the moonlight. I still had part of my soul in this heirloom and I kept it on my persons always. _I think about my diary and the diadem of Ravenclaw…I realized after my third horcrux that the lines of sanity and insanity were beginning to blur and I knew I would not be able to create seven horcruxes. No matter I was immortal now, I had Hermione’s essence and needed to make sure I always had apart of her…_

I rennervate the sickly muggle women. She wakes up and instantly coughs sputum and blood… _muggles are disgusting creatures_

“ Are you my doctor?” , the old muggle asks while wiping her bloody sputum.

“ I am far superior to that, in fact, I’m going to save you from your pitiful existence.” , I guide my wand towards my ring and draw the last rune Professor Gludenberh deciphered, a blunt line with swirls danced throughout. The Unseelie rune meant binding and it was going to change everything. The old women stares warily, scared to say much. Her ragged breathing is slowing and I know I do not have much time before Death claims her. I quickly silence her, _I really don’t like to be interrupted during my monologue._  

“ You see muggle, I am going to use my other half’s essence to save your pathetic lifeforce,  fear not it shall be used to secure my hold.”

With those ambiguous words I call forth Hermione’s essence, no easy feat I must add. It hurts to drag forth her golden aura from my dark clutches, I focus all my energy towards the disgusting muggle women. The gold aura roars forward, assuming I wanted to heal the sickly women from her deathbed. The muggle stares with bright eyes at the magic before her and gasp as I aim my wand towards her frail frame and guide the golden aura towards hers. At the last moment, however, I force a portion of Hermione’s essence into my Slytherin ring instead. It’s quite difficult to execute since her aura wanted to heal the sick creature. The ring grows blinding hot at my soul and Hermione’s essence combine in a swirl of silver and gold before sealing into the ring once more. I smile as I stare at the old muggle.

“Would you like help towards your journey?”, I ask her calmly. She stares at me and my wand before nodding feebly.

“ Avada Kedavra”

Green light flashes throughout the tiny room and the muggle women finally gets her rest. I stare at the ring before slipping it around my left ring finger. I have created a fae horcrux and shall always have a part of my lioness with me. _I will always be a step ahead Hermione._  

With those thoughts, I leave the disgusting muggle women and her sickly room.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awake slightly sore and stiff. I am in our bed swathed in a cotton nightgown. I look at my arms and stomach and notice that Riddle was healed me from our earlier training. I slide out of the silken sheets and head towards the bathroom. I observe the time from the giant grandfather clock, _Riddle’s methods were crude and barbaric but I now knew how to control both powers easily. Still, I was irked by his controlling demeanor, I’m sure I would have eventually figured out a way to harness both magics without bleeding half my life force out._

I walk past the silver circular room and head straight towards the bath, I needed to soak my tired muscles and just decompress before I went to Hogsmeade to finish up the muggleborn boarding school. I arrive to see Riddle running a steamy bath and twirling his Slytherin ring in thought. He rises at my approach and beckons for me to come towards the water.

I grumpily disrobe and dive into the hot water, I swim towards the bottom and sit cross-legged in the center. I glance above and see Riddle’s form sit near the surface. My curly hair swirls around me as I let the warm water seep into my tired bones. _I really did not want to see the evil bastard right now, I know his methods were ultimately to help me with my magic, yet I was still pissed. Riddle was scary in the Forbidden Forest, his dark eyes were unforgiving and his skill was nothing I’ve seen before. He was a force to be reckoned with and I was hesitant about whether we would really be able to bind Riddle to my homeland…or if I really wanted too…I loved a monster…a monster who could be very sweet and caring when he wanted too…A monster who destroyed my freedom._

I kick upwards as my lungs began to scream for oxygen and swim towards the edge. Riddle has set up our normal breakfast and tea. He begins to wash my hair and I float in the water as his gentle massages relax me furthermore. 

“ You do understand why our training was necessary earlier today, hmm Hermione?”, Tom whispers as he slides into the warm water.

“ Yes, because you are a control freak and love to see me suffer so…” ,I reply grumpily as I straddle him with ease.

“Hermione my dear, you know well that you needed you to handle both magics and apparently our regular training wasn’t doing well, besides you got one hit in”, Riddle smirks as he guides the head of his penis to my entrance.

“ Yes well I should by know that your sociopathic tendencies will eventually show through”, I roughly glide down onto his shaft and we both moan in satisfaction.

“ How will you ever go back to Potter? I have ruined you irrevocably “ , he whispers darkly as I bite his neck harshly.

“ I’ve been ruined Riddle”, I reply through clenched teeth as he grabs my throat roughly and grinds upwards.

We were going to destroy each other…I just knew it.

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's as if my words have slapped him awake. His eyes grew wide at my jumbled words as if he couldn’t believe me… he eventually stands up and walks towards the trees around the perimeter.  
> Harry begins violently punching the nearest moss-covered tree in rage. He screams loudly as his face reddens and his knuckles drip with blood, the fresh wound looks unsettling is this beautiful forest. He stops his pummeling and just stares at the dripping blood. His eyes are dark and forlorn.  
> “ Harry…I’m sorry..I’m-”, My voice wavers as I view Harry’s violent demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Just a quick chapter filler while I work on the Halloween Ball.   
> Enjoy

 

**Boarding Schools & Beetles.  **

Riddle demanded that we walked to Hogsmeade, versus flooing to the new boarding school. He claimed that a walk would do me good. I grudgingly admit that the crisp October air was quite refreshing as we silently trekked towards the village.

 

“ Your hair shimmers in the sunlight Hermione, it’s beautiful”, Tom murmurs softly, his dark orbs view my blowing curls in the cold air.

I stare at his amazement and I feel my cheeks warm at his observance.

“Yes, I’m noticing more Fae changes as time progresses. I assume you're staying for the entire opening ceremony?”,  I stare at his form as I await his answer with stilled breath. Riddle has allowed me free creative reign constructing Hogwarts’s Muggleborn Boarding School and I knew a few snags were ahead of us. 

“ Yes my lioness, We shall have the Daily Prophet there, as well as a few influential purebloods.” , Riddle smirks arrogantly as he grabs my arm and continues to lead me down the leave strewed path.

 

The Boarding school looked like an average cottage with soft blue window ledges and potted flowers planted throughout the front. I choose a secluded pathway near the post office that had a few smattering of cottages and a sparkling pond filled with lilies and fat toads. The school was the last cream cottage on the end. A tiny thing really, nothing magic couldn’t fix, however.

A sign near the front of the door etched in silver pewter stated:

**Hogwarts Boarding School for Muggleborn Children.**

It was a beautiful cottage and a perfect home to keep Muggleborn’s safe. I quicken my pace as we reach the perimeter. The front of the white gate has a huge red bow across the entrance and I quickly duck underneath and run to the front doors. I pause for a moment; my hand is rested on the elegant pewter handle.

_I haven’t seen the inside yet, I mainly gave Riddle my ideas and constructed everything else, I was nervous yet excited. I_ quickly turn around and glance at Tom, he is still strolling down the dirt path, clearly enjoying my jumpiness as he runs his hands through his silken hair. I push the door open and I’m greeted with a beautiful view.

The inside of the cottage is exactly how I described to Tom. The entrance alone is bigger than the entire cottage.

_I seriously love magic,_ I think as I take in the greeting room, the room that will first welcome new magical children into our world.

The room was large and circular, with high vaulted ceilings that showed off the four higher floors and the ceiling was charmed to look like the Grand Hall’s, although bright blue skies graced this entrance room.  The windows were high arched and stained with the four founders visages, the only founder who was missing from their window was Salizar Slytherin, _I notice this as I continue to glance around the opulent room in awe._

The remaining founders are shown smiling and waving at me, Ravenclaw is expectantly proud, her long dark rivulets of hair billow around her frame as she waves at me softly. Gryffindor proudly displays his chest armor and sword of Gryffindor; his golden mane blows gracefully in the breeze. Helena Hufflepuff is depicted with her House’s cup and she seems to be brewing a potion as she laughs and her plump cheeks turn rosy. I curiously observe as I take in the rest of the room, a huge crystal chandelier littered with sapphires, rubies, emeralds and gold topazes give off the impression of jewelweed colored sparkles of light throughout the circular entrance. I continue to the large winding staircase, it reaches all the way to the fourth floor. The first floor holds the area where the children and staff will have meals, the room was vast and full of comfortable round tables and chairs.  I decided to not put much influence of Hogwarts houses until they were sorted their first year. My main goal was to acclimate these children in the magical world versus starting house rivalries. The rest of the first floor housed the common room and the very large library, it took some arguing and pleading with Tom before he agreed to allow the Hogwarts library and the boarding school’s to be linked magically; that way the children could borrow books during the summer.

The second and third floors housed the classrooms, teacher’s quarters, my office, and a gym area _, Riddle insisted that he wanted his " mudblood" spies to be physically fit as well magically adept._ The fourth floor was where the children’s rooms were and extra space for storage. I currently had fifty rooms that housed four children each, I also charmed the Cottage to add more rooms when the time is needed. It was simply perfect, and I was very happy with the outcome. I return to the circular entrance to observe Riddle standing near his ancestor's empty window, he seems to be lost in thought as I view his composure.

Riddle stares in thought before turning towards the direction and smiling darkly before saying,

“ I take it everything is up to your standards? I assume I would have heard if it wasn’t by now…”

I rush into his arms and hug him fiercely. Tom huffs at my impact before wrapping his arms around my frame and breathing into my jasmine laced curls.

“ Everything is perfect, thank you so much Tom”, I whisper as I breathe him his cinnamon and ink scent… _Simply divine he is._

“ Yes well… your welcome.  I simply enjoy seeing you happy, although you do understand this is more for my gain than anything hmm?”, Riddle says mischievously as he leads me back outside.

“ Yes I understand that you will be using these children as spies but still I prefer the idea of muggleborn children being first-class citizens, so I will take what I can get from you”, I smile back as I observe the slowly gathering crowd outside.

 

Rita Skeeter and her photographer from the Daily Prophet are here, as well as Malfoy Sr, a sour Bellatrix, Severus Snape, Rosier, Dolohov, Draco, Blaise, and an array of random wizards and witches.

Draco and Blaise slowly nod in my direction, choosing to stand away from the group near an array of dark green trees.

I smile softly towards my two comrades before glowering at the Rita and her murmurs, it seems she has brought her infamous green quill.

“ Why does she have to be here?”, I ask quietly to Riddle as we walk closer to the group. Tom follows my gaze towards Rita before smirking.

“ Yes, well I thought it would be enjoyable for Ms. Skeeter to publish today’s ceremony. I remember reading about her writings during the Tri-Wizard tournament... she’s not bad, although I do believe she made Potter seem more impressive then he really is…” , Riddle teases.

“ She also lied about me and my love life! Stating that I was juggling Potter and Krum… the evil witch!”, I glower on and Riddle chuckles deeply.

“ Yes well, libel at its finest my dear, that reminds me that I need to find that Krum bloke and rectify his choices in women…”, Riddle stares at my wide eyes and smiles.

“ Riddle you simply cannot kill everyone that I’ve dated… we didn’t even know about the prophecy then”, I whisper this softly.

 "Who said anything about killing my dear", Riddle just smirks before gliding towards Bellatrix and Malfoy Sr.

I’m about to finish our argument before I hear a very familiar booming voice.

 

 

“Her’mione is dat yeh?”

  _There here!_ My heart leaps as I turn around to a beautiful image.

Near the pathway stands a few of my old comrades and the new faculty of my boarding school.

Out of the three figures, Rubeus Hagrid stands the tallest. He looks the same as when he was the games keeper of Hogwarts, his towering frame was followed by his moleskin jacket and a slobbering Fang. Professor McGonagall stands upright and rigid, her brown and silver hair remained in her elegant bun. Time has added lines to her face but besides this, she smiled in her soft brown robes. Remus Lupin is the last recognizable face, and my tears finally flow as I view his battered frame and shabby robes. He smiles at me softly as I approach them and the muggleborns they brought with.

_I am relieved because they have received my letter! The boys and I knew that the three of them were in hiding with a majority of the muggleborn runaways from England. We also knew it was safer that we didn’t know the location, just in case we were captured. However, I didn’t know if they would come to the boarding school or not. I could have easily been forced to write to them explaining everything. I knew that Lupin would know I was genuine, however._

I finally cannot take it anymore and began to run towards my friends. I’m swept up by Hagrid and given a rib-cracking hug as the air is wooshed out of me.

“ I knew yer were alive Her’mione, eh just knew it! eh told yer all that she wasn’t going to back down from no fight, I tell yeh!... How’s  ‘Arry and Ron faring Mione”, Hagrid booms as he continues to hug me in a death grip.

“ Hagrid let the poor girl go so she can tell us!, Hermione my dear I am so proud of you…I was so worried about you after we heard news of your true heritage..”, McGonagall says softly before hugging me as well. I notice that she has lost much weight. I quickly hug Lupin before finally breaking down in tears.

_I was so relieved, I knew now that they would look after every single muggleborn child that presided here._

“ I’m so happy you guys are here, it’s been so hard doing this all by myself. Harry and Ron are safe for now. I cannot say much, however…” , I stare back at Riddle who seemed to be watching our reunion with dark eyes. I observe that Riddle, Malfoy Sr, and Snape are slowly approaching the new group of people.

“ Hermione we will talk about this on a safer date, we are so proud of you and all that you have done in such a short time. You make Gryffindors all-around proud to share a house with you” Lupin says this as he warily eyes the approaching trio. He urges the Muggle-borns to stand behind him and Hagrid.

“ Her’mione he doesn’t hurt you does he? b’cuz  eh will squeeze his pale little”, Hagrid growls before McGonagall gives him cold look to be quiet

“ Hagrid I can take care of myself, I promise. Riddle is well he’s still Riddle…but I’m working on him… baby steps shall we say”, I turn and observe that they are a few feet away. I can tell from Riddle’s magic that he wasn’t too happy about the surprise guests.

“ Hermione, it seems Voldemort isn’t too happy about our arrival…will the children be okay?”, McGonagall asks sternly, she views my gold collar

“ Yes well… I haven’t specially told him you guys will be helping me run this school…I’m sure he will come around though…and here we go”, I turn around and smile at Riddle with the most innocence I could muster.

“ Hello!, I’m sure everyone already knows everyone correct?”, I say this as I view Riddle’s subtle irritance. Severus and Lucius stare darkly at the small group of refugees.

Lord Voldemort gradually stares at the three adults, eyeing each one with calculated silence, before viewing the handful of muggleborn children cowering behind.

“ Well well well Hermione you certainly have been busy….Minerva, it’s been so long since I’ve been graced with your presence. I take it you still tolerate no nonsense? I also see you have brought along the half-giant and werewolf…how charming. , Riddle smiles back innocently.

McGonagall stiffens slightly before raising her chin and replying haughtily,

“ Voldemort, It seems you have not lost your ambitious views from school. These are a fair portion of muggle-born children who have been in hiding since your… acquired reign. I take it they still have amnesty and will be allowed in this newly constructed school?”

I notice the change in the air, the magic surrounding us was stifling and strained.

Riddle stares darkly at the group before eyeing my pleading eyes. He finally sighs.

“I must admit I am quite irate that you have all found a way to hide from my advances, I will have to talk to my Death Eaters about their lack of certain skills…however I promised my Hermione that I shall behave, so you are welcome here…that is if you can agree to my will? That won’t be too hard?"

 Riddle says this darkly, never leaving my eyes. I swallow thickly before replying

“This will be no problem, I have already discussed with them their positions. McGonagall will be the Headmistress of this boarding school, Lupin will be the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, and Hagrid will take over ground duties. I haven’t figured out the remaining professors, but time shall come.”

I finish with pleading looks to my three friends, I really needed them to agree to Riddle’s ultimatum. He was allowing so much however they needed to submit to his powers. No easy feat for stubborn Gryffindors. I can sense the anger and rage wafting from Hagrid and Lupin. McGonagall glares at Riddle before finally nodding her head in agreement, Lupin soon follows, and Hagrid grudgingly agrees as well.

Riddle shows perfect teeth as he smiles in triumph, “ Excellent, shall we finish this ceremony? come children lets see your new home shall we?”

Riddle smiles awkwardly at the children as he ushers the lot towards the gathered crowd and press. The muggle-born children are quite hesitant and remain stalled. Riddle stares for a moment with a raised eyebrow before swishing his wand and changing their ragged clothes into robes like Hogwarts, although slightly less formal.

“I do believe I said move children, you will learn soon enough that I do not like to repeat myself”, Riddle says darkly before grabbing my wrist and turning towards the cottage entrance.

_This could of went worse I think as we begin the politics._

After the newly clothed muggleborn children were directed in front of the cottage did Emperor Riddle began his speech. I tried my hardest to keep my smile and not throw up, however, Tom was quite good at swaying the masses and it was sickening. They ate every single one of his words with trusted eyes and strained smiles.  _sycopanths_

“I have decided to open this Muggleborn boarding school for ages seven to eleven. This way we will ensure that every magical child, regardless of blood status, has the right to learn and enhance their magical prowess. This will not only help the magical community become unified, but it shall strengthen our community over all others. Magic is Might.”

Riddle finishes and winks at me as everyone begins to applaud. I subtly roll my eyes before flicking my wand and cutting the velvet red bow from the gated entrance.

I breathe deeply… _I did it… they are safe._

The remaining time was used to answers carefully crafted questions from Rita Skeeter and pictures were taken of Riddle and myself in front of the cottage, the children were used as background props and I was mildly disgusted. Surprisingly Rita Skeeter was overly pleasant throughout the whole interview, she even went as far as to try and regain my favor, however, I straight up told her I’d rather pull out my teeth than spend any more time around her then need be… she didn’t like that too much but thought It was smarter to keep her mouth shut. _Riddle of course thought it was halirious._

_“_ Hermione my dear, I must leave you to your project, I’m sure that your new faculty and students will need time to get accustomed. Shall we move training to later tonight?”, Riddle pecks me softly on my cheek before heading towards Severus and Bellatrix.

I observe Riddle’s confident demeanor with a soft smile before heading inside the school, I look at the dazzling chandelier before heading to the dining room. _I had a lot to do…_

_That went better then I expected._ I quietly observe as my Hermione walks into the new boarding school. The muggleborn children and her ragged friends are all inside. I must admit I was enraged that Minerva and those half breeds remained hidden underneath my nose for so long, no matter I planned on reteaching my Death Eaters the subtle science of doing their damn jobs…

“ My lord, I really think it’s time to look for Potter!, he cant be far from here..?”, Bellatrix whined, I could just feel a headache coming forth... _This witch was seriously more trouble than she was worth_

“Bellatrix must I keep telling you that Potter is of no importance to me, right now Severus’s project and the Unseelie door are of utmost importance. Now do be a good commander and go instill fear on the masses…go on before you ruin my mood”, I say this as I rub my temples. _Being a dark wizard was taxing._

“Yes my Lord”, she pouts before apparating on the spot. _Seriously Lestrange needs to control that deranged woman._

“ My lord, I take it you still wanted to have a private word with Ms. Skeeter before we head over to my lab?” , Severus drawls deeply as he leads me back towards the castle, he reaches into his robed pocket before procuring a tiny glass jar.

My mood instantly lightens as I take the jar and observe the frightened beetle inside. I gleam darkly before replying,

“Ahh yes, Ms. Skeeter I’m an avid reader… I have heard of you and my little lioness hatred towards each other”, I shake the glass slightly and the beetle wizzes around in fear.

“Severus, I do believe we shall see if Animagus forms can become permanent over time, or do you think my theory is null?”, I ask softly as Ms. Skeeter tries to break the glass in vain.

Severus sighs before replying “I’m sure we shall find out my Lord”

“Yes we shall”

 

\--------------------------

**My Anchor.**

 

 “ Majority of the land is empty, like your father mentioned. However, we are staying on the path he laid out. I’m sure there are Fae still alive out there. Ron says he can feel someone watching our journey, yet we haven't had any problems so far...We still have about a two-day travel before we reach Oberon’s portal…How is everyone on your end M’ione?”

I lay in a patch of bright sunlight and Harry lays next to me as he lazily plays with my brown curls. I have my eyes closed as I soak in the sunlight from this quiet forest. I quickly catch him up to date on everything happening on Earth. He was quite happy about Hagrid, McGonagall, and Lupin still being alive and now helping me at the boarding school, his bright green eyes sparkle in the sunlight and my stomach lurches. _I must tell him…_

“ Harry…” I murmur softly as I feel tears collect.

“ What’s wrong Hermione? It’s not Riddle, is it? Has he been an evil git again? I thought you said that he treated you fine… I swear on Merlin I will destroy hi-”, Harry begins

Harry looks at me softly as we begin to watch my glittering tears silently fall onto the soft plush grass beneath us.

“ It not Riddle…well it is but he’s not mean to me, I mean yes he’s a dark sociopathic wizard but he’s been treating me better than anyone would expect…I just…I wanted to…” I feel a lump in my throat and the tears began to brim over. _How will I ever be able to explain my feelings…_

I feel Harry lift my chin and my gold orbs stare into his emerald ones.

“Hermione, you can tell me anything, you know that…we’ve been through too much for you to ever think that you couldn’t”, Harrys smiles softly and I burst into tears.

_Harry was perfect… he was patient and calming and brave and yet I still loved that monster…_

_“_ I love…I love him, Harry… I love Riddle and I can’t stop…I’ve tried…He’s my opposite in every way and I crave him…need him…I’m… I’’m sorry Harry” _,_ I peer through tear-stricken eyes to see the pain evident on Harry’s face.

It's as if my words have slapped him awake. His eyes grew wide at my jumbled words as if he couldn’t believe me… he eventually stands up and walks towards the trees around the perimeter.

Harry begins violently punching the nearest moss-covered tree in rage. He screams loudly as his face reddens and his knuckles drip with blood, the fresh wound looks unsettling is this beautiful forest. He stops his pummeling and just stares at the dripping blood. His eyes are dark and forlorn.

“ Harry…I’m sorry..I’m-”, My voice wavers as I view Harry’s violent demeanor.

“ When…when did you fall in love with Riddle? Before or after he raped you M’ione?”, Harry whispers darkly. His voice was thick with malice.

I flinch and bite my lower lip hard. _Wake up, Hermione…_

 

“ He let Neville live Harry…Neville killed Nagini years ago, but still, Riddle let Neville live at the Deat-“

“DO YOU THINK RIDDLE ALLOWED LONGBOTTOM TO LIVE FROM THE GOODNESS OF HIS HEART? IM SURE HIS ULTERIOR MOTIVES WERE FOR YOU TO FANCY HIM!”, roars Harry, his face is red as his eyes spill over with grief and hatred.

“Harry you weren’t there, Riddle’s eyes …he looked sad to see my unhappiness…he let Neville go for me, even though he waited all night for his very demise…Harry, I know you won't understand-”

Harry turns around quickly and grabs my face softly as if he knew there was no reasoning.

 “Hermione, Riddle knows what he's doing, I've been inside his head! His thoughts…are dark. He's selfish and manipulative… He wants to consume you. Wake up please…we're going to get you away from his grasp…just hold on” , he whispers softly as he stares into my tear stricken eyes.

_How can I explain to Harry that I know…I know Tom was dangerous… I_ _knew he was dark…he was power itself… yet...he was mine to balance._

_Riddle was my drug._

I swallow the lump in my throat.

“ I know…I”, my voice falters...

“ Are you still in love me with M’ione?... or has Riddle stolen that too?”  Harry whispers softly as he refuses to look away from my tear-stricken form.

“ Harry…” , I began softly.

Harry scoffs and turns around; his eyes are red from holding back his own enraged tears.

“You don’t have to say anything else, its shown in your eyes M’ione… I guess he has truly taken everything dear to me…”, Harrys whispers softly as he stares back at his shredded knuckles.

I try and reach for his bruised hand before he turns away with hardened eyes. My heart pangs with cold. 

“ No matter I will continue with the plan and when the time eventually comes I will kill Riddle…he doesn’t deserve to be loved by you Hermione”, Harry stares at me with hurt filled eyes before turning towards the path.

“ Harry…please…don’t go”, I whisper as tears freely fell now. _I couldn’t lose Harry, he was my remembrance of home…of better times… my anchor._

“I’ll see you at the Halloween ball.”, with those hardened words, Harry left me in the silent forest.

I cried for hours before I deemed myself mentally ready for another day with Riddle.

I was becoming monster myself.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Pleasure With Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Last chance Hermione”, he says his voice thick with lust and power.
> 
> He was scaring me, the way his eyes stared into mine, his demeanor was back to how it was in the Forbidden Forest when we “trained”… I knew that if I backed down now then the blood of innocent muggles would live with me forever. I swallow thickly before saying,
> 
> “ Do your worst Riddle”, although I'm scared I stare back with courage and my magic swirls around him in defiance. Riddle licks his lips slowly before letting me go. I quickly grasp my confined throat in relief, making sure to follow his movements. He quickly flashes his wand and a comfortable armchair appears before him, he removes his black suit top and loosens his emerald tie before sitting down and finally staring at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you sick fcks! lol jk  
> Soooo yeah I'm still figuring out the all Hallow Eves chapter, mainly because I need to make sure that everything flows perfectly in that chapter since it's very pertinent to the rest of the fic. This chapter was originally apart of the Halloween chapter, but then I decided to make it's own smutty chapter.  
> enjoy guise!

_Chamber of Secrets_

_The week has passed by in a blur, what with running majority of the wizarding world, keeping up with Hermione’s fruitless attempts at freedom, and my own personal plans I have been quite busy. Hermione has been quite busy as well with her Mudblood school, she has been distant and more forlorn than usual. Her magick feels torn…hurt…and I was quite perplexed at her nature…_ I observe Ms. Skeeter in her newly confined prison. Her iridescent wings have finally given up their ill attempts at escape. I smile cruelly was I shake her awake.

“ I know your pain, my dear, I too feel confined at times…be happy you do not have an empire to run it can be taxing at times”, I murmur softly as I observe Skeeter’s permanent glass home.

I’m torn from my thoughts when I observe Severus Snape billowy frame appear in my throne room. I quickly clear my mind as the Headmaster finally appears in front of my silver throne. Severus bows quickly before straightening up.

“ My Lord, I do believe that our project is nearly complete. Mainly thanks to the Unseelie portal’s runes, We can begin towards the final step when you are ready of courses.” , drawls Severus.

“ Excellent, we will commence with the final step after the ball. Have you been keeping tabs on my Hermione, she has been quite an enigma this past week?”

“ Yes my Lord, she is currently at her boarding school helping the half breed put out a fire. Honestly, I thought I would have seen the last of that giant oaf. You would think he learned his lesson the first time with Blast-Ended Skrewts”, Severus says with irritation.

I chuckle darkly as I vanish Ms. Skeeter to my office. _I do believe I will start a new hobby of collecting my enemies I muse._

“ Yes well, if having the idiotic half-giant and werewolf as pets makes Hermione happy then I am content. I must go to my ancestors home, do you care to trod along?”, I rise from my throne and head towards my chambers.

“ I fear not my Lord, I have to get back to the transportation potion, unicorn blood is needed for the final stage. I will see you at tonight’s meeting”, with those words Severus bows and heads toward the surface.

The journey to Slytherins' home was quick but filled with my dark thoughts. I arrive at the huge black door and speak parseltounge.

“ Open for the worthy, the ambitious heir of Slytherin”, I hiss and the stone snakes move aside.

The usual dead garden is full of wild flowers and trees that reached the sky, it gave my gothic home a quite eerie look, there was no light filtering through. I pause and listen to the silence. _Something was amiss…Hermione has not been here since earlier this week._ I pull out my elder wand and cautiously walk towards the raw magic seeping towards the grey fountain, now currently covered in thick ivy. As I approach the foliage, the path I take withers away to black. I stare at the death as I approach the hidden form behind the twisted willow tree, her eyes glow a startling molten gold. My hand tightens around my wand. _I have felt this magic before, daily actually…however, it felt more wild…unconstrained._

“ Reveal yourself Hermione, I'm curious to see how time has become you. I can't imagine your Fae powers have developed into time travel, yet I can feel my present lioness flighty magic all the way from Hogsmeade.”

She steps out from behind the tree and I take in my lioness form. She was beautiful, even more then now. It was the way she held herself, she was a true queen in her gold and black armor. Her wild curls were floor length and weaved with gold threads, her form was strong yet supple, her eyes and swirls were brighter, full of power. I finally notice that her serpent collar is missing. I feel my dark aura roar at the realization that somehow, somewhere down our enternal life she has figured a way to remove her confines. My dark magic lashes out and a radius of the greenery Hermione manifested dies instantly. I reel in my anger as I observe her move backwards, as if she did not want my aura to grace hers. I stare silently as I take in her form in simmered anger. _How far from the future did she hail?_

“Hello Tom, I see your surprised at my appearance. Did you think you could really control me forever?” , she whispers softly as she approaches me like a wild animal, like a true lioness.

“ How?”, I say with barely constrained control. _I needed to know so I could rectify this_.

Hermione smiles subtly before shaking her head and replying

“You know I can't tell you that, it could change everything and I've worked so hard.”, she stalks closer until she's standing a breath away.

“ Why are you here my dear? I’m sure you have a world to save in your future hmm?”, I caress her curls and observe her slight tension at my touch.

“ War… that’s all there is then…war and blood…”, her voice is sad as she stares at my ink black eyes in trepidation.

 _War… I wonder…_ I continue to stare at her form as she walks to the stone bench and sits down. I follow her and sit beside her.

“Why are you in the past lioness?”

“ I had a matter to attend too…  and I wanted to see you before I went back to my own time” , she murmurs as she stares at me with indecipherable eyes.

“Am I alive in your time or have you found a way to rid the world of me?” , I say with tighgness in my throat. _I will watch this current world burn to the ground before I die and leave my empire to fools._

She scoffs at my question before staring at my left hand, at my Slytherin ring.

“You know that is not possible, you have seen to that Tom”

I smile darkly and hold her hand.

“ I see even in the future I will always be a step ahead, you are even more beautiful Hermione with your raw magic, I didn’t know that was possible”, I say softly as I observe her hesitation before she tightens the hold.

She sighs before staring at me and saying sadly , “ I've forgotten how sweet you use to be Riddle… your almost innocent now…I miss it… truly.”

She leans over softly and kisses my cheek before shimmering back to her time.

I stare at the hand she was holding before finally letting my repressed anger go. The entire garden is washed over by my dark magic and I watch as the foliage returns to death.

I apparate back to the Chamber, my current plans completely forgotten as I replay our puzzled conversation over.

**\--------------------------**

I wearily plop onto the vast bed, happy to have gotten the smell of soot off of me. _Seriously I was happy that Hagrid was preparing for Care of Magical Creatures but it took literally my whole afternoon to help him gather the escaped Blasted-Ended Skrewts back into their pens, and I still had to meet with Draco and Blaise later to finalize our plans for Halloween, and I also had to finish my alchemy._ I was trying to remain busy, busy meant I didn’t have to think of Harry and my confession of loving Riddle. I haven’t seen him since then, Ron has been visiting me instead, he told me to give Harry time and he would come around. That Harry was just hurt and couldn't understand, not that Ron did either. I enjoyed Ron’s company, he kept me up to date on their journey to my father’s portal, yet, I missed Harry….I missed his familiarity. I groan as I bury my head under the pillow. _What was wrong with me?_

I'm stricken from my thoughts as I feel Riddle’s dark magic approach. I sit up quickly as I feel a difference to his magic… _something was wrong..._

Before I can even register this change in dynamics, Riddle appears at the door of our chambers. He observes me laying on the bed and stares at my neck before clutching his wand tightly and heading towards his library on the second floor. I stare confused before following him, I hesitate before opening the glass matte door. I could feel that he was enraged, he was barely controlling it.

Tom is at his desk and has just thrown back four fingers worth of Firewhiskey before pouring him another one and sitting in the arm chair near the roaring fire. He stares at me darkly as I approach hesitantly.

“ Tom…are you okay?... I can feel your…what happened”, I sit in the arm chair across from him as I view his dark nature.

“Nothing you need to worry about Hermione”, he says stiffly before continuing to drink his spirit.

“ Oh don’t give me that bullox, Riddle, I can tell your obviously enraged about something, now are you going to just get drunk or talk about it with me? I imagine that you don’t have many people you can open up to, what with being a ruthless ruler of the magic world”, I say dryly as I don’t back down from his dark gaze.

Riddle stares in dark angered beauty before finally sighing.

“ Your as stubborn as ever Hermione,  if you must know I have recently discovered some …unsettling news and I’m figuring out how to go about this new problem”, Riddle says darkly as he runs his hand through his glossy black locks.

“ Well talking about it helps, I can give you some advice… ideas if you like”, I say softly as I feel his stifling aura.

Riddle chuckles darkly, “ I do believe that would not help me at all, besides I have prior engagements. Do not wait up for me Hermione”, Riddle rises as he finishes his drink.

 “Wait Tom” , I say breathlessly as I rise and grab his arm.

Riddle turns around impatiently, his eye brow raised in question.

“Where are you going?”, I feared anybody who crossed his path.

“ Well, if you must know I was going to find someone to torture, a muggle village perhaps, I find it calming… now if you will excuse me.” Riddle wretches him arm from my grasp and continues towards the door.

My heart turns cold. **No.**

“ Wait!...I… why don’t you relieve yourself with me?”, I say slowly as I walk over to him. I try to portray sultry… yet I’m sure it was anything but.

Riddle stares at me with dark eyes before grabbing me by the throat and pushing me into the black marble pillar behind me. My eyes widen for a moment before I stare at him with calm eyes. I wasn’t afraid, and my magic swirled around his barley contained rage.

“I don’t think you would want to see that side of me Hermione.”, Tom stares at my collar and back at my eyes with unreadable emotions. I stare back with calm eyes.

 “ I’m sure that I can handle you at your worst Tom…please... don't go”, I whisper softly.

Riddle stares at me for minutes before smiling darkly.

“As you wish my dear”, he says softly before he apparates us from his library.

His hand never leaving my throat.

 -----------------------

We appear in the Room of Requirement. I shiver with apprehension as I take in the blank room. _I haven't been here since Riddle tortured and killed the water nymph._ Riddle tightens his hold slightly and my eyes snap to his in fear. Riddle stares darkly at my uncomfortableness.

“ Last chance Hermione”, he's says his voice thick with lust and power.

 _He was scaring me, the way his eyes stared into mine, his demeanor was back to how it was in the Forbidden Forest when we “trained”…_ I knew that if I backed down now then the blood of innocent muggles would live with me forever. I swallow thickly before saying,

“ Do your worst Riddle”, although I'm scared I stare back with courage and my magic swirls around him in defiance. Riddle licks his lips slowly before letting me go. I quickly grasp my confined throat in relief, making sure to follow his movements. He quickly flashes his wand and a comfortable arm chair appears before him, he removes his black suit top and loosens his emerald tie before sitting down and finally staring at me.

“ Remove your clothes Hermione”, his voice is dark with lust now, however, his dark anger was still present beneath his hazy lusted eyes. I shake my head involuntarily and back into the wall. _This wasn’t going to be good…_

Riddle raises his eyebrow at my defiance before replying smoothly, “ You will remove your clothes willingly or our deal is off, I've heard that Hamletshire is overpopulated with muggles, perhaps I shall visit there first.”

“ No…I’ll…fine you bastard”, I grumble as I strip off my maroon woolen skirt and gold sweater. I’m standing in my black delicates and I shiver as my nipples harden in the cold room. Riddle takes in my appearance and licks his lips as he raises his wand and vanishes the thin gauzy material covering my intimates. I will myself to not cover up, it's not like he hasn’t seen every part of me by now…yet… I don’t know if it was being in his personal torture room or perhaps it was the way he was looking at me, with dark intentions but it felt different.

“ Kneel with your legs spread apart lioness”, he murmurs  this as he conjures a fluffy green pillow for me. I do as I’m told and wait for his sick games to begin. I soon feel heavy gold chains holding me in place. He has willed my arms tied behind me with chains, as well as securing my thighs apart. My back is arched in perfect position for his enjoyment and I gasp as I view myself in the heavy silver gilded mirror across from me. I notice that my center is already sopping wet and I moan in embarrassment as I glare at Riddle. He slowly gazes over my new position.

“ Magnificent my dear, now I must warn you I have a very dark appetite Hermione. I have not shown you this side of my sexual desires but I must warn you that you will feel much pain tonight, however it could be quite pleasurable if  you give in….a hard feat for you I imagine”, he finishes this while swirling his wand and I gasp as I feel a painful pressure on both my puckered nipples. I stare down and gasp as I see that he has charmed two golden metal clamps in the shape of snakes pinching both my nipples without relent. I groan at the weird sensation as my back arches forward and I bite my lip to stifle my moan.

“ Look how responsive you are my little slut” , Riddle says darkly as he conjures  another fire whiskey and sips slowly before smiling at my ill attempts of struggling.

“ Go fuc- ahhh mhhmmm”, my voice turns primal as I began to feel a pleasant hum on my clitoris. I moan deeply and stare at him with heavy lidded eyes. Riddle’s gaze widens at my look of lust and I soon feel the hum strengthen. I try to keep over from the sensation however, the confining chains hold me in place, a spectacle for Riddle to enjoy…to devour.

“ Now Hermione, you will not come until I allow you to…if you disobey you will be punished”, he says this as he conjures a heavy tomb and begins reading about mid century curses. I hold on for about fifteen minutes before I begin to feel a pressure in my core, I try to control my body as I finally plummet over my cliff of pleasure.

“Ahhhhmmmphm fuck!” , I gasp as my body shakes after my first earth shattering orgasm, I stare at Riddle in fear knowing that this was the first of many. He stares at me when he hears my gasp of pleasured obscenity and closes his tome slowly before rising and stalking towards me.

“ My my my that didn't take too long, now did it?”, he kneels beside me and lowers his hand to my sopping entrance. I moan softly as I await my punishment. Riddle begins pumping two fingers into my drenched core as the vibrating sensation on my clitoris continues. I growl darkly at his intrusion and I try to rock forward on his two fingers. Riddles stares at me and contintues to glide in and out in slow procession.

“ Last chance Hermione, I’ll tell you what how about you come with me to Hamletshire, you can make sure I don’t go overboard, only a couple families will be massacred?”, he slowly whispers this into my ear as he breathes in my scent.

“ No”, I gurgle through the intends pleasure. I stare at him with determination, I could handle this. Riddle smiles before replying

“ So be it…Crucio”

“ MMMPHMM AHHH”, I scream as the pleasure of my clitoris and Riddle's curse mingle together and brings forth a sensation I have never felt before. My entire body was on fire, yet it didn’t feel as intensified  as the Crucios I have felt in the past. Perhaps Riddle didn’t use a strong curse, but I expected it was balanced from the pleasure of his ministrations. The hum on my pearl has strengthen as I ride out his cruel curse, I feel my walls clench around his fingers and I finally cry at the magnificent feeling. _What the fuck was wrong with me?_

Riddle lifts the curse and removes his fingers before licking them clean and returning to his seat, he has not let up the pleasant hum and I breathe deeply as I stare at him darkly. I quickly glance at the mirror and see that I am dripping for him. He has taken up his tome again and contintues to read.

\-------------------

It's hours later when he finally takes me roughly in his chair, by now I have came and have been cursed half a dozen times. Every part of my body was on fire yet I was still drenched and his thick veiny member easily slides into my entrance. I moan and push harder into him. After four orgasms  I was begging him to fill me, like some wanton slut, yet I didn’t care I wanted to feel more of this perfect balance of pleasure and pain. I wanted to be consumed by him.

“ Fuck me, Riddle, harder, please!”, I scream as I feel my abused clitoris rub against his navel.

“ You are so naughty lioness, you will…never escape me, do you hear me”, he grabs my throat roughly as he impales me deeper.

“ Yes master!” I cry out as he crucios me once more and I feel my walls tighten around his thick member. Riddles fucks me for what feels like hours as I moan through the pleasured pain. We orgasm together and I feel his hot seed inside of me before I finally pass out from the intensity of it all.

\---------------

I stare at Hermione’s unconscious sweat slicken frame in hunger, I almost rennervate  her for round two, after all, it is technically her own self that created this situation, even though she may not know this yet. However, I decide to allow her rest after viewing her tortured body. I magically clean both of us from our fucking before apparating her to our bed and tucking her tired form beneath the silken sheets. I slowly caress her collared throat and bruised nipples before apparating to my Death Eater meeting.

_I presume I could always torture my followers, they were more fun to torment anyways. I loved shedding pompous pureblood._


	23. All Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Potter?”, Riddle says calmly and I know this isn’t going to be good. Harry turns back around and walks back towards Tom, even though I beg him to come on, that we needed to go.
> 
> Harry shakes me off as he stands on the edge of Riddle’s rune.
> 
> Riddle stares at me with dark eyes before staring back at Harry with a dark smile.
> 
> “ Do you know that Hermione begs to be filled by me nightly? She begs for me to make her come, she yearns to feel me inside of her and revels in the feeling of absolute pleasure only I can give her…how does it feel that the love of your life loves me… your immortal enemy? I will punish her for this you do understand?”, Tom finishes the final blow as he smiles innocently.
> 
> I have to it give it the man, he was even fearless without his magic, as if Harry was not a threat.
> 
> Harry clenches his wand in anger and stares at Riddle in pain. I grab Harry’s arm and try to pull him back.
> 
> “ Harry don’t listen to him, he’s trying to bide time, we need to go Harry please, come on” I plead as Harry does not budge.
> 
> “ Riddle… I will kill you…It may take years, but I will kill you for taking her away from me.” Harry finally lets me pull him back towards the party below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fave chapter by far., although I am quite demented. Enjoy guys.
> 
> <3 Cleobitchra

“ Blaise please pass the whither roots, there in the black vial with the copper top”, I say in studious concentration as Blaise hands over the vial. Thanks to Riddle and his sick games I was a day behind with my plans due to sleeping majority of the Cruciatius curse off, and Hallows Eve was only a day away! I was currently at the boarding school potion lab working the final spectrums of our plan. Earlier this morning both Draco and Blaise stopped by in lieu of dropping off my costume garment gifted from Narcissa Malfoy, I must admit that her taste was too extravagant for my liking. However, I was happy her gift gave the two Slytherins and I time to finalize our plans. Currently, Harry and Ron were camped at my father's portal ready to open the void at the right time. Harry was still adamant about refusing to see me and it hurt but I had too much to deal with here to focus much on our failed relationship. Ron claims that Harry blames himself as if this wasn't normal for him to bear every weight dealing with Voldemort.

Luna and Neville were already hiding in Draco’s chambers, something Draco wasn’t too happy about. He claimed that Luna was a chattering headache he was ready to hex to oblivion. He did mention however, that Neville seemed back to his regular self just slightly more stoic. I could not guarantee that Tom would allow them at Lucius Manor tomorrow night. Thankfully, tomorrow's revelry was a masquerade ball, which made sneaking them into the party easier then planned. All that was needed now was to play our parts masterfully and without fault or all my friends were guaranteed horrific deaths. If this didn’t work and I didn’t get the sister pearl from Harry and Ron, then I was lost as to how to take care of Riddle. I still had two years until the Blood moon and I knew with Draco, Blaise, and my own brain power we would have sufficient time to complete the transfiguration and alchemy needed to change Riddle fully Fae, ensuring the binding to Tír na nÓg. Was I completely sure that I would bind Riddle? Well no, not really. I loved that snake but ultimately knew this was the only way to save this world. We would spend eternity together in a land that was devoid of life, a weight I was ready to bear… Yet I could still change him… maybe…

“Hermione? You’re doing it again... you bite your lip when in deep thought.” , Blaise softly observes as he continues to measure standard ingredient for the concealment potion needed to mask Harry and Ron from Greyback and his pack, who Draco was sure would be allowed at the gristly party tomorrow. We were not taking any chances. Blaise gently touches my left elbow and I shiver at his caress. For some reason, since visiting his office weeks ago I have felt my hairs stand whenever I was alone and in close proximity of him. I knew I could trust him, yet his silent calculating magic kept me on edge. I felt like a science experiment around him, the way his brown eyes would eye my every movement, as if I were to disappear at any moment; it was a feeling I could not shake off no matter the numerous times I’ve told myself he was risking far more than just his life to help me. Zabini and I have been spending much time together as we hurried to finish last preparations. He was an amazing person to converse with, it's like he knew my deepest desires and fears without me ever having to even tell him. It was weird…yet comforting in a way. I could be myself. I snap out of my reverie and stare at Blaise’s tall form in gratitude.

“ I’m sorry Blaise, you have saved this potion more than once, I just have a lot on my mind, with the ball being tomorrow and all I am on edge”, I smile before cringing slightly as I reach farther then my sore body allows. No matter how much pain potion I've taken, my entire core was still sore from last night's escapade with Riddle. Something I still wasn’t ready to analyze, what was happening to me? Blaise notices my grimace and sighs deeply before replying.

“ What has our world leader done to you now? Last night’s Death Eater meeting was a horror show for some. Voldemort was relentless with his torture, thankfully Draco and I were both wearing our rings. We figured you had pissed him off?”

I blush slightly before commenting that I was fine and could handle Riddle. I certainly wasn’t going to tell him that Tom tortured me relentlessly and I came every time for him like some trained wanton pet. I began to turn towards our board of calculations when Blaise grabs my hand and I shiver again before staring at his advancement.

“ Hermione… we will find a way to save you from an enternal fate with Riddle. We have two years before his banishment. We will find a way little lioness.”, Zabini’s voice is softer than usual and I feel my cheeks redden at his closeness. Zabini’s magic covers me like a silent forest before a storm and I’m soon uncomfortable from his aura. I leach out my magick and sense his hidden desires heavily hidden beneath him calm demeanor.

“ We will need your optimism Blaise, for we have a long way to go”, I unclench from our grasp but Zabini moves forward and towers over my slight frame, blocking me between the chalk board.

“ Hermione, I've been meaning to tell you that… for years now, I believe together we would be formidable. I understand that you are bound to him”, he stares at my collared throat in annoyance before continuing.

“ I wish to court you after we bind him, for I will not allow you to wilt away in Tír na nÓg with Voldemort. I would take care of you and…I believe with time you would see I could offer you more than comfort and protection. I could be your companion...a lover even. You must admit there is some chemistry between us little lioness?”, Zabini finishes as he places a loose strand behind my ear. I shiver for the third time. I'm completely shocked at his proclamation, did Zabini like me, or was this a Slytherin ploy for power? He was mysterious like that, I never knew what his intentions really were. I knew he was not harmful, yet I felt uneased...

“ Blaise…I”, I'm flabbergasted at what to say.

“ At least think about it lioness, we have two years before any decision is needed. Just know that I know more about you than even yourself. Your soul is mine, that very day at Flourish and Blotts I have wanted you, and I willingly give you mine in exchange.”, Zabini touches my face softly before turning and heading towards the door.

I stare in utter shock, not fully sure what just happened. Did Blaise just propose in a sense? He has wanted to me since we were children, when I was still considered a mudblood in his culture? My head soon begins to swoon at the revelations.

Seriously what as with the intensity of Slytherin men?

 

 

October 31st.

 

It was quite hard to walk in these ridiculous heels. I admit that Narcissa’s taste was impeccable, I looked like a fairy, a muggle version ironically. I was swathed in a gorgeous ivory and gold shimmery floor length dress, iridescent butterfly wings were charmed to my back and swirled with gold and opalescent colors. The look was finished with solid diamond heels and a pure diamond mask that shimmered from the fire. Somehow Narcissa figured out how to charm my heels to sprout delicate cream lilies when I walked and they left the room heavy with frangrance. My heavy hair was loose and hung waist length. I was quite beautiful, yet it was very difficult to copy the same very outfit for Zabini. He was quite annoyed that he had to portray me in Polyjuice as it was, I couldn’t imagine him trying to walk in these heels! I stifle my laugh at the very thought as I enter Riddle’s throne room slightly frustrated at these fluttering wings, they were quite hard to maneuver.

Tom is sitting on his throne in deep thought when I enter. His inky eyes rise at the sound of my jeweled heels on the dark marble floor. He drinks in my appearance in awe, I’m sure I look gorgeous and queen like. I was just ready to finish this night. Riddle rises at my approach and I notice his costume for tonight. Of c,ourse he would…

It seemed Riddle was going for the opposite of my look. Whereas I looked an ethereal creature from some ancient woodland. Tom looked like a gorgeous hellish creature of nightmares. He was decked in a void black suit that seemed to just suck the light around him, giving his surrounding area a darker deathly glow. His wavy hair was in its typical smoothed back glossy look. However, he seemed to have charmed little black horns to his forehead and they looked as if he sprouted them over night, the skin around the tiny horns were puckered and slightly red. His mask was pure silver and covered with snake skin patterns. His look was finished with ragged black wings that seemed to weigh a lot yet he stood graceful. Riddle looked like a devilish imp. An unseelie king surrounded by black power.

“ Hermione you should wear wings more often my dear, you look simply delicious.”, Tom licks his lips as he pulls out a black pocket watch before glancing down and saying “ I wonder if I have time to devour you here and now?”, he growls darkly.

“ Oh no you don’t Riddle! I’m still sore from last night, besides we are already an hour late and you know your sycophants are hesitant to do anything without their dark leader towering over them. I’m sure Bellatrix is ready to bow and gripe beneath you”, I put my hands across my chest in defiance. Riddle chuckles darkly and grabs my arm as he leads me to the giant archway. I gently touch his little horns in amusement.

“ Do you like them lioness? It was Lucius idea to portray a devil, I do believe the Malfoys would make superior stylists”, jokes Riddle.

“ They certainly fit you, you look like a dark faery king”, I say with amusement. Apparently, we were heading towards the grounds of Hogwarts, the air was chilled with the scent of dried leaves and chilled lake water.

“One could only hope my dear, now let's hurry up.”, replies Tom covertly before smiling and running his fingers across my charmed wings. I shiver at the intimate feeling before gliding down the lawn.

We soon approach an elaborate carriage. It was massive and oval shaped, in the colors of gold and shimmery black. It was dragged by three huge black winged horses, they were breathing fire and their hooves created scorch marks in the dark green grass. They were simply daunting yet beautiful.

“ Why are we not flooing or apparating?”, I ask in awe as I pet the front horses inky black mane.

“ Hermione we must arrive in style, Pureblood custom, now let's go enjoy the night”, he reaches his hand out and awaits my embrace. I grab on and I’m led into the opulent carriage. Upon our touch, my trailed flowers turn to ash.

The ride to Malfoy Manor was magically quickened thanks to the winged horses, Tom was very affectionate, almost possessive. His hands never left my unruly hair as he massaged my scalp with his perfectly manicured nails. I could stay up here in the heavens with him forever, flying anywhere and landing nowhere. It was soothing and Tom was himself when we were alone. He would smile more, feel more at ease not having to portray a ruthless dictator that he was. He was a conundrum in his own right, one day ice cold it hurt to touch and the next, so first and passionate I could just swoon at the very look he gave me.

“ I could stay up here forever Tom”, I murmur my thoughts as I play with his pointy horns.

“ I as well princess, yet we he have subjects to rule over, ah look below my love”, he guides me over to the giant window and I peer below at Malfoy Manor. Riddle wasn’t playing about pureblood custom. The entire entrance of Malfoy Manor was filled with an array of carriages led by horses, thestrals, lions, and even an elephant. The sprawling lawns were filled with beautiful eerie lights that glowed silver, gold, and black. It gave the manor a supernatural appearance that was breathtaking. We exit our carriage and are led by two blank eyed muggles wearing all black and red painted faces. My stomach grows sickened at their blank stares, Riddle notices my discomfort and tightens his hold on my arm.

We enter through the front door where we are greeted by a crowd of wizards and witches in a collection of glamorous costumes. Lucius and Narcissa greet us first, Malfoy Sr has chosen to wear an all-white outfit with a silver grinning wolf mask and Narcissa was donned in a beautiful silver shimmering gown and fox mask that covered the upper half of her face. They looked ever regal and powerful. I observe that majority of Riddle's death eaters have chosen to wear elaborate animal mask. Bellatrix was dressed as a sadistic panther with what seemed like real blood trailing after her dark ragged gown, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange was wearing a similar cat mask that covered his entire face with long redden fangs. Everyone bows at our entrance and waits until he are led towards our thrones of black stone. We sit upon the thrones and the lights dim to a dark glow, black candles were charmed to float among the ceilings and they give the ballroom a black purplish glow throughout the room. Lucius hands us both dark glasses of bloodred wine before addressing the upper echleons of the wizarding world.

“ Ladies and gentleman, Emperor Riddle and Princess Hermione Heartland are in their rightful places, let tonight’s festivities begin.”, he dramatically waves his wand and deep haunting music echo's throughout the ballroom. Entranced muggles with the same outfits as the two that led us in appear from the shadows and began moving around the group with trays of refreshments and spirits. Soon, dancing and laughter are heard throughout the grand room. I glance around the room looking for Draco and Blaise. I notice Ginny by her fire red hair, which was pinned high and covered my a scarlet and black fox mask. She was standing near the edge of the group with a forlorn stare. Her traitorous brother, Percy was wearing an identical mask and seemed to keep his eyes on her. I wondered would she even be the same after the imperio curse was lifted and she was sent to my father’s land. I continue my search of my two Slytherin comrades. I finally see them playing their part of drunken wizards in merriment. Draco is dressed as a copper dragon with an elegant dragon mask that billowed hazy smoke through the nostrils. His silver hair was coifed and blinding. Blaise was simpler, he was wearing a forest green velvet suit and a mask of forest leaves. They were dancing with two drunken witches who giggled at every word they whispered in their vapid ears. Midnight was the time when we must meet outside in the same very maze where I first told them my plan to entrap our ruthless leader. I’m lost in thought as I notice we had little over an hour before our plan was to begin.

“ You are so tense lioness, what's on your mind I wonder?”, Riddle whispers softly in my ear, I quiver at his sensual voice before stating facts at his dark eyes in wonder.

“ I was trying to figure out who was who behind their mask”, I cover up skillfully before arising and asking Tom for a dance. He agrees and whisks me to the center of the dance floor, leading us throughout the crowd which parts before us, a sea of mask of gowns. Riddle is an excellent dancer as we glide to the haunting melodious music, my flowers are scattered throughout the room and his dark magic turns many into shimmery ash. Many stop to view our majestic dance of contradiction, a battle of light and dark. I’m lost in Riddles arms and soon begin to enjoy my time with him. We whisper about everything and nothing as we glide across the black and white checkered flooring. My laughter litters the room as we glide gracefully.

“Hermione you make me a better ruler”, says Riddle randomly. I’m startled by his proclamation. His dark eyes take in my form as he gently glides his hands across my charmed wings, I shiver and lay my head on my chest.

“ How so Tom? You are still as diabolical as ever”, I eye his charmed horns in amusement. Riddle stops our dance and gazes at my gold eyes with an undecipherable look. I feel my stomach flutter as he contintues to rummage his fingers across my charmed wings.

“ You balance my darkness my dear, in more ways you will never imagine, and I yearn to bring the darkness out of you my dear, you will be so magnificent when that time comes, unstoppable you shall be without that morally correct conscious of yours, although, I suppose your heart is what makes you so beautiful.”, he gently kisses my forehead and I sigh contently. He wasn’t going to make this easy for me.

Before long, Riddle guides us back to our thrones, where I indulge in dark chocolate sweets and more bloodred wine. I soon notice that both Draco and Blaise are missing from the crowd of dancers. I knew it was time before I even hear the midnight chime.

“ Tom, please excuse me as I go to the powder room,” he nods before continuing his conversation with Severus Snape, who decided to wear a simple black mask. I ws eeavesdropping and apparently there was some project that was having complications and it didn’t seem that Tom was to happy about the revelation. I mentally note that I will have to delve into what that project may be, I’m sure it had something to do with that black door underneath the pantry, the one I was still not allowed to be near… one thing at a time Hermione, I chastise myself before gliding to the second floor with as much grace as possible.

I hide in the shadows of the darkened second floor as I slowly make my way to the library, the majority of the partiers were downstairs in the ballroom and parlor room, however, a few stragglers roamed the darken corridors in drunken merriment. Thankfully, my Fae magick has heightened my senses at night because I sense a large group of rowdy magic before hearing the group’s deep voices heading my way. I skillfully maneuver under a velvet divan before the large group of drunken wizards turn the corner towards the west wing. I hold my heavy breathing as they pass by. It would not do to be caught nowhere near the bathroom I claimed to be heading too. My blood runs cold at the first name I hear the leader of the group mutter. Great just great…bloody death eaters…

“ You know Yaxley, that brunette with the raven’s mask seemed quite ready to drop her knickers for you. I don’t see why you big ugly brute”, a gruffy voice slurs out. The group of death eaters laugh loudly before I hear what I presume is Yaxley’s voice.

“ It may be because I slipped a few drops of lust potion into her wine, that bitch has been giving my the stiff since school!”, Yaxley’s voice booms and the crowd laughs louder. My stomach lurches at the depravity of these men, yet I stifle my magic lest I be caught. It’s just my luck that they stop in front of where I’m hiding, I silently curse myself for not adding a concealment charm to my persons, thankfully the area was only littered with soft pale moonlight and my form was hidden quite sound underneath the heavy velvet divan. I peer slightly out from my hidden spot and instantly recognize two out of the four darkly clothed men. . Thorfinn Rowle is by far the most recognizable, due to his well-built frame and long blonde hair which was pulled into a messy bun that fit him quite well. Only half his face was covered by a golden jackal mask which leered in the pale moonlight. Quite fitting since he has always been a jokester in school, I faintly recall from my first year how his gang of quidditch lackeys were known for pranking the other houses in the cruelest of ways. Next to him was obviously McNair due to his large frame and his adder mask was removed revealing his flushed face, he was downing his weight in liquor. The man next to him had to be Yaxley because I remember dueling him a couple years ago and he had a slight frame, only a little bigger than me. The fourth wizard remained quiet and seemed to be taking in the small corridor in deep thought, for a moment his eyes pass my hidden spot and I fear that I have been found, however, the mysterious figure contintues to glaze past as he walks over to the painting of three of Malfoy’s ancestors being burnt at the stake. I continue to hold my breath and pray to Merlin that they continue onwards.

“ You devil, I knew she was way out of your league…there’s quite a few tasty witches below, Heartland is looking exceptionally delicious tonight, I wonder if she’s a screamer or a moaner, I’m thinking she’s a little bit of both, being a Gryffindor and all I presume she’s quite the fighter in bed, hmm?”, says Mcnair and my blood runs cold at the mention of my name. I hear a sloshing of liquid and a deep guttural sound, before smelling the noticeable stench of fire whiskey.

“ I would be careful mentioning Heartland’s name, Mcnair. The Dark Lord is quite protective of the little minx. Remember Rosier’s youngest son Felix? Yeah well, he wasn’t too good at concealing his thoughts about her and let’s just say that Voldemort allowed Greyback’s pack to do exactly what Rosier was thinking about doing to the princess. I’ve heard he still cant walk right.”, Thorfinn says grimly. I listen in complete horror as the men laugh at the Rosier’s predicament. Before long, Thorfinn’s voice is heard again,

“Lets go back to the party. There was a curvaceous muggle woman that Lucius claimed I could borrow for tonight. They only thing there good at really”. Once again, the group laughs at the expense of those more helpless then themselves, before heading towards the opposite way the came. I silently count to fifty before rolling out of my hidden area and steadfastly heading the opposite way. My relief at avoiding the group of drunken death eaters is short lived when I run smack dab into the fourth man from the group.

“ Ooof!”, I gasp as I stare wide eyed at a very scary Siberian tiger mask. The man grabs my left arm harshly and wretches my raised wand before I can even register the collide.

“ What is the little Gryffindor princess doing away from her snaked captor I wonder?, nothing but trouble I imagine”, The masked voice says in a very thick Russian accent. I instantly reel backwards as I try to break away…Dolohov… my blood runs cold once more as I realize that the fourth man is none other then the very man who gave me my grotesque purple scar years ago in the Department of Mystery. Although, all my blemishes vanished when I turned Fae I could still feel the phantom lingering of his blasted curse. I could almost feel the way the curse burned through my skin years ago and I whimper involuntarily. Get it together Hermione I tell myself.

“ Dolohov let go of me at once, I’m sure Riddle would not like the idea of your filthy hands on me”, my voice cracks slightly as I try to remain haughty in front of this dark Russian wizard. Dolohov’s grasp on me tightens as I try to break away. He removes his mask and the moonlight shimmers on his dark gaze as he takes in my smaller form in quiet reverence.

“ I do believe that the Dark Lord would be more interested as to why you are hiding under furniture little princess, when you are suppose to be going to the bathroom…which is the opposite way at that?”, Dolohov begins to push me against the wall near the very same painting he was so transfixed on earlier.

“ That’s none of your business, now kindly return my wand and go about your fucki-“, I’m interrupted when he harshly puts his sweaty hand over my mouth. My eyes widen a fraction in fear as I try to claw his hand away from my mouth…I’ve had nightmares of this man since the very night he gave me that scar… He seems to know this and smirks before running his fingers softly over my collar bone and over the very spot the purple scar use to begin.

“ It seems that your father’s fae blood has ruined my mark… I knew you were not a mudblood after surviving my family’s curse.” He spits with venom. “Not even a full-grown wizard would stand a chance little princess. Tell me did it hurt? I’ve never had a conversation with anyone so unlucky to befall the Dolohov’s death deal and live?”, Dolohov slowly begins to trail his black oak wand towards my breast and I’m scared still. I cannot move and I’m pissed at myself for being so helpless. I finally snap out of it and decide to knee Dolohov right in the groin before I hear a very soft and feminine voice say,

“ Stupefy”

A red flash collide into the dark wizard’s back and Dolohov looks at me with shock clearly evident on his face before falling forwards unconscious. I slide from underneath his body and give him a hard kick in his privates before grabbing my wand and turning towards Luna and Neville.

“ Hello Hermione, I hope your okay? I never liked that Russian man, He was quite mean during our school years. Are you ready to go?”, Says Luna loftily.

Luna is in a rabbit mask and deep blue gown and Neville is dressed as a muggle, his face magically changed so no one would notice the infamous Gryffindor. They both hug me fiercely and I hold on for dear life, knowing if all goes well that I wouldn't see these two for another two years.

“Thank you Luna and Neville, I.. I just froze and… thanks”, I finally say completely relieved to have my friends here. I check to make sure that Dolohov was incapacitated before obliviating him and yanking a few dark hairs from his scalp.

Luna nods softly before giving me a glass vial to put the dark wizard’s hairs. Neville grabs my arm softly before saying,

“ Hermione, thank you for saving my life…I wanted to die then, I …my mind was twisted. Bellatrix made me torture my parents to death and then hundreds of muggles…for three years I was her plaything. I was no more than a waif of what I was. I lost hope and knew death was better than this world they have constructed…yet, you and Luna saved me… I owe you my life and will do my best to help Harry and Ron in Tir na Nog.”, Neville’s voice is clear and calm as he finally let’s go and I can see the determination in his eyes.

“ I’m happy your back Neville, and I thank you both for agreeing to help, this will not be easy and there's no way to say that we will be successful so I understand if you want to back down now. I won't hold you against it”, my voice is thick with emotion as I view both my longtime friends holding hands in an embrace.

“ Hermione there's no way we would ever let you do this alone, and besides I have already dreamed that we will need to help Harry and Ron or treachery will befall us all... It is quite fuzzy still however, I keep dreaming of red fire and pale red lips…I’m sure I will figure it out. We are ready when you are, the time is near for the portal to open.” , Luna's soft voice twinkles as she holds out her hand for mine.

I smile as I try to hold back tears of gratitude and I grab hold before nonverbally casting a disillusionment charm over our bodies. The familiar feel of cold yolk runs down our bodies and we are invisible. I lead the two to the secret door near the library that will take us directly to the maze entrance where Draco and Blaise were waiting.

 

The rest of the journey towards the secret door near the library was without trouble and we soon arrive in the west gardens, I lead the way to the green maze wall with the red roses near the base. I raise my wand and mutter “Revelare”.

The green wall melts into white marble stairs and we ascend towards the two Slytherins.

Draco and Blaise turn at our approach and I can see their relief at our forms

“ About time Granger, It’s nearly twelve-thirty, were already behind schedule… I thought Riddle figured out our plans and you were in danger”, Draco hugs me tightly. Blaise nods solemnly and his eyes never leave my movement, I remember our conversation from yesterday and I know he expects an answer soon, but tonight is not the time. I quickly tell the two man about Dolohov and his creepiness before drinking a sleeping drought and succumbing to darkness.

 

I awake to the very similar forest in my father’s lands. Ron is waiting in a sun dappled spot and rises at my advancement.

“ Mione! are you okay?” he hugs me before allowing me to breathe normally again.

“ Yes I’m fine Ronald, we just had a few snags in the plan, are you and Harry ready?”

Ronald brushes my curls behind my back before claiming that they are ready to open the portal. My father has left a complex diagrahm to open the portal, however, it will only stay open for an hour before closing which ment we had that much time to incapciatate Riddle and get the rest of the group sent back to my father’s land.

“ Okay Ronald, I should be waking up soon, I told Draco that I only needed ten minutes before they were to wake me up…see you on the other side”

Ronald nods before disappearing back to the portal. I take in the beautiful forest before awaking on the soft marble bench surrounded by friends.

 

 

“ Did they get the message to open the portal Hermione” ask Blaise as he helps me up.

“ Yes, they should be opening the portal in any moment”, I give Blaise a sliver of my hair before we turn towards the center of the hidden courtyard just in time to see the air before us shimmer with golden heat, swirls began to form as the heat intensifies and a circular portal is opened. I’ve never seen magick life this before. The portal crackles and opens to a beautiful forrest of deep green foilage. Harry is the first to stumble out and next follows Ron. It takes second before they notice our bodies near the end of the courtyard.

Ron instantly collides into me and gives me a bear cracking hug.

“ Mione it worked!” he looks at the costume in wonder before looking at the rest of the gang. He gives Luna and Neville hugs before nodding to Draco and Blaise in slight irritation.

“ Weasley glad to see your walking normal”, Draco says haughtily before moving closer to me, as if protective. I roll my eyes before finally staring at Harry. My heart tightens at his approach. Harry takes in my wings and shimmery dress before finally staring at my golden eyes in pain. The rest of the group must notice the awkwardness because they remain silent as Harry and I stand a breath away.

“ Harry…I’m sorry”, before I can finish my apology Harry hugs me fiercely and breathes in my scent of jasmine.

“ Hermione your beautiful, I forgot how beautiful you are…don’t apologize for your feelings, I’m sorry I was such a git weeks ago…I just needed time to accept your choice…here” he lets go and hands me the sister pearl, it fees warm and glows in my hand. I will it away for safekeeping and it obliges.

“ Harry we will have time to talk later, hopefully, this wont take so long. I’m just happy you are two here”, my voice falters as I hold back tears of aguish and joy.

I can tell Harry wants to say more however were interrupted by Draco.

“ As much as this reunion warms my heart, we must get going the portal wont stay open forever and I’m sure Voldemort is looking for Hermione by now, Potter I’m glad to see that you are finally risking your neck again. Did you and Weasel enjoy your vacation while your girlfriend was left to fend for herself? Don’t worry Blaise and I have been protecting her” , Draco spits towards Harry.

“ Draco you can just bloody shut your mouth! We had no way of getting back and you know that you bloody git!” , roars Harry and Ron holds him back from Draco.

Seriously men… I interrupt before they begin a fight and waste precious time.

“ Stop it right now you two, the enemy is inside as we speak and we haven’t much time before he starts looking for me, Ronald, Neville and Luna you will have to figure out how to get Ginny away from Percy and back up here to await us.”

I push Draco and Harry apart from eachother and the two grumpily go to separate sides.

“ Draco take Dolohov’s hair and Polyjuice potion and lead Riddle towards the vacant room where Harry and I will already have the rune set up that will diminish his powers for an hour be careful. Harry you do have the rune correct?”

Harry nods at my question as Ron and him drink the concealment potion and don the costumes that Luna brought with her. Harry is in a silver stag with long elaborate antlers, Ron’s mask is a lion mask that covers his red hair from view.

Soon enough everyone is ready, Luna, Neville, and Ron head back towards the party ready to rescue Ginny. Blaise has drunk my golden Polyjuice potion and I watch as he turns into me, I give him the identical dress and charm butterfly wings to his back, he blantaly refuses to wear the diamond heels before heading towards the stupefied muggle he will transform into himself and imperio to lay in the maze as if Blaise has drank too much liquor and passed out from the party. Blaise knew he would have to wait until Riddle leaves before heading back towards the throne where he will portray a very bored me.

Draco was already on his way to lure Riddle towards the upper level of Malfoy Manor in the vacant room used for storage. Harry follows a concealed me as we head towards the room where hopefully the rune will take effect. The journey doesn’t take long yet its filled with awkward silence. Before long we arrive at the room and I get to work drawing the rune on the floor, Harry watches silently as I quickly finish the rune, making sure to add Riddle’s hair to the section that will ensure his confinement.

“ There… now we wait for Draco”, I grab Harry and we hide inside a heavy wardrobe.

 

“ Hermione, you can come with us you know, I promise being away from Riddle will help you, we can be how it use to be Mione”, I hear the pleading in his voice and I kiss his cooled forehead in pain.

“ Harry I cannot leave the rest of the world to Riddle’s ire, besides I’m still bound to him” I touch my collar in frustration.

“ We will find a way Mione, or I will die trying” , he grabs my clench hand and kisses it softly.

“ I know Harry, I know” I whisper sadly.

\-----------------------------

 

We were all going to die I just knew it, I think for the hundredth time tonight as I walk towards the party, Hermione, the brilliant witch has transfigured my mask into what Dolohov had on, a tiger of some sort. I grab a tumbler of whiskey and quickly don it before magically transforming my voice to sound like the dark Russian’s.

The party was in full bloom as I pass drunken witches and wizards yet unknown of the treachery soon to happen. I pass my father and mother who are being the ever graceful hosts as they dance and talk among the revelry. I take a deep breathe and approach Riddle, who was still sitting on his throne, at my advancement he rises and his dark gaze gives me a once over.

“ Dolohov where is my Hermione, I thought I told you to keep an eye out for the little lioness”, his voice is dark and I know I’m about to cursed. Here goes nothing.

“ My lord, I am actually here because I followed her to the top floor of the manor, she has entered into a room and hasn’t left, I came to get you because I fear something may be amiss. She seemed troubled my Lord.”

Riddles eyes darken and he rises, his dark wings flare slightly before he steps of the dias.

“ Take me to her now, and you better hope she’s fine or your life and blood line will be forfeited”

“ Yes my Lord at once, follow me please”, I lead Riddle out of the party and towards the fifth floor of my home. Riddles dark magic was suffocating as we silently trek towards Hermione and Potter. 

We were all dead.

\--------------------

 

It’s not long before I feel Tom’s dark magic, they were near and I could tell he was pissed at my long absence.

“ Harry get ready, he's close”, I whisper as I quickly check to make sure that the rune is invisible. I step out from the wardobe and stand directly in the center of the rune, I lay down feigning like I was unconscious. We had to make sure that Riddle stepped onto the rune. Before long I hear the heavy oak door creak open.

“ She went in here my Lord” I hear Draco’s changed voice.

“ Move aside you idiot…Hermione?”, I can feel Riddle’s angered fear in his voice and his magic flares at my displayed body. I almost shiver as his magic touches me before he gently pushes my hair aside and kneels near my stilled body.

“ Hermione my love, what happened to you…I will mur-“ , He is interrupted as Harry burst from the wardrobe and stupefies Draco for good measure. Draco wasn’t expecting this and is shocked before falling unconscious on the dusty ground.

I guess I forgot to tell him about this part.

Riddle rises at the attack and swishes his wand skillfully towards Harry’s masked form before staring in confusion at his null wand and then staring back at Harry in anger. Harry uses this moment to remove his stag mask and stares back with hatred.

 

“ Hello Riddle, I hope your comfortable, you’re going to be here for a while.”, spits Harry as he laughs at Riddle’s predicament.

“ Potter, what have you done to my powers and Hermione? Are you upset that I have your girlfriend under my grasp, you cannot kill me I am immortal you foolish boy”, Riddles voice is dark, full of fury and I deem it now that I should rise and face his wrath. I rise and quickly step out of the rune circle.

“ I’m sorry Tom, but I must save my friends…I know you will never understand” I whisper sadly as I see the look of betrayal flash across his eyes before they return to their simpering black orbs.

“ Of course…I should of known Potter would be too stupid to carry out something as complex as this” He tries to step out of the circle, yet it glows a bright blue and holds him inside. He stares at the rune and finally understands his predicament.

“ Hermione…I order you to let me out of this prison”

I wait for seconds to see if the constricting magic of my collar works, thankfully it does not and I breathe in relief, thankful for my father’s strong magic. Riddle notices that I am not kneeling over in pain and it’s then that he grows very angry.

 

“ Potter when I get out of here I will kill you slowly over a span of a year, you have not felt pain yet!” he slowly paces as his prison as he finally looks into my hurt eyes.

 

“ Hermione you are still bound to me and you will feel my wrath as well my dear, if you think you will get your friends out of here then you are sorely mistaken”

 

Harry walks up to the circle a breath away from Riddle and laughs deeply.

“ Riddle you should really learn how to control your anger, or at least do it in style. I may not be able to save Hermione tonight, but I will eventually, you will not have a hold over her for much longer, your lucky I can’t kill you now.”, Harry spits at Riddle before grabbing my arm and leading me towards the door.

 

“ Potter?”, Riddle says calmly and I know this isn’t going to be good. Harry turns back around and walks back towards Tom, even though I beg him to come on, that we needed to go.

Harry shakes me off as he stands on the edge of Riddle’s rune.

Riddle stares at me with dark eyes before staring back at Harry with a dark smile.

“ Do you know that Hermione begs to be filled by me nightly? She begs for me to make her come, she yearns to feel me inside of her and revels in the feeling of absolute pleasure only I can give her…how does it feel that the love of your life loves me… your immortal enemy? I will punish her for this you do understand?”, Tom finishes the final blow as he smiles innocently.

I have to it give it the man, he was even fearless without his magic, as if Harry was not a threat.

Harry clenches his wand in anger and stares at Riddle in pain. I grab Harry’s arm and try to pull him back.

“ Harry don’t listen to him, he’s trying to bide time, we need to go Harry please, come on” I plead as Harry does not budge.

“ Riddle… I will kill you…It may take years, but I will kill you for taking her away from me.” Harry finally lets me pull him back towards the party below.

 

I turn around once more and stare at Riddle in his dark glory, his charmed wings and horns give him an underworldly look and I feel his daggered eyes stare into mine with silent rage as I close the door behind me, helping Harry drag Draco’s unconscious body to a safe area before reviving him. 

It takes Draco a moment before he awakens, and he rises in annoyance.

“ I’m sure that felt great Potter, next time I would like to know if I’m to be knocked on my arse”, Draco as grumpily as he rubs the back of his silvered head.

“ Sorry Draco, but Riddle is smart and he would of known if you were expecting an attack, I think it’s best if you head back to the party and take your mother somewhere safe, just to be safe.” , I tell him as we run down the stairs towards the west gardens, by now Ron should of found his sister.

Draco nods before telling us to be safe and taunting Potter one more good time for good measure.

“ Enjoy your two year long vacation Potter, I’ll make sure that Granger is fine.”

 

“ Suck it ferret” , Potter retorts before following me towards the west gardens.

\------------------------

 

“We need to hurry Harry, we have about twenty minutes to get you guys back to the portal” , I say as we continue towards the west gardens. We arrive just in time to see a struggling Ron and Neville try to pull a confused Ginny towards the entrance of the maze.

“ No I cant leave I cant, he will be mad at me and punish me”, screams Ginny in absolute terror. She was clawing at Rons face and has drawn blood.

“ Gin your safe now, were taking you away from Percy he wont be able to hurt you anymore!”, Ron screams back.

“ I’m not talking about Percy, Ronald!, He’s going to kill us all” screams Ginny incoherently. Luna is staring at Ginny in confusion as the two Gryffindor men try to pull her towards the portal. Harry and I arrive just in time to see a Blaise apparate next to Ron and Neville, his Polyjuice was beginning to wear off. He sees our advancement and I can see that he is relived that I was safe. Blaise raises his wand muttering something about Gryffindors before stupefying Ginny.

 

“ WHAT THE FUCK IF YOUR PROBLEM ZABINI?, DON’T BLOODY TOUCH MY SISTER YOU GIT!” , screams Ron as he catches Ginny before she falls unto the wet grass.

His face is red with rage as he stares at Blaise in fury raising his wand in anger.

“ Honesty Weasley, I would like to survive this night without you or your sister getting us caught when were so close to getting you idiots out of here…Hermione, we have five minutes before the portal closes.”, Blaise says calmly as he observes Ron’s fuming anger in amusement.

 

I quickly hug Blaise before saying “ Thank you Blaise, now I think it’s best that you obliviate the muggle and pretend to be passed out, that way you story sticks, keep the mind blocking ring on because Riddle is going to be free soon. I’ll see you at school”

Blaise nods solemnly before apparating to the eastern garden mazes.

I help Harry and Ron carry Ginny to the portal, which was slowly getting smaller the closer to the hour it gets. I hug Ron and Neville once more before he drags Ginny to the other side, Luna kisses me on the cheek and mutters for me to be safe, for treachery was amongst us, I don’t have much time to under stand her words before she dances across to the portal, a swirl of blue robes and silver hair. I’m left with Harry and we stare at eachother for seconds. I summon a leather embossed journal and push it into this arms, he stares at me in confusion.

“ I don’t think this is the right time to start my memoirs Mione”, he jokes. I shake my head as tears began to fall freely.

“ It’s a way to communicate besides when I’m dreaming, I need to be able to tell you guys whats happening over here. Did you bring the bottle?” I ask as my tears still fall.

“ Yes here, although I don’t completely understand why you needed an empty bottle form your father’s land?” Harry hands over a sealed glass bottle.

I take it before vanishing it to my library at Riddle’s ancestoral home.

“ I need air from Tír na nÓg to bind Riddle in two years… you should get going Harry the portal wont last forever.”, I wipe my tears away as I hug Harry for who knows the last time.

“ M’ione come with, we can fight him there…just come with please?” Harry’s green eyes begin to water as he tries to pull me with him. I stand my ground and my heart breaks even more then I thought it ever could.

“ I cant Harry, I have to stay here, there are too many people that will face Riddle’s wrath if I were to leave, and hypothetically speaking I don’t think anything can keep Riddle away from me, we are bound forever. Take care of yourself…if I survive I will see you in two years.” I kiss Harry on the cheek before pushing him hard into the portal. It closes but not before I see the pain evident in his face. 

I’m left with silence as I stoop down and cry, my tears splatter the earth and create beautiful white roses.

\----------------------------------------------

I eventually rise and heads back towards the party, I feel numb as I pass by the many drunken partiers. The party was chaotic but a path is made for me as I make my way back to the throne. I sit upon it an await Riddle and his wrath. It’s not long before I feel a great energy coming our way. I’m not the only one who notices the change in the air, the music stops abruptly as the whole energy in the room changes from merriment to fear. I clench the edge of the throne’s handles as I wait for Riddle.

The door blast open with a furious green blast of magic, the few unlucky people to be near the door are thrown backward and are instantly devoid of life as their lives are stricken from them.

“ POTTER!” bellows Riddle as he rushes forward looking erratic with raw anger. His black magic billows from him and he contintues to strike down anyone in his path, not caring who it was. I watch in horror as a handful of blank faced muggles are striked in the chest with green magic, I watch as the rest of the party runs away from Tom’s anger. Bellatrix Lestrange is struck in the face by a well aimed Avada Kedavra, her mask is knocked off as her last moments of life are filled with a bewildered look, confused at her masters raw anger. Dolohov is struck next as he tries to hide behind a group of crying witches. I watch as Riddle walks towards the throne, his eyes never leave mine as he contintues to strike any living being in his radius. Many finally remember that they are wizards and apparate from the massacare. I observe in silence at the many bodies that lay dead on the checkered floor. Fenir lays strewn near some muggle he was consuming in drunken delight, Percy is laying with his horn rimmed glasses askew, his eyes glassy like the rest, McNair, Rabastan Lestrange, and Pansy Parkinson are a few of the unlucky that were hit with Riddle’s curses. I stifle a cry as I view Theodore Nott trying to save his unborn baby knowing that it was too late, they were gone.

There are over thirty bodies strewn across the Halloween ball before Riddle finally reaches me. I rise when he finally stands in front of me. He is frightening with his billows of dark magic and ragged black wings. I raise my head in defiance as tears streak freely down my face. Riddle stares at me with eyes as black as Hell itself as he reaches for my throat violently. I gasp for breath but never take my eyes from his, the screaming and wailing are all gone now, the only living beings are Riddle and I in this room of death. Bodies are littered across the floor in a mocking way.

Riddle grabs my wings and rips them from my back and I scream in pain at the sensation. I whimper as I continue to stare at his unconstrained power. He was a monster…no he was a devil and I knew now that no matter what I needed to bind him away from this Earth… he was pure evil and needed to be dealt with.

We stand there for what seems like minutes, his hand was till squeezing my throat in a death grip and I was starting to lose unconsciousness. My sight was starting to blacken but I still stared at him.

“ Hermione what will I ever do with you?”, Riddle says softly, though his demeanor said anything but.

“ Do…your…worse…master” , I spit at him before he apparates us from the macabre scene.

\-------------------

Riddle has apparated us directly to his ancestors home, he drags me by my long hair violently before heading towards the upper floor. I try and fight as he drags me down the corridor, I have never been up here before and I’m scared as to where he was taking me. Before long we arrive at a black door that he opens magically before wrenching my ivy wand from my grasp and throwing me onto a large bed. I yell at his rough handling before whimpering and sliding to the very end of the bed, trying to put as much space between me and the dark wizard. 

I quickly observe my new prison, the room is devoid of everything but a bed and a blacked out window that let in slivers of moonlight. I snap my eyes back to Riddle’s inky black eyes, His horns and wings gave him an eerie look, an angel of death. I continue to breath raggedly as I wait for torment.

“ Hermione you will stay here until I grow tired of your absence, you will stay here and rot if it takes that long for you to understand that I am your master and you will never defy me again.”, Riddle stares at my tear stricken face before heading towards the door and violently slamming it shut and leaving me in darkness.

I breathe slowly before going to the corner of the room and crying myself to sleep.

He was an utter monster.


	24. Entrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m staring at Luna, Ron, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Harry. They are dead, no blood covers their faces however they are in a snowy forest like my father’s lands. Their bodies are decomposing, their fingers were black, and their eyes were open staring at the starry sky in blank reverence. I instantly cry out as I run to the grouping of their bodies. Sprawled out in a circle on death. I try and shake them awake as their stiff bodies do not give away. Luna and Neville are in a tight embrace and Harry is clutching the ragged journal I gave him, as if its been years since they stepped through the portal. Where was Ginny I wonder? Maybe she escaped?
> 
> I cry as I try to shake the image of Draco’s severely decomposed face from my visage.
> 
> “ They die helping you princess... I will not say how however, just know it’s very painful” , says a scratchy voice. I turn around and scream at the image before me

_I knew our plan on Halloween would hold dire consequences, I knew that Tom would not allow such a disrespect to his persons, in his own domain at that. Yet, I did know that I would still be in this fucking confinement he banished me too. I’ve lost count to how many days I’ve been in this darkened room, after a week of not seeing Tom I knew he was enraged still.  After forty days I stopped marking the passing on my bed post, what did it matter anyways? I was immortal and could be prisoned here for years before my cruel master released me.  The first week I destroyed my room every night, I would unleash my fae magic and a foliage of twisted trees and gnarled weeds would cover the small room; like a dark forest of grief that matched my heart. Yet every morning the room would be magically restored to the first night I was banished here, and it enraged me. Riddle would not even give me the satisfaction of destroying my new home. Twice a day a door would appear under the darkened window, allowing me to relieve myself and bathe in large silver claw tub. I would submerge myself in cold water until my lungs would burn and I finally would gasp for air in anger… I couldn’t die and it was infuriating._

_I yearned for my wand, my fae magick would crackle violently beneath my skin as if it too craved for the missing part of my magic. I was not even allowed freedom in my dreams, they were filled with darkness. Somehow this cursed room stopped my astral travel to Harry and the gang who were safe in my father’s lands. I was losing myself slowly but surely and I feared the outcome. I was starting to not care about anything, not even my freedom._

_Hodgy would bring me three meals around the same time, the high blackened window would let in little light, but it was enough to differentiate morning from night. Every time she would appear I would beg for her to talk to me, to bring me something to read, anything I would take any mental stimulation besides my battered thoughts. Every time Hodgy would drop off my substance, it was always grand meals fit for a queen, as if Riddle was continuing to mock my circumstances. Hodgy would not talk to me, I could tell she wanted to and it hurt her physically to say nothing, I would beg her to tell me if my boarding school was fairing okay, I knew that Riddle would keep his promise and would not harm the children, I also knew that McGonagall and Lupin could handle the school, but still I was worried.  I wasn’t mad at her for I knew she was ordered by Riddle to say nothing to me, another form of punishment I presume. This did not stop me from taking my anger out on her however, every meal she gave me I would refuse to eat, I would throw it against the softly painted walls in rage. I would starve before I ate his food, yet my immortal body would not let me waste away like I wanted. I was full of energy that only unleashing my fae magick would tire me to a sedated form._

**_Three Months Later._ **

**_January._ **

_I was in limbo, this was what it must feel like. I was unsure of how much time has passed. I was assuming atleast a few months. Riddle has still not shown his face and I was pass caring. I just wanted sunlight and the feel of cooling winds throughout my hair. I could feel his dark magic at times, as if he was on the other side of the door. At those moments I would scream obscenities, violently banging on the door until my hands bled. I would scream that I hated him and wished for him to drop dead, that he was a weak wizard with no soul. Nothing worked, however, he would not free me from this confinement._

Currently, I was submerged in my nightly ritual of an ice-cold bath, the only thing that gave me feeling anymore. I was lost in my dark thoughts as I imagined this was how those felt in Azkaban, devoid of hope just living each day into the next, like a blurred painting that held no sense anymore. I must of fell asleep floating in the waters because I awake to a black stone platform, I knew I was dreaming, but it was different then my usually dark dreams of utter nothing. I was completely naked, and my hair was soaking wet. I arise in and take in my surroundings in wonder. Before me is my own self, however she is beautiful in a shimmering gold gown of blinding light. I knew she wasn’t me, at least not my former self for even though I had no mirrors in my prison I could see that I was changed, my skin was duller, and my swirls have stopped glowing, they were like matte paint across my skin. I carefully approach myself with not much care.

“ Where am I?”, I say softly as I take in my surroundings. Black smoke was what covered the entire area where I stood staring at a healthier self.

“ You are in a dream state little Hermione, A place between everywhere and nowhere. I haven’t much time before this memory is gone so listen.”, says myself. She approaches me and puts her warm hand onto my cheek. I continue to stare stoically.  _I have finally lost my mind I decide._

“ You are not crazy Hermione, you are still quite strong. I am your future self and have sent this memory months ago to prepare you.”, her voice is quite distant as if I was still submerged under water. She grabs my hand before staring at me with molten eyes of golden lava.

“ Hermione you must understand that this will make you stronger, you needed these months of imprisonment to understand that you will always love Tom but he will not be changed, Infact he will worsen my love. I cannot say much or time may change worse then it is in our future. I am here to free you, you must go to the Unseelie door beneath Slytherin’s home. There you must open yourself to the dark powers there” , she contintues to hold my hand and I feel warmth leech from my apparent self into my cold tired form.

“ There you will lose a part of yourself, the part that makes you weak, I understand that you are confused but trust me you need to go…it’s the only way in the future to save your friends from death…all of them, Hermione. Go now, I have given you the power to open the door to your prison and the powers from your collar are weakened for some time, not much but enough to go to the rune door You will not have much time before Tom will be back.”, my future self urges me and it’s then that I notice her bare neck.

“ When…when do I lose the collar?’, I quietly croak, not caring if this was a dream or not, it gave me a trickle of hope.

My future self just smiles softly before shaking her head.

“ I cannot tell you, you must figure it out on your own my dear…remember to love Tom, although he is your opposite in every way he does care for you, in his own twisted way. You must remember to love him because in the future he is much worse, an entity of surmountable power, I fear he will be lost to the new darkness that binds him.. . I must go now, this memory has served it’s purpose.”, My future self turns towards the black smog.

“ Wait!”, I yell and she turns around in a knowing way.

“ Yes, you will be successful in changing Riddle fae and binding him to our fathers lands, no matter how many times I have gone back to try and change this…it never happens…goodbye.”

 

 I rise from the cold waters in shock as I gasp for precious air.

  S _omething was different, I faintly remember a dream unlike the many I have had before… something important, yet the dream slips away like water through cracked porcelain… forever gone_

I arise from the freezing waters and grab the warm towel on the ledge before wrapping myself tightly and heading towards the room. Something was different, I felt red hot power beneath my palms. It felt like I needed to release it. I go to the heavy black oak door and place both palms to the door before feeling an intense vibration that jars my bones. The door to my prison slowly starts to burn to ash, as if I had the power of fire. I stare at the opened entrance is shock.

_Where did this power come from?_

It’s gone however, the intense heat I felt beneath my palms has vanished as I stare at the outside for the first time in months. I weep with joy as I step through the burnt door. I clutch the towel tighter as my body takes me pass the floors to the pantry door in no time, as if my body was once again entranced. The wards are no struggle for me as I wrench the trap door open and descend beneath towards the cooled earth packed ground below.

 

The metal door is exactly how it was before, cold and evil. I run my hands over the undeciphered runes before placing my hands on the cold metal. I jump slightly as I hear hundreds of voices whisper

“ Princess of summer give me your blood in return for powers unknown to you, beware for you will not be the same, innocence will be lost, but great power comes great sacrifice…give me your summer blood”

I stare with black eyes as an obsidian dagger appears on the ground before me. I grab it before staring back at the metal door. It was calling for me, as if yearning for my hot blood to warm it. I wince slightly as the sharp knife cuts my left hand effortlessly. The only sound is the steady rhythm of my blood dripping to the earth below, the dirt greedily drinks my blood and dark red flowers appear. I hesitate slightly before feeling Riddle’s powers from his chamber, as if he finally knew I wasn’t trapped anymore. He felt angered and scared…

 

_“_ I will not go back” , I say to no one before placing my blood soaked hand onto the metal door. Instantly the door goes from ice cold to an intense blinding heat.

“ Yesssssss, come to us summer princess ”, the hundreds of voices echo in glee. I watch as the door opens and I step through completely tranced.

 

I’m shaken from my thoughts when I feel Hermione’s powers. She was not in her prison and seemed to be roaming my ancestors home. I quickly apparate from the death eater meeting I was holding. My anger from the Halloween ball was quite taxing, I lost many valuable purebloods to my anger, mostly Bellatrix and Dolohov who were great soldiers in my army, yet I cared not for their lives right now. I was worried about Hermione. I was foolish to have kept her trapped for so long, but I did not know how to control her and could not have her defying me in front of my subjects.

I apparate to the pantry where I knew she was, the wards I constructed have been easily destroyed and I quickly climb beneath. I am greeted with a chilling scene. The Unseelie door was open and red flowers were scattered in patterns of blood.

“ Hermione?”, I say, worry etched throughout my voice.

_What has the infuriating lioness done now?_

I try to walk through the dark portal however I am constricted from entering, as if a strong power was holding me back. I growl in frustration as I unleash a series of powerful curses towards the opening. Nothing works, and I grow frightened, a feeling I was not used too.

“ Let me in you cursed door” , I mutter in fury.

“ You are not fae so you shall not be granted entrance… I have tasted your blood before however, thousands of years ago your trickster ancestor Salazar gave his blood, I care not to taste it again. I have your princess here however. She will be returned after she gives me her innocence. You will wait until then powerful snake”, voices whisper back to me, hundreds of dark voices that do nothing but worsen my fear.

_What did she do?_

 

I continue to blast every known spell in my numerous arsenal of knowledge, yet nothing works so I wait in fear for Hermione to return. I will never keep her from my sight again, she was too unpredictable, did she not know how dark this door was? What was wrong with the brash Gryffindor? I knew it was   because of me and I was sick at the idea of losing her to this…to this evil…. an evil way worse then mine. It was primordial it was.

I call forth Severus and moments later he arrives, bowing before staring at awe at the opened door.

“ My lord, you found a way to open it?”, says Severus as he tries to enter through. He’s not allowed like me.

“ I didn’t open the door…somehow Hermione did and shes on the other side. Merlin knows what is happening to her right now Severus.”, I say darkly as I continue to try and blast the invisible power holding us back.

“ My Lord, she may not come back, who knows where this door leads too. Should I send more help?”  he says fearfully.  I knew he cared for Hermione, having been a professor to the brilliant woman for years, yet I did not know how much he held until now

“ If I cannot do anything, then no one will…we must wait and hope the princess is strong enough to return”

 

I vowed to never let her out of my sight again.

 

 

“ What must I give you for power?”, I ask quietly.

I have entered a circular room of dirty mirrors, each one depicted myself however the eyes were different… they were silver. Cold evil silver that gave my form a horrible look of depravity.

“ A promise, that is all offspring of Oberon, you can surely give us that?” , says the many faces of me. I shiver at the cold here, it was unsettling, deep bone chilling cold and I wrap my towel closer to my shivering frame.

“ What are you?” , I ask fearfully, already knowing the question.

“ We are many my dear, Unseelie gods from even before you father’s time. We have been trapped in these mirrors by your father and Salazar thousands of years ago and we yearn to return to our own lands…promise us that you will unleash us when the time comes. You will know when that time comes…many years from now. It will only feel like days to us however… we have waited so long for your return. Promise that you will release us and serve as a chalice for us…it’s they only way to save your friends from death…would you like to see them, my dear?”

“ My friends are safe, Unseelie.” I say as my breath pools out in tufts of frozen air. It was so cold here. The mirrored versions of me do not like my answer and the air becomes more frigid.

“ You do not know the future! We will show you!”

I am dragged towards the mirror before me and before I can hold on to any leverage I am dragged into the frozen mirror.

 

I’m staring at Luna, Ron, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Harry. They are dead, no blood covers their faces however they are in a snowy forest like my father’s lands. Their bodies are decomposing, their fingers were black, and their eyes were open staring at the starry sky in blank reverence. I instantly cry out as I run to the grouping of their bodies. Sprawled out in a circle on death. I try and shake them awake as their stiff bodies do not give away. Luna and Neville are in a tight embrace and Harry is clutching the ragged journal I gave him, as if its been years since they stepped through the portal. Where was Ginny I wonder? Maybe she escaped?

 I cry as I try to shake the image of Draco’s severely decomposed face from my visage.

 

“ They die helping you princess... I will not say how however, just know it’s very painful” , says a scratchy voice. I turn around and scream at the image before me. It’s me however I am different, my skin is black and littered with silver, like veins that cover my skin delicately. My hair is pulled into a high pony tail and I’m completely naked in the snow. It’s my face that was the worst, my eyes were silver and full of evil. I shiver at my visage… I was horrific.

The silvered version of myself circles me and my dead friends, laughing slightly at Blaise’s ill attempts at trying to run away from the circle of death.

“ You can save them my dear, we will give you the gift of life, however you must give yours in return. We require a body and you will give yours or watch your loves ones die in the most horrific way…you have many years before you need worry about that my dear”

I stare at my friends once more before staring at my silver self. _Without my friends…who sacrificed their lives to help me…what did I have to live for anyways?_ I wipe my frozen tears before rising and facing my smiling form.

“ I accept” I say clearly.

“ Excellent my dear, hold still…this will hurt.”  says the devilish form of myself, she saunters over to me before slamming her silver claws into my ribcage. The pain in indescribable, as if my whole body is frozen from the inside out. I stare in absolute pain as the creature before me laughs at my discomfort.

“ You will not remember this summer princess, however you will know when to use your new powers. we look forward to our new body, take care of it…until then princess,”

I finally succumb from the pain before awaking in the room of mirrors alone.

 

“ My Lord, I do not think she’s coming back”, says Severus darkly and I crucio him.

“ Silence fool, Hermione is strong…she will return” , I mutter as Severus silently takes my torment before rising and bowing in apology.

I notice her magic before seeing her form walk slowly back to the portal. She was limping and was clothed in a tattered bath towel. She stares directly at me with blank eyes, there was what seemed like silver blood dripping from her mouth and eyes. She walks through the portal and collapse into my arms. She was freezing, her golden fingers and toes were tinged blue, and her plump lips were purple.

“ My lioness…what did you do?” I mutter as I warm her magically. It doesn’t help.

“ Tom…I don’t remember…I don’t remember… don’t touch me” , she mutters before passing out.

The door closes but not before I hear haunting laughter from within.

“Severus send for help immediately.” I say before I apparate her to our bed chamber.

 

“ Hermione, I will never let anything like this happen to you again…I am sorry my love” ,  I say stoically as I try and warm her cold body. 


	25. Brash Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I couldn’t sleep and decided to type a quicky. The next few chapter will be longer since I’m nearing the end of this story. Hopefully Hermione will forgive Tom, I’m ready for some steamy scenes. It’s been too long!?

Frost that’s all there was. I was lost in a land of frost and couldn’t escape. Ice crystals covered the entirety of the forest of trees like blue diamonds, however more sinister.  My bare footprints were covered quickly by the heavy billowing snow and it only made my wandering more difficult. I knew I must be dreaming for I heard voices, Tom’s voice rang out the clearest to me. He would read to me every night for hours, urging me to find my way back to him. Yet, I could not find the source of his voice… no matter how hard I tried. I was so tired from walking but knew I must keep moving. I couldn’t remember how I arrived here just that I needed to wake up, I had so much to do back… home.  My fae magick did not work in this froze tundra of land. I decided to finally rest in a tiny cave that was hidden behind tufts of snow, it took much energy to burrow my way to the center, however ironically once inside the piled snow outside kept little heat inside. There I closed my eyes and listened to Tom’s husky voice until I fell asleep to the lulling sound…

 ----

“ _The configuration of aligning runes with potions is a fairly new branch of science, yet delved into during Medieval times, the study was lost during the Goblin Wars of the 18 th century. However,  the late Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was adamant on the continued push into the ever-growing field. Dumbledore was a man that expired all too early and would have been a tremendous supporter of adding such studies to the wizarding curriculum…_ Hermione my dear, I do believe they give the old coot too much credit… this was obviously written by a Gryffindor…”

I turn the page of the heavy tomb before staring at my lioness. It has been a week since discovering Hermione at the Unseelie door and she was nowhere near to awakening. I have not left her side, ordering Lucius and Severus to carry out my weekly activities. She would mumble incoherent words as if she was trying to find her way back from whatever hellish nightmare I was sure she was experiencing, I’ve noticed that reading and applying warming charms to her cooled body helped immensely. Yet, the greatest minds of the magical word were at a lost as too how to awaken her. I even found a witch doctor from a remote Peruvian village whose only advice was that she must find her way back on her own. I must admit that my nerves have been on edge since finding my lioness in such a vulnerable state, and I was taking it out of anyone and everyone, after killing the third medi-witch that was useless, I figured I should reign in my anger before I disposed of half of England’s magical medical staff.

I needed her to awaken from this cold slumber, I was hesitant to admit that I needed the fiery witch in my life. Her imprisonment was a very stupid idea on my part and I vowed to never punish her in such a way. I was curious to know what happened in the sealed room below my home, Hermione was still as frozen as the first night she fell into my arms and I was sure that if it was not for her father, Oberon’s blood running through her veins that she would be dead by now.  I unleash my anger in fury and the stained glass windows shatter from my magical aura, the third time today. I nonverbally fix the windows before grabbing her frozen hand into my warm ones.

“ Hermione, my love I need you to awaken… you must find your way back from this curse or I will be severely upset… I will burn this world down if you do not come back to me”, I grumble pathetically. Blast! This bloody witch was making me weak! I kiss her hands softly as I try to warm her battered form. I’m stirred from my thoughts as Severus and Lucius appear in my bedchamber. They bow, like is custom before I urge them over.

 

“ My lord, you look horrible…you need to rest. What good will you be when Miss. Heartland finally awakens?” Lucius mutters before handing me a steaming mug of tea. I decline the offer before tucking Hermione into her minx blanket.

“ I will not rest until I know she is fine Malfoy,” I say darkly before conjuring two armchairs for my most loyal followers. They sit down and stare at Hermione’s bluish form. Severus looks worried as he views the silver marks that covered her sternum. They appeared to be claws of some sort and were slowly fading, not fast enough for my liking, however.

“ My Lord, what do you suppose happened to Hermione in the portal? “ , ask Severus before applying more heating charms to the vast bed. I tell them of the voices I heard and they both stare in shock at the idea of some entity being housed beneath my ancestors home. Moments of silent lay heavy in the room before Lucius speaks.

“ What innocence do they speak of, my Lord? I assumed you claimed her virginity?”

“ I did Malfoy, as her father glamoured her for my taking… there are many forms of innocence however and I assume when she awakens we will know of what that evil speaks of.” I rise and they rise as well following me to my library where we spent hours pouring over anything that would help my princess awaken.

 

 ----

I awaken to the same cold cave that I fell asleep in, I was so cold and could not warm up no matter what I tried. I decided to roam the winter forest again as I stumbled through the mountains of snow. This land was vast with no life as if I was stuck in my own dreamland. I finally come across the series of mirrors, they were in a circular pattern with weird runes etched on the frozen ground. I approach them and stare at my reflection before it shimmers to what seemed to be Tom reading four tomes at once, he was laying in bed next to… to me…I was laying piled under heavy fur blankets and I looked horrible! My skin waa bluish and my hair was plaited into a heavy braid. Riddle was furious I could tell, he slams the books closed before climbing underneath the blankets with me. I began to feel warm and its so glorious! Riddle’s body heat was warming me!

“ Tom! Tom! I’m here…I’m right here Tom…please get me out of here… please” , I cry as I sink to the frozen ground beneath me.

I wanted out of this fucking place.

 

\---

“ Hermione?”, I rise startled from holding her. I could her voice faintly, as if her spirit was in this very chamber with us. I remove my shirt and pants before wrapping my heated body around her frozen one. She was so cold that it was unsettling…. I doze off holding my lioness frigid body.

 

I must have not been sleeping long before Hodgy awakens me.

“Master, Hodgy has found help! Hodgy has found help!” says the tiny elf as she jumped in glee.

“ Hodgy what help do you speak of?” I arise at once and magically clothe myself before climbing over Hermione onto the tiled floor. I notice that the tiled snake has not left her side, as if protecting her.

“ Please follow me master, I will shows you”, says the tiny elf before grabbing my hand and apparating away.

 

We arrive near the Black Lake where Dumbledore’s phoenix was gently gliding across the waters.

_Of course…._

_“_ Hodgy you brilliant creature” I murmur patting her head before staring back at the great bird.

“Hello beast, are you here to save my lioness?”, I ask softly as I approach the beautiful animal. It coos softly as if answering me. It’s heavy plumage glistens in the soft sunlight. I conjure a vial and approach the fiery bird on the water. It’s hesitant before approaching me, before finally deeming me safe to approach. It lowers its black eyes before dropping two tears into the glass container. It’s lets out a lengthy cry before soaring above my head and heading towards the purple mountains west of my castle.

“ Thank you bird…consider this payment for maiming my Basilisk.” I murmur before apparating back to the chambers.  

I quickly climb onto the bed, uncorking the vial and opening Hermione’s pale cold lips. I drop both tears onto her tongue and watch as her body slowly regains its healthy golden hue.

“ Awaken my love…awaken” I murmur before lying down next to her slowly warming body…I wrap my arms around her and vow if this doesn’t work I was going to hunt that phoenix down and wring out every tear from its sorrowful eyes.

\---

I wake to warmth and its feels soooooo good. My throat was burning, as if I swallowed fire. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I was in our bed…and Tom was next to me with eyes as black as ink, he smiles at my movement.

“ Hermione are you ok-ahh WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!”, he bellows as I punch his squarely in the nose. He grabs his face in fury as blood begins to pool from my well aimed strike.

“ What was that for?! You snake bastard!” I jump from the bed and stumble as my head grows dizzy. _How long was I out?_

I wonder before jumping at him and pummeling his toned chest with my small fist.

“ You… you evil man! You held me in that room for months and you have the audacity to ask what that was for?! I will kill you Riddle I will kill yo-mmmph!” , I’m stopped from my rant as Tom crashes his bloody lips onto mine in fervor and I’m taken off guard as he grabs my braid around his hand and contintues to kiss me passionately.

“ I thought I lost you Hermione, don’t you ever do anything as stupid as that again, you could have been killed”, he says darkly and I swoon in his dark magic, moaning softly before snapping back to reality.

“ GET OFF OF ME VOLDEMORT!?” I scream as I wrench my hair away and push him off of me. He growls in frustration before trying to grab my wrist. I throw up my fae magick and a huge oak tree sprouts between us, splitting the huge bed apart and splintering Riddle’s face. He stares in shock before healing his wounds.

“ You will never touch me again, do you understand me? I never want to see you again!” I scream in fury.

I was not ready to be around him… I hated him for what he did to me… for making me stay alone with my dark thoughts for months. I began crying fiercely, I try and stop the tears yet they fall freely and I crawl away from him. His eyes are red with anger before softening at my tears.

“ Hermione… I promise to never do that again…I’m sorry Hermione…I’m new at this relationship stuff my queen... I just want to help you” He growls as he slowly walks to my frightened form.

“ Stay away from me! If you want to help me...get away from me! I never… I don’t want to be around you Riddle!” , I cry out as tears fall in soft patterns onto the tiled floor. I was a fit of tears and magick as I involuntarily conjure fields of wild flowers around me.

Riddle stares at my flowers before staring at my wild state. I was unreasonable and did not care. He clenches his wand in a tight fist, as if he wanted to curse me to oblivion before finally sighing and bowing deeply.

“ As you wish princess.” , Riddle turns to the door and closes it softly behind him.

I sit there in my field of flowers crying at my violent outburst.

\---

_That infuriating witch! How dare she when I saved her from an enternal slumber of ice!_

I close the door before turning and finding Severus and Malfoy staring at my blood soaked face and reddened eyes in shock.

“ She’s awake.” I grumble darkly, I could feel my magic swell in anger

“ Well … at least she’s hasn’t lost her brash temperament… women am I right?” , says Lucius as he hands me a handkerchief.

I stare at him darkly before raising my wand in anger.

“ Crucio” 

 

 


	26. Darkest Desires

_Tom was true to his word, I have not seen him for three days. After many advance diagnosis charms by Severus, I was deemed healthy enough to roam by myself. I usually spent most of my time at the boarding school with my remaining companions. Remus and Professor McGonagall have been running the boarding school smoothly, although they_ were still bristled at the idea of Riddle’s heavy reign over the children. After I explained to them where I was for four months it took much soothing words before Lupin's lupine nature was calmed down enough, he wanted to rip Riddle’s throat out, yet didn’t we all?

_I still did not remember much of what happened in the Unseelie portal, I just had a strong feeling that no matter what my loved ones would be safe. I also felt different, as if a part of me was gone. I wouldn’t say apathetic towards everything, however, I wasn’t as caring ... not much hurt anymore. I didn’t smile much, nor did I think about the world in a heavy burden. I just wanted to rid it of Riddle once and for all… I deemed it my only duty._

_Currently, I was transfixed on the claw-like marks on my sternum, they were a faint silver that stood out harshly on my golden-brown skin. I felt shivers whenever I tried to call forth those frigid memories as if a part of my remembrance was trying to come forth. Yet, nothing helped me retrieve those memories from the Unseelie door. It didn’t help that I was barred from returning as Riddle had blocked the entire area of that part of his home off with heavy dark blood wards and was presently renovating the east side into the dining room and kitchen…at the thought of Tom my heart slightly clenches. I wasn’t ready to see him yet, I’m sure the time would come in our immortal life together when I would, however now was not the time._

_I have communicated with Harry and the rest of the gang almost every day in my journal, they were quite relieved that after months of exile I have finally reached out to them. They feared that Riddle killed me, something I assured them would be very difficult since we shared my immortal essence. Harry, Ron, and Luna would take turns visiting me in my dreams and would keep me updated on their time in my father’s lands.  They updated me on Ginny’s recovery, apparently, she spent much of her time in her dark room refusing to see they lot unless forced to congregate. I urged them to give her time and that the Imperio spell must have done lasting damage to her psyche.  My father’s small cottage was quite spacious enough to hold all of them comfortably and they assured me that they were ready to help on their side when given the orders from me._

_Draco and Blaise would visit me whenever time would permit and we would steadfastly discuss and initiate the steps towards turning Riddle Fae. Currently, my hardest feat was trying to find a fae essence to force into Tom’s body, turning him completely Fae._

It’s in our chambers where I’m shaken from my thoughts by the apparition of Hodgy. I turn at her approach with a raised eyebrow. What did Riddle want now?

“ What does your master want now, Hodgy?” , I ask tiredly.  _He did not give up that snake_

“ Princess, Master Riddle would like to know if you would join him for dinner at eight o’clock”, the little house elf says while fidgeting with her tea towel.

“ I am not hungry Hodgy, tell him I  _respectfully_  decline.”, I murmur before turning and heading towards the door leading to the surface area of our cruel master’s domain. I knew that before long Tom would lose his cool and demand me to spend time with him… I missed our union somewhat but was still too angry to submit to his will without force. 

                                                                                                                                                               ---

  I have once again destroyed my entire office in my ancestor’s home at Hermione’s decline for dining with me. I was trying my hardest to give her space, yet the infuriating witch was working on my last nerves, and I did not have much of those to spare in the first place. It has been a week since our little encounter and my nose still tingled at her strike. I had the right mind to barge into my chambers and take her then and there. Alas, I knew nothing good would come from it. That fucking witch was seriously asking to be cursed

“ My Lord, you wanted to see me?”

I turn from my inner conflict to see Thorfinn Rowle bowing before staggering towards my black oak desk, he was slightly on edge. I beckon for him to sit before conjuring two fire whiskeys and handing him one.

“ Yes Rowle, as you know I’m one to get straight to the point. I’ve heard that you are quite the witches man?” , I stare darkly at the blonde Celtic wizard awaiting his answer.  He chuckles deeply before sweeping back his long dirty blonde hair behind his ear.

“ Well I wouldn’t say that, my Lord. I am however quite adept at the nature of women. They can be fickle things at times…how may I be of assistance?”

I stare at my pensive deep in thought before replying.

“ I require…advice as how to woo Hermione. Recently…she has been quite... problematic and I care not to keep cursing her into submission. I want a queen that willingly submits to me and I will not have anyone but the best…and that is  Heartland… speak freely Rowle I will not curse you, however, remember who you converse with” I add darkly before refilling our drinks with a nonverbal wave.

“ Yes, My lord, I would never forget… I must say that you have picked quite a difficult witch to woo per say, until recently she has been one of your enemies and a Gryffindor at that, not to mention even in school she was always a little spitfire. I fondy remember when she cursed our entire Quidditch team with the measles because we pranked the Gryffindor’s team, not that she left any tracks. The brilliant witch…. but like all women you must be truthful and a little romantic my Lord.”l

I grimace at the “R” word, I knew that was expected but she wouldn’t even allow me to try “romantic” things with her…I was growing quite tedious. I was so close to obliviating her and reforming the fiery minx in my own image, however, I feared I would lose her…beautiful soul in the process, something I was adamant about.   

“ You say to be truthful to her Rowle, how so? Should I tell her everything that’s on my dark mind? I would surely scare her even farther.”, I say dryly.

“ Did my Lord just make a joke?” , ask Rowle whilst choking on his spirit. I raise my eyebrows before smiling darkly.

“ Yes well, I do have humor servant, although rare.” , I faintly recall the death of that muggle slave during the death games and chuckle deeply before urging the giant wizard to continue.

“ Yes my Lord, being truthful to Hermione will most likely benefit you immensely. I do believe that she will be angered at first, but will come around to you opening up…I’m sure of it. You know how Gryffindors can me so chivalrous and true… I don’t know how they can charade around like that by the way, such romantic idealist they are.” , Rowle stretches before twirling his pine wand throughout his heavy hands.

“ Yes, being truthful may work… Thank you Rowle, you may go now.” I murmur as I finish my fourth drink of the night… I was going to bloody need it.

“ Of course my Lord, I am ever at your service”, He rises before staring at my dark eyes knowingly. “ My Lord, I take it that this is when you obliviate me?” , he flinches slightly at my dark smile.

“ Rowle my servant, you are ever so shrewd…Oblivate”

I get to work writing out a very truthful letter to my lioness. Hopefully, this works…I missed burying my length inside of her moaning body.

                                                                                                                                                      ------------------

 

“ Granger? are you busy right now?” I say as I painfully stretch my sore form. Voldemort has given me strict orders to forcefully read this letter to Granger, making sure to crucio me for good measure. I feared that the only reason he kept me alive was to continue the Malfoy line, hence continuing to load his pockets with a  never-ending supply of galleons. I seem to have caught Granger in the middle of what seemed like a combined alchemy and potion combination and she looked so cute with her furrowed eyebrows knitted in deep thought.

“ If I say yes Draco, will you leave me alone? I really don’t feel like being bothered at the moment, unless you can figure out how to combine this bloody potion together?”, says Granger before vanishing away the failed contents of her pewter cauldron in irritance. I chuckle softly, same old Granger…yet she seemed a little more…darker. Was Voldemort finally getting to her I wonder before pulling out the letter he gave me.

“ I’m afraid I’m here on strict orders from Riddle to read this to you, he said that if  you declined that he would make sure I would never walk again, so I beg of you to please just stop being stubborn for five minutes and allow me to read this bloody  letter to you, I will buy you the entirety of Alexandria’s wizarding library if you do?”, I say smoothly as I grab her arm and lead her to the soft velvet sofa before plopping down next to her.

“ Fine… only because he threatened you… go on then Draco, lets hear what our megalomaniac ruler has to say?, Hermione says softty. Oh, well that was easier then I assumed it would be, thank Merlin! I liked being able to walk.

“ Okay so listen, and please don’t interrupt as this is already uncomfortable for me…okay here I go”, I say as I unravel the rolled parchment with Voldemort’s green serpent insignia.

 

“ Dearest Hermoine…” I scoff before staring at her riled nature. “ tough crowd…where was I oh yes okay… Dearest Hermione, if the pompous Malfoy can actually carry out this order without messing it up by know I’m sure you are wondering as to why I have written this letter. I have decided that I must be more forthcoming with you, as this is the only way that you will eventually trust me enough to allow our relationship to blossom… I have made a list of things that I have done to you or may have affected you and wish to share them with you, not as a form of punishment but proof to you that I am trying to change for you… not something that many alive can say. After reading this letter Malfoy will be oblivated and will not remember this conversation so fear not my lioness… Awl come on! That’s so not fair! I’m sure to have a horrible headache for weeks Granger!  The Alexandria library is off  just so you know!” I grumble before contintuing. So here is the list...

Number one: The first month of your capture I imperio’d you made you preform fellatio on me for hours, It was quite enjoyable. I was hesitant because I was sure you would bite me, and I am quite fond of every appendage on my body… _I was going to be sick I quickly think before continuing to read._ I was noticing Hermione’s crackled magic at the first truth and knew I hadn’t much time before she showed her infamous temper.

“ Number two: One day you stumbled upon me singing in the showers and I obliviated you, I simply cannot have my subjects knowing I enjoy singing in my free time.  _Oh, this was too good, and I kind of was disappointed that I would not remember any of it._ Granger wasn’t happy at the idea however.

“ Ahem number three: When you are sleeping I enjoy apparating to muggle orphanages and…  burning them to the ground, I haven’t really been carrying out this hobby as much due to being so busy, however, I decided to still add it.”

“ Number four: I enjoy marking your body in bruises, you bleed so prettily and it turns me on my dear when you cry out in pain, an aphrodisiac I presume… _Seriously this guy was a sicko,_ I think before reading the final truth and almost bulging my eyes out… _oh…hell…no.._

“ That’s it Granger, end of the list… see I cant remember anything, now I’m just going to go if you don’t mind” , I slowly back away as I view her anger, her skin was crackling with gold sparks and her eyes were just plain bloody scary.

“ Malfoy… finish the list”, she growls darkly and I swallow the lump in my throat.  _This was not going to be good I think_ before saying the final part.

“ Uhh okay… here I go… Number Five: A few months ago I ordered Severus and Lucius to both take an imperio’d Ms. Lovegood at the same time. Both Longbottom and I watched. It lasted a couple of hours before I finally made her preform oral on me. She was horrible at it and I never touched her again, however, she must have enjoyed it immensely because she returned to Severus and Lucius a couple times before her well aided escape. This is also the reason as to why your progress with Longbottom was lost, honestly, I didn’t think that he would “re-break” so easily…

I do hope that you understand that I am a man use to getting what he wants, hopefully, this will draw us closer. If you would care to talk about this in person I shall be in the Grand Hall conversing with said two wizards about taking over the world.

With love… Riddle.

The letter burns at the mention of his name and I can’t for the life of me remember what I was doing here, however, upon staring at Granger I notice that her eyes are silvered and she was in enraged beyond reasoning.

“ Uhh Granger, did I say something offensive? I can’t remember…wait a minute did you bloody obliviate me?!” I stare at the scorch marks on my fingers in confusion before staring back at Hermione who has now risen with bristled anger and was heading towards the door with a clenched fist.

“ Go home Malfoy.”, She growls before slamming the door shut in a violent manner.

“ What did I say?” , I ask to no one.

 

                                                                                                                                          --------------------

 

I cannot control the dark feeling inside of me as my surrounding crackled with my fae magick… I was going to destroy them I vow darkly before breaking open the grand hall door with a deafening Bombarda Maxima. True to his words Riddle is with Severus and Lucius and at my abrupt entrance, the latter two wizards jump at the deafening noise created from blasting the door apart.

“ Ah my dear, I see Draco has successfully carried out his orders, now that you know everything we can finally work pass this and onto us” , Riddle rises at my approach, his wand raised at the ready.  _Oh , you want to fucking play Riddle?_ I think menacingly _._

I continue to advance with fury and I’m certain the other two wizards can feel the change of dynamics in the air, my magic crackles like lighting before I finally appear in front of the three dark wizards, breathing deeply.

Riddle stares with knowing eyes, while the other two stare in confusion at my ire.

“ You should be ashamed of yourself Riddle, although I’m certain it’s hard for you to feel anything, allow me to help you, ” I say with a guttural voice  before raising both my arms above my head and conjuring a huge log that I throw in their direction. Riddle slashes quickly and the log splits apart. I growl in fury as Riddle laughs at my anger.

“ I think now would be a good time to leave, and allow you two to work out your quarrels in private” says Lucius with wide eyes, Snape and him are in the motion of apparating away, when I raise my left hand swishing my wand and both their wands fly across the room before smacking into the black and silver marbled wall,  I use my other hand to unleash thick vines that grab ahold of the two before they can vanish, I smile cruelly as the vines quickly wrap around their waist in a constricting manner. They are my sole attention as I approach the shocked wizards as they try to breathe through the pain. Snape is calmer, however, I can see the well concealed pain beneath his façade. Lucius on the other hand is screaming at the continuing death squeeze, this usually well kept hair as wild as mine as he thrashes hopelessly about.

“ What is the meaning of this?” Malfoy retches out.

“ SILENCE!” , I bellow and they stare in shock, my speech was darker then my usual dainty voice.

“ You thought you could force my friend and I would not find out!? What’s with you death eaters and preying on those weaker then you?” I say as I walk around them, the ground beneath me was thick with writhing masses of vines, they looked like snakes I ironically notice before staring back at Riddle’s most loyal.

“ Miss Heartland, we were simply carrying out orders, you do understand?” , Says Snape smoothly.

I stare into his eyes devoid of empathy before flicking my wand violently and muttering  “Crucio!” I giggle as both wizards gnash their teeth with what I assume is undeniable pain. I hold the curse for almost ten minutes before letting up, and continuing to squeeze the life from them. Lucius’s face was purple and veins were protruding from his temples, like the twisted ivy holding him in place. Severus, I must admit was surprisingly holding his torment much better than the pompous peacock beside him. He continued to stare at me through the pain, whilst Lucius has already doubled over unconscious.

“ And they say purebloods are superior”, I taunt at Lucius passed out form. I slowly snap my eyes to Snape.

“ And you… How could you?” , I tilt my head in a mocking manner and quickly crucio him again.

“ Miss…Granger… this… mmpmh!… this isn’t you Granger”, Severus chokes out, his pale skin as finally turned a faint blue and I continue to stare at him with my head tilted.

“ It’s Heartland.” I murmur before cursing him unconscious. I finally snap my eyes to Tom, who has repositioned himself back onto his black throne and has been watching my depravity in amusement. His ink eyes were sparkling as he slowly clapped at my show.

“ Simply beautiful my dear…you are ravishing Hermione.” , his voice was dark with lust and my eyes narrow as I throw a reducto  and slicing hex in quick procession his way. Riddle lazily swats the oncoming curses with a simple protego, before apparating to my side and grabbing my throat. I grab his arm and claw his skin apart as he hisses a moan… the fucking masochist!

“ Lets take this chat outside my dear”, he murmurs in my ear softly.

\------------------

He apparates us to the forbidden forest, the very same clearing where he ruthlessly discharged slice after slicing hex at me months ago when my two magics would not cooperate.

I quickly push off of him yelling  “ Impedimenta!” at his circling form, Tom gently steps aside but not before flicking his wand with a quick procession

“ Expulso! Configro!”, he bellows, and I barely have enough time to conjure the grass around me into a thick wall of protection before it’s caught aflame and blasted apart in a scorching mess. I dance around the wall of flames and fire back instantly.

“ Incarcerous! Diffindo! Protego!” I swish my wand in quick sequence. The last charm blocks Riddle’s Glacius curse, I feel the icy spell breeze past my crackling hair before I nonverbally return his spell at him in water form. I yell in glee as the water takes hold of his waist and quickly encircles him in an orb of water. I watch as Tom is suspended in a ball of water and I will my magic to force the cold water down his throat, growling in fury as he nonverbally creates a bubble charm around his persons before throwing his dark magic back at me in frightening speed. I barely dodge the pellets of water and a few droplets pierce me due to the high velocity of his aim. I stumble back breathing deeply blood trickles from my left cheek.

Riddle is soaking wet, his hair a sopping mess as he removes his black suit and throws it to the ground before loosening his dark green tie.

“ Don’t hold back my love, this is quite fun” he taunts at me. I was going to kill him!

I swish my wand and call forth Lacarnum Inflamarae, as a giant fire ball rushed  towards Riddle, I will my fae magick to create thick grass that  rushes from the snow laden ground and wraps around his dragon hide boots like devil snare.

Riddle is taken back and is blasted by the fireball right into his chest, the smell of burnt flesh is heavy in the frosted air and I laugh at his pained growl before he heals himself and uproots his feet. His eyes are red  with fury at my well-placed spell, my eyes glitter between a swirl of gold and silver as we both lay forth a series of curses and jinxs.

“Obscuro! Expulso”

“Petrificus Totalus! Langlock!”, roars Tom.

“Protego” I say as I easily block his body binding curse before getting caught in his Ventus Duo, which throws me back six feet into the air, I smash into the nearest snow covered mulberry bush. I quickly gain my footing wincing slightly as the frozen branches scratch my arms and face, blood drips freely from my lower lip, which I bit upon impact.

“Reducto! Serpensortia!”

“ Vipera Evanesca” I yell and Riddle’s poisonous snakes hiss as they vanish to nothing. I use this moment to call forth a circle of giant trees that enclose our radius, making our battle arena smaller.

"Alarte Ascendare!"

“ Riddle I will destroy you!” I yell before running towards him and colliding into his toned chest, my hair was a tuft of curls as we collide to the ground harshly. He wasn’t expecting this muggle attack and his head hits the ground violently. He instantly grabs my throat and changes positions, pinning me to the frosted ground in fury

I wince at the roughness before crashing my lips into his and clawing his soaked shirt off of him, he proceeds to rip my maroon blouse off before staring hungrily at my heaving breast. I grab his hair and pull him towards my throat where he bites down violently and I moan deeply. We continue to rip our clothes off, not caring as our nails scratched each others bodies raw

I open my legs and Riddle rams his thick member into my center and I moan before raking my long nails down his pale back, I make sure to dig deeply and he hisses in pain before pushing to the hilt. I moan loudly as we rut in the snow.

“ You are fucking gorgeous, my love” growls Riddle darkly as he grabs onto my hair and pulls my head back before lapping and nipping at my breast in fervor. I wanted him to make me feel alive again!

“ Fuck me Tom!” I yell before flipping him to the ground and grinding into him with clenched teeth, I wanted to tear him apart, yet I wanted him more. I missed this!... this decadence of our union... the joining of our bodies, the absolute pleasure I felt when we were one.

 Riddle moans deeply and bruises my soft flesh as he grabs my waist and pulls me into him. I yelp in pained pleasure as I orgasm violently on his cock.  I heave deeply as my magic was entirely spent from my rage induced delirium.

“ Tom… I hate you...” I mutter softly, he was still inside of me as he apparates our bloody and battered bodies back to our bedchambers.

“ No you don’t my love” , he whispers before licking the wound on my throat. We lay there breathing deeply, Riddle’s body was as torn as mine and I knew not who won this battle, just that it felt so good to unleash all my pent up anger.

“ We need to do that more often, although next time don’t hold back you snake.”, I swirl my fingers throughout is soaked hair and he warms us with a simple heating charm before conjuring a black velvet box and opening it. I gasp as I see a stunning oval shaped emerald that was surrounded by a simple band of gold, the ring was held in place by a delicate winding snake made of the very same gold as the band.

“ Marry me Hermione.” says Riddle in finality. I stare into his eyes and they are softened at my slightly shocked form. I stare flabbergasted at his vulnerability.

“ Tom…I… I suppose I have no choice?” I say staring at his ink black eyes with my now golden orbs.

“ You do my queen.”, he says hoarsely. I stare for seconds at him and then at the ring… could I marry this monster when I knew I still had a duty to fulfill?... for mere seconds I ponder the thought before finally succumbing to my darkest desires.

“ Yes, Riddle” I murmur and he slides the emerald ring onto my left ring finger before kissing me passionately and we delve into slow love making until the early dawn.

_I was in love with this evil man, because he was beautiful in his own twisted way… he was my counterpart in every way … and although I had to destroy his empire in a year and a half, I would willingly stay with him in Tir na Nog as enternal beings forever in a battle of war and decadence._

_We were going to consume each other, and I was okay with that._

_I was his and he was mine._

 

 

 


	27. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will myself to hold back the tears on the brim of falling. I would not give him the satisfaction…He stares at my troubled eyes and then at my mane of hair, before sighing deeply and grabbing me quickly. I yelp as he embraces me in a hug! My eyes are wide with shock at this tender moment. Yes, Riddle showed his affection for me in his own well-thought-out ways, however, this was… so unlike him. I was on edge, to be honest, I accepted his twisted demeanor as was. This threw my logical side off kilter. We stood there for minutes, my curly head on his chest, I heard his heartbeat…and it sounded normal. Obviously, I muse.

February, Black Lake 

 **Hermione**.

 _A week passed since Tom’s proposal to me. I was internally banging my head at how fast word traveled of our engagement. It was like Fiendfyre in a library of my precious privacy, and finally when the wizarding world was growing accustomed to my imprisonment to Riddle. I practically hide from everyone besides a rather smug Tom and the ecstatic Hodgy. I hadn’t the heart to tell Harry and Ron yet, I ‘m sure they expected it to happen eventually. We’ve known for years that Voldemort loved to be in control of every aspect his manipulative mind could comprehend. I premeditated that he would make the move to marry me somewhere within the next couple months, although I assumed he would just trick or force me into being his wife. Honestly, I knew the sharing of my essence was surely more intimate... I just didn’t expect him to propose after a rage infused battle and a simply thorough fucking. During our moment of union…after months of not feeling his magic dance across my skin, I simply forgot how good it felt to be whole again. (I conjectured that it had something to do with Tom having a part of my essence…Liar…you felt a connection way before any of this and you know it! I grimace at the eternal battle within, images of my third year, when my fingers grazed the smooth leathered cover, It sung to me! fire rushed through my veins for a millisecond and I wanted the damned journal. I’m ashamed to admit I was furious that someone nabbed the dark book, before I could, a possessed Ginny of all people. I remember feeling guilty for months afterwards. I couldn’t help the way it drew me nearer, I even tried to urge Harry to turn it in. I was mortified at the idea of betraying Harry, and for years I believed I was attracted to the lulls of dark magic, I just couldn’t control the intense itch of curiosity from skimming across Tom’s horcrux. It took me until fifth grade to understand the opportune balance of knowing both spectrums of magic._  

I sigh before staring back at me the tome before me, I have read the same line for almost a minute now.

“ What’s wrong my dear? I thought you would enjoy a midnight boat ride on the lake, thanks to your blossoming Fae powers that is?”

 I snap from my thoughts glancing at Riddle's lounging form, A long roll of parchment spooled beside him on the velvet pillows. Soft glowing lighting bugs littered around our boat, giving it a beautiful glowing perimeter _._ It was quite beautiful.

_I smile as I shake my head softly, before tearing my eyes from Riddle’s raised eyebrow before quickly scanning the radius of the Black Lake; summer in the midst of February. The day after waking up engaged to Riddle, our entire bodies were intertwined, still littered with the night's battle and lovemaking. I remember staring at my left hand in alarm, memories instantly flooded my fogged head. I grew anxious and needed fresh air, so I slipped above to the frozen black lake._

_There I walked across the frozen solid lake barefoot and sat on the frosted surface. I remember how hot I was, so unbearably hot… like I needed to burn away my guilt. I laid like a snow angel on the soothing ice solid lake,  staring at the snowy sky as I tried to process my impending marriage to Voldemort. Instantly I’m dropped into sun-warmed waters and upon surfacing I was welcomed with the vision of a dreamy summer lake surrounded by lush flowers and high weeds. I stared perplexed before dragging Tom back to the lake to prove I wasn’t losing my sanity. He was quite irritated to be awakened from his slumber, however, upon arrival at the lake, he was in awe at the discovery. He surmised that over time my powers will strengthen, and I will discover my personal touches. When word reached of the Black Lake charmed summer whilst surrounded by thick mountains of snow; the children were ecstatic and spent their weekend enjoying the stark differences of weathers. The mermaids were internally grateful for ending their hibernation and bestowed upon me a tear for my warming summer powers._ I finally had the elements needed for the alchemy…

I'm torn from my thoughts as I automatically stare at the gorgeous oval emerald wrapped around my delicate finger, the little snake matched the serpent collar beautifully, even having a microscopic emerald eye and bared fangs, I groan internally before staring back at the very same sentence about fae marriages. I was not ready for this, yes, I knew marrying Tom would put him in a somewhat false sense of security whereas planning his binding should be easier. However, I was hoping to get a few months of preparing. I mean being a captured slave to your enemy is one thing but marrying Tom Riddle was just…well, there was never going back. _You know your fate, and besides, you wouldn’t want it changed given the choice._

_“_ Hermione you have not turned that  page for five minutes now, nor do you have that spark when discovering something in your precious tomes worth your undying attention.” , Tom flicks his bone-white wand and his parchment vanishes before continuing to stare at me with a stare blank of emotion, something he did when trying to figure out the situation at hand. I shiver as he crawls towards me with impenetrable eyes.

“ Your eyes say more then you will ever tell me,” he says. His voice was void of emotion as if he was simply noting an observation.

My stomach clenches _, I’ve hurt his feelings, I could just feel the controlled strain of his aura, he was getting better was controlling his raw power; as if he would construct metaphorical glass walls that would hold his dark storm of magic at bay._

 

 “I’m just processing a lot of things Tom, I appreciate this beautiful night. I didn’t think you had a romantic bone in your body, I quite like the spontaneity of it all if I’m being frank. I mean one day we engage in an all-out battle, including scars and blood… and the next were enjoying a beautiful boat ride amidst fireflies and wine? Don’t get me wrong I enjoy taking my frustrations out on you in the arena”. I say sarcastically.

 

“ I would say a perfect balance then my dear. Besides, you could use the training. I was being easy on you last week.” teases Riddle.

“ Tom… I may have spoken too soon about our marriage, I …require more time.” I say smoothly, my heart beating like a rabbit in a snare.

 

Riddle gently grabs my chin. “My love, I am trying to be more tolerable and give you a semblance of freedom, however, there is no way we are calling off our engagement now, word has already spread. I do not think you would not like me to eradicate thousands to regain my credibility? Tom says sweetly. I growl before removing his pale hand from my face and sliding from underneath him, the boat rocks steadily on the soft waves.

 

“ Riddle, I’m not ready… I…you caught me in the heat of battle per say, and I felt whole… being close to you. Oh, don’t give me that smug smirk Riddle, I know you feel the same connection I can feel your response every time our magics graze.”

 

Riddle sits with his eyebrows furrowed as my hair sparks with gold at my rant.

 

“ Not to mention your letter enraged me, I wasn’t of a clear mind…. I crucioed Severus and Malfoy liked it, as if it was as common as a tickle jinx!”, I exclaim before declining the chocolate strawberries Tom was trying to pacify me with.

 

“ It was so alluring my love, I simply wanted to take you then and there,” Tom growls while licking his lips slowly and staring into my eyes like a predator. I clench my legs close before shivering at his raw energy.

 

“ Riddle I’m serious.” I hold his stare with determination, not backing down from his gaze of hunger. He eventually sighs before stalking closer.

 

“ Hermione you infuriating witch, I will give you a year before we marry, adequate time to be accustomed to being _bound_ to me for an eternity” 

 _I notice his edge of sarcasm, we were already bound as it was,  but I bite my lip and allow him to continue._ I will myself to hold back the tears on the brim of falling. I would not give him the satisfaction…He stares at my troubled eyes and then at my mane of hair, before sighing deeply and grabbing me quickly. I yelp as he embraces me in a hug! My eyes are wide with shock at this tender moment. Yes, Riddle showed his affection for me in his own well-thought-out ways, however, this was… so unlike him. I was on edge, to be honest, I accepted his twisted demeanor as was. This threw my logical side off kilter. We stood there for minutes, my curly head on his chest, I heard his heartbeat…and it sounded normal. _Obviously, I muse._

“ Hermione I'm not familiar with this weak feeling of love that everyone seems to care so much about…however, I care for you immensely. I would rip the throats out of anyone who dares harm you. Believe me, I am quite annoyed that you found a way into my favor. I do figure it would have to do with your beautiful mind, your annoying loyalty to those you love, your sharp wit and fire, I haven’t entirely grown tired of your continued will to challenge me, although I’m sure in a hundred years; I’ll be consuming these very words. Hermione, I simply could not think of another woman I would want by my side beside you, binding or not…. I… would give up my life to save yours, I would come back and haunt you and anyone who dares even assume they could touch, however… Thankfully were immortal my dear. I do suppose your summer essence is warming my cold heart lioness” Tom says as he strokes my hair.

 

“ Do you mean it or is this your manipulation peering through?”, my voice was thick with sentiment as I try to understand his motive to tell me this? _I’m pretty sure this ring was not coming off, it wouldn’t be Riddle if he did not add more constrictions if possible…not to mention this damned collar._

 

“ I promised that I would be more honest to you. I am insulted since I am a man of my word, although perhaps clever with my wording. Something highly valued in your Fae culture I might add my dear.” Tom ravels a single curly around his finger, before unraveling then moving onto the next springy curl he felt the need to frizz.  I process his words while I finger his velvet black buttons, we were deep in thought as we listened to the summer cicada’s earthy lamentation.

 

“ I will still marry you… however, no more burning orphanages in your free time, find a way to relive your stress that does not involve the slaughter of humans… No more harming my friends unless heavily provoked. Please come to me and we can agree on terms adequate to their transgressions… the oblivations have to stop Tom, I don’t want to lose my memories, no matter how dark they will be... which reminds me I demand to hear you sing! I’m quite sore about losing that memory…Our wedding will be small I care not for an extravagant ceremony… Just a few intimate people and on your birthday, it will be close to the year mark and I missed your pass one. Also, this collar is gone.” 

 

Riddle ponders my request before saying “ I will agree to everything but the removal of your collar, I’m sure in the future you will figure out a way to break it and you will never hear me sing, I would have to kill you. You shall have your blasted year, however, I don’t understand why? admit that you love me, Hermione. We both know you do, I can feel your response just like you can feel mine, my love.”, Tom kisses my curly head before continuing,  “ I know you war inside with your feelings, alas no matter how much you try to theorize your feelings for me, they are still there and that’s what matters. We are fated my lioness.”  Riddle rubs his thumbs across my lips as we stare at the frosted sky above.

 

I finally sigh and murmur. 

“ I do love you, Tom. There are days where I’m ashamed of it, how could I love you when you are so… you’re my opposite in every nature… I suppose that’s why I love you… then there are days when I know I can’t change your nature, yet I don’t bloody care…I feel like we are meant to be, as if puzzles pieces. I know not if it’s the blasted prophecy or my true feelings. Either way, I do love you, Tom Riddle…and I’m sure were doomed for it.”

 

“ I know my love… who wants a boring love story anyway, hmm?” , chuckles Riddle while I lay in his warm arms and listen to the lulls of waves against the wooden boat.

 

 I’m quite exhausted and before long I’m asleep instantly _…I dream of nothing and I know something is not right… shouldn’t I be traveling somewhere?..._

I jump with sweat-slicked skin, of course…

 

“Riddle what did you do?” I shake him awake and it doesn’t take long, he rubs the sleep from his eyes before smiling darkly.

 

 “Ah I see I was correct in my assumption Hermione.” he glances at my ring before staring back at my golden eyes. I didn’t astral travel to Harry…

 

“I had a suspicion for a while now, you would murmur tidbits about your father’s realm in your sleep.,” he says darkly before grabbing my throat _. Oh, here we go I think quickly._

 

“ My theory was discovered valid during Halloween; when I lured Potter to the very edge of my rune prison, I noticed a very peculiar amulet that I recognized before… on your father, Oberon in the book I gifted you. After some deep delving, I discovered that your father had the power to travel between worlds, through astral travel he could visit anyone he desired. It’s didn’t take a genius to put the two together, your father left that amulet for you. I assumed this was how you were able to communicate with Potter”, he continues to stare at me with inky eyes and I hold my gaze in anger.

 

 _I knew this was a possibility, Riddle figuring out that I had a link to my friends, however, I planned for this as I think about our journals in relief._ _I was learning the subtleness of this eternal game._

 

“ I knew you would find a way to benefit from our marriage. , I spit out in anger. Riddle growls darkly and tightens his grasp.

 

“Everything I said earlier was genuine Hermione, I would die for you, however not before taking a majority in my vicinity with me. Heavens me for discovering an ulterior benefit to our glorious union… after you agreed to marry me of your own free will, and verbally admitting your love for me. I finally have your mind… though it’s still impregnable I know you will always feel for me.” , he stares at my ring, before staring at my collar with dark littered eyes.

 

 “I have your body”, he stares at my serpent collar with dark eyes. “ and lastly, your soul”, Tom connects our magic at these last words and I gasp at the raw sensation.

 

“You are horrible”,  I mutter before trying to peer underneath the blasted ring. He just stares at my ill attempts to remove the ring.

 

“Hermione, I applied a rune that will stop your travels. I care not to even share that splendid mind with anyone, especially Potter… I will deal with that troublesome boy when our paths cross again…you are mine forever”

 

Riddle lets go of my throat before apparating from the beautiful dawn approaching. I stare at the ring with mixed emotions.

_That’s fine Tom, I will use our marriage on your birthday to further strengthen your binding. I knew that I sealed my fate… there was no way I would never be able to leave Tir na Nog now._

 

My own personal salvation and hell that I accepted.

     

* * *

**Ginny.**

_This was real…I had to remind myself…I had to smell the fresh air and feel the raw sunlight to remind myself this was all tangible. I had a difficult time figuring out what was and what wasn’t anymore… that…that prison was what I remembered…a prison of my own mind._

I shiver before glancing at the group. Currently, they were discussing tactics over breakfast of grilled fish, berries, and tea. My brother was foolish to save me, he should have left me to rot. I think darkly as I stare at Ronald scarfing down his breakfast like we were home at the Burrow…I tighten my fist at the thought of easier times.

 _They would never understand…he would, however, he almost always understands me._  I stare at Harry who catches my glance and smiles. I quickly stare back twirling my red braid through my fingers, lost once again to my dark thoughts.

_This was all real…I had to remind myself…_

* * *

 

**Luna.**

I was having dreams again; however, they were not clear enough to make out much. I usually just woke gagging as if I couldn’t breathe and my insides felt inflamed. Every night since walking through the portal I have had dreams of red wine and fire, of betrayal and pain…yet…I could not make sense of it all and it was utterly infuriating! I observe the boys as they go over the maps left by Oberon. Harry was adamant about being ready to bind Riddle. He would clutch the journal Hermione gave us with dear life, afraid that it would be misplaced. Ronald was even more focused, he spent the majority of his time creating complex plans of action with Harry and helping Ginny…

_I stare at Ginny, she is sitting in the cottage as she refused to come outside and enjoy the sunlight. Hermione says it will take time for Ginny to become herself again, yet I feared it was more than that._

_She…her eyes… they were cold. Ginny wasn’t herself anymore, she may have fooled her Gryffindor housemates, but I could sense she was broken._

Ginny must have noticed I was staring at her because she stops playing with her long fire red hair as her eyes slowly rise to mine and she stares with dark circles under her brown eyes. _She must not be sleeping_ I think as I take in her appearance. Ginny continues to stare at my observing gaze before finally staring back at her plaited hair in boredom. 

“ Luna?”

I stare at Neville, who is standing above my sun perched spot near the glimmering lake. His eyes hold concern as he hands me a plate of fish and berries.

“Your eyes were glassy over again, was it your visions?”, He sits next to me on the bank. I gratefully accept the breakfast, Ginny’s health still lingering in my mind.

“Yes, I suppose I was trying to grasp everything. I can’t fully remember what happens just that I wake up in unable to breathe. I‘m sure it will surface soon enough, however. What are Harry and Ron’s plans for today? I would like to explore the surrounding forest.”, I stare at the beautiful forest surrounded by Oberon’s cottage. Neville brightens at my last statement before taking off his trainers.

“Excellent, I would like to collect a few plants and document their properties. I found a beautiful flower similar to Lady’s Mantle… Harry and Ron were going to go over maps and eventually find a high enough place to get a good viewing, we can head off with them and search the forest?” he says before sticking his feet into the chilled waters in relief.

“Yes, I would like that, I feel that the forest is alive.”, I murmur more to myself then Neville, I’m once again lost in my thoughts as I watched the boys swim in the jeweled lake.

 

* * *

 

**Riddle**

 

Upon entering my laboratory, I notice that Severus was already here and has gotten to work behind steaming cauldrons. He seemed to be sampling the pile of silvered sands that were created months before. I give him a solemn nod before grabbing the newest complex charts added to our growing list. I quickly glance through Severus’s painstakingly thorough calculations… _one mess up and it could be disastrous._

“ It seems we are ahead of schedule Severus”, I muse excitedly and watch as Severus focuses on the task at hand. I quietly observe as he drops the silvered sand into the copper cauldron, the contents turn a startling red before simmering to a silvered glow. I smile at the results. 

“ Yes, my Lord. It seems that we shall be done and ready for mass production by the end of the year.”, Severus wipes the sweat from his forehead before flicking his wand and adding a stasis charm to the cauldron. “ My, Lord if I could be so daring to ask, how is Miss. Heartland faring?” , he hands me a cup of tea before preparing his own, black with a drop of cream. “ I’m sure she’s quite busy with your marriage plans, but I was more curious as too how she’s been since the Unseelie portal was opened?” , Severus eyes my movement as I ponder the question.

 

“ Hermione is slightly darker Severus, I do quite enjoy the change, however, I do not like the way she went about losing her naivety.” , I think about the primordial door beneath my home and my jaw clenches. “Yes, I do not like how she was discovered one bit. It’s different when I’m the one who coaxes the dark out of my lioness, however an Unseelie portal where she cannot remember what happened, not to mention the fading silver claws upon her sternum... It looks as if something attacked her”, I stare at my tea in silent thought… _I needed to figure out why my ancestors gave those voices blood, too bad the blasted man’s portrait was hard to track down._

 

“My lord, do you think that it will get worse? Her change? When she…punished Lucius and me, her eyes were…My Lord, I have taught Miss. Heartland for seven years and I can tell you that was not her one bit. She was beyond reason...” Severus stares at my reaction, yet I show none.

We are silent for mere minutes, the only sound of bubbling potions.

“Whatever dark magic that ensnared my queen will soon be dealt with accordingly, I’m sure what tried to lay claim to her will be back and I will be ready. Enough of this discussion, unless you have direct information on how to open that damned portal.” , I sip my black tea while staring at the silver sand… the possibilities…

 

“ Of course, my Lord. I live to serve” he murmurs, before bowing and excusing himself.

 

“ Also, Severus… do keep your eyes on Professor Zabini. I have noticed his lingering gaze on Hermione for far too long.”, I turn towards the heavy rune tomb before me.

 


	28. The Passage of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Granger give me a hand will you?” says Draco with a sly smile on his aristocratic face. I roll my eyes and grab his hand. He chuckles before pulling me into the lake’s cold waters.
> 
> “Draco you prat!” I sputter before laughing with glee, I splash him and he drives under the waters with a huge grin. Blaise rolls his eyes at our immaturity.
> 
> “Honestly, you two, we could be spending this time doing more important things you know?” says the ever serious Zabini.
> 
> Draco stares at me with raised eyebrows and I chuckle before moving my left hand and shifting the grass forward which pushes a startled Blaise into the waters with us. Draco and I laugh at his expression upon surfacing. Zabini was quite shocked and angry at the act of treason but instantly smiles when he views my peals of laughter.
> 
> “ Oh, its war now Granger.”, says Blaise as he waves his wand and throws us several feet into the air, we land into the waters with a gleeful scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter is going to be scattered throughout the remaining year and a half before the wedding and binding of Riddle. Mainly because I don't think I can think of enough material to have like ten chapters pertaining to just a year, nor would I drag you guys through that when it really doesn't help the story move along. Henceforth there are going to be many characters point of views; so I will be adding their name above the passage to help you guys in knowing whose first-person mindset your reading. No smut sorry, this chapter is here to hurry the wedding & binding...it's going to be EPIC I promise. ;)
> 
> <3 Cleobitchra

**Luna**

_Red wine and blood...frosted mirrors and blood splattered snow...pain...betrayal...Neville holding me as I bleed out on the snow. I gasp as I sit up from my four poster bed, gasping I clutch my throat as I try to breathe. It was a dream Luna...breathe, it was only a dream..._

_I try to calm my racing heart as my body soon begins to breathe in normal mouthfuls of fresh cooling air._

I shiver unceremoniously as the chilled forest winds graze my sweat-slicked body. My throat still burns as I rise and head towards the lattice window. I stare at the glittering jeweled lake lost to my thoughts…

 

“ Did you have another nightmare Luna?” , says a quiet voice near the doorway leading to the rest of Oberon's cottage.

I jumped from my reverie as I turn to the door. Ginny was standing there with lifeless brown eyes, her red hair sparkles in the moonlight giving her skin a pale look. I close the window before returning to my bed and sitting my upright. Ginny's arms were crossed and her face held no emotions as she followed my movements slowly.

“ Yes I ... it still remains unclear, however, I fear death in our immediate futures”, I murmur to her as I pat the spot next to me beckoning Ginny to sit beside me. She simply stares at the spot before returning her cryptic dull eyes to my startled blue ones.

 

“Everyone fears death, Luna”, Ginny’s voice is void of emotion as she continues to lean on my door frame. “ Even the bravest wizard must dread the uncertainty of it all... the unknown journey to damnation ” She finally walks to the mirror near the corner and stares at her reflection.

“ My dreams come true Ginny... they are visions... they are unclear yet I feel pain and blood and...red wine and death”, I murmur sadly as I watch Ginny’s eyes snap to mine across the mirrored reflection. She tenses slightly at my words but does not turn around, instead choosing to stare at me through the mirrored glass. 

_Her eyes were so filled with loathing and pain._

“ You’re an Oracle Luna?” She asks curiously. I nod softly as I return her gaze. Her stillness was so unsettling... I shiver involuntarily. Ginny continues to stare at me through the glass.

“ And you dreamed... of our deaths?”  she finally says through clenched teeth. I stare into her eyes, they were not dull anymore but full of fire.

 

“ I do not know if we all die, just that death is near” I jump from my bed and move behind Ginny’s form. Her fist was clenched so tightly that her skin was bone white and made her freckles stand out on her arms and clavicle like specks of dried blood.

 

" Ginny you know you can trust me, right?  I would understand anything you told me, we were such good friends in school..." I say softly as I pull back her long red hair. Ginny's eyes begin to water as if she desperately wanted to divulge everything to me this very instant. I hold my breath, scared that I may ruin the moment, however it doesn't last long and Ginny's eyes return to their lifeless state.  

" Hogwarts was a long time ago Luna", she murmurs sadly before turning back towards the door leading to the hallway.

" Ginny?", I say breathlessly. Ginny turns around with a blank face and raised an eyebrow.

" I just wanted you to know that I would never stab you in the back, I'm your friend forever Gin." , I smile softly as I await her reply. Ginny stares at me, she takes in my lavender nightgown and loose silvered hair. Her eyes finally snap back to mine and she smiles, however, the merriment does not reach her eyes...they remain dead.

" I know you are Luna", Ginny Weasley murmurs before heading towards her own room in the attic.  

 

I stand in my spot for minutes, replaying our conversation in my head before climbing back into my bed and underneath the woolen covers. I fall asleep to a dull ache between my shoulder blades…

 _Red wine… frosted mirrors… daggers and death are what welcome me in my dreams_.

* * *

**Hermione**

**August 2006**

_The months pass with a blur, I try not to think about my impending marriage to the Riddle and his binding, no… our binding to Tír na nÓg. I was ready to bind Riddle. I had all the elements needed, air from my father’s land, stone from our thrones, dragon fire; which Draco had to pay quite a few Galleons to procure, and a mermaid tear for turning the lake summer. They were all hidden from Riddle in my library. Last month I even figured out how to achieve a fae essence. I woke up one night from my dreamless sleep and it dawned on me. I read in the gold book gifted to me by Tom, that fae soul would transfer to nature when they pass away. I went to the room of requirement and willed the willow tree to come forth, the very same one months ago that shrouded the water nymph’s mangled body. There I called forth her essence, it took a while and I was quite exhausted after using so much power, but her glowing soul came forth and I guided it into a glass jar. I felt horrible disturbing her rest and even worse at the idea of her soul turning into Unseelie, however, this was the only way to stop Tom. I feared that I was more of a monster than my love at times._

_Majority of my time was spent at the boarding school. I had to make sure that once I was gone It would it would run smoothly under McGonagall and Lupin's care. Thankfully the Magical Manifesto eliminated the purebloods from taking over the school, well at least for two hundred years. I was certain by then that blood prejudice would…should be eradicated._

_Tom was busy running his world and I rarely saw him, besides our usual training and when he forced me to play his queen among his pureblood society. Majority of the wizarding world was ecstatic at the union of our marriage and for months we received gifts from very influential people in Riddle's reign. The school term ended at the beginning of June, the majority of the school was empty which I did not mind one bit. I often found myself walking the dark passages of Hogwarts, to clear my heavy mind. I haven’t seen much of Draco and Blaise due to school being out, however, they would often meet me at Hogsmeade to enjoy a quick butterbeer before heading back to the school. I could tell the Blaise wanted to talk to me alone, however, I always found a way to slip away. I wasn't ready to discuss our conversation for months earlier. One Slytherin was difficult enough thank you very much._

_Harry and the gang were quite use to their home now, Neville and Luna spent much of their time exploring my father’s lands, collecting and documenting the rare plants throughout the heavy summer forest. Ron and Harry spent much of their time training and enjoying the summer, carefree for now. Ginny was sadly still keeping to herself, apparently, she avoided the others when possible and refused to write in the journal to talk to me. I was certain the Imperio curse changed her mind…fractured it. I vowed to heal her with my fae powers when I finally used the sister pearl to travel there. I still had to figure out how to send them all back to Earth, although Harry claimed they were not leaving me alone with Riddle on this vast unexplored land. I vowed to find my father’s summer palace, apparently, it would only reveal itself to those of royal Seelie blood. Harry promised that they would not step forth into Unseelie lands until it was time to bind Riddle. I explained that they would need to draw an exact replica of the rune circle I will be procuring here for the binding to take, thankfully the journal allowed me to draw the very complex diagram for them to copy. I was ready as I ever will be...only time stood in the way. Could i survive Tom's darkness till then?_

 

“ Earth to Granger”

I’m snapped from my thoughts when I see Draco and Blaise standing above me, I was by the Black Lake enjoying the warmed summer waters and sunlight. I felt stronger when the sun shone on me, my golden swirls would glisten with renewed energy and I felt simply alive.

“ Hello gentlemen, I didn’t know you two would be coming to Hogwarts?”, I pat the grassy ground beside me and both men sit on both sides of me. Draco ruffles my curly hair and I smack his hand playfully as he chuckles before removing his expensive hide boots and submerging his own feet into the cooling waters. Blaise stares at me with dark eyes as he removes his robes in silence.

“We have a Death Eaters meeting later tonight and decided to use the excuse to see how you were faring…I can't believe you're marrying that monster Granger, although I’m sure you don’t have a choice. You do understand that this will make your return from Tír na nÓg even slimmer?”   Draco says before handing me his silver flask of Fire Whiskey, I gratefully accept and drink deeply before coughing at the bitter warming effect.

“ I know Draco, I really don’t want to talk about that right now, it seems all everyone wants to talk about is our damaged marriage.” , I say as I pass the flask to Zabini, he declines before patting my back due to my sputtering.

“Yes well it's not every century that a Dark Lord marries one of his enemies¸ listen, Granger, you have to add us to your very slim list of guest allowed to view your marriage…Zabini and I have decided to go with you to Tír na nÓg. We will not allow you to stay in those lands with Riddle and the bunch of idiots you have waiting for you…I mean you do need some stimulating conversation and we could use the adventure I presume.” , Draco says while taking back his flask. I stare in shock at their decision, I glance at Blaise who nods in agreement.

“ No…I cannot guarantee that you two will be able to ever come back here and who knows how strong this change will make Riddle. I already have Harry and the rest to worry about.”, I grab both of their hands with compassion. I could not allow them to throw their lives away for me… I was already ruined.

“ Hermione it's already been settled between us, we are going and there's really nothing you can say that will change our minds, besides you are the brightest witch of the era, you will figure out a way… now if you will excuse me”,  Draco stands at these words and begins to strip down to his black boxers. I blush slightly at his heavily toned body and fine silver hair smattered near his navel. Draco notices my glance and smirks haughtily before jumping into the lake with a splash. I giggle as we watch Draco swim lazily in the shimmery waters.

“Hermione”, Blaise finally says and I stare into his mysterious brown eyes in question. I hold my breath as I await our long overdue conversation.

“ Blaise…I’m in a very difficult position here…there's no way I could ever think about my future when I have to figure out a way to stop our master…”, I  murmur before shivering at his stilled gaze. He slowly traces the swirls leading from my arm all the way to my clavicle before finally replying.

“ I don’t care about Riddle…or Potter… or even my best mate Malfoy. I’ve wanted you years before any of them even noticed your brilliant beauty. I will go with you to Tír na nÓg and I will figure out a way to get us all back here. I will make you see that we would be great together. I wouldn’t constrict you or that mind of yours from anything. We could change this world, Hermione…for the better.” Blaise says stoically before grabbing a loose curl and pulling it before releasing it free.

“ Blaise you have been a solace to me this past year, Malfoy as well… but I’m not the same…I fear as the months past I'm growing…darker…as Riddle’s magic is seeping into my own and distorting my very core. I do not know how I will be after this year and then the final binding…I’m scared that I’m losing myself. I couldn’t possibly expect you to deal with that. I ...love him, Blaise.”, tears begin to form beneath my golden eyes as I try to control my emotions. Blaise stares softly at my form before sighing and handing me a velvet handkerchief. I accept with a soft thank you.

“ Hermione I understand that you may love him, you two share one essence and I’m almost certain that's difficult to deal with, however, I’m a Slytherin for a reason, I’m persistent and will try to make you see our union will only benefit us greatly little lioness.”  , he grabs my hand before kissing it softly. “ Hermione there is simply no way your beautiful soul will ever be evil, you are the embodiment of grace and compassion”

“ Thank you, Blaise…you guys have kept me sound. I can't imagine having been able to do any of this without the two of you.” I smile through my glittering tears. They fall to the grass and baby breath appear, Blaise stares at the flowers before plucking one and putting it into his pocket. He then brings out a gold wrapped gift.

“ Your birthday is in a few weeks, however, I will be in Italy handling business so I thought today would be opportune to give you this. Happy birthday little lioness”, he hands the gift over as he calculably observes my response.

“ Oh Blaise you didn’t have too”, I gasp before grabbing the gift and opening it up.

He has given me a crystal vial full of swirling white fog. The vial glittered in the sunlight beautifully.

“ Blaise, are these your memories?” , I ask in wonder, he was so mysterious. Blaise nods solemnly.

“ They are every memory I have of you Hermione, from the very first day I saw you reading in Flourish and Blotts…I was hoping they would show you that my feelings are genuine…they always have been lioness”,  Blaise says sweetly and my stomach clenches at the unpredictable situation I was in.

“ Blaise…I don’t know what to say…you are mysterious yet sweet…thank-” ,  I’m not able to finish my thanks, however, because Draco swims up to us and I know Zabini would not want to discuss his vulnerability in front of an audience. I smile sweetly before willing the vial to my library.

“ Granger give me a hand will you?” says Draco with a sly smile on his aristocratic face. I roll my eyes and grab his hand. He chuckles before pulling me into the lake’s cold waters.

“Draco you prat!” I sputter before laughing with glee, I splash him and he drives under the waters with a huge grin. Blaise rolls his eyes at our immaturity.

“Honestly, you two, we could be spending this time doing more important things you know?” says the ever serious Zabini.

Draco stares at me with raised eyebrows and I chuckle before moving my left hand and shifting the grass forward which pushes a startled Blaise into the waters with us. Draco and I laugh at his expression upon surfacing. Zabini was quite shocked and angry at the act of treason but instantly smiles when he views my peals of laughter.

“ Oh, its war now Granger.”, says Blaise as he waves his wand and throws us several feet into the air, we land into the waters with a gleeful scream.

 

_There we spend the rest of the day, having a water battle of epic proportions. Afterward, we enjoy a lunch of sandwiches and biscuits. I wish I could freeze this moment forever, free of choices needed to be made, free of worry…just carefree fun._

_Before long a soaked Draco and Blaise excuse themselves for the meeting with Tom and the rest of the death eaters. I give them quick hugs, thanking them for changing my sour mood before appearing to my library in Tom’s home._

 

There I instantly call forth a pensive and view Zabini’s gift. Blaise wasn’t kidding when he said he’s liked me for a long time. Every one of his memories showed me in a beautiful light, they were of me at school answering questions with fervor, of me in the Great Hall during meals laughing with my Gryffindor friends. Passing glimpses of me in the library or walking in the hallways to class. They always showed me with my hair wild and my magic alive, as of this was how he viewed me. It's was beautiful and I was almost certain I would have dated him during our school days if I’ve known his true feelings. _Imagine that, a Slytherin and Gryffindor dating. I knew that time for us passed years ago however, I was Riddle’s whether I wanted to be or not._

 

* * *

 

_The rest of the year and a half was riddled with repetition. My birthday was celebrated quietly with Tom upon my request, he surprised me with a week-long trip to southern France where we spent the entirety of it making love, arguing, and discussing magical theories._

_Riddle's birthday passed as well and I surprised him with a beautiful ball that Narcissa Malfoy helped my arrange. All the wizarding world’s most important attended and it was a blast. Tom greatly appreciated the gesture although he told me it was utterly unnecessary._

_During this past year Riddle’s reign has stretched indefinitely, he now had control of practically all the world. There was no one who dared stop his continued plight. My time was spent between the boarding school, training with Tom, hanging with Draco and Blaise, the latter was still adamant about our courting, and writing to Harry and the rest. They were growing restless in my father’s lands yet not much could be done about that. I grew stronger as the months pass, I hardly needed my wand since I could now nonverbally spell forth anything desired._

_Before long December 29 th approached and I was jittery. _

_Two days and the blood moon would be here._

_Two days and I would be married to Tom…_

_Two days and I would betray him…binding us to desolate lands._

_I simply could not back down now._

_The fucking world was in peril._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Riddle's Reparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Today we are gathered for the union of Emperor Riddle and Princess Heartland. A union that shall forever be marked in wizarding history, thousands of years from now when we are but dust they shall continue to reign in supreme power. A perfect match fated by destiny. If any mortal objects now is the time to say so or forever hold your peace.” Lucius waits only a second before continuing.  
> Tom and I face each other, and I smile softly before holding his outstretched hand.  
> “Will you Tom Marvolo Riddle take Hermione Jean Heartland as your wife, will you vow to protect her from all danger and provide for her until the end of time?” Lucius says while looking at his master, yet Riddle’s eyes are on me, have been on me from the moment I have entered the clearing. He stares at my gold eyes for seconds before saying clearly.  
> “ I do.” He says with a wolfish glint in his dark eyes.  
> “ Will you Hermione Jean Heartland take Tom Marvolo Riddle as her husband, will you vow to be a supportive wife who will dutifully care for him until the end of time?” , Lucius says astutely  
> My throat tightens as my head begins to swoon and I close my eyes tightly.

**Little Red Riding Hood.**

**Ginny.**

_I needed out of this paradise, I've been trapped here with these fools for almost two years…. They were so naive to the depravity of life... they never held court with Riddle, some things never left you after that._

_Somehow, I held my demons at bay, my dreams were the only place where I felt at home…normal. There I had a purpose, I was given a reason to…pretend I’ve found salvation. I was ready for the end. I needed …no yearned for chaos._

I raise my eyes to the tall shadow obscuring my view of Luna and Neville kissing in the lake, they giggled as they floated in the summer waters, carefree and happy…pathetic really…I couldn’t wait too…

“Gin lets go for a walk?”

I snap my eyes to my brother Ronald, my only surviving brother... my only family member... he stood with his hand outstretched concern in his eyes.  _Ronald was weak… I hated him for his continuous attempts to try and “fix” me…I was far from saving… I was damaged._

_These fools needed saving from their own stupidity, there was no way they could ever stop Riddle…Hermione was so stupid to think he wouldn't stop this all. I’ve been possessed by him and knew...understood his darkness... it’s real Ginny...everything here is real._

I put on a sickly- sweet smile and grab his hand with an airy giggle.  _It was far easier to fake happiness then worry the gang with my problems._

“Sure, Ron! Let's go scavenge berries, Neville has been showing me which were poisonous and which were safe to eat, I’d like to make mums famous berry tort if I can” I notice Ronald’s eyes pain at the mention of our murdered mother.

My mind wanders to then, it tended to do that a lot... _I was there at court when she and Fleur were torn to shreds by Greyback’s pack. I still remember their screams of torment, my mother’s eyes never left mine as her throat was ripped out savagely. Fleur’s death was much slower, perhaps because she was so pretty. She begged in French as an imperiod Bill, crazed from a combination of lust potion and Greyback’s alpha control... Bill stripped the flesh from her bones with careful precision as the pack lapped at her wounds… it took about two hours before she was barely anything but a pretty skeleton, I can still hear her soft please to end it all... I still remember how guttural Bill’s scream was after realizing he had murdered his wife under his uncontrollable lupine form. He slit his throat with his long claws and I watched as curtains of blood fell onto the marble floor and Fleur’s body like beautiful black rivulets…_

_Ginny you're away from that now…this is real…this grass is real…this sunlight is real…your safe and you have a job to do…_

I urge down the will to vomit as I bury those thoughts away. I shake my head clear and hug Ron tightly. He startles at my embrace, not accustomed to me being so touchy. He grabs me tightly.

“Gin, whenever you're ready to talk about what you went through I, ’m here…I'll always be here.”, Ronald whispers softly into my heavy red hair. I use this embrace as a way to stare at Luna, from the lake, she stares back with questioning eyes.

_She was really starting to be irksome, following me whenever I left the cottage at night … her eyes would always stare at me with a knowing gaze... as if she saw my darkness._

_Relax Ginny she couldn’t possibly know your feelings…and if she had any dreams besides her vague ones you would know about it by now. They would abandon you..._

I watch with predatory eyes as Luna stares at my brother and I walking into the heavily shadowed forest. I smile sweetly and wink at her before turning my blood red locks with a sweeping motion behind my back. Harry yells for us to hurry up and I challenge Ronald to a race down the leave strewn path. 

 I had berries to pick.

 

**A Narrow Escape.**

**Zabini.**

 

_I hated watching Hermione with him._

_It was worse than seeing her with goody two shoe Potter._

_These two years passed with me stoically following Hermione’s every movement when possible. I wouldn’t push the matter of courting her anymore, I was a patient man. However, I would touch her elbow softly or brush her curls softly back... all things I’ve discovered made her shiver, thanks to my pensive and the combined memories of Hermione I formed. She never said anything about the birthday gift given to her last year, however, she did gift me with a vial of her own memories on my November birthday. The held her very own memories of me. They were not many, however the ones she did have portrayed me in an attractive brooding and mysterious look. Apparently, she really liked my intelligence as she had many memories of our shared classes, our discussions on athermancy after she would sit in on many of my lectures. My favorites were when we would be enjoying a drink with Draco in Hogsmeade, I could tell she liked when I smiled because she had many memories of that, and I didn’t smile much._

_Circe!_ I wanted to kidnap the witch and never look back, yet I knew that was impossible due to Riddle’s control over here, and I didn’t mean that snake collar. Riddle had Hermione completely, she was clay in his hands. I respected her will to still carry out this wedding and binding of Riddle, I knew it was quite hard for her to go against her desires. Hermione Granger was irrevocably trapped underneath Voldemort’s toxic magic but she was fighting hard, although her head was barely over dark waters. I would fix that eventually, however.

I was on my way to meeting our dark ruler, I was summoned earlier this morning by word of Severus Snape. The latter was silent as to why the magical leader of the world wanted a word with me. I knew it had something to do with the lioness and I wasn’t going to lie I bloody was nervous. We were literally a day away from binding this snake and I really didn't want to die a horrific death just yet.

I enter the Chamber of Secrets throne room and am met with Lord Voldemort being measured by a very timid elderly wizard. The wizard was measuring Riddle’s long legs and magically writing down the numbers with a quick quill. Emperor Riddle turns at the sound of my boots on the marble flooring. I bow deeply awaiting his word.  _I seriously hated the politics and would rather spend my time in the lab._

“ Ahh, Zabini rise my boy and let me take a look at you” I rise and step forward.

“ My Lord, I am so humbled to be in your presence, how may I be of service?” I asked automatically, I was ready to get this over with. I was ever grateful for the ring Draco gave us two years ago, I haven’t dared remove it from my neck since first putting it on. Riddle stares at me for a few minutes and I try to calm my racing heart. I knew exteriorly I looked cool and calmed, yet internally I was freaking out. He finally smiles and it looks quite foreign on his sinister face.

“ Now now Zabini must everything be about business? I'm just curious how you’ve been my death eater, do tell me how your lovely mother is?” , I swallow the lump in my throat, I notice his implied threat quite clearly.

“ My Lord my mother is quite fine, she has remarried though I’m sure the man will mysteriously die before the year is up.”, I reply while watching the elder man begin measuring Riddle’s arms. Riddle stretches his arms outwards before laughing deeply.

“ You know Zabini, I've always liked you…in fact, you remind me of myself a bit.” , Riddle turns around pushing the elderly man aside and walking towards me with dark cooling eyes of obsidian.

 _I highly doubt I’m anything like you…you’re a depraved monster._ I think although my lips pull forth the opposite.

“ My Lord I am honored at the compliment, I could only wish to be held anywhere near your level of power and might” I spew forth with a deep bow.  Upon rising Riddle grabs my shirt roughly and stares into my eyes.

 I soon feel him searching my mind… _you will find nothing of importance Voldemort. I feel his icy magic painfully gaze through months of my memories, the ring allowed me to pull forth what I wanted and hide those I didn't. I wasn’t stupid however, I allowed a few memories of Hermione to pull forth. Mostly those of her in class and one or two of her during current pureblood socials… nothing that portrayed my affections for the beautiful women._

I eventually grimace at Riddle’s intrusion of my mind, it was like icy claws raking through my head, I bite my cheek as I dared not break his gaze. Riddle plays over the images of Hermione, trying to find anything that would justify ending my life… _like he really needed a reason._ He eventually grows tired and rips away, I groan at the unlatching and knew a migraine was coming.

“ You adore my Hermione”, Riddle says, not asking but stating the obvious.  I bow to my knees before replying.

“My lord, I know my place and would never lie to my Lord, I believe that Princess Heartland is quite charming, she is intelligent and powerful, as well as compassionate for the lesser creatures of this world. I had a slight crush on her during school, however that has now turned into admiration and a duty to protect my future queen. I would never overstep my place and think I was worthy enough to take her from you” I lie smoothly.  _One does not survive in the snake pit without knowing how to lie seamlessly._ I await Riddles response with eyes to the ground.

“ Avada Kedavra”, whispers Voldemort.

…

I slowly open my eyes and am shocked to see that I’m not dead, nor a ghost. I quickly stare up at Riddle and see that he has murdered the elderly man. The old wizard didn’t even see it coming, his eyes were glassy and his quill was still writing down his murderer's measurement. I stare at Riddle in quiet fear, scared to even blink lest I infuriate him more. He stares at me with eyes of epic evil, I feel consumed by his pure power and I truly feel sorry for Hermione, how could she handle this all? I jump as the quill finally falls to the ground, along with the parchment, as if finally realizing their master was dead.

Riddle finally smiles “ Zabini, you are a true definition of Slytherin. A fine example of preservation my boy, I was going to kill you if you denied your adornment for Hermione… I don’t blame you, my  _faithful_  follower, she is quite a beautiful creature…so sweet yet powerful... so wild yet easily malleable… Just remember that she’s mine and the next time I see your eyes rest on her longer than I like, I will personally make sure your death is prolonged to an eternity of torment. Is this clear?”, Riddle crucios me for good measure and I writhe on the floor in absolute anguish for what seems like hours before Riddle finally lets the curse up. I spit up a mouthful of blood, having bitten halfway through my lounge to control my screams, he was known to prolong the torture curse if we cried. I count to five before rising stiffly from the marbled ground. I bow once more as I wipe the blood from my mouth.

“ Yes my Lord, thank you for the reminder,” I say stoically as I watch him step over the dead man and sit upon his throne of black. He observes my silent demeanor with amusement.

“ You may go Zabini, however you will handover fifty-one percent of your company Ouroboros Research Inc, consider it your wedding gift to my bride and me,” he says darkly.

Now this throws me off guard since I was quite meticulous at hiding my magical research lab in Italy. I tighten my fist ever so slightly yet Riddle notices and smiles deeply.

“Oh yes I know about your lab, I know everything, Blaise.”, his eyes grow darker and I shiver at his darkness.

“Yes my Lord, I should of thought of this before, please excuse my ignorance.”, I stare back with frosted eyes, yet I was no fool and kept my anger under control. I was no bloody brash Gryffindor and I would swallow my pride to live another day. Riddle observes my simmering anger as he twirls his wand menacingly.

“ Yes quite the preserver you are, I grow tired of you, leave my presence,” Riddle says loftily be conjuring a glass jar and observing a fluttering beetle inside with shadowy eyes. I was ignored as I bowed and turned towards the long strip of black marble that lead towards the surface.

_Well, this could of went way worse I ponder sarcastically before apparating to the medical wing._

* * *

 

**Red Wedding**

**Hermione.**

**December 31st.**

_Once again Narcissa Malfoy has done an outstanding job. I was simply beautiful, my wedding gown was a shimmer of ivory and gold and clung to my body perfectly before trailing behind me in a long trail of shimmery fabric. My hair was straightened and hung to my waist in soft romantic waves. Upon my head was a subtle gold crown of flowers interweaved with tiny gold snakes. My makeup was subtle yet accentuated my soft pink lips and almond-shaped eyes perfectly. I was utterly breathtaking._

_Hodgy was fretting over my gown as I waited the time to for me to walk down the aisle and marry Tom Marvolo Riddle... Hermione Riddle still tasted foreign on my tongue._

_I did not know where the wedding was to take place, Riddle told me the location was a surprise. He did promise me that the guest list was small so I was relieved at that. My thoughts drift to what must be done after the wedding, Riddle’s banishment to Tir_ na _nÓg. I had everything ready and planned to stupefy Tom and apparate him to a secluded clearing in the forbidden forest. Draco and Zabini knew the location and had all the supplies needed to alter Tom._

“ Miss it is time”, says Hodgy with tears in her eyes. I smile before hugging her softly. 

 “Goodbye Hodgy, take care of yourself” 

“ Miss I will be here when you and Masters Riddle arrives!” Hodgy says through tears of joy. I smile sadly before taking her hand and heading towards the black lake.

“ Yes, of course,” I say softly. 

 

**& &&**

 

Near the lake is an elegantly arched door of white marble and it appears to lead to where the ceremony will be held. The air is frigid with ice as I’m led to the door. Hodgy gives me a bouquet of soft white magnolias before hugging me and ushering me through the door. I take a deep breath, calming my nerves before walking through.

The air instantly turns from frigid to summery warmth. I notice a long path of gold and silver petals that lead down a winding path. I was in a beautiful forest surrounded by a thousand fireflies that seemed to light the path and surrounding area in a gorgeous glow. It was drawing close to evening time and the blood moon was sure to be here. 

I followed the winding path of petals, my heart was beating so loudly I could feel the blood rushing in my ears. I’ve taken three calming draughts since this morning and I was still jittery, I didn’t know it if was because I was marrying Tom or because I was soon to betray him... I push the thoughts from my mind as I approach a small clearing. 

Beautiful wasn’t the word. 

The clearing was surrounded by millions of gold, silver, and ivory flowers scattered in a large circle. Fireflies were scattered all over and gave the area an ethereal glow. The trees ended halfway through the circle and before me was a grand view of mountains and a huge valley of rolling green hills. Waiting at the beginning of the clearing is Lupin who grabs my arms and continues to walk me down the aisle in a slow procession.

“ Hermione you look beautiful and if you're happy then we are too, just remember to never change.” He murmurs softly and I hug him fiercely before willing back my tears and looking towards the rest of the small crowd facing me.

There were about fifteen people here, I continued to walk down the trail as I passed Draco, a sour looking Blaise, Severus, Narcissa, Rowle, McGonagall, Rosier, a blubbering Hagrid, and a few other death eaters I assumed Riddle deemed important enough to attend. However, my eyes were strictly on Tom’s own, he was gorgeous in his all-black suit that fit his body perfectly, his hair was waved back and he had a white tie that stood out starkly against his dark form. 

His intense gaze made me shiver and I soon began to feel his magic lap at my bare feet before fully encasing me in raw power, I unleash my magic and see him smile subtly at my auras touch. His eyes never left mine as he took in my appearance in awe. I approach Tom and Malfoy Sr on a high silvered dais where Lupin bows respectfully before heading back towards Hagrid, who by now has soaked through his quilt size handkerchief. 

“Hermione you are simply stunning my love,” Tom says throatily before grabbing my hand. 

“ Thank you, Tom, you look handsome as always and this place is beyond words... it’s simply” I can’t even explain how beautiful it was. 

“ This place doesn’t even compare to half your beauty Hermione,” Tom whispers to me before we turn towards Lucius. I feel my heart pang before burying the guilt deep within me.

 

Malfoy clears his throat before saying in a clear voice. “ Today we are gathered for the union of Emperor Riddle and Princess Heartland. A union that shall forever be marked in wizarding history, thousands of years from now when we are but dust they shall continue to reign in supreme power. A perfect match fated by destiny. If any mortal objects now is the time to say so or forever hold your peace.” Lucius waits only a second before continuing, I stifle a laugh, anyone who objected would likely be dead before they even registered a second syllable.

“Will your majesties please face each other” Lucius says 

Tom and I face each other, and I smile softly before holding his outstretched hand.

“Will you Tom Marvolo Riddle take Hermione Jean Heartland as your wife, will you vow to protect her from all danger and provide for her until the end of time?” Lucius says while looking at his master, yet Riddle’s eyes are on me, have been on me from the moment I have entered the clearing. He stares at my gold eyes for seconds before saying clearly. 

“ I do.” He says with a wolfish glint in his dark eyes.

I shiver as his magic caresses me playfully. Malfoy turns to me, his shiny silver hair swishing at the movement.

“ Will you Hermione Jean Heartland take Tom Marvolo Riddle as her husband, will you vow to be a supportive wife who will dutifully care for him until the end of time?” , Lucius says astutely

My throat tightens as my head begins to swoon and I close my eyes tightly _._

_I loved this man, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. I loved his wit and his smile. I loved his touch and his thoughtfulness. I even loved his manipulative nature at times, I loved his power and his darkness was addictive. I accept his flaws as my burden. I loved Tom Riddle and wanted to consume him... yet I knew he was dangerous and to care for him I needed to save him from himself…oh to hell with it all!_

My gold eyes snap open and I see a nanosecond of fear rush over Tom before he raises his eyebrow in question. 

 “I do” , I murmur before giggling at the way Tom licked his lips. I feel a strange tingle wash over me and know it’s the marriage bond taking place. 

 

“Would you two like to exchange vows?” 

 

Riddle smirks, “Yes, however, I’m a very private man”, at these words he waves his hand and a transparent bubble appears around our two forms. I stare in confusion as well as a couple of the spectators. 

“Tom what are you-?”, I begin but he grabs my hand interrupting me.

“Hermione I have much to say to you and can’t come off as weak so I’ve charmed our area to only show our shadows for now, at least until after our vows,” he says with amusement. 

“Seriously Tom? It’s our wedding! I’m sure no one will assume your weak!” I laugh before blushing at his gaze. 

 

“Hermione I’m a dark lord, now listen my dear... Hermione, you are simply everything I never knew I needed. It frustrates me completely how I’ve grown attached to you over these years. How could a woman who is the complete opposite of my nature compel these senses out of me? Hermione, I know that I’m nowhere near a good man and you know that I will never be anywhere close to that... yet you accept me as is, you accept my dark flaws and murderous rage. You have balanced my darker tendencies out, I don’t completely like the calming effect you have on me at times, however, I enjoy your company so I accept it. Hermione Heartland I would tear this world down and reconstruct it in your image if you wished it, I would burn for a thousand years if it meant that no harm would befall you. Hermione Heartland I am utterly smitten with you. There is no one worthier than you to be my wife.”, at this Tom slides a delicate gold band around my finger and tears flow from my eyes in soft a patter, adding to the already blossomed flowers below. 

 

“Tom... I’m scared for what our future holds. I know our union will not be easy... yet I accept that as I accept your nature. I will be the light for both of us, I will balance your dark tendencies. At first, I viewed my capture as my life ending yet I know now that it was only the beginning of an eternity with a man I never thought I would ever love. Tom Riddle, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, wherever that may lead, whatever that might entail... through the times we try to destroy each other and through the times when we are so consumed that we are one. I will save you from yourself, Tom... I love you, because I see under that hard exterior, even something that you cannot see Tom.”, I slide the black Slytherin ring onto his left hand and my fingers tingle at the touch. I look into his eyes and I’m startled to see a softness in them, he grabs my neck and crushes his lips to mine in such an intensity that I moan before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and melting into his embrace. 

The bubble must have disintegrated because I hear a soft round of applause and Lucius announces.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly proclaim the union of King Riddle and Queen Hermione Riddle.” 

Tom and I are in our own world as we consume each other, our magic combines in a flurry and swirls around us in such a fury that flowers and fireflies are strewn around wildly in a whirl of energy. Lucius is knocked off the podium at the intensity of our powers and lands at the base in a fluff of flowers.

 

Riddle apparates us from the clearing and we land on a bed on soft red rose petals, there has to be about to a thousand scattered in a softly lit patch of forest. Riddle stares hungrily at me and I vanish our clothes with just a thought before opening my legs wide. Riddle growls with lust as he pounces onto me like a predator capturing his prey. I moan deeply as he kisses and nips my throat while thrumming his hands on my clit masterfully. I keel at the pleasure and plead for more, Tom inserts a finger inside of me and strums my G spot while nipping at my hardened nipples. I growl throatily as he pulls back my long hair, exposing my neck for his pleasure. Tom continues to massage my clitoris with his thumb as he sucks my neck and breast with maddening lust. I almost orgasm when he begins speaking in Parseltongue, his long hisses vibrate across my throat and I whimper as I feel the intense vibration all the way to my core.

“ Yesss Tom” I moan at the intense pleasure I feel and I rake my nails across his back drawing blood. Tom hisses at the pain before ramming his thick member into my slicked entrance. We both moan deeply at the feeling and he soon begins a skilled pace that has me thrown over my cliff of pleasure in minutes, I moan loudly as I orgasm hard. Tom latches onto my mouth and swallows my moans of ecstasy whole. His eyes are clouded with dark lust as he continues to push to the hilt. I run my hands through his hair before returning his kiss deeply, I was utterly lost to our union… _I wanted this forever! I wanted to be joined for all eternity!_

The rose petals around us begin to rise around us and we are surrounded in red silkiness, our magics were simply a chaotic swirl, there was no telling where one ended and the other began. My eyes were rolled into the back of my head and my back arched at the intense pleasure racking throughout my body. Riddle grades his fingers softly over my throat as he views me in the throes of passion, his black eyes drink in my whimpered moans of pleasure and he softly kisses my clavicle and neck whilst still pummeling into my heated core.

“ You are so beautiful my Queen, come for me again”, he whispers, as he kisses my throat again before violently biting my neck. I come instantly and my walls clench around his veiny member skillfully. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist and ride out my peak of pleasure as he magically lengthens my orgasm, he clenches his teeth and grabs my hair as he pushes through the clenching of my walls and I moan at the intense pleasure… I could die from the intensity of it all.  Before long Tom follows me over my fourth plunge and spills his seed inside of me, I moan gutturally as I feel the warmth of his fluids between my twitching walls. The rose petals fall softly like snow around our conjoined bodies. Tom kisses my forehead softly before wrapping his hands around my waist and we drift off to sleep on the silken bed of flowers...damn the wedding reception I think sleepily. 

* * *

* * *

 

**The Waiting Game.**

**Ronald.**

It's been three hours, Harry and Luna were almost done replicating the complex rune needed to bind Voldemort for three days, giving us enough time to escape. Hermione explained that she did not know how powerful he would be just that he would most likely be changed and forever bound to these frosted lands…something about Unseelie powers having the chance of making him darker, like that was even a possibility was even likely.  I watch as Harry directs Luna’s outer circle to look exactly like M’ione’s drawing. His green eyes were scrunched in concentration as Luna etched swirls into the ice.  I turn to Ginny, who was staring off into the forest lining with blank eyes, I was bloody worried about her, she still won’t open up to me…to any of us about her time under Voldemort’s reign. My baby sister was changed and it scared me. She pretended to be fine however I knew she was anything but. Ginny was distant and her eyes were void of the fire they held in her younger days.

“ There, it looks exactly like Hermione’s drawing.”, Harry says while helping Luna up and brushing his hands off. The rune was a huge circle with four smaller circles spread evenly about the middle one. There were weird symbols that I did not understand strewn throughout the circles and the whole rune glowed a soft white against the dirty snow and ice packed earth. I felt uneasy in this forest of snow and wanted to get back to our makeshift camp we set up along the path close to here.

“ What now Harry?”, Neville shivers, holding Luna close to warm the shivering waif of a girl. I glance at Ginny who was quite interested in the newly created rune and was running her fingers slowly over the newly puckered earth. I turn to Harry to hear his answer.

“ Now we wait for Hermione, she made me promise that we would be nowhere near this area when she arrives, Malfoy and Zabini will be coming with her and Riddle so I guess we should head back to the camp and wait for them.”, Harry says stoically before leading the way towards camp, he leaves a trail of soft lights to help lead Hermione to us after trapping Voldemort. Luna and Neville follow Harry hand in hand. I begin walking too before turning around when I notice that Ginny wasn’t following. She was still near the rune, circling around it with blank eyes.

“ Gin? Come on its cold out here, let's warm up by the fire.”

Ginny's eyes snap to mine and she nods her head before following me towards the winding path back to camp. The rest are ahead of us by about a few meters, it's then that I notice a faint dripping sound. I look at Ginny and notice that her right hand was bleeding profusely.

“ Gin your bleeding?”, I say with concern and I try to reach for her hand. She pulls away and wraps her hand around her heavy robes.

“ I’m fine Ronald, I just knicked my palm on a jagged rock when I was checking over the binding rune…I wanted… to make sure there was no way he could escape and come after us” , Ginny says fearfully before walking ahead  into the clearing of camp and sitting near the fire, she gazes at the fire Neville has started, her brown eyes danced with the fire as she becomes transfixed at the way the flames leapt and licked at the kindling. I shiver as her brown eyes look like the flames themselves… _I wanted my baby sister back._

“Harry, how much longer” she murmurs, never taking her eyes for the dancing flames as she held her bleeding hand.

“Not much longer Ginny, I promise.. _Episkey_.” Harry says before sitting next to her and began healing her wound.

“Yes, I suppose not much longer”, she says to no one as she watches Harry’s magic knit her skin back together crudely. Harry wasn’t the best at healing spells, that was more M’ione’s skill. Bloody hell I missed that brilliant witch… she would know how to fix Gin…

Luna stares at Ginny with cryptic eyes before heading into the dark forest to relieve herself.

* * *

 

**Riddle’s Binding.**

**Hermione.**

I wake to red everywhere and I’m confused for minutes before I remember that I was still deep in the forest with Riddle. The sky was blood red and the rose petals on the scattered floor give off the impression that we were in a red void. I turn to Tom, who was still sleeping quite peacefully with his arm wrapped tightly around me. He looked at peace now, almost normal and it pained my heart that I would be banishing him. Yet these past couple years his power has grown too strong and too much blood has been spilled from his horrific reign. I push his waves of hair back before kissing him softly on the lips. His eyes open and he stares into my golden eyes for seconds, though they feel like an eternity of torment.

“ Hermione…”, Tom says knowingly. My magic nips at his as if in apology and I put my left hand onto his toned chest before staring into his sleep-clouded eyes in pain.

“ Tom…I’m sorry and I’ll accept your retribution for this… Stupefy”, I murmur softly. Tom’s eyes widen a fraction before going blank and closing. The red sky gives his skin a devilish gleam as tears fall from my eyes onto his bare skin. I conjure our wedding garments back on before laying next to him and apparating us to the Forbidden 

                                                                                                                                                                                      **& &&**

 

We arrive in the clearing I made earlier in the week, the rune was already constructed on the ice packed dirt. Draco and Blaise stand at my arrival.

“We thought you may have decided not to follow through Granger?”  Malfoy says while taking in Tom’s unconscious form before staring back at my troubled eyes. Blaise observes from a distance as he begins emptying the pack of everything we needed.

“ No…I know what needs to be done… let’s just get this over with.” I murmur while waving my wand and moving Tom’s unconscious body into the middle of the giant rune circle. I lay his body with his legs together and his arms crossed across his chest. Blaise and Draco begin setting each element in the designated circle around the bigger circle that will hold Tom’s and my body for the transformation. Blaise hands me a silver dagger with passive eyes and I run the dagger across my right palm, not even flinching at the sting. My blood matches the red ground, the moon was at its strongest and the entire clearing was bathed in an eerie glow of blood red. I waste no time removing his top clothing and drawing the runes needed to change Riddle onto his skin with my blood. Swirls and blunt lines that I memorized years ago. I step back and view my work. Tom looked like a pale-skinned demon with red blood covering his upper body and face in Fae rune patterns.

“ Bloody creepy Granger” , murmurs Malfoy. They have finished setting the elements up and I check over their work. The dragon’s fire was glowing brightly in the etched circle above Tom’s head. The mermaid tear was below his feet. The gold and silver stone shavings were on the right circle of his body and the air was placed in the circle near the left. I will the sister pearl to come forth and hand it to Blaise, who knew to break it once the transformation began taking form. They both knew they had to be touching the rune to be transported as well. Draco grabs the final piece from the ground and hands it to me. The water nymph’s bluish essence throbs like a heart and I open the glass jar before using the very same dagger from earlier to deeply cut Tom’s forearm, he winces in his unconscious state at the deep laceration. I drip his blood into the jar and watch as the glowing blue turns black with silver swirls. Like dark clouds littered with silver lightning.

“ I guess this means his form will be Unseelie”, notes Blaise and Draco snorts loudly.

“ No surprise there, let’s get this over with”

I nod my agreement before opening my husband's mouth and pouring the entire contents into his mouth, moving his throat in a downward motion to help him swallow his new essence. Instantly his body begins to glow and dark silver fluid leaks from his mouth, eyes, and nose onto the snowy ground. I straddle Riddle before placing both my palms onto his chest, one bloody and one whole. The entire circle begins to glow a blinding white and my body feels on fire as I chant the Fae language from the book ironically gifted to me by the man beneath me. 

**Bind yasen agar**

**Bind yasen bone**

**Bind a'l choel amn uu'known**

**Bind firimar flesh a'l immortal soul**

**Banish a'l ie choel eni Tir Na Nog**

**Till bones entul a'l ie wahhi below.**

 

**Bind yasen agar**

**Bind yasen bone**

**Bind a'l choel amn uu'known**

**Bind firimar flesh a'l immortal soul**

**Banish a'l ie choel eni Tir Na Nog**

**Till bones entul a'l ie wahhi below.**

 

Riddle’s body begins to vibrate violently, and the change begins. His skin turns ice cold as swirls of white fog envelope us all. Riddle’s eyes shoot open and I watch as they turn from red to mercury silver with swirls of black. His skin turns paler then before and glows brightly as if made of ice. The silver blood retracts back into his body, leaving no traces of ever touching his skin.

“ Now Blaise”, I yell and he throws the pearl onto the iced rune.

 We are taken into the mist before vanishing to Tir na nOg.

* * *

 

**Dark Love.**

**Hermione.**

 

We arrive in a frozen forest of ice and snow. I instantly stare at Riddle’s still changing body, his skin was pale, and his veins were silver, they stood out starkly against his ice-cold skin. His nails were long claws now, sharp and deadly…he could easily slit my throat with barely a flick. He looked the same I note, just more sinister. He had an even crueler beauty now. He was truly an Unseelie King. I tear my eyes from his still unconscious form and stare at the two Slytherins before me. They were horrified by Tom’s transformation, as they have backed from the circle with wide eyes and shivering bodies.

“ Granger lets go before he wakes up, where are Potter and the rest?” , Draco asks while looking at our surrounding area. Blaise was staring at my shaken form in silent reverence. I look around before seeing a tiny path obscured ahead of us, I notice a faint glow left by Harry for me to find. I point towards the path and they turn towards that way.

“ Follow that path and it will lead to their camp, I will follow shortly…I just need to be alone with him…to explain to him why this needed to be done.” I murmured before turning back to Tom’s ice cold form. He was still and his breathing was shallow.

“ Hermione were not leaving you alone with him, look at him now…He’s even more of a monster, he will kill you.” Blaise says while trying to grab my arm and pull me out of the circle. I rip my arm away shaking my head as tears began to fall.

“ No…I will not leave him just yet, I need to make sure he’s fine. The rune will hold him for a couple days giving us time to hide…leave me with my husband now”, I say darkly and the two men shiver at my coldness before nodding their heads and disappearing down the path.

I’m left alone with Tom and ice. I run my fingers across his cold skin and try to revive him yet it doesn’t work. His eyes remain closed and his skin cold. I couldn’t feel his magic yet he was still breathing, just slowly.

“ Tom wake up please…wake up” , tears flow freely from my gold eyes. I was worried that I messed up the ritual up. I push all my magic into his pale form, trying to heal his body.

“ Tom please wake up my love, I can't…no one will ever understand me like you…wake up you bastard!” , I slap his chest but nothing works. He was still…I laid my head onto his cold chest and listened to his faint heartbeat as I willed all my magick into his frosted form.

“ Please wake up my dark love”

My aura dances around as if searching for its lover. I twist my ring around my finger and lay there with him.

* * *

 

**Dreams Do Come True.**

**Luna**

 

_I had just relieved myself in the bushes close to our makeshift camp, Hermione should be here soon..I needed to get back and warn her…_

I turn to the path that headed back to camp when I heard a twig snap behind me. I freeze with fear my wand raised high.

“ Who's there?”

Silence greets me and my Lumos offers nothing but snow and frosted trees.

 _“_ Must have been an animal”, I mutter to no one before turning back to the path ahead.

“ Imperio”

_A hazy warmth washes over me, I felt calm and safe and I wanted nothing more than to go back to the gang and celebrate so I do just that._

* * *

 

**The Betrayed.**

**Ginny**

I enter the clearing where the fire was still roaring. Upon arrival, I instantly notice that we had two more added to our group. Draco and Blaise were huddled by the fire trying to warm up.

“ What are they doing here? Where's Hermione?”, I asked with narrowed eyes. The men turn at my approach and Neville stares off behind me looking for Luna.

“ Well hello to you too weaselette, Hermione will be coming along soon…she wanted to say goodbye to Riddle before we leave I guess. Where's that vapid Ravenclaw at? You know …uhh, Laura Goodlove”? ¸shivers Draco

 

“ Luna, Malfoy, her bloody name is Luna”, growls Neville in irritancy.

Malfoy holds up his hands to show he meant no harm before mocking Potter’s scowl.

 

“ Did you find her Ginny?” asked Neville ignoring Malfoy’s taunts. He looked worried and I almost roll my eyes.

 

“ No I couldn’t find her, I’m sure she's fine though, she did say she needed to use the loo,” I say through chattered teeth, Ron rushes over and gives me another fur-lined robe.

 

Harry grows restless and jumps from the iced log in anger. “ I’m going to get M’ione, it doesn’t take this long to say goodbye.” He heads toward the path leading to the rune, however, Zabini blocks his path with one hand.

 

“ Potter I wouldn't if I were you, Hermione knows what she's doing, besides you really don’t want to see what Riddle looks like now…” Zabini says softly.

Harry whips out his wand in anger.“ Get out of my way Zabini! I’ve waited two years to see her and I’m taking her away from that monster before he does any more harm to her”, Harry pushes his wand into Zabini’s chest and Ron rises to pull back Harry from the altercation. Zabini just stares in amusement before replying darkly.

“ Funny you care about her now, Potter when these last two years she’s been slowly wasting away from Voldemort’s power. Leave it to a Gryffindor to show up to save the day late.” , Zabini waves his wand out in mock threat.

 

“ You can go to Hell Zabini, you too Malfoy. Like you even care about Hermione, you only want her power!” spews Harry as Ron hold him back trying to calm the idiot.

 

“ Hey what did I do Potter? Besides we do care for Granger, we've been there for her since you lot abandoned her”, Draco says before lowering Zabini’s wand. “ As much as I would love to see this fight and it makes me sick to say this, we need to stick together…Riddle is fucking scary looking now and well…frankly, three days will hardly be enough time to escape him. Hermione will be here soon, she just wanted to say goodbye to her demon husband.” adds Malfoy sarcastically.

 

Harry and Ron freeze at his last words. Their looks are of utter shock, I tighten my fist and my newly healed hand burns.

 

“ She married him?!” spits out my brother as Potter lowers his wand and takes a few flabbergasted steps back… _the lovesick idiot_ I think.

 

“ Well this just turned awkward” murmurs Zabini before heading towards the fire and accepting the fur cloak Neville hands him with a nod

.

“ The wedding was earlier today Potter… she's wasn’t forced either. Relax I'm sure you'll have a fair chance like the rest of us after we leave here. Have you lot got anything to drink? I'm parched”, Malfoy ask.

 

Harry is about to say something when Luna submerges from the frosted tree lines.

 

“ Hello guys, oh hi you two… welcome to well I’m not quite sure where this is really. There's some wine in my pack here, let's have a toast while we wait for Hermione. Come now, it will warm us.” , Luna says airily while ensuring Neville she was fine and just took the wrong turn back.

Everyone surrounds the fire and Luna hands everyone a glass of blood red wine. I accept mine before observing everyone else.

I raise my glass.

“ To long lives free of tyranny”  I say cheerfully

The guys raise their glasses before drinking deeply. Luna starts to shake before throwing her glass down. My eyes darken at her defiance.

 

“NO! SPIT IT OUT DON’T DRINK THE WINE AHHMMPH”, Luna yells as I plunge the fae dagger I found in the cabin deeply into her back, it cuts through her skin and bone easily, and she turns to me in shock, I smile sweetly as her mouth opens and closes as if shocked to see her dream happen like this… _pathetic_

 

“ Luna! Ginny why would you…Luna no no no Luna!” yells Neville as he drops his glass of wine and holds the Ravenclaw's bleeding body.

 

The rest of the guys stare frozen at my act of betrayal, Malfoy finally snaps out of it and swishes his wand in my direction, however, I just laugh at his confused face. They all begin to clutch their throats with red faces askew in pain.  I laugh as I slowly tip over my undrunk glass of wine. By now the poison has taken its course and the men were on their knees in what I assumed was an insurmountable pain. Neville was clutching Luna’s dead body as tears of pain and heartbreak poured from his face. Ron and Harry were staring at me as if I had lost my mind… _Well, I guess I lost that years ago._ Draco was clutching his throat and his back was arched in pain, his usually perfect hair was strewn in the snow beneath him. I chuckle darkly as I watch Zabini slowly crawl towards where Hermione was…futile as it may be

 

“ By now it should feel like your insides are melting, I must admit poison was such a brilliant idea, I was just going to pick you off one by one, however watching your slow deaths is much _more_ gratifying…Thank you, Neville, for showing me which berries would rot your insides.” I say maliciously before stalking closer to his and Luna’s body. He stares at me with so much hatred that I laugh again.

I brush Luna’s silvered hair for her face and stare into her blank blue eyes before tilting my head.

“ Poor stupid Luna, an oracle that couldn’t even fully see her own death…she had a hunch, of course, always following me when I would try to sneak away and feed animals berries, you see I wanted to find which one would be the most painful however leave you coherent enough to feel every single second of your life slip away.”, at these words I close her glassy eyes forever, Neville growls as he tries to swat my hand away, however, the wine attacked the nervous system slowly while melting their organs slowly.

“ Wh…Why?” , grits out Ronald, as blood dribbled from his lips. I turn back to the rest and slowly saunter to a grunting Harry and Ron.

“Why you ask? Why? …because you left me…you left me to madness while you ran off with Harry and Hermione!” I scream in rage, Ron just stares at my words of betrayal and I smile before crouching down.

“ Riddle tortured me for months, I saw and lived through our deaths a thousand times you see… each one more horrific than the last, my dreams became my reality. I began to like the depravity…I was…am to be his new Bellatrix, his second in command. He promised me that after I altered the rune here he would allow me to be his most loyal follower.”  I hold up my healed hand and see that Harry and Ron have made the connection, I used my blood to distort the rune, allowing him free reign.

“Do you know I chose how mum and Fleur died Ronald?”, his eyes widen at that and he throws up black bile. “Oh yes, my master said it would show him how loyal I really was, so of course I had to throw them to the wolves so to speak… Percy tried to save me you see…foolish…he would keep me under imperio in hopes it would control my bloodlust, but I fear it only made it easier for me to get to you” I giggle as Ronald tries his hardest to grab my arm. I stare at Harry who by now was breathing slowly, blood leaking from his nose and eyes in delicate drips.

 “ Don’t worry Harry I will make sure Hermione follows after you guys, I wouldn’t want to split up the golden trio any longer than need be… and then Tom will be all mine” I turn to look at Malfoy who was convulsing violently, white frothy spittle was spewing from his mouth as he stared at the grey sky above. Zabini was already dead having used his energy to try and warn Hermione I presume.

I walk towards the fire and sit on the log facing the macabre scene before me as I watched each and every one of them take their last rattled breathe.

_My master is going to be so proud of me._

* * *

 

**Payment.**

**Hermione.**

I was exhausted, having used all my magick to heal Tom’s frozen body awake, yet he was no closer to awakening. I haven’t moved my head from his chest and I could still hear his faint heartbeat.

“ Tom, I cannot lose you, do you understand? I …was wrong to do this to you…please wake up, I croak as tears continued to fall from my eyes. My wedding dress was soaked and I was a shivering mess however I cared not.

Tom groans slightly and I gasp, sitting up with glee. “ Yes wake up! Wake up and curse me or strangle me I don’t care, just wake up”, I kiss his frozen lips yet he still remains still. I hit his chest in hopes of getting a reaction when I hear a cry of pain towards the camp. My blood chills and I stand up. _What's going on? I listen for more sounds yet a_ ll is silent and I fear a dread.

“ Tom I will be right back, this rune will hold you safe until I return. I’m sorry but you won't be able to leave the circle for three days, however, nothing will be able to enter so your safe.”, I kiss him softly before leaving his stirring body and heading towards the strangled scream.

**& &&**

I enter the clearing and I what greets me is my worst nightmare. **Dead.** They are all dead in a circle... _This felt like I’ve been through this already ..._ I let out a low guttural moan.

Blaise is closest to me as if he tried to crawl away from whatever took their lives. I turn his body over and vomit at what I see, his mouth was open and gore and black viscous fluid were pouring forth, it smelled of rot and fire. I run to the check the other as tears and snot stream from my face, they were all like this, black gore leaking from their mouth and noses, their eyes screwed in undesirable pain. I reach Luna whose face was clear of the sticky tar, however after removing Neville’s stiff fingers from her body I notice that her entire back was soaked in blood… _she was stabbed._

“No…no…Arggghhhh!” , I pound my tired fist into the snow as my magic sparks with anger and I melt the snow and ice in my vicinity. _This was my fear…this was what I feared would happen…all my loved ones dead for what? Who…did this?_  I search frantically around for anything… I notice the spilled glasses and the red wine splattered across the snow like mocking blood.

It’s then that I notice that Ginny isn’t with the group. I push out my magic wildly and can feel her aura behind me in the tree lining…she was alive and she felt…overjoyed? She felt happy at the death of our friends. I wipe my face before rising with renewed anger. My magic crackles and I turn towards her stagnate aura.

“ Ginny…what did you do?” , I can hear the anger in my voice. She approaches from behind a huge frozen pine tree with her wand raised and her eyes afire.

 

“ Hello Hermione I missed you, so sorry you couldn’t die with your recently poisoned friends, that can easily be fixed though.” she smiles at my clenched jaw

 

“Ginny why…they were _our_ friends!?” I scream with rage, _I was going to rip her apart._

 

Ginny circles me with rage. “ Our friends? No Hermione they were _your friends…_ the only person I need is Riddle! First, you stole Harry from me and then Tom! He was supposed to be mine, Hermione…you always take everything away from me!” screams Ginny.

 

Her eyes were frantic as she swished her wand towards me and I easily sidestep the dark curse, she throws another and I block it with my hand before throwing up my other hand and Ginny’s body slams violently into the iced pine tree before thick vines wrap around her body tightly. She struggles against the bind and spits out blood from biten her tongue.  She continues to scream obscenities while thrashing about. I stare at her silently, my magic was simmered anger.

 

“ Your crazy Ginny…your absolutely and utterly crazy. Riddle used you don’t you see? He's been using you all along” I say softly, _she was gone…Ginny was no more…she was just another one of my dark husband’s broken toys…damn you Riddle._

 

 _“_ Your wrong! He told me I would be his new commander, I would be his most loyal… untie me so I can rip your hair out!” , Ginny screams as she stomped her feet, her hair was wild and her eyes crazed beyond reason.

 

“ Ginevra, you were nothing but a disposable toy to him…he used your admiration for him to get what he wanted…I’m sorry Ginny…I’m sorry he ruined you so.” I swish my hand and her head smacks against the tree with a sickening crunch before falling forwards.

_I couldn’t kill her…she was nothing but a puppet._

 

I slowly turn back to my friends and sink to the icy ground, my dress was torn and soaked as I crawled to the center of their bodies. The fire was now a dying ember and I was left with nothing but silent falling snow and their frozen bodies. I scream, letting all my anger and pain go , all my sorrows out. I lay there staring at the sky as the coldness seeped into my bones.

                                                                                                                                                                                  ** &&&**

 

“ _Princesssssss wake up foolish girl. It's time”_

 _I_ open my eyes instantly. _Where have I heard that voice before?_ I sit up and am greeted with my friend's frozen bodies and weirdly six silver ancient mirrors scattered in a huge circle. My heart beats loudly as I shiver, not from the cold but because upon approaching the mirror closest to me I’m met with a horrifying sight.

There are hundreds of black bodies with silver eyes facing me, they stretch as far back into the mirrored reflection as I could see. I turn around and am welcomed with nothing but my friends dead forms covered in a thin layer of snow.

I turn back to the mirror and touch the death cold surface, _ice…it was ice not glass. “_ What are you?” , I croak.

 

“ I really don’t care to explain again, come forth and I will give you back your memories from years ago summer princess” the many voices screech.

 

However, this time it comes from behind me and I turn at the sound. The heavy arched mirror behind me held one body, I approach slowly my long dress trailing behind me as I shivered in the cold…before it was winter cold…but now it seemed to be beyond that, it was simply no way anyone could live in this supernatural frigidness. I approach the mirror with the one body. The other mirrors still held thousands of faceless black bodies littered with silver jagged swirls. The being seemed to be a man, his skin was ashen pale and his eyes were the purest silver I’ve ever seen… _similar to Tom’s I note, however, the eyes of this creature were pure evil…there was nothing but dead within them and I felt nothing but dread upon looking into them._ The creature had a black crown fused to its head, it's long piercing tips looked like black icicles. His face was pointedly and he had teeth that were jagged and silver. I shiver at his image. I stand a breath away transfixed to his tall form.

 _“_ You…have my memories?” , I shiver slowly. The creature touches the iced barrier never taking his eyes from my fearful ones. I put my palm on his and gasp as my memories from two years ago flood back to me. I remember everything…opening the Unseelie door with a blood payment… walking into a room with similar mirrors as these… seeing my friends dead, exactly as they are now…agreeing to give these Unseelie beings my body in exchange for my friend's lives…I remember seeing myself in unseelie form…I was horrifying.

I shake my head clear as I rub my sternum, where there were still faint silver marks. “ How do I bring them back,” I say softly. _I didn’t care anymore, they could have my body if it meant my loved ones were alive and safe._

The singular creature stares at me before tilting his head, his voice was many in one.

“ So naïve summer princess…simply will it and it shall be…they will live long lives my dear,  not immortal as we, for sickness and mortal wounds can still be fatal, however, they will live hundreds upon hundreds of years if they are not foolish in their endeavors…a fair trade for your summer body I do believe princess”  The Unseelie king says while walking to the mirror beside him. The other bodies are all gone now as if they simply vanished or perhaps formed back into him.

I nod at my head in agreement, that was a good bargin…my friends could live for practically forever. I would miss my Tom, yet I knew I would be dead inside without them.

“ What will happen to me, will I cease to exist?” I ask quietly as I slowly followed the Unseelie king from icy mirror to icy mirror.

He shakes his crowned head with mocking laughter, “ Ceasing to exist would be a joyous rest compared to what will become of you my dear. You shall wander these lands where I am imprisoned now…an endless land of frost and ice, forever you will roam until the end of times. Fear not you shall have company” , at these words he raises his hand and the hundreds of bodies from before appear yet, they are different than before…they were in different stages of suffering. Whereas some chose to walk with heads down and arms clutched to their chest, trekking through the icy winds others were crouched and icicles were beginning to form on their bodied, as if they finally gave up the fight of aimless wandering…the most horrific where the bodies that were fully encased in silvered ice, I assumed they were in this frozen hell for eons.

“ Are these all beings who made the same deal as me?”, I feel tears begin to well and they freeze as they drip to my cheeks.

The towering creature smiles and nods sinisterly “ Some agreed for selfish reasons, fame…money…power…some agreed for the very same reason as your, to save loved ones…they all succumb to the ice however, just like you will summer princess. Now hurry and awaken your friends. I grow tired of this wasteland” , the Unseelie King screeches.

 

“ Will you give me a few minutes to say goodbye…please?” I plea.

 

He stares at me for mere seconds before smiling with silver teeth. “ Yes, my dear I will give you that, now go”, he points to my dead friends and I nod before turning towards them. I walk to the center and sit on the frozen ground as I take in their frozen forms in quiet reverence. _I wish could feel Tom’s magic just once more…Just one more night of reading curled up in his lap…just one more moment when we both exploded from anger and battled, followed by intense love making… Merlin he's going to be so mad at me for this. I’m sure he will never forgive me…_

“ I will you all to awaken…and live your lives to the fullest content, and don’t drink poison from crazy bints anymore… because I won't be able to save you guys again.” , tears stream from my face at the realization of my fate. The air grows even colder and shimmers with frosted mist.

I watch as my friends begin spitting up black gunk, they cough and sputter as the color returns to their bodies. Luna awakens first with a cry of pain, she sits up and stares at my tear stricken face.

“ I saw my mother and father…they were so happy…” she matters while rubbing her back in thought.

 

“ BLOODY HELL!” screeches Draco before sitting up and spitting black goop for his mouth…he stares at me with a gaping mouth lost of words. I laugh as tears stream, I hug Draco tightly.

“ Oh thank Merlin I’m not in the other place, I have to be somewhere good if I get you all to myself Granger, you still smell like sunshine” matters Draco as he returns my hug.

 

“ M’ione?” croaks Harry, he rises sorely from the ground.

 

“ Harry” I cry, moving to hug his lanky form , he cries as our bodies collide.

 

“ Oh, bloody hell…Potter’s here? I’m in Hell…I’m in Hell” screeches Draco he wipes my black spit from his mouth.

 

“ Draco your alive, your all alive, look around.” I murmur as I break away from Harry’s hug to hug Neville who was staring at Luna in confusion. Ron wakes next and thrashes about in rage before I calm him down and tell him that Ginny was fine, that she was knocked out. He hugs me before crying silent tears.

“ I saw everyone M’ione…Mum…Dad..Fred and George…Bill…Charlie and Percy…everyone M’ione.” he sobs silently into my hair as I console him. I finally unlatch from him and head to Blaise who was simply staring at the sky, snowflakes fell softly onto his face.

“ Blaise…hey there” I smile as tears fell frozen to the ground. He turns his eyes to me with blank eyes.

“ Hermione…I thought I would never see you again…you brilliant witch how…I know I died, there was no way.?” , Zabini murmurs and I hug him fiercely.

 

“Oh Blaise I’m sorry…please just look after everyone okay? You’re the most levelheaded out of this bunch, make sure they don’t tear each other apart okay?” I cry, finally breaking down.

 

Blaise sits up stiffly, “ Hermione what are you talking about.., how did you bring us back? What did you do Hermione?” he wipes my tears away before holding my face in both of his hands in concern.

 

“ Hermione…what's with the mirrors?” , Neville finally observes the giant arched iced portals in confusion.

 

The rest surround Zabini and I...I feel Harry’s hand on my back and I breakdown completely as I explain everything to the group. They listen in horrified looks as I explain my new fate to wander an ice strewn prison in exchange for their prolonged lives.

 

“ No…fuck that Hermione.” Harry rises in anger and walks to the first empty mirrior in anger. He cast a bombarda spell that just passes through the icy mirror and hits the tree behind with a blast.

 

“ Hey ice creep take me instead! Wouldn't you rather have a guy body anyways?! What do you get off at wearing dresses? Take me you hear me!?”, screams Harry is absolute fury as tears fell from his eyes and he continued to bang against the mirror. I rush to him and pull him back, fearing the outcome, yet he pushes me back and still tries the muggle way to break the barriers.

 

“ You mortal body will not hold me for long foolish boy” hisses the Unseelie King behind us, we all turn and view the fae king, he was standing in the first mirror from before. He stood as horrifying as ever yet he seemed amused at Harry’s rage.

 

“Oh bloody hell what is that?” gasp Ron, his face was pale as he took in the towering form in fear. The faces of the rest of the group was a mixture of fear and stoic anger.

 

“ That would the Unseelie King…I must go now.” I say with a shaky voice, however, I raise my trembling head up high. _I was a fucking Gryffindor for a reason_.

 

Luna grabs my arms and shakes her head in fear, tears falling and freezing like my very own moments before. “No Hermione…please don’t go, we can't fight”

 

“ Foolish seer, you are no power to me, come summer princess I grow weary of this and want a corporal body once more” booms the king.

 

Blaise speaks next. “ Take Potter and me, wouldn’t two bodies be better than one?” , Harry nods his head in agreement.

 

“How about three?” , Says Draco as he steps forward as well, while pushing me behind him in a protective manner.

 

The Unseelie King looks at the three men before laughing darkly, his thousand voices echoed in the eerie forest. “ You don't understand foolish humans although your bodies will now age progressively slower and you will perhaps live longer than expected, you are still of mortal flesh and my soul will not be able to survive in your shell for longer then hours, enough of this!” , the king raises his hand and my friends all fall down in bowing form, unable to rise or open their mouths to protest. The king stares back at me with silver eyes of malice.

“ It is time princess, no one here is able to take your place”  he outstretches his hand and it leaves the ice barrier awaiting my approach. I shiver with fear, glancing once more at my friends before walking towards the frosted mirror.

 

“ I will take her place”, says a strong clear voice. My heart flutters and I whimper at his sound. I turn around to see Tom Riddle in his full Unseelie form. I gasp at his change.

 

Riddle was simply magnificent. Somehow, he was even taller, his skin was paler and his veins showed silver blood running through him. His eyes were a beautiful yet scary bright silver. His nails were razor sharp and his teeth seemed to be slightly pointer. He looked like a true predator yet was utterly gorgeous, _how was that even possible when he was perfect before?_  I stare in shock as he approaches me with a smirk. The ground beneath him freezes into smooth black ice upon his bare feet.

“ Your away from me for an hour and you somehow found a way to lose your soul? Honestly, Hermione is Potter’s brash stupidity rubbing off on you?” he growls, while wiping a frozen tear from my face.

“Tom I…the rune…how?” I asked shocked. Riddle stares at me silently with silver simmering eyes undecipherable.

 

“ Hermione my love, I’ve always been a step ahead of you…I knew of your plan from the beginning. I wanted this dear, to be fae means more power…an unlimited power that sharing your essence simply could not give me, I just made sure that insipid Weasley girl altered the rune to allow me more free reign…now this however…I did not expect”, his eyes snap to the Unseelie King in fury and I whimper at the way his silvered eyes swirl with inky black. _I take it back Riddle was scarier.”,_  Tom grabs my wrist and pulls me behind his ice cold form. His magic surrounds me and I cry at the familiar sensation I thought I would never feel again.

“ How about it Unseelie? Exchange Hermione for me?” , Tom says darkly.”

 

“Tom no…I won't allow that to happen” I say as I try to push forth towards the mirrored king.

 

“ Hermione, for once just shut up. Your _my_ wife and I will protect you, even when it’s your own damn fault” growls Riddle as he unleashes his dark aura over the area, my head swoons at the pure power. _He was way stronger now, before his magic was childs play compared to this. The entire floor washes over with black ice and the gangs clothing behind us begins to frost over._

The Unseelie King considers the offer with a tilted head, he flicks his eyes between my form and Riddle’s dark gaze.

 

“ You are very strong, even after just turning from mortal to fae, not many survive such a transformation…you have a deal” , at these words the king lashes out his silver claws and pierces my love, plunging his entire hand into Tom’s chest cavity before pulling his entire form into the mirror. The mirror goes completely black after Tom’s body vanishes to the other side.

 

“ TOM! NO PLEASE TAKE ME!” , I scream as I smack into the black glass in absolute terror. I feel an intense heat as I let forth my magick,and flames lick the entire radius of my body, I was on literal fire, a burning flame of fury. I pounded and pounded on the damn mirror. I run to each mirror and try to break across the barrier but it’s no use.

“No no no no!, Damn you Tom!...come back please,” , I slide down to the newly formed puddle of water as fresh tears wrecked my body, my screams are guttural and I feel my body tire from the intense magick used.

**_I have never felt a loss like this_  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fae binding spell translated
> 
> Bind with blood  
> bind with bone  
> bind to lands yet unknown  
> bind mortal flesh to immortal soul  
> banish to the lands of Tir Na Nog  
> Till bones return to the soil below


	30. Unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Summer princesssss what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, have you missed your foolish husband so much that you willingly walk into enemy lands?”, screeches the many voices of the dark king as he leans forward with a vicious leer. He eyes my body greedily and I practically have to bite my lip to stop from shivering.
> 
> “ I have come with a deal for you, unless you’re a coward”, I taunt. He growls darkly and snaps his fingers. I whimper as my body bows before him involuntarily. My knees slap violently to the iced ground and I grit my teeth.
> 
> “ You will not disrespect me in my own kingdom foolish woman! I can make you beg for me to end your life, my summer beauty…or perhaps I shall use you to warm my very cold bed chambers until you are nothing but my willing whore?!”, he screeches before rising from his throne and grabbing my long curls with Riddle’s claws. I whimper as he pulls me to his tall stature and drags his…Tom’s nail across my chest.
> 
> “ Ahh…leave…her alone you…bastard…ahh Hermione run!” , gasp the Tom trying to fight through the ice king’s control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait, yet real life has been grueling. I'm sad to say this story is almost over, fingers crossed for a happy ending! Please leave reviews, they literally are the muse to my creativity! Should I make the second installment of this!? I have so many ideas as to where to take this or should I leave it to 31 chapters?!
> 
> ❤ Cleobitchra 
> 
> Oh, I guess I should have said this at the beginning but italics means that the character is thinking this, unless its one word in italic, that is to emphasize. sorry new to fan fiction.

**Hermione.**

 

“ Tom…please come back to me…” , my voice was hoarse from crying. My magick completely depleted from my fiery fury. I was a shivering soaking mess yet I cared not. I refused to leave the black mirror as I continued to pound weakly on the black ice.

“ M’ione… M’ione we need to go. Come on…”, Harry says. His face was etched in pain, as I’m sure my cries for Riddle hurt him.

“ Don’t touch me.”, I croak weakly as I wretch my arm away from him. He flinches at my harsh words and action. I care not, I walk to the next black mirror and began kicking it with my foot, caring not that my bones were jarred from the impact. The rest of the group stares in fear at my deranged act.

_They didn’t understand, they didn’t understand that I couldn't feel our bond anymore, my airy aura searched frantically for Tom’s heady one but it wasn't there. I needed Riddle… I couldn’t live here without him…I loved my other half more than my life…_ I’m snapped from my maddening thoughts when I hear Ginny whimper into consciousness. My eyes snap to her direction and I watch as she moves stiffly before staring in shock at the groups live breathing bodies.

“ How…how are you all alive?” , she spits as black blood drips from her lips onto the frozen ground.

My eyes turn black as I take in her pale form… I stand up in my ruined wedding dress, it was soaked and dirty as I slowly stalk to her with fire in my eyes.

“ Hermione…” , says Blaise in warning. _He must feel my murderous rage in the winter air._ I give him a stare of absolute death and he backs off with raised hands, I turn my gaze back towards the struggling redhead.

Ginny stops struggling when I approach and her eyes widen at my look. _I’m sure I look feral, my hair tangled, and my dress covered in dirt and gore._

I kneel to her level with eyes full of simmering pain and anger.

“ You…Tom would still be trapped in the rune….safe and whole…” , I grab her throat with my right hand and squeeze tightly, her eyes pop from her pretty freckled face and I add my left hand as I decide I’m going to squeeze the life from her the muggle way. Ginny tries to break my grasp from her delicate throat as she violently scratches my wrist, my blood trickles onto the dirty snow as I squeeze harder. _I relish in the pain._

“ I’m going to watch the life leave your eyes, dear _friend_.” , I growl.

 

“ Hermione! Let her go! HERMIONE!” , screams Ronald and he weakly tries to run towards the pine holding his gagging sister in place. I throw up a large firey twisted tree between us and he flies back into Neville.

“ Oomph!” , the two men collide and fall onto the damped fire pit.

“Hermione stop this, your…. This isn't you, M’ione. Ginny isn’t in her right mind.”, Harry yells as he tries to break through the gigantic smoldering tree blocking his way.

 

I continue to squeeze tightly, and Ginny’s eyes began to glaze over as she struggles for breath.

_I knew deep inside of my sorrow filled mind that this isn’t the right way to grieve, however, majority of my entirety wanted to see someone suffer and it was going to be this red-headed bitc-_

 

“ Stupefy”

 

I feel a blast hit me from behind and blackness is what takes over me.

* * *

 

**Draco.**

I lower my wand when Granger falls to the ground from my stunning spell. The weaselette gags as she sucks in mouthfuls of fresh air. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was angry purple welts forming around her pale freckled neck.

“ Honestly, did you all forget you were bloody wizards?”, I ask angrily before rushing to Granger and turning her on her back. _She looked so peaceful right now as if she hasn’t had years’ worth of strife._ I turn my grey eyes to Ginny with a sneer.

“ If it was up to me I would have allowed Granger to end you, however, I know when she’s finally of right mind she would regret ending your miserable life.” , I spit the taste of black poison onto the ground before her and her bloodshot eyes narrow before I stun her as well.

I heave Granger into my arms before turning towards the dysfunctional group behind me.

“ So…are we going to stand here in the bloody cold and wait for that _thing_ to come back or what? I for one would love to leave these Unseelie lands.” I position Granger into a more comfortable position before raising my eyebrow in annoyance.

* * *

 

**Three Months Later.**

**Hermione.**

I’m sitting in the silent summer forest, every night I  have refused to sleep instead choosing to search for Tom. I would beg the ice king to take me instead, I would offer him anything. I would even give him my golden kingdom if need be. I cared not just that I saved Riddle from the icy fate that was supposed to be my fate.

_After a week of recuperation at the cabin my father gifted me, I easily found the Seelie kingdom, it called to me like fire in my veins.  The lake near the cabin was surprisingly a portal to the castle. I simply had to will the waters to part and a golden door formed in which we crossed never looking back. The kingdom was gorgeous, a land forever stuck in summer. The land was vast and filled with glittering waters and vibrant forests filled with wild game. The castle was a gigantic architect of solid gold and crystal. I claimed my father’s and mother's old quarters which were the entire west part of the castle. The others claimed certain parts throughout the castle, however, I ordered that Ginny would stay locked below the surface in the crystal dungeon. I chose to stay in the western section, hidden away from my friends and their worried glances. I was so different now, I rarely ate, rarely slept. Infact the majority of my time was used to search for Tom, although I knew it was futile. He was gone._

 

A twig snaps and I stare in the direction, knowing who has found my hidden spot far from the castle. He _always_ found me.

 Blaise emerges from the darkened tree line and I watch as he sits next to me silently.

“ I knew I would find you here little lioness” , he says softly as he notices my red rimmed eyes. _It seemed all I did was cry in this wrongfully beautiful place._

“What do you want Zabini?” , I ask quietly as I look over the map I found in my father’s war room, it showed the entire lands of Tir na nôg.  It appeared that the vast land was split between the two kingdoms. The Seelie kingdom was comprised of the southern and western parts, full of sprawling forest and mountains. The Unseelie lands were north and parts of the east, lands of frozen tundra ice and darkness. I was going to search the frigid lands of Unseelie once more for it’s frozen kingdom, if Riddle's body was anywhere it would be there.

“ I’m here to keep you company Hermione, the rest are worried about you. Draco and Potter argue every night. The latter thinks we need to intervene with your searches whereas Malfoy says you just need time to mourn. Ron is still adamant on freeing Ginny from the dungeons, however, I believe the little traitor should stay there until her hair grows grey.”, Blaise hands me his flask of water and I accept without a word before drinking deeply.

“ Ginny will stay there until I figure out what to do with the bitch… I'm going to the winterlands again…I plan on being gone for a couple weeks or so, I have the southern area to search… the Unseelie kingdom has to be there” , I stare at the fire I’ve created before adding more kindling. _I was so tired of wandering but would only stop searching when I took my last breath._

Blaise grabs my hands and I stare into his warm brown eyes startled.

“ I’m sure you won't allow me to come with you? I may not approve of your time spent searching for Riddle, however I know I cannot stop you”, Zabini says stoically before accepting the flask back.

“They need you here Blaise, besides I want to do this alone. You all don’t think I hear your murmurs about me? That I’ve lost my mind…that I’m not the same? Well, your right…” , I stand a circle around the fire pit, entranced with the fire and it's welcoming cleanse. “ You all will never understand how I feel for Tom, yes he captured me, yes he forced me to see atrocious things, yes he still has control over me yet… He’s mine and I’m his, he sacrificed himself for me… I know he cares for me and now he’s to travel frozen lands for an eternity while some primordial being uses his life force!” , my magick lashes out and the fire explodes violently at my outburst. Zabini jumps back at the fire’s intense heat before grabbing me and pulling me into his arms. I fight his strong hold before finally hiding my head into his chest and letting forth bitter tears. They pour hotly from my eyes freely and I cling to Blaise for dear life.

 

“ Hermione… your not in this alone… I may not ever understand your guys connection; but I know I don’t like seeing you like this…. It’s okay Hermione you can cry…you’ve been so strong for so long…it’s okay to let go.” , he whispers as he continues to hold me and soothes my crackling hair.

“ Blaise… I can’t feel his magic anymore and I feel incomplete…I feel empty Blaise…”, I continue to cry weakly as the fire begins to die down to slow burning embers.

“ It’s okay Hermione, we will figure this out, after all, I’m practically immortal now, right?”, Zabini murmurs softly.

 

“ I’m sorry Blaise, I know you care for me and here I am crying about Tom…who I may never see again…I’m sorry I cannot give you more than just friendship…I cannot love another man after being with him…” I gasp through tears.

“ Hermione, it's fine…just let me be here for you…let's get you home okay?”

I nod weakly as he apparates me to my western quarters. I lay down for the first time in weeks as Zabini holds my tear-stricken form.

_His magic was silent as my summer forest and it lulls me to sleep._

* * *

 

**Harry**

I was all packed and ready to go. I look over my knapsack which was filled with food, potions, and clothing. Enough substance for a few weeks.

“ Are you really leaving mate?”, says Ron as he watches me search through my pack of supplies.

 

“ Yes, I’m going to explore these lands and see what’s out there, I can't …. I can't just watch M’ione waste away Ron. I need to get away for a bit…clear my mind..are you sure you don’t want to tag along?”

“ Sorry mate, I gotta help Ginny get better… she's my only family left…” Ron says weakly as he hugs me tightly.

“ I understand man, I’ll be back and I'll send my Patronus with updates, just take care of yourself” , I pat his back before smiling sadly. Ron nods his head with determination.

“ Are you going to say goodbye to her?”

I nod my head before heaving my pack and heading towards Hermione's chambers. 

My throat tightens when I reach the beautiful golden carved doors marking her territory, I haven’t spoken to her for weeks and I was dreading the conversation. I still loved her, probably always would but I needed to get away from her… _she didn’t want me anyways._

 

I enter her war room which was scattered with maps and diagrams of these forgien lands. Upon my entrance, Hermione looks up from the map she was studying. She was still beautiful yet in a haunting way, she had dark bags under her eyes and her golden orbs were dull with sorrow. _I hated Riddle for turning her into this shell of the woman I once knew. Even with him away she was still not mine…never was._

Hermione takes in my large pack and traveling cloak before turning her eyes back to the map before her.

“ Your leaving Harry.” , she says, simply stating the obvious. My heart sinks at her apathic tone.

“Come with me Hermione, forget about Riddle…we can find happiness again just…give me a chance. It can be like old times… we can explore your new lands together” , I beg her as I grab her hand and kiss it softly. She stares at my eyes with soft tears before gently pulling her hand back.

“ Harry I cannot go…no matter where I travel he will always be the very thing I want… I cannot choose who I love, he’s my husband and my everything…I will die searching for him. I’m sorry but there’s nothing you can do or say to change that... Riddle…Tom is apart of me and I feel incomplete Harry, like I’ve lost apart of my own soul”, she says harshly and I wince at her tone.

_I’ve truly lost her…._

“M’ione please…” 

“ I’ve stopped being _M’ione_ a long ago Harry, I’m ruined… I’ve been reborn as someone you can _never understand…_ just go”, she murmurs before turning back to the map before her. I watch as tears fall unto the elaborate map. My heart clenches at her words.

“ Hermione…please, I love you still…after everything I still love you”

 

“ And I love him, Harry...I order you to go” , she says quietly, refusing to stare at me.

My throat clenches at her order.

“ So be it Hermione, you’ve turned into a formidable queen…Riddle would be proud”, with those words I turn and leave.

_I’ve truly lost_ her.

* * *

 

**Hermione**

**Two weeks later.**

I was in Unseelie land once, the frozen northern lands which were deadly yet beautiful in it’s own way I presume. I was currently submerged in a steaming pond of boiling water. My fiery fae magick melted the pond at my will and I was currently resting my tired muscles. My golden-brown skin was red from the hot water.

_I was going over my conversation with Harry before he left, my heart was heavy with my harsh words towards him… yet I knew it was the only way to free him from my darkness, I would never be happy with Harry, not when Riddle was out there suffering…_

 

“ Ahh, I knew it was you in my lands, my queen. Have you missed me so?”

I’m ripped from my dark thoughts and I stare in shock at what's before me. It was Tom standing before me in black furs and a black crown of ice, he stares at my naked form hungrily. His eyes were pure silver and his magick felt different…darker…more predator then ever. I stare in shock as I rise and walk towards him, not caring that I was completely naked. He outstretches his arms waiting for an embrace however I cock my fist back before slamming it into his nose. A sickening squelch is heard through the frozen forest.

“AGGH! What the fuck Hermione?! What was that for?!”, Riddle growls while pinching his nose, silver blood was pouring from his inflicted wound.

“SHUT UP ICE KING, GIVE ME MY HAUSBAND BACK OR I’LL RIP…wait did you call me Hermione? Tom is that really you?!”, I whimper.

“ Who the bloody else would it be lioness!? Honestly, I’m sure your really did damage this time and to think I thought you would miss me-“,

I collide into his arms and kiss his passionately, once again he’s taken off guard and we fall into the snow beneath us. I continue to kiss him as my tears mix with his silvered blood.

 

“ How…How Tom, I thought I lost you forever my love!” , I rip his black furs from his body as Riddle helps me undress himself before plunging us into the heated pond. He heals his nose before pushing me to the edge and kissing my neck violently.

“ Ahh Merlin I missed you my Queen”, he growls and I whimper in pleasure.

“ Wait..,wait Tom explain what's going on. You should be in a frozen hell and that…that  monster should have your body?” I squirm away breathless. Riddle growls darkly as he tries to grab my arm but I move away.

“ Hermione, you teasing minx… fine… I _was_ trapped and I was willing to suffer if that meant you were safe. However, this saved me.” , he holds up his black Slytherin ring, his wedding ring. “ Years ago I had the brilliant idea to rip a portion of your face essence from my body and into this ring, where part of my soul presides…oh don’t be so surprised, yes I made a Fae horcrux and I etched a fae rune for binding, see here my love?”  Tom swims over and I stare at the etched symbol beneath his finger, it was a line with swirls.

“ I don’t understand…how did this help you gain control?” I ask as Tom grabs my body and pulls my legs over his waist.

 

“ Well when the old Unseelie king took over, the ring activated and pushed me back into my body…you see I’ve bonded my soul and yours to the wearer of this ring. I did not know at the time that it would work this well, I simply wanted a loophole if you ever figured out a way to escape me…apparently, the rune stopped him from fully having control over my body. Let's just say the old king wasn’t too happy to be duped. He’s currently fighting for control now but I ahh-“ , Riddle stops and doubles over in pain, his claws dig deeply into my thighs and I whimper as I cringe at the pain. I watch Tom fight for control. His magic darkens as he growls.

“ Tom?” , I grab his face in concern and he snaps his head up before grabbing my throat harshly. His eyes were completely black, yet unlike his own.

“Hermione… it's difficult to fight him…it’s taking much of my energy to remain conscious… like keeping my head over tumultuous waters…I don’t have much time… he's going to gain control and I don’t know how much longer I have but I had to find you…his thoughts about you are vile Hermione, he wants you…he wants to consume you… he wants to watch you suffer under his hands but I’ve fought him this long and shall continue too”, he struggles to release my throat as I feel blood trickle to my collar bone. I grab his hands and wrap them around my waist before wrapping my legs tighter around his form.

“ My love, fight a little longer…I will find a way to get you back.”, I kiss his lips as he grimaces in pain.

 

“ Listen to me Hermione… I don’t want you to look for me, okay?...ahh….just give me this night and forget about me okay?”, his eyes turn silver again and I know he’s fought off the old kings powers for now.

“ Never my love! I will never stop fighting! We are fated remember?” I cry as tears mix with his marks on my neck, stinging as they drip to the steamy waters.

“ You are so infuriatingly stubborn my witch!” Riddle growls before plunging his length roughly inside of my ready core. I moan deeply as I begin to pick up the pace and I utterly come undone once more.

“ Oh Tom I missed you so much my love, I will never stop searching for a way to free you!  I will never never give up!”   I moan deeply as I suck his pale neck wildly. Riddle grabs my neck before staring into my eyes, I wince slightly as his sharp nails leave more marks.

“ I know my love… but you must, I’m far darker then before my Queen. I… _he_ will tear you to shreds. I was so close to ripping your throat out moments before and I do not know if I will be able to fight this dark entity much longer!” , he pushes to the hilt roughly before kissing me passionately.

“ Tom please don’t leave me!”, I keel over at the intense pleasure that wrecks my body. Riddle soon follows as he spills his seed into me before kissing my lips softly. He wipes my tears away before conjuring a pile of soft pillows besides a roaring fire. I reach out my aura and it dances around his darker more primordial one. I feel him shiver at my embrace before he leads our naked bodies to lay besides the fire.

“ Enough Hermione”, he growls darkly as he pushes my damp hair behind my back, please just give me this night with you for I do not know if I will have another… I cannot promise the next time that you see me if I will be in control.” he growls darkly as he fights once more. I lay there in his arms the rest of the night as he whispers in parseltounge.

I fall asleep to the sensation of his long claws gently tracing my golden swirls.

_I will find a way I think as I drift to sleep._

_& &&_

 

__I awake to frigid air and a dead fire. I frantically sit up searching from him yet he’s nowhere to be found. I stare down and notice that he has clothed me in a shimmery gold and fur robe. I feel different and gasp as I reach to my neck. _It’s bare! My serpent confine has been removed!_

I move the pillows beneath me and find the golden snake coiled beside a letter, I wrench the letter open and read Tom’s letter through blurry tears.

**My Love,**

**Imagine my surprise that after all this time it is I who frees you from my control. I will you to live your life as you were intended too, with your own choices. Go back to your friends and golden castle and live a long life, forget about me Hermione for I am most likely gone now. I have never been a man to fear anything, yet I fear losing you to this monster inside of me now. Even now as I write this letter and watch you sleep peacefully I want to destroy you. He urges me to watch your blood pour, to watch your pleas of mercy, yet I refuse to harm the only person to ever look past my darkness. I free you of all burden dealing with me, I made my choice a long time ago to protect you and shall do just that. I cannot order you to do anything any longer, so I will beg you to not look for the Unseelie kingdom, I beg you to leave me and find happiness once more.**

**Hermione, I love you. Dammit, you fiery stubborn intelligent witch I’ve loved you since the very moment you opened the Unseelie portal beneath my home! The night I thought I lost you forever!  It infuriates me that it took this monster inside of me, urging me to bring you pain; to realize this strange feeling is love. I once believed it to be a weakness, something that made men succumb to their demise, yet this love for you is what stops his torments. I will always remain inside my body, deep in the recess of my own mind and will remember you always.**

**I love you Hermione Jean Heartland and shall be a damn fool for it. Stay away lioness**

  * **Always, TMR.**



I reread the letter a dozen times as tears began to wash away the green ink. I rise in my golden fur and frantically search the forest floor before finding exactly what I was looking for. I grab the frosted leaf with a single drop of Tom’s silver blood.

It glitters delicately in the sunlight as I wrap it around the letter and golden snake before apparating to my castle.

* * *

 

**Hermione**

Upon arriving I automatically head towards the grand dining hall, where I feel my friend's auras at play.

I heave the door open to the smell of wild game and honey cakes.

Draco notices my presence first and rises at my look of determination. Luna stares mid chew and smiles softly.

“ What's the plan Hermione? I've been so bored lately!” , she rises as I approach and offers me honey tea, which I decline politely. The others gather around me as I sit beside Zabini’s puzzling look.

 

“ I have a plan and need your help, its dangerous and may be stupid but I refuse to back down”

 

“ Granger, practically everything we’ve done since the Death Games has been stupid, what's the plan?”, Draco says before ruffling my curls. I smile before staring at Neville who nods his agreement to help. I turn my gaze to Ron who runs his hands through his red hair.

“ Blimey M’ione, it’s good to see the fire back in your eyes, I take it you’ve found a way to free snake face?”, he says before stretching lazily.

“ Yes…yet it will take all of our combined magic and pure luck,” I say delicately.

“ Well we’ve seemed to have loads of that, I’m down, we owe you our lives…literally” Ron says. I smile at his lofty smile before turning to Luna who smiles whimsically before nodding as well.

Lastly, I turn to Blaise who looks at me silently for minutes and I fear he will not help me, and I needed his calculating mind more than anything.

He grabs my hand before staring back into my eyes with soft brown ones.

“ Hermione I would bleed myself dry if that means you would be happy”, he says before dropping my hands as if on fire. I smile weakly before nodding my thanks.

“ Geeze Zabini she's a married woman.” Draco says sarcastically before throwing a biscuit at his head. Zabini dodges it before flipping him off.

Luna laughs before throwing a biscuit back at Draco and it slaps his forehead and falls onto the crystal table. He stares at shock before laughing and before long, our laughter carries throughout the high vaulted dining room.

* * *

 

**Hermione**

**A week later, Unseelie lands.**

 

“ So M’ione explain once more how this will work? Won't the creepy king bloke see this coming a mile away?” , shivers Ron. I roll my eyes as I send a warming charm his way which he thanks me for.

“ I’m hoping that he doesn’t know much about our kind of magic Ron and besides the memory, Zabini planted inside me should hold off his questions. Now I need you guys to head back to your stations. Remember you must not be seen or all shall be ruined… I need him to agree to this which I’m almost certain he will. Fae are known to love accepting challenges, especially if he think he will win” I say before giving Zabini my map and pack full of everything we will need to win this bet.

“ What if he wins Granger, what happens to you?”, Ask Draco under a pile of furs.

I swallow the heavy lump in my throat before staring at my friend’s scared looks.

 

“ Then you go to plan B, you run to the cottage, find Harry and go into hiding… I will be doomed I presume.” I say sadly before rising and heading towards the huge frozen waterfall before us. Tom’s drop of blood and my locating spell lead us directly to this spot and I knew this to be the entrance to the Unseelie kingdom, I could feel Riddle’s dark presence and my aura kicked out in want.

 

“ You guys need to leave now, before the ice king notices strange magic.”  I give them all hugs and they wish me luck. Luna and Neville apparate first, hands held together. Draco and Ron argue quietly amongst each other before leaving as well. Zabini stares before hugging me tightly.

“ Hermione be safe and run like the hells of hound are behind you.” , he holds me at arm’s length as I nod.

“ Be safe out there Blaise.”, I say before returning his embrace. He smiles sadly.

“ Always my queen”, he bows before apparating himself.

 

I’m left alone in the frigid air as I turn to the frozen waterfall before me. I take a deep breath before walking across the solid ice. I stalk to the base of the waterfall before clearing my throat.

 

“Ice King allow me an audience, I have a barter for you…unless your going to hide behind this iced fortress forever”

I stare at the solid waterfall for minutes, scared that my location spell did not work. However, before long a deep rumbling is heard throughout the frosted lands. The waterfall glows black before cracking apart and revealing a giant iced arch way. The path leads deep into the mountain before the path begins to descend into darkness.

“ Here goes nothing” , I mutter before casting lumos and descending towards the Unseelie kingdom.

&&&

 

I had to walk about a mile and the cold was chilling as it seeped into my bones, it was slowly sapping my summer warmth away. The iced walls were eerie as they were etched with what seemed likes frozen bodies stuck in torment. I knew they had to be real enemies of the Unseelie court as they seemed to be of many different creatures. Before long I approach a vast cavern that made the entire Chamber of Secrets look like child’s play.

Whereas my castle was glittered in gold and crystal, the Unseelie kingdom was a structure of what seemed to be silver ice and black stone. It exuded power and was etched from the very mountain it made it’s home from. I walk past the heavy ice gates and follow the purple floating lighted hallway to a gigantic throne room. The path was narrow black ice that stretched half a mile long, I peer below to see that the entire ground beneath the iced pathway was filled with a dark purple miasma that stretched farther down then my eyes could see. _I’m sure that fall would be quite nasty I think before snapping my eyes to the throne ahead of me._

My stomach lurches as I see Tom sitting upon a huge throne of iced skulls and bones. Yet, as soon as my eyes connect to _Tom’s_ I shiver because I know it’s not my husband who sits upon the throne but the Ice King himself. He sits bare-chested with his black crown on his head, the silver claw marks are vibrant and ugly against Tom’s body. The king stares greedily at me as I approach but I refuse to break the away from his gaze. I approach his dais with my head held high and my hand clutched around my wand with dear life.  

“ Summer princesssss what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, have you missed your _foolish_ husband so much that you willingly walk into enemy lands?”, screeches the many voices of the dark king as he leans forward with a vicious leer. He eyes my body greedily and I practically have to bite my lip to stop from shivering.

“ I have come with a deal for you, unless you’re a coward”, I taunt. He growls darkly and snaps his fingers. I whimper as my body bows before him involuntarily. My knees slap violently to the iced ground and I grit my teeth.

“ You will not disrespect me in my own kingdom foolish woman! I can make you beg for me to end your life, my summer beauty…or perhaps I shall use you to warm my very cold bed chambers until you are nothing but my willing whore?!”, he screeches before rising from his throne and grabbing my long curls with Riddle’s claws. I whimper as he pulls me to his tall stature and drags his… _Tom’s_ nail across my chest.

“ Ahh…leave…her alone you…bastard…ahh Hermione run!” , gasp the Tom trying to fight through the ice king’s control.

“ SILENCE!... Or I will rip her heart out and dine of her warmed flesh!”, screeches the king before shaking his head and returning to full power. He releases my curls and I stumble back before regaining my stance and holding my head high.

He circles around me before trailing his claws across my collar bone.

 

“ Tell me summer princess where are your pitiful friends, I may not be able to hurt them, due to our agreement. However, I could make _him_ rip them apart. I’m sure he would agree to it…the latter choice being to either wretch your throat out.” he whispers into my ear like a lover. I finally shiver and he chuckles darkly with a thousand voices, I hear Tom’s over the rest of the dammned souls.

“ My friends? They left me and went back to the wizarding land…they abandon me to this fate,”, I lie through gritted teeth.

“ LIES! Those foolish mortals wouldn’t dare leave you princess”, he screeches before grabbing my chin harshly. I stare back with hatred.

“ See for yourself oh _icy one_ ”, I say before moving my strong mental walls. The ice king smirks before staring into my mind with icy claws.

 

_Zabini’s impeccable memory alter covers our plan perfectly as memories of my friend's abandoning me floods across my mind. It shows them begging me to come with them, that they were afraid of the ice king in Tom’s body, it showed them and I arguing through my grief. Fake memories of me striking Luna and cursing them for choosing to run instead of fighting takes over. It shows me screaming that they were cowards as they jump across the last portal my father created back to Earth’s realm. It shows me crying In grief, alone in a golden castle with my maps and determination to get Tom back._

 

The ice king rips from my mind in glee as the last thought is brought forth. _The fool I think in triumph!_ I fall to the floor weakly for good measure before rising and staring at the king once more.

He stares at me with a dark glint before licking his lips.

 

“ You would give your Father’s castle to me for the chance to get your husband back?”  he says as he watches my form in reverence.

“ Yes… I will give you _my_ kingdom if you win that is…if you lose you must agree to leave Tom’s body forever.”,  I cringe as the after effects of his icy prying wrecks my body.

The ice king pounders my offer as he continues to circle me slowly, like an iced preadtor.

“ Summer princess you are a beautiful fool… I’ve wanted your father’s kingdom for eons…however, I want more and shall offer more in return.” he moves my long curls to the side of my neck before breathing in my scent. My stomach churns at his closeness… I couldn’t feel Riddle’s magic anymore, instead suffocating coldness and despair leaked forth.

“ Of course you want more…what else do I have to offer?” I shiver. I clench my wand tightly knowing _exactly_ what he wanted

The ice king chuckles deeply with a thousand voices and my heart clenches.

“ So innocent my dear, I want _you_ , my dear... You will submit to me and whatever I chose to do, after all technically you are _my_ wife so to speak and these lands are oh so boring without subjects to torment.” his ice cold lips kiss my now bare neck and it feels so different than Tom’s usual passionate ones. I stop myself from recoiling in disgust as I recall his true ghastly form.

“ NOOOO! I WILL DESTROY YOU ERLKING!, bellows Tom through the ice kings control. I turn around quickly and watch as Riddle once again succumbs to the king’s control.

“ Erlking.., that’s your name?”, I ask as I recall the muggle faery lore about such king luring maidens and children to their deaths in glee.

The ice king chuckles darkly as he returns to his iced throne of skulls and bones and lounges before summoning a glass of what seemed to be _blood._

“ I have many names my dear, although the Erlking is my most common name…so do we have a deal? Your golden kingdom and you as a willing slave for eternity if I win” he holds the glass to the light before sipping deeply and staring back at me with silver eyes of malice.  “and if you win I shall release Tom Marvolo Riddle _and_ give him my powers, leaving me a powerless wandering soul, a fitting and fair exchange I do believe. Do we have a deal my summer princess?”  he leans forward with blood dripping from Tom’s lips.

I stare with hatred before replying “ We have a deal.” , I shiver as I feel the fae magick take place, making our words law. The Erlking smiles darkly and blood coats his teeth like paint and I lower my eyes to the ground as I grew nauseous.

 

“ Excellent. Now what's the challenge that will grant me my desires, my dear?” he screeches.

I snap my golden orbs to the Erlking’s dark silver ones with renewed vigor.

“ A race” , I say as my heart thumps In  my chest.

_This time I wouldn’t fucking lose_


	31. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I run like the hounds of Hell are nipping at my feet. I desperately wanted to look back but knew it would only slow me down. I jump over fallen logs and scatterings of dead leaves. I can hear the Erlking behind me as he tries to gain ground but, I'm faster and before long I see the top of the mountain! I'm about a few meters away when the ice king tackles me to the ground. we tumble to the ground and he pins me to the rocks. I try to claw his face however, he grabs my wrist with both hands and pins them above my head. I writhe for control as his face is a few inches from mine, his nose was caked with dried silver blood and his teeth were bared in triumph.
> 
> " Poor princess, look how close you were to winning. Very clever tricking me with wizard magic, I should have known your pathetic friends would never abandon you... no matter they will be dealt with shortly", the Erlking leers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man oh man! The story has finally come to an end! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this twisted tale! I thank everyone who read this and enjoyed it, and I thank you for all the support! This was my first fanfic ever and I must admit that it was addictive. I will eventually be re-editing the entire story, for yes I know there are tons of typos but dammit, I would type each chapter in one sitting and would then hence be super thirsty to post said chapter. I have learned from my mistakes and promise to take much more time on future works. Anyways, enjoy the final chapter. I will be working on a Tomione story for the Tomione Fanfic Fest from Facebook. I highly recommend joining that page if you haven't, there are many talented writers who post stories daily, as well as funny Tomione centric yumminess! Please stay tuned for the second installment of this story ( eventually) ...without further ado...Go get your man Hermione!
> 
> <3 Cleobitchra

_“ Excellent. Now what's the challenge that will grant me my desires, my dear?” he screeches._

_I snap my golden orbs to the Erlking’s dark silver ones with renewed vigor._

_“A race”, I say as my heart thumps in my chest._

_This time I wouldn’t fucking lose, I hold my breath as I await the Erlking’s agreement. If he did not agree to the terms I was royally screwed._

The Erlking stares, observing my motions with wise eyes.

“ A race summer princess? How romantic, one would assume you have had enough of races since that’s how you lost your freedom in the first place.” , He chuckles before finishing his glass of blood and vanishing the empty chalice away.

 

“ Yes, well I guess I’m not one to learn from past mistakes, besides I plan on winning. So do you agree?” , I say through gritted teeth.

 

He observes my annoyance with gleeful eyes. He rises once more and saunters towards me.

“ I will compete in your pathetic race, I take it you have a route in mind, wife?” , he whispers while dragging his claws down my spine. I shake off his touch and glare back haughtily.

 

“ I’m not your wife Erlking. I have chosen the eastern portion of land, the neutral lands close to your borders. There is a mountain I’m sure you're familiar with, Hallows Edge. We will race to the top. Whoever gets there first will win.”, I say as I turn to face his cold eyes. He silently stares at my throat before staring back at my golden eyes in amusement.

 

“ Of course I know of the place princess, clever to choose neutral grounds. What are your terms?” he says.

“Simple, we will start at the base and whoever gets there first wins. No Fae magick is to be used against the other, this will be a simple race of mortal means, no apparating or transporting yourself to the top in anyway… our feet or should I say claws will be the only means we can use”, I make certain to play my words carefully.

“ Hmm yes sounds fair, however, I will be taking this” , he snaps his fingers and my ivy wand vanishes from my hands and into his clawed ones. I narrow my eyes at his quickness before smiling back with malice etched upon my ethereal face.

 

“ Yes, I presumed you would take my mother’s form of magic away from me. No matter I won’t need it to win. So, do we have an agreement?”, my heart beats out my chest and I’m certain he can hear the heavy thumps. The Erlking ponders over my words for minutes as he strokes his chin in heavy thought before finally replying.

 

“ Yes, I do believe that we have a deal.”, he extends his arm as he smiles darkly. “ Allow me to transport us to the base of Hallows Edge, afterward I will not use my Fae magick until I win.”

I stare at his... _Tom’s_ long claws before grabbing his ice-cold hand into my warm one.

 

“ Let’s get this over with, I have a race to win and a husband to free.”

 

The Erlking smiles sinisterly before vanishing us from his iced palace. _I sincerely hope my friends were positioned and ready._

_& &&_

* * *

 

**Hermione.**

**The Base of Hallows Edge.**

We arrive in a flurry of icy wind and I stumble back as the Erlking let’s go of my form. The forest here is littered with many trees the color of orange and gold as if fall was eternally in control. Fitting due to being neutral lands between the Seelie and Unseelie kingdoms. The mountain itself was of monstrous design and its peak was unseen with the grey clouds scattered above.  

 

I stare at the Erlking who was taking in his surroundings as I did, he finally stares at me and licks his lips.

“I must say, princess, this will be the easiest challenge yet. Shall we begin?”, he walks over to me with a raised eyebrow. I shiver at this look… _he made Tom’s body look so…evil, and not Tom’s usual “I’m superior to everyone else so cower before me” type of evil, which was quite cute I must add… No, this evil was sickening…it made me feel cold and alone… the kind of evil that makes you check behind the shower curtains when alone… He was terror and I was beginning to regret my deal…_ I swallow my fear before nodding in determination.

 

“ Yes let’s begin. Ready… set… go”, I say as I begin to set off.

 

“ Wait princess”, he says icily. I stare at him, cautious at his tone. He extends his arm and I step back with apprehension.

 

 He chuckles darkly before saying, “It’s only good sportsmanship to wish each other good luck, what were you raised by filthy humans?”, he mocks before smiling innocently. I hesitate before putting my hand into his cold one.

 

“Goodluck, you monstrous fiend. Prepare to spend the rest of your miserable life as a powerless entity destined to roam your lands knowing I bested you.”, I say sweetly. The ice king narrows his silver eyes before lowering his icy blue lips and kisses my hand. I almost recoil at the cold dead sensation from his touch.

 

“ Yes, good luck princess, I cannot wait to dine on your fiery blood while you beg for your freedom forevermore ”, upon these words he raises his left foot and crashes into my right ankle with violent force. I bite my tongue as my world turns red. A sickening crunch is heard as the ball of my ankle shatters at the powerful strike. I fall backward unto the brown leaves and roll to my side. The pain is too much, and I throw up my breakfast from earlier as the sky above me spins.

 

“Arghmmph”, I whimper as I breathe deeply through my nose.  “You… fucking…Mmphh bastard!”, I scream out as the acrid taste of bile coats my mouth like thick velvet on my shredded tongue. I whimper unconsolably as I grab my deformed ankle in utter pain. The Erlking stares down at my cries with dark pleasure.

 

“Oh, innocent summer princess you should really be more careful with your words, although you are not to blame. Your _foolish_ father never taught you the ways of our kind... a true pity. Yes, you were clever to say we are not allowed to use our magick, however you said nothing of physical incapacitation”, he says as he bends low and turns his head in mocking manner before grabbing my throat violently. I cry out at his harsh grip; his nails dig deep into my exposed skin and blood soon drips freely down his pale arm. He drinks in my misery with a murky smile.

 

“Remember, princess you cannot use your summer powers of healing to fix your wound, have fun winning your race with one working leg.”, he strokes my cheek softly with his other nail. I spit into his face in retribution and smile through bloodied teeth as my bloody saliva spatters his cheek like glittering rubies. He growls before gripping my throat tighter as he wipes the spit from his face before licking his fingers clean and continuing to lick my blood running down his wrist. I gag at the nauseatingly depraved act and my empty stomach churns once more. He lets go of my throat before rising and I scoot back in dread as my ankle throbs hotly.

 

“Mm you are simply delicious, princess, as much as I love to see you in utter pain, I must get going…I have a race to win. See you at the top…eventually”, with those words he blows a kiss and turns towards the path leading toward the mountain.

 

 

* * *

 

**Hermione.**

 

I watch as the Erlking slowly saunters up the path leading towards the mountain’s peak. I cry out in pain, my ankle was beyond fractured, I was sure it was shattered into several places.

 

“ Blaise…Blaise!” , I cry out weakly, as blood from my bitten tongue drips forth. Zabini apparates to my side in seconds and grabs my face, his eyes were dark with fury.

 

“ I’m here Hermione, I’m here. That fucking bastard! I’m going to kill him! Hold still Hermione... _Brackium Emendo… Episkey”_ he says while swishes his wand in complicated movements. I grit my teeth as my ankle is painfully reset back into its rightful place, my tongue is magically threaded back together and loses with swollenness.

 

“ Mmmmph…ah better, thank you, Blaise.”, I whimper as I place weight unto my newly healed ankle. He hands me a pain relief potion and helps me up. I drink it quickly before wiping away my tears. _I was going to destroy that Unseelie prick._

 

“Hermione you need to get going, there's no knowing how far this has set us back, I will follow you magically to make sure he doesn’t try anything else physically… be safe little lioness”, Zabini says through gritted teeth, _I could feel his simmered_ anger at viewing my attack. I nod my head with determination and he apparates further up the path.

 

I take a deep breath before turning into my Animagus form, a golden lioness, it feels soooo good to finally be able to take this form again. Thankfully Tom removed the serpent collar or  I wouldn’t be able to transform. I stretch my tawny legs before taking off with renewed speed. _I should catch up and pass the Erlking in no time._

  

 _“_ _No apparating or transporting yourself to the top in anyway… our feet or should I say claws will be the only means we can use”_ _replays in my mind as I smiled internally at my clever words._

 

* * *

 

**Erlking/ Tom Riddle**

**Somewhere On the Path.**

I stop by the clear running stream and drink deeply, _it wasn’t_ the sweet nectar of blood, however, it would do. I stare at my new reflection in thought. I was enjoying my new looks, I was quite handsome. The water distorts slightly and my smirking face is replaced with the true owner of my new bodies enraged face. I roll my eyes in annoyance. _He was really starting to annoy me._

 _You bastard, I will find a way out of this and will kill you myself for hurting my wife!_  Tom Riddles voice echo's deeply in our shared mind. I growl at the water’s reflection darkly.

 

“ How will you foolish man? I have control of our body. I will personally enjoy your pleas to stop when I win this race and ravage the summer princess. Tell me are her moans of pleasure as delightful as her cries of pain?” , I say to the running waters before me. I continue at my slow pace, knowing well there was no way the summer princess would be able to catch up with her injury.

 

_You fool, I have trained my wife well and she will find a way out of your trickery, and when she wins this race I will have your powers added to mine and will eviscerate you!_

I grimace as the foolish mortal turned Fae tries to take over our body. I fight him back into the recess of our dark mind before replying.

“ She will not win! How can she? She has set the rules for no magick and will not make it to the top with a shattered ankle, now silence before I replay more images of what I intend to do to her, you didn’t like the intended memories from before? Believe me, I can conjure worst ones, Riddle.” , I say through gritted teeth, this wizard was getting stronger because of this damned ring that I could not remove!

 

 _You will see her might before long and you will be then you will fool._ He echos.

* * *

 

**Luna Lovegood.**

 

“ Hurry Neville! The Wrackspurts are starting to go haywire, I do believe that the ice king is ahead in this race. Hopefully, the Polyjuice potion works long enough to lure him here.” , I say softly as I observe the soft specks of fluffs buzzing through the air. I was surprised I could still see them in Hermione’s form, however here they were clear as day.

“ There, I’m finished, Luna.” Neville says while wiping the dirt from his hands. “ Care to help me up beautiful?” Neville’s face turns red as he remembers that I’m Polyjuiced as Hermoine. I giggle at his uncomfortableness, _he was simply so sweet._ I reach down and help him from the huge ditch we’ve built.

“ I meant your beautiful Luna, not Hermione…I uhh mean Hermione _is_ beautiful but she’s my friend and like a sister…a very scary and very powerful sister…not to say your not powerful Luna…but I uhh”, Neville stumbles over his words as his face grows redder. I giggle even more before placing my finger onto his lips.

“ Oh Neville I know what you mean, you are simply the sweetest and most sincere man I know,” I said delicately. Neville smiles sheepishly while twisting his wand. “ Remind me to give you a kiss when I’m not in the form a scary yet beautiful Gryffindor queen.” , I add softly while fluttery my eyelashes. Neville’s eyes widen a fraction before he smiles even deeper.

 

“ Honestly could you two find another time to profess your love? about time anyways.” , Zabini says before appearing from the heavy foliaged pathway.

 

Neville jumps at his sudden approach before running his hands through his long brown hair and he continues to wave his wand to levitate the hole with brown and orange leaves.

“ Hello Zabini, how is Hermione faring? The Wrackspurts are vibrating quite drastically.” I say while watching a few silently buzz around the dark-skinned wizard’s head. Zabini raises his eyebrow in question before turning to Neville who shakes his head.

 

“ The ice king should be here any moment, he broke Hermione’s ankle at the beginning of the race, don’t worry I healed her and she should catch up soon. Especially if this works out.” , He looks at our magically concealed ditch.

 

Neville smiles before applying the last touches. “ Oh it will work alright, and there’s a nasty surprise waiting below for the ice king and Riddle. Two birds with one stone so to speak.”. Blaise chuckles before pausing mid-laugh _. Someone was coming._

“Get into position, he’s near.” Blaise chocolate eyes darken as Neville and he hides behind the heavy pine tree further up ahead. Neville turns around and mouths be _carefu_ l before Zabini grabs the collar of his fur robes and pulls him down. Just in time because the Unseelie king appears.

I stare in fear at the newly made Tom Riddle. _Yeah sure Riddle was always scary, but he was a scary I was used to, a tangible terror. Now, however, now this ice king that has taken his body over was the object nightmares was made of. Riddle’s aura was always murky, but now it was beyond th_ at _. It was pitch black and oozed across the crisp air like black tar… sticky with m_ alice. I whimper slightly as the ice king’s silver eyes finally notice my figure standing a mere couple feet away. He freezes with wide eyes before narrowing them to silver slits and replying with a voice of a thousand suffering souls.

“Now how did you make it up here little summer princess?”, he turns his head sideways before quickly glancing at my right ankle. “- and how did you heal your injury? I would know if you used magick since our agreement is now law?”, he keeps his head tilted as he slowly walks closer. I stare down at the ground before snapping my eyes back to his ancient ones in fright. _He was still quite a while away._

 _“_ Answer me before I peel the flesh from your bones!” he screeches loudly with a clenched fist. He was still walking slowly, predatorily, as if preparing to pounce at any moment. I jump at his sudden outburst and blurt out the first thing to come to mind, _totally_ forgetting the script Hermione painstakingly drilled into my head.

 

“Wrackspurts.”, I yelp before silently cursing my cowardice. The ice king tilts his head even more as a confused look passes over his beautifully cruel face.

“What?”, he rasps in bafflement. He continues to slowly walk towards me. _Only a few more…feet…come on...Merlin how could Hermione h_ andle this.

 

“I… I forgot what I was going to say and um well…Wrackspurts are known to fly into your ears and jumble your thoughts…and there’s quite a few up here in the mountains you… see.”, I spit out in haste while backing away from the malicious Unseelie. He continues to saunter towards me before he’s literally a step away from our magically concealed hole. The wind changes direction as a gust of wind blows my now curly mass of hair towards the hunter before me. He stares in confusion from my rambling before suddenly straightening his head upright and sniffing the air.

 

“ You smell different”, he seethes with narrowed eyes.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

 

“ Yeah well…you smell like…”, _think Luna… think_ … “You smell like a troll!” , The ice king raises his eyebrow at my retort. _I’m not cut out for this_.  

 

“ Dammit Lovegood!”, curses Zabini from behind the tree. The ice king snaps his eyes to the direction of the massive pine tree behind me.

 

“ Who was thaaahhh umph!”, the Unseelie king _fin_ ally falls through the levitating vegetation and lands ten feet into the earth with an appalling crunch. I nearly faint at how close I was to mortal harm, I’ve died enough for one lifetime to ever crave the feeling again. I huff out air as Zabini and Neville both appear at my side and we peer over the ledge.

 

“ A little _bit off_ script but I presume great job Lovegood”, Blaise says smoothly.

“I think you did amazing sweetheart.”, Neville says before blushing. I peck his cheek as my hair slowly changes back to silvery blonde waves. Zabini rolls his eyes before turning back to the huge hole beneath us.

“ Eww what’s wrong with his skin?”, Blaise says while wrinkling his chocolate nose in disgust. Neville chuckles before saying, “ _That_ would be the Fae equivalent to poison ivy… I’m calling it Riddle’s Itch” Neville outstretches him arms before laughing with us. 

“ You sick brilliant bastard Longbottom, seriously this is Slytherin stuff right here”, Blaise says in admiration before swishing his wand and lifting the silencing curse from the pit below.

“ WHEN I REACH THE SURFACE I AM GOING TO REMOVE YOUR INNARDS AND MAKE YOU ALL EAT THEM!” , yells the enraged Unseelie King and a blast of icy air smacks us in the face.

 **“** hmm hey uhm guys, quick question…do you think Riddle will remember this? You know after we win this, do you think he’ll know about the poison ivy?”, gulps Neville while staring at the infuriated Fae below, whose pale skin was starting to turn blotchy and inflamed.

“Oh yeah he’s totally remembering this, he’s somewhere in that body probably planning how to make your death look accidental, so Hermione won’t be irate.” Blaise murmurs while slowly patting the Gryffindor’s back.

“Don’t worry, Hermione will save you.”, I murmur softly at Neville’s horrified face.

“I’m going to win this race and when I do, I’m going to personally make sure each and everyone of you suffers your worst fears. Especially _you blondie.”,_ The ice king whispers with enough venom to burn skin _._

He circles the pit before trying to climb his way out again, however the bottom and lower sides were conjured into smooth black marble and he slides back down. There’s a rush of wind over us and a blur of tawny gold color jumps over the pit and our hunched bodies. The three of us turn our heads in unison to see Hermione change back into her human form. I smile as I hear Blaise mutter magnificent to himself. _He seriously had it bad for her, a matter of fact I’m pretty sure he has since first year…_

Hermione rises from her hunched form approaching the pit and peering over, she smiles bitterly at the Unseelie below.

“Hello Erlking, I sure you're surprised to see me all healthy and fit. Oh my, your skin _re_ ally looks painful. Would you like some anti-itching salve”, Hermione taunts. The Unseelie king stops his attempts of climbing when he sees Hermione’s golden form.

“Princess…you said your friend abandon you!”, The ice king spews before bending his head down and chuckling darkly, he raises his silver eyes. “You deceived me princess and you will pay”, he whispers icily as his skin slowly healed.

Hermione tilts back her head and laughs, her long curls sweeping behind her back gracefully. “Deceived you, oh no I was just careful with my words, has no one taught you the ways of _our kind_? Besides, you’ll need a body to make me pay Erkling, something you will lack shortly.”, she says sweetly as her hair crackles with magic and her golden swirls alight with vigor. _Merlin, she was really scary at times… brilliant but petrifying._

The ice king grabs his head with both hands and grimaces before snapping his head back towards us. I see the change in aura before hearing Riddle’s voice.

“ Hermione my love…as much as I’m happy to see you gloating… arghh…now is not the time. Get moving!”, bellows Riddle through clenched teeth before kneeling to the ground in pain.

 _“ Tom! Tom my love just hold on_ a little longer…I promise just hold on Riddle!” , Hermione cries out as she kneels to the ground in absolute fervor. “Tom?...Tom?” , Hermione whispers softly, as tears streaked her face like glistening opals. I shiver as I begin to feel the oozing tar-like aura again.

“ Umm Hermione we need to leave _now._ ” , I say fearfully as I watch with wide eyes as Riddle’s… **no**   I watch as the Erlking’s claws elongate into long violent talons of ice. He regains control before slowly raising his head and looking directly at Hermione with a depraved smile of pure evil. He raises his right hand before slamming into the marble. Silver blood spurts from his fingers as the marble fissures, he never removes his eyes from Hermione’s as he does the same with his left hand and begins to climb up the slickened marble with ease, like an ice pick.

 

“Yeeeaah time to go.” trembled Zabini before wrenching a frozen Hermione and pushing her towards the path leading to the peak a few kilometers ahead. 

“ What about you guys?” Hermione says. Blaise scoffs before continuing to push her towards the path.

“We can _apparate,_ _you cannot_ Hermione. Now go, you're almost there and I wouldn’t count on Malfoy and Weasley being able to stop arguing for more than a second to help…now go!” Zabini says before pecking Hermione on the forehead.

Hermione nods in determination before speeding up the path in a blur of curls and black fabric. The sound of cracking marble breaks our trance and we all stare at each other before apparating the hell away from the Erlking and his icy fury.

 

* * *

 

**Hermione.**

_I had to keep going, I was so close!_ I glance to the peak and note I’m about two miles from the top, the sun was finally filtering through the substantial clouds. My chest was burning, and I had a severe stitch in my side, yet I refused to stop. _I was so close to getting Tom back… I had to get him back…_ I continue to breathe through my nose and out of my mouth as the heavy rhythm of my feet smack the gravel road underneath me lulling me to a steady running pace, I was entirely too exhausted to transform into my Animagus form, yet I kept pushing through the stitch in my side.

Before long I arrive to a crystal-clear stream, which makes my throat scream for water. I could still taste the bitter taste of bile from earlier and against my better judgment I plunge into the freezing stream and drink deeply. I splash my face within the knee-deep ice-cold water before turning around.

My blood chills…fuck. _How did he make it up the ditch so fast!_

I stare at the Erlking and his vicious aura. He stood with my husband’s face etched with pure ire. His hands were back to their regular size, yet were still dripping viscous silver blood in a steady rhythm onto the rocks. We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity.

**Drip…drip…drip.**

I was frozen in fear as his icy aura leached away my willpower to move. I stared at him with golden eyes and angered fright while he stared back with silver slits.

**Drip…drip…drip.**

Tom’s blood continues to drip onto the crumbled slate rock beneath us. My stomach lurches as I look once more at the dripping blood before staring at the path behind him with shifted eyes. _I was so close… If I could somehow just get past the Erlking’s form I was sure I would have enough energy to finish this race._

I burst forward as I try to run pass the Erlking’s surprised look. However, he pushes his palm into my chest and I fly back before landing into the icy stream with a splash. I gasp as the frigid waters sheathe my entire body before jumping back up a sopping mess. I stare drenched, my curls clinging to my face as I sputter water from my mouth. The ice king stalks forward and I bend down searching for anything, my hand gazes a polished rock which I clench for dear life before throwing it with all my might. Surprisingly, my aim is true and the rock smacks him in the nose. The Erlking’s head snaps back from the impact as silver blood splatters everywhere, I laugh hysterically because I knew deep down Riddle was _pissed_. I get ready to run past the stunned ice king, however, he snaps his head back with infuriated eyes before grabbing my throat violently and lifting me into the sky. The Erlking’s silver veins were bulging and his eyes were afire with liquid mercury. I grab his hand as I try to claw my way out of his grasp while my legs feebly kicked outwards.

The ice king continues to hold me high over his head as I kicked and scratched with all my might. He bares his teeth like some fiend before snarling “ You know summer princess, I was going to make you my queen and together we were going to repopulate these desolate lands and rule together…but now”, The Erlking slams my body into the rushing stream and the frothy waters blur my vision as I involuntarily gasp for air from the violent impact.  I gag as icy waters fill my throat and lungs, the ice king lifts me from my pinned position and I cough out mouthfuls of water as my entire body burns from the near drowning.

“But now I will simply chain you to my bed where you will remain forever, used simply for fucking and breeding!” , he snarls before pushing my body back into the frigid waters. I continue to fight but I was losing energy, my vision begins to blur underneath the water as I watch the swirling visage of my possessed husband holding me down. My lungs were screaming for air as my vision began to cloud over with black.

 _This was it…I’ve failed everyone once more…and now I was to be trapped forever under the Erlking’s reign, in the form of Tom Riddle._ My muscles begin to relax due to lack of oxygen.

 Suddenly, a massive brown blur smacks into the ice king knocking him across the stream. I rise from the rushing torrent and force down gulps of fresh precious air before turning to a magnificent sight. A ginormous brown bear had the Unseelie pinned down and was roaring into his face with a deafening growl. Ronald, I think triumphally! Ronald was in his Animagus form and had the snarling Erlking underneath his muddy paws. I’m pulled from the waters by Draco Malfoy who checks me for injuries before pushing me towards the path ahead.

“ GO, Granger! You're almost to the top!”, Draco yells before turning back towards Ron and the ice king who was now currently wrestling for control. I sprint off towards the path with rubbery legs.  I hear an anguished yelp and turn around to see the Erlking piercing Ronald’s furry front arms with a sharp rock.

“ Ronald!”, I yell hesitant to leave the two alone with the infuriated Unseelie. Draco stops his flurry of spells before yelling.

“ Run Hermione ru—” , he’s cut short by an icy blast which smacks him into the nearest pine tree, he’s knocked unconscious upon impact and his silver head rolls to the side like a rag doll. I whimper at the sound before darting my eyes towards a now human formed Ronald who was bleeding profusely from his arms and chest. The Erlking was in the process of finishing the job when his eyes snap to my whimper. He smiles eerily before dropping the knife mid swing and rising towards my direction. He begins to cross the rushing stream with eyes on me. My stomach lurches before I whip around and book it towards the top. _My friends would be in worse condition now if I lose._

I run like the hounds of Hell are nipping at my feet. I desperately wanted to look back but knew it would only slow me down. I jump over fallen logs and scatterings of dead leaves.  I can hear the Erlking behind me as he tries to gain ground but, I'm faster and before long I see the top of the mountain!  I'm about a few meters away when the ice king tackles me to the ground. we tumble to the ground and he pins me to the rocks. I try to claw his face however, he grabs my wrist with both hands and pins them above my head. I writhe for control as his face is a few inches from mine, his nose was caked with dried silver blood and his teeth were bared in triumph.

" Poor princess, look how close you were to winning. Very clever tricking me with wizard magic, I should have known your pathetic friends would never abandon you... no matter they will be dealt with shortly", the Erlking leers.

 

 _I was really starting to get tired of this bastard._ I stare into eyes with anger.

" You know Erlking you really love to monologue, the only thing you and Riddle have in common, Tom... I sorry for this." , I say through gritted teeth. The Erlking raises his eyebrow in question, however, his question is soon answered when I collide my knee into his groin with a magnitude of force. The Unseelie's eyes practically bulge forth as he quickly lets go of my pinned arms and rolls to the side of the path before throwing up a disgusting pile of clotted blood. I automatically kick up and rush to the top with renewed speed. I dive to the sunny patch of grass and roll over and stare at the sky with tears of joy streaming from my face.

 _I did it_.... _I won...I freed Tom from that evil bastard._

I continue to cry hysterically as Zabini apparates to my side and hoists me up. He hugs me tightly before checking me for injuries.

" I'm fine Blaise, I'm fine.", I say through tears of joy.

" You did it Hermione.... you won", he gasps out.

" We did it Blaise", I hug him once more as the rest of the gang apparates into view, Ron was in bad shape but Luna has healed him and was currently giving him a blood replenishing potion.  Neville was helping Draco walk, but besides that the gang was fine.

 

" Granger go get your husband already, I'm ready for several bottles of wine" sputters Malfoy.

 

I laugh through tears before nodding my head and turning towards the descending path where the Erlking was surely recovering from my attack. Blaise follows behind me as we arrive at the path.

 

The ice king was exactly where I left him hunched over in fury. I walk up to him with a twisted smile etched upon my face. He looks up with evil I have never seen.

“ I have won Erlking now give me my Tom back and leave, make sure to never return, Tom Marvolo Riddle is not one to forget any slight done to him or his queen.”, I say darkly. My magick was a crackle of energy as my curls lifted with static, my aura was excited as it searched out for its counterpart.

The Erlking rises with a tight fist before laughing maniacally.

“ You have won summer princess, you should have truly been born Unseelie with your trickery and I fell for it... a deal is a deal… I will leave your husband’s body, however, let me leave you with a parting gift.”, he snarls. With these ominous words, he conjures a sickly serrated knife of ice and violently stabs Tom’s stomach, laughing darkly as his soul ripped out of Riddle’s now injured body. Black and silver smoke pours from Tom’s mouth and nose before rushing to me.

“ I will be back summer princess, you have not seen the last of the Erlking.”, his silvery soul slams into me before heading into the forest behind us with the screeches of a thousand damned souls.

 

“ Tom!” , I scream as I collide into his fallen body, his blood was pooling beneath our forms like melted silver. His eyes were wide in shock at his wound as he grabbed his stomach in shock. I gently remove the ice dagger from his stomach before laying him down. I call forth the last bit of energy I have and heal his wound, I watch as my fae magick quickly knits his torn flesh. Tears fall from my eyes onto his face as I kiss his cold lips in fervor.

“ It’s okay Tom, It’s okay now, see I’ve healed you.” , I say through tears of fear. Something was wrong his body was still weak and he was battling to stay conscious.

“ Hermione…poision…the dagger was…poisoned”, he shudders as his eyes look into mine with fear. I stare at the ice dagger beside us as it sizzled with purple smoke. My heart falls as I try to heal him again, yet I could feel his aura slipping away. His cold body was warming as if on fire, he slowly reaches for my hand before kissing it softly.

“ No no no Tom stay awake! Just fight it…Tom!?” I screech through blurry tears _. Damn that Unseelie! I should have seen through this! I should have known he wouldn’t leave Riddle’s body without damaging it. I couldn’t lose him… I couldn’t._

“ Here Hermione”, Blaise says stoically. I snap my eyes towards his outstretched hand and almost faint at what  I see. Blaise Zabini was holding a bezoar.

“ Blaise you brilliant beautiful Slytherin you!”, I gasp before snatching the stone and opening Tom’s mouth, I shove the bezoar down his throat and clamp my hand tightly over his mouth as his body begins to convulse. It seems like minutes have turned to eternity as I silently pray to whatever Fae gods listening that this worked.

Before long Riddle’s body stops shaking and slowly cools back to its icy temperature. I cry out in joy as I begin to feel his waves of aura lick at mine. It was slightly darker, as the Erlking’s power still resided in his body, however, he was still my Tom and my own aura swathed his body in an embrace.

“ Blaise it worked!” , I say joyfully as I stare up to notice that Zabini has disappeared from the path. I glance back down at Tom’s stirring body and lay beside him. I litter his face with hundreds of kisses as I magically cleaned him of blood and dirt. Before long Riddle’s bright eyes open up, he smiles weakly.

 

“ Hello lioness”, he whispers before reaching for a frizzy curl and winding it around his long claws.

“ Hello, my love. Welcome back from Death’s door.”, I say through tears. He chuckles before trying to rise, I gently push him back down.

“ Let’s just lay here for a bit…I missed you so much, my love.”, I say before pushing his glossy locks from his forehead. Riddle kisses me deeply before sighing.

“ Hermione, you are simply amazing my love. I…thank you.”, he says before laying back and staring at the quickly darkening sky above us.

“ Tom…I thought I lost you…I didn’t know how I would ever survive without your annoying presence”, I blurt out before laughing. “ Imagine an eternity without someone to keep me on my toes”.

Tom snorts before grabbing my ringed hand and kissing it once more.

“ Hermione I’m not going anywhere…we will have an eternity to annoy each other now”

“ Yes, I suppose we shall”, I whisper

“ I love you Hermione”, Tom croaks softly.

“ And I love you my king”, I say before snuggling into him and staring at the starry sky before us.

_I had my soulmate back. Funny how fickle fate was._

* * *

 

Before long I deem Riddle strong enough to make the journey back to the peak where my friends were waiting surrounded by a fire. When they see us hand in hand they stand up with curious looks. Riddle looks slightly grumpy at their looks of fear. I nudge him and raise my eyebrow, he stares back before shaking his head in irritation.

“ Tom…” , I say seriously, crossing my arms. Tom huffs out before replying.

“ Fine you beautiful irritating minx.”, He approaches Draco first who quickly turns pale, Riddle extends his arm and Malfoy flinches and closes his eyes tightly assuming he was going to be cursed. Riddle growls darkly and Draco opens his grey eyes in surprise before slowly grabbing his hand and shaking it.

“ Thank you, Malfoy, for helping my Hermione. I will look past your couple years of betrayal for helping regain my body…although I didn’t need any of your lots help.”, Riddle says stiffly.

Draco opens his mouth and closes it a couple times before sputtering “ Your welcome my Lord, I …I will remember your forgiveness forever.”

Tom raises his eyebrow in annoyance, Draco turns pale and quickly bows low. Tom smiles arrogantly before moving onto Ron, who looked loads better. He watches with a scowl on his face as Riddle approaches him with a sneer.

“ Thanks blood traitor, how are your legs?”, Tom says sarcastically. Ron’s face turns scarlet with anger before replying.

“ I didn’t do it for you Voldemort, you better treat Hermione like a queen or I will-”, he doesn’t get to finish his threat as Tom has silenced him before moving onto Luna and Neville who stare onwards with a slight fear of Tom’s quickly reforming power. I remove Tom’s silencing charm from an angered Ron before hugging him.

“ Ahh little oracle, thank you as well…and I suppose I am sorry for years earlier I'm working on my behavior…you are annoyingly one of a kind and shouldn’t change your…whimsical demeanor”, Tom says stoically. Luna smiles and hugs him, which Riddle did not expect and stiffens before staring at me with an exasperated look. I laugh as the rest of the group stares in shock.

“ I forgive you Mr. Voldemort and I'm happy that you and Hermione are together once more, you guys need each other you see.”, Luna let’s go of annoyed Riddle.

 **“** Yes…”, Tom says stiffly before straightening his newly conjured black in slight irritant before smiling subtly. Tom turns to Neville, who was quite ashen-faced. Riddle stares back with indecipherable eyes before putting his hand on Neville’s shoulder and squeezing tightly.

 **“** Mr. Longbottom… you have my gratitude, however…” , he whispers something into Neville’s ear and the latter’s face goes completely white before he nods quickly before gulping. Riddle smiles back darkly, apparently happy with Neville's response, before moving onto Zabini who was staring back with a cool blank face. Riddle looks at Blaise with annoyance.

 **“** Zabini, my traitorous follower, you have my gratitude as well, however, do not forget about our little talk weeks ago”, Tom says while brushing off a fallen orange leaf from his shoulder.

Blaise bows deeply before replying, “ Of course my Lord, I greatly appreciate your forgiveness”, he rises stiffly before stepping back into the shadows to sulk.

I roll my eyes at the Slytherin’s formalities, slightly curious about their " little talk".

 

Riddle stares at the group sinisterly before saying “ Yes, well I said my thanks, you will most likely never hear me say these words to you all _ever_ again, I believe I do not need to explain to you the repercussions if any of my  current actions were to _ever_ leave this mountain.”

I smile at my husband’s threat before grabbing his hand.

“ Come let us show you my kingdom”

* * *

 

**Hermione**

**One week later.**

 

“Honestly, Hermione I do not understand why you love this place so, it’s too airy and way too much gold for my liking.”, Tom says while donning his matte velveted robes.  I laugh at his grumpiness before dressing myself. It’s been a week and we have literally spent the majority of our time between lovemaking and quarreling… like old times I muse.

“ Well at least my palace is welcoming, yours is simply gruesome my love.’, I tease before throwing a pillow at his head, he dodges it easily before pondering my words.

“ Hmm yes, I assume the old Unseelie’s kingdom is officially mine. I quite like the whole icy darkness…it certainly fits my whole style now... at least I have a bottomless trench” Riddle says before heading over to the crystal table laden with fruits and wine. _Fae magick was quite extraordinarily, apparently, Gamp’s Laws of Elemental Transfigurations held no power here for one simply had to wish for whatever nourishment and it would appear before you,_ at least _in my castle. It didn’t work outside the palace walls. Once I discovered this and told the group; Ronald has been stuffing his freckled face ever since. That reminded me…_

“ My love?”, I say and Tom turns around from his stack of Fae books.

“ Yes, my lioness queen?”

“ I will be right back, please try not to threaten my friends will you?”, I say seriously, Neville told me about Riddle’s threat of retribution for filling the ditch with poison ivy. The poor sod was scared to leave Luna and his quarters.

“ Where are you going dear?” Riddle asked, completely ignoring my request to play nice. I peck his cheek before grabbing my wand and heading towards the arched gold doors.

“ I’m going to fix your mess…I’m going to see if I can heal Ginny’s mind that you broke.”, I say crossly

 

“ Ginerva is alive?”, Tom asks completely forgetting the many books before him. He seemed disturbed by the fact. I stare back in question… _why did he seem interested at this?_

“ Yes…why wouldn’t she be Tom?”, I turn around with my hand on my hip. He quickly notices my stance and picks up another book before shuffling through it.

“ No matter my queen, I simply thought you would have destroyed her for killing your friends, after all, she’s technically the reason you had to offer your body to the foolish Erlking.” , he says casually.

 

“ Yes, well I’m sure you would have tried to kill them one way or another”, I say before heading towards the hallway.

“ I still plan on finding Potter and ending him”, Tom yells out before the door closes.

 

I stop in my tracks at the mention of Harry, my heart clenches. I have sent his numerous patronuses begging to come back, if only for a bit, as has Ronald yet no reply has been heard. I just hoped he was okay. I shake off my guilty consciousness before finding Ronald and telling him to follow me to the dungeons.

We walk seven floors down the where Ginny has been for weeks, to call it a dungeon wasn’t fitting more like small crystal walled rooms. Each room was about the size of our dorms from school and had a comfortable bed and bathroom. We arrive at Ginny’s room, she was currently reading a small book about different breeds of nymphs in utter boredom. She closes the book when we arrive at her door. She stares back with hallowed eyes.

“ Hello _queen”,_  she says mockingly before turning her eyes to her brother who was wringing his wand in silence. “Hello brother, don’t you look healthy…I miss your face of death,” she growls before rising and stretching. “ What do I owe your company?” , she circles back and forth with the gaunt eyes of a trapped animal.

 

I narrow my eyes before reminding myself that she was broken because of my husband and his sociopathic tendencies.

“ Ginny we are here because I’m going to try and heal your mind, do not fight me or I will simply stupefy you.”, I say in warning. Ginny clenches her hands before raising them in surrender.

“ Try as you might Granger but I’m not broken, I am whole fully normal as you will soon see,” she says this as I approach her and place my hands on both sides of her temple. I concertrate as I push forth all my fae magick, willing her mind to be fixed of all depravity. I feel my magic simmer and watch as her torn fingerbeds, from her self-mutilation were healed. I frown slightly as I realize that her mind isn’t broken…I stare into her dead eyes as I gasp.

Ginny stares at me before laughing darkly. “ You see Hermione… I was never broken…why do you think it was so easy for Riddle to possess me my first year? I have always been this way…I’ve always been drawn to the darkness…I guess you can’t fix what’s born a certain way. You would think you would know this already since your _husband_ is the same way…that’s why he was supposed to be mine bitch!”, she spits out in fury.

 _I step back startled. Ginny was… evil…more than that…this whole time I’ve known her she was acting, that’s all…she wasn’t the girl I thought she was._ I turn to Ron with saddened eyes and shake my head. Ron shakes back his head in angered disbelief.

 _“ No…_ no Hermione try again! Ginny whats wrong with you? Your my bloody sister and I know the real you Gin.” he says before reaching for her hands in terror. Ginny slaps his violently and the slap echoed through the crystal room in reverence. Ron grabs his face in shock before staring at her with new light.

 _“_ Ginny… you mean to tell me you chose mum and Fleur’s death without being under the influence of dark magic…that you enjoyed it?” Ron says through barely concealed tears.

Ginny stares at her newly healed nails before staring back at us with boredom.

“ I’ve hated our family since the very day I could form my own words, I hated you the most Ronald…you were always so weak and pitiful. I’ve dreamed of slitting each and every one of your throats for years... It feels so good to be my true self”, Ginny says through fits of laughter. I just stare in shock at her admittance before looking at an equally flabbergasted Ronald. He stares at her fits of laughter before turning towards the door in simmered anger.

“ Let’s go Hermoine.”, he says sadly. I glance at Ginevra Weasley once more before following him out the door.

 

“ Ronald I’m sorry…”, I grab his shoulder not knowing what to say to my hurt friend. He grabs my hand softly before heading towards the surface.

“ She’s dead to me Hermione, I do not have a sister.”

 

* * *

 

**Hermione**

I replay what just happened as I head towards my quarters, upon entering I see that Riddle was still pouring over my vast library of rare Fae tomes. He glances up and notices my furrowed eyebrows.

“ I take it you now know Ginny’s true nature?” , he murmurs before glancing back down to his book. I nod my head before laying on the bed in a huff.

“ How can she be so evil when her family is..well apart of the light side?” I ponder sadly. Tom sighs before closing his book and sitting next to me on the silk bed.

“ I noticed her dark demeanor her first year, in fact she was actually the one who turned Potter's idiotic Dumbledore’s Army in, she imperio’d the Weasley with the glasses, Perry,  and used him as a pawn, shes even more disturbed than Bellatrix was.” , Tom murmurs before turning the page.

“ Percy… I just cant believe it” I say as Tom begins to nip at my collar bone.

“ Yes well forget about her my love, come with me”, he pulls me from the bed before conjuring heavy furs to my person.

“ Where are we going?” , I ask as he wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my forehead before smiling innocently.

“ To _my_ kingdom.”, with those words, he apparates us to the Unseelie kingdom.

 

We arrive directly into his new throne room, the chilling air seeps into my bones and I shiver. Riddle lets go of me before walking to the throne and slowly sitting upon the throne gracefully. He stares at me with excited eyes and I know Tom’s good behavior is about to end abruptly.

“ Tom…what do you have planned?” I ask before following him up the dais with a concerned look. He looks at my suspicious form before chuckling.

“ Ahh my clever lioness, I have had enough of playing honeymoon. It is time for me to put my plans into action.”, he pulls forth several blackish purple pearls before grabbing one and putting the rest back into his robe pockets. He holds the pearl into the air as he views it gleefully.

“ Tom where did you get that”, I ask crossly, I notice the similarity to the one my father gifted me years ago, the pearl I used to save Harry and Ron from death, and the sister one I used to transport us here. Tom continues to stare in reverence at the pearl before staring darkly at me.

“ Months ago I told you I knew of your plan to change me Fae and your attempts to bind me here, well Severus and I have been quite busy duplicating the pearl shards found on the floor of the Great Hall, after you helped Potter and the blood traitor escape, Severus came to me with the remaining shards. It was then that I came up with the perfect plan.”, He rises before gently grabbing my throat and stroking my collarbone with his long fingernails. I stare completely shocked at the mastermind before me.

“ You see my love, I came up with the idea to create these because as you know I want to rule the world… which will be quite problematic when the muggles are overbreeding, not to mention the technology they have is quite strong and is quickly becoming more advanced. So I came up with the idea to transport the magical world here to Tir na Nog. Here I will reign forever, with the wizard race beneath my immortal rule…I suppose we will have to bring a few muggles along as slaves but they will be easily controlled... thanks to Ginny’s help I will be able to go back and forth between here and Earth…I have thousands of these transporting pearls in my lab at Hogwarts and overtime shall bring over the wizarding world… Severus and Lucius have been preparing for my return… I told you I would always be a step ahead my love” , Riddle finishes his rant and kisses my flabbergasted face before chuckling.

 

I try to punch his face but he catches my fist before kissing that as well and laughing at my simmered anger.

“ Dammit, Riddle! why cant you just be content with the life we have here?” I stomp my foot in fury.

 _The damned snake! I should on known he was up to something, he was being entirely too good this past week._ Riddle stares at my anger in amusement before saying.

“ My dear, what worth is it being an immortal king with no subjects to rule?”

I narrow my golden eyes. “ I hope you know I will find a way to stop this?”

“Of course you will my love, and I look forward to it your adorable attempts… now, as much as I enjoy your company I must urge you to go back to your golden palace. I have work to do.”, he says before turning back to his throne.

 

I furrow my brows before apparating away and appearing back in minutes. I throw a stupefied Ginny to his feet. He stares at the redhead before raising his eyebrow in question.

“ She’s your problem now”, I say before walking up to his throne where he was perched. I kiss him deeply before hugging him tightly.

“ I should have known you were up to something Riddle, you can never sit still long enough before going back to your ways, Let me know when you are back from home. Goodbye you megalomaniac.” , I say stoically.

 

“ I’ll see you in a month’s time dear.”, Tom says as he watches me apparate away.

* * *

 

**Tom**

**Unseelie Palace.**

_I chuckle at my queen’s fury, she was simply ravishing when angry. She will come around to my plans, after all, she had no choice but to rule beside me._

I stare down at the red-headed witch before me…. _yes before I go I must deal with this…_

I awaken the witch before me and watch as she takes in her surroundings before finally noticing me. She falls to the floor in delight before lifting her freckled head.

“ My Lord! I am here to serve you…please allow me to serve you, my Lord…I promise to do whatever you wish!” she whimpers. I smile at her willingness.

 

“ Arise my faithful servant.”, I say before rising from my throne and reaching down to help her up, she grabs my hand with a wide smile. I lead her to the narrow path leading towards my frozen waterfall.

“ My Lord, I did exactly what you ordered! I changed the rune so you will be able to leave this land whenever you choose!” she says joyfully. I pat her head before smiling.

“Yes Ginevra I know, you did well my pet and I thank you… however, the rune can easily be changed back to the way it was constructed, and my wife if ever so clever. I hope you understand?” I say sadly as I put my both my hands on her shoulders. She shakes her head confused. I sigh _, honestly, she wasn’t the brightest._

“I don’t... understand master?”, she pouts as she sticks out her bottom lip.

“ Yes, I’m sure you don’t. You see your blood can be used to recorrect the rune and hence trapping me here…we can't have that now can we pet? , I ask her softly while tapping her freckled nose with my finger. She shakes her head no and I smile sweetly at her naivety. 

“ No we cannot have that, I’m glad you understand. Once again thank you for your services and I must admit it hurts me to do this but goodbye Ginevra Weasley, you have served your purposes.”, I whisper into her ear before gently pushing her off the narrow pathway and into the purple miasma beneath us. Her eyes widen in shock as her arms flail out into the abyss. I watch as she shrieks for quite a long time before finally a sickening crunch is heard below.

“ Hmm... I guess it isn’t bottomless”, I murmur to myself before heading back to my iced throne and staring at the purple pearl in wonder.

 

_Ahh, it felt so good to be king._

* * *

 

**Hermione.**

**Seelie Palace**

I quickly go to my war room before calling forth my friends, they arrive quickly with looks of worry on their faces. I motion for them to sit before me.

I stare at them all before explaining why I called them forth. They all stare back with bewilderment, Zabini is the only one who doesn’t look surprised. He stares into my eyes with brown orbs of calculation.

“ How do you plan to stop this Hermione?” , he asks quietly. I sigh before throwing the purple pearl I knicked from Riddle’s robes whilst hugging him goodbye. The pearl thuds softly onto the crystal table before rolling towards Zabini, who stares at it silently.

“ I hope you're ready to spend hours in a lab again, Blaise”, I say as I watch his brilliant mind go to work.

Draco breaks the silent by stretching and commenting sarcastically, “ Thank Merlin, I was starting to get quite bored of the tranquility here, honestly, do Gryffindors always have to save the day?”

 

* * *

 

**Harry.**

**Somewhere West.**

 

I finish my second bottle of wine before throwing the empty bottle into the fire before me, the glass shatters and the fire roars alive before licking the broken glass.

_I have roamed much of these lands and was not done running from my demons. Hermione and Ron have sent many patronuses pleading for me to come back but I wasn’t ready to face her, I couldn’t face her…she was everything I needed yet she still chooses that evil prick over me!_

I yell violently into the silent forest before me, slamming my fist into the damp earth beneath me.

“ I will find a way to end you Riddle.”, I say to no one.

“ My what anger you have boy, I sensed it all the way from my old lands... delectable it is”, a voice says from the darkness around me. I jump up from my drunken stupor with a raised wand.

“ Whose there…show yourself!”, I say while searching the area around me. The faceless voice chuckles before appearing, it was a shimmery bodiless form. I step back as I take in the cold figure.

“ I can help you mortal…help you get revenge” it whispers darkly, it’s voice echoed throughout the forest clearing.

“ What are you?” , I ask, my head was swimming with the wine and I wasn’t sure if I was hallucinating from lack of sleep.

“ You are quite sane mortal, now as I was saying before I can help you get revenge from Riddle…and perhaps even help you gain favor with the summer princess.”, the silver form beckons.

I clutch my wand tightly before replying. “ How and what’s in it for you?”

“ I simply want revenge as well and I need a body for it, we can be great together Haaaarry.”

 

I think over the offer… _what did I have to lose? I lost Hermione…I was stuck in this land forever_ …

 

“ What’s your name?” I ask as the form moved closer to me.

“ I go by many names but you can call me the Erlking”, the silver form says, it’s voice echoes eerily and I fight the urge to run.

“ Fine, let’s team up.” I finally say...  _I was tired of being the good guy… it has gotten me nowhere._

 

“ Excellent…now…hold still for this shall hurt.”, the form says before slamming into my face and down my throat. I fall to the ground as the feeling of being frozen from the inside out takes over. The pain is overbearing as the Erlking forces himself into my body violently. I finally scream in pain as my entire body begins to grow colder. Eventually, the pain subsides and I rise from the ground with a strange feeling taking over me.

 

“ Lets go mortal we have much to do before we can plan revenge.”  my own voice pulls forth, I shudder at the feeling of this dark entity in my mind.

“Where are we going?” , I ask as my body begins to walk East without my control.

“ We are headed to the river of Styx to make you immortal.”, my frozen lips screech.

 

 

**THE END... For Now :)**


End file.
